The Lost Dragon Slayer
by darkfire1220
Summary: Sting is a member of the Fairy Tail guild, who has been searching for his missing brother, Natsu, for 2 years. Following a lead in Hargeon, he meets Lucy, who wants to join Fairy Tail. Between Dark Guilds, monsters, and everything in between, will Fairy Tail find the long lost Salamander? (Chapters 1-5 are are the years before Natsu goes missing. Chapter 6 on is the current time)
1. The Two Brothers

Chapter 1: The Two Brothers

Makarov sighed as he walked through the morning bustle of Magnolia. The town had a lively and welcoming atmosphere to it. Around the city, people went about their daily lives as they always did. At the town's mage guild, hisguild called Fairy Tail, things were…hectic. A group of new youngsters were making their presence known a little _too _well. The short man rubbed his aching forehead in exasperation. When Erza had arrived a few months earlier and shown her power, he admitted that he was impressed. The girl had a good nature, and despite the terrible start she had in her life, Makarov knew she was destined for great things. She showed great promise for someone so young. She had easily managed to put Gray in his place more than once.

Then a few weeks ago, three new children had arrived in his guild looking for a place to stay. They used take over magic, and Makarov had warmly welcomed them all. The younger two siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, were both kind children. Their oldest sister, Mirajane, however, was another matter entirely. And there lay the focus of the raging migraine he felt now.

Mira was the strongest of the three siblings, and the only person in the guild who battled Erza on a now _daily _basis. It was absurd. The two of them fought just at the sight of one another, and would destroy a good amount of furniture in the process. He let them fight, he knew they would get stronger by doing so, but it was really starting to get expensive. Makarov shuddered at the idea of them fighting when they were older and much stronger. His guild would probably be decimated regularly if that kept up. The old man groaned at the idea as he walked down the cobblestone path to the market. He could hear a commotion ahead, so he quickened his pace slightly to see what was happening. What he saw perplexed him.

There was a man dressed in all black that looked quite suspicious. There was a woman on the ground behind him, who Makarov assumed had just been mugged by the man. But that wasn't what confused him. What was most definitely odd, was the fact that the dark clad man was being attacked himself. By two boys that looked no older than maybe _eleven._ The old man raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times to ensure he wasn't just seeing things in his old age. Nope. The boys were kicking and punching and yelling at the man to return the purse he had stolen. And what surprised him was that they were doing a damn good job of it. Makarov had never seen these boys before in town.

He winced slightly as he saw one of the boys kick the thief in the nose and heard an audible cracking sound as the man's nose broke. Ouch. The poor man was stumbling around and to add insult to injury a crowd had gathered to cheer on the boys and make fun of their unfortunate victim. The man shook the boys off for a second, tossed the purse to the ground and ran for it. The boys, despite their young age, seemed to recognize that the man was beat and let him go. One of them picked up the purse and returned it to the ecstatic women behind them. Makarov was curious about the two. He hadn't seen them use magic, but they were both decent fighters for their age. As the crowd split up, he approached the two to get a better look at them.

The first boy was slightly taller than him. He was wearing a dark red shirt with black shorts and sneakers. A white scarf with a scale pattern was wrapped around his neck. He had coal black irises in slanted eyes that seemed lively and alert. The most curious thing about him was his spiky hair. Strangely enough, it was salmon _pink._ That wasn't the first time the old man had seen it, but it was definitely an oddity. He turned his attention to the other child before him. This one was about the same height as the first, with a dark t-shirt with light gray shorts and sneakers like his friends. His left ear had a platinum earring hanging from it and a scar was visible on his right eyebrow. He had dark eyes like his friend that seemed slightly more focused. His hair, again like his companion's, was spiky, but blond rather than salmon. He reminded Makarov of his grandson, Laxus. He coughed slightly as he approached, to get their attention. It worked. The two boys looked over at the old man as he walked towards them.

The old man smiled and nodded his head. "That was a rather impressive show you two", he spoke warmly. The blond one shrugged a little. "It wasn't much", he replied. "We didn't even use magic to beat him." Makarov raised an eyebrow at this. _So they CAN use magic after all…_he thought. He spoke again to them, "Holding back eh? Well that's good since that fool didn't seem like he could fight much. You two have piqued my curiosity somewhat. May I know your names?" The blond exchanged a quick glance with his partner, who nodded in return. He turned back to Makarov with a small smile. "I'm called Sting Eucliffe. This is my brother, Natsu Dragneel." Makarov frowned slightly. "If the two of you are related, why are your last names different?" He was honestly interested in the answer to the question. The one called Natsu took over the conversation, "Well see…we're related, but we were separated when we were little and got raised by different parents. Our parents are gone now, but we kept the names they gave us." The old man nodded at him, understanding now. He spoke once more, "So do the two of you live here in Magnolia? I have not seen you before today." Sting scratched the back of his head before he replied. "No, we don't live here. We've been traveling to find Natsu's father and just stopped by to get something to eat." Makarov noticed Natsu tense slightly at this and decided to not pursue the subject of his father.

"I see…well perhaps I can help you. I don't believe I have introduced myself yet. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the guild master to the guild in this town, Fairy Tail." Natsu frowned a little. "A guild?", he questioned. "What's that?" Makarov laughed a little. "A guild is a place where wizards gather to do jobs and earn money from quests. In Fairy Tail, we are more of a family to each other than just business partners. We are brothers and sisters, even if we do not share blood. And I am the father to our family. We have a few strong youngsters in the guild now about your age actually. If you would like you can join our guild. You both seem like good, young men." Sting eyes glowed a little at this. "Hey, these wizards you mentioned…are..are they strong?" The old man nodded at him. "Yes. Many of our members are powerful mages." Sting looked excitedly at Natsu. "Hey this guild might be worth checking out. Whaddya say?" Natsu looked between Sting and the guild master. "But we should really go…I want to go see if anyone has seen Igneel." Makarov interjected at this. "This may or may not matter to you, Natsu. But if you are seeking someone out than the guild is really the best place to do so. We share information with each other. If you want to meet someone who knows where this 'Igneel' fellow is, than the guild is your best bet. I'm not forcing you to join, it is your decision to do so or not. But I _am _offering you my help."

Natsu eyed him carefully for a moment. Then he gave Makarov one of the biggest grins he had ever seen. He noticed the boy had rather long canine teeth. "Alright then, I guess we could give it a shot." Makarov smiled again. "Well then, that aside allow me to show you to Fairy Tail." The guild master turned and walked back to his guild with the two boys in tow. Things were looking up for the first time today.


	2. Dragonslayers

**Note: When I wrote this story, I wanted Ur to be alive for something later. Lyon won't be a permanent member of the guild either. He's just finishing his training with Ur. R&R? I've never done one of these before so go easy on me. Thanks!**

Chapter Two: Dragonslayers

Lisanna sighed and rested her head on the table. Her sister Mira was fighting Erza…again. _Don't they EVER get tired of beating each other up like that?, _she thought to herself. She watched Erza go flying across the room before she charged Mira again. _Guess not_. Lisanna looked around for something to do. Elfman and Gray were playing cards with Cana. Gray's mentor, Ur, was watching them with amusement. Her other pupil, Lyon, looked bored. Master had left a little while ago to get away from the noise. She really didn't blame him. The other guild members were just doing the usual and trying to avoid Mira and Erza as they fought. Lisanna got up to tell her sister to stop fighting for the FIFTH time that morning when she heard the Master's booming voice echo throughout the guild. She turned towards the entrance to see what was going on.

The little old man stood by the door to the guild. Lisanna noticed that there were two boys trailing slightly behind him, a blond one, and one with strange, salmon pink hair. The blond boy looked pretty excited, but he was doing a good job of containing himself. His companion looked a little nervous, glancing around the room uncertainly at the people inside. With his dark eyes and the white scarf around his neck, Lisanna had to admit he looked kind of cute. The Master cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again before speaking. "Alright you brats, listen up! We have two new members joining the guild today." He motioned for the boys to step forward, which they did. He gestured to each boy in turn. "This is Sting,", he directed his hand towards the blond one. "And his brother Natsu." His hand pointed to the salmon-haired boy. "I expect you all to give them a warm welcome and make them feel at home here." Sting nodded politely at the guild members, while Natsu continued to look around warily. He met Lisanna's gaze for a moment, and she smiled at him. He started to smile back when Erza started talking. "Hey Master, you still haven't told us what kind of magic they use. Are they strong?" The Master paused and grinned for a moment before replying. "Well, even I don't know what kind of magic they use, but they were strong enough to beat the tar out of a thief at the marketplace without using it. I'll let you figure out the rest yourself."

Gray scoffed from the other end of the room. "Pfft. Anyone could beat up a common thief. That doesn't make them very strong. They look weird. Especially the one with _pink_ hair." Natsu head whipped around to find the source of the insult and he narrowed his eyes when he found it. "Oh yeah? Well first of all my hair is _salmon _not _pink,_", he stated. "Second of all, I think you're pretty weird since you're just sitting there with no clothes on." At that moment, Cana spoke out, "Gray, your clothes!" Gray looked down and yelled when he saw that he was in his boxers, "When did that happen?!" Natsu put his hands behind his head and grinned a little. Lisanna saw that his canine teeth were really long. Almost like fangs. "I knew it. You _are_ weird.", Natsu laughed. Gray turned back towards him with an angry look on his face. "What was that?! You wanna fight squinty-eyes?" Natsu stopped laughing and glared at him. "Sure, why not droopy-eyes?" Ur got up for a second(probably to stop them) but Master motioned for her to stand down. Sting was looking a little left-out so he spoke next, "Hey Natsu! Don't hog all the fighting to yourself!" Natsu looked back at him for a second before muttering something along the lines of, "He started it.", before turning back towards Gray, who was cracking his knuckles impatiently. Macao and Wakaba encouraged the two to start fighting.

Natsu was bunching his fists up when he stopped suddenly and turned towards the Master. "Hey, can we fight in here old man?" he asked. Gray smirked when his opponents attention was divided. He yelled, "You're open!" and jumped at Natsu and quickly punched him in the stomach. Natsu skidded backwards for a moment before he looked up at Gray and yelled, "HEY!" Gray grinned evilly at him before replying, "We fight in here all the time. Don't let your guard down!" Natsu stood up and brushed himself off before facing Gray again. As Gray was getting ready to charge Natsu, the latter lunged forward and got up in Gray's face. Gray's eyes widened slightly before Natsu's fist slammed into his jaw and sent him flying backwards. He landed on the floor with a hard thump before slowly getting back up, rubbing the offended area with his hand. "Dang, that was pretty solid.", he groaned.

Erza raised an eyebrow at Natsu's impressive speed. "Well now, he isn't too bad is he?" she murmured. Mira chuckled lowly, "He doesn't seem that strong. I could knock him out easy." Natsu spun around towards her and he growled, "I heard that!" Mira blinked in surprise. She had spoken quietly, and didn't really get how Natsu could have possibly heard her comment. Then she smirked. "Oh yeah? So what are you gonna do about it?" Lisanna cringed at her tone. Mira was in a fighting mood, and she was just goading Natsu on to see if he would attack her. She really didn't want their new guild mate to find out the hard way just how mean her sister could be. She was about to speak out, but Sting beat her to it. He was really pissed off how everyone was picking fights with Natsu and not including him. "Natsu's already fighting someone, so why don't I take you up on that challenge?" Sting spoke with confidence. At this, Ur stepped forward. "I have a better idea." She said, gaining all the guild's attention. "Why don't you and your brother fight my two students in a tag battle?" She looked over at Gray, who was glaring at Natsu, and then at Lyon, who now seemed excited to have something to do instead of just sit around. Natsu and Sting exchanged a glance and grinned at each other. Lisanna saw that, like Natsu, Sting also had sharp canine teeth. Sting looked at Ur. "Alright then. Challenge accepted."

Some of the guild members got up and cleared some of the tables to the side so the four boys had more room to move. As they were getting ready, Natsu turned towards the Master once more. "Hey Master, are we allowed to use magic here?", he questioned. Makarov nodded at him. "Sure. Just don't hurt yourselves too badly. Porlysica would have my hide if I showed up at her doorstep with the four of you all beaten up." he spoke good-naturedly. Sting grinned at this. "Good! So there's nothing holding me back!" Gray and Lyon faced the two brothers and Lyon smirked. "You two can still surrender and save yourselves some pain you know!" Natsu cracked his knuckles and flashed his sharp caning teeth. "I could say the same to you." He replied. Erza stepped forward now. "I'll be the referee! If I say stop then you _stop." _She glared dangerously at Gray and Lyon, who looked intimidated, before turning towards Natsu and Sting with the same stare. Sting fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yeah, yeah can we get started already?" Erza nodded at him. "Alright then…match START!"

Gray and Lyon immediately made hand signs for their magic, but before they could cast a spell, Natsu and Sting had already rushed up to them. Sting kicked Lyon in the jaw while Natsu claimed his revenge on Gray with a swift punch to his gut. Gray and Lyon went flying backwards. Mira started at their impressive speed. "Wow, they're really fast!" She exclaimed. Gray and Lyon managed to recover from the initial attack and launched a barrage of magic at their opponents. "Ice-make: Eagle!" Lyon cried and launched a flock of icy birds at the two brothers. Natsu managed to dodge them all, but Sting was clipped on the leg by one of them and he dropped to all fours rather than falling. He grinned at his opponents like a predator bares it's teeth at prey. He sucked in a large amount of air into his mouth. All the guild members were intrigued. They had never seen this before. "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled and a beam of white light shot from his mouth and raced towards the ice mages.

Everyone was shocked at this, but Gray managed to compose himself. He dropped to one knee, and placed his hands on the floor. "Ice-make: Shield!" A curtain of ice rose from the ground and covered him and Lyon. The beam of light impacted the ice, creating a small explosion. The ice mages coughed in the smoke, but Natsu followed up and didn't give them time to rest. Everyone watched as his hands _lit themselves on fire, _balled up into fists, and caught Gray and Lyon in the jaw, sending them flying apart. Cana screamed, "Oh my god, he's on fire! Someone get some water or something!" Natsu turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. "What are you freaking out for? It's just my magic." The entire guild was speechless. Even Laxus, standing in a corner of the room, looked very surprised. Ur slowly stepped forward, eyeing the two boy's carefully. "You two…that magic you have…you're Dragon Slayers aren't you?" She asked quietly. Natsu looked up at her and answered her question, "Yup. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, Sting is a White Dragon Slayer." Mira stepped forward at this, a little shell-shocked herself after seeing the two brother's display of magic power. "Dragon Slayers? I've never heard of that before…" she spoke uncertainly.

Ur continued on, "It's a type of lost magic that was made to battle and kill dragons. It gives the user's body the characteristics of a dragon so that they can better fight them. For example…" Ur looked around the room and found Macao. She pointed to him, "Throw one of those fireballs at Natsu here." Macao was already surprised, but Ur's request stunned him. "You want me to…_what?" _Ur sighed. "Just do it, okay?" Macao stood up slowly and turned towards Natsu, who just stared at him. He formed a purple flame in his hand and tossed it at the boy, certain that the kid was probably about to get burnt. What Natsu did next made sure that those few who had barely retained their sanity lose it completely. He opened his mouth and _swallowed the purple flames. _Then Natsu patted his stomach and grinned at Macao. "Hey old man, you're a pretty good cook!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Absolute silence followed his words. Macao's jaw hit the floor. Mirajane pointed a shaky finger at him and stuttered, "Y-you..wha..what the hell ARE you?!" Ur turned towards the master with a smirk on her face. "Congratulations Master. You've just invited a pyromaniac and his brother into Fairy Tail." Makarov's face was pale. _Oh, the horror._


	3. Igneel

Chapter 3: Igneel

A week had gone by since Natsu and Sting had first arrived in Fairy Tail, and the entire guild was buzzing. Shortly after their battle with Gray and Lyon (which was never finished, according to the ice mages), they got their respective Fairy Tail guild stamps. Natsu's stamp was red and was located on his right shoulder. Sting's stamp was white and was also on his right shoulder. The two Dragon Slayers quickly adapted to their new home, learning everyone's name and place in the guild. But now came a new challenge. While Master Makarov had willingly found the boy's a place to live and was currently paying their rent, he told them they would need to do work for other things like food and clothing. That meant going on a mission, something the brothers had never done before.

Lisanna was watching Natsu at the request board as he struggled to find a decent mission. He seemed to be having a tough time deciding between jobs that sounded fun, and jobs that had big rewards, and he seemed kind of frustrated. She giggled a little at his face. When he frowned and his nose got all scrunched up she had to admit he looked pretty cute. Lisanna decided to help him out a little and walked up to him at the request board. "Looking for a job Natsu?" she asked. Natsu turned towards her. "If I remember right you're Mira's little sister…umm..Lisanna right?" She nodded in reply. "Yep! That's me! So do you need any help picking out a job?" Natsu looked back at the request board with disdain. "Maybe a little. I don't know which job I should pick. Sting grabbed one earlier and ran off with it on his own. I figured maybe I should do one too, but I just don't know…" He trailed off. Lisanna flashed a smile at him. "Well, since this is your first job and all, why don't I help you out?" Natsu jumped at the chance, "Sure! That'd be great!" Lisanna laughed and turned back to the board with him, eyes scanning over the jobs listed.

Mirajane walked up to them a few moments later. "Hey Natsu, Elfman and I already got a job so why don't you come with the three of us? We can show you how missions work." She offered. Natsu turned towards her with a grin on his face. "Sure!" He replied. The take over siblings left the request board and walked out of the guild with the Dragon Slayer. Natsu looked excited and he spoke to Elfman this time, "So, what kind of job are we doing?" Elfman looked back at him, "We're going to defeat a monster that's been attacking people in the forest. A lizardman." Natsu eyes got wide and he grinned an almost predatory smile. "Fighting monsters huh…I can't wait!" Mira smirked and Lisanna giggled at his enthusiasm.

The four kids walked out of Magnolia to a small village a few hours away. There, they met the village elder, who told them that the lizardman lived in a cave within the forest behind their village. One of the villagers led them into the woods and pointed them in the right direction, before quickly running back to the village. Elfman watched him go. "Wow, they're really scared of this monster, aren't they?" He remarked. Mira laughed, "Maybe, but there's no way an overgrown lizard is scarier than me!" Lisanna sighed at this, while Natsu was sniffing the air. The guild had learned that the Dragon Slayers had remarkable senses, exceptional hearing and eyesight, along with a nose even a bloodhound would be jealous of. And Natsu was taking full advantage of it. He was totally engrossed in the sounds, sights, and smells of the forest, trying to locate their quarry. The breeze changed direction and Natsu sniffed harder. Lisanna turned towards him, "What's up? Did you smell it?" Natsu wrinkled his nose a little. "I think so…something smells pretty bad over in that direction." He pointed at a spot a little ways off from where the villager had led them.

The kids started walking slowly through the woods, looking around carefully for any sign of the monster. Lisanna turned towards the others and saw Mira with a devilish smile on her face, like she couldn't wait to fight. Natsu was sniffing the air and scanning the forest with sharp eyes, looking more and more like a predator when he opened his mouth in a yawn and exposed his fangs. Lisanna couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the monster. Demon or Dragon, neither option was going to be fun for the unfortunate lizard. A branch suddenly snapped behind her and she spun around with a gasp, getting the attention of her companions in the process. She didn't see anything in the thick underbrush, but she had definitely heard something large moving in the forest. She backed up quickly to the others. Natsu stepped forward a little and sniffed the air again. The forest was eerily quiet. Then a guttural growl sounded off through the trees and they all tensed. It was quiet for a moment, then a roar sounded and the lizardman ripped out of the underbrush. It lunged at the group with surprising speed. The take over siblings recoiled slightly at the sight, but Natsu didn't flinch. He bared his teeth and growled back at the charging beast, which seemed to confuse it somewhat. This clearly wasn't a reaction the monster was used to, but Natsu didn't give it time to think. He shot forward and elbowed it in the jaw, making the beast stumble backwards. Lisanna saw Natsu flinch when he impacted their target and ran forward as he jumped back towards the group. "Oww…that hurt." He hissed. Lisanna saw that his elbow was cut up and bleeding. She looked back at the monster and realized that Natsu had hit the sharp spikes on it's body.

Mira scoffed at him. "That wasn't very smart. Serves you right." Natsu growled at her. "Aw, shut up!" But they didn't have time to argue. The lizardman had recovered from the initial attack and was charging them again. Mira got ready to use her magic, but Natsu took a deep breath and released a torrent of fire from his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled. The poor lizardman ran right into the blazing deluge. When the smoke cleared, the unfortunate beast was twitching on the ground, charred black from Natsu's fire. The boy scratched the back of his head. "Crap. Did I overdo it?" Mira huffed and shook her head. "That was boring. The villagers were so terrified that I thought maybe this thing would put up a decent fight. Guess I called it wrong."

They dragged their quarry back to the village and got their reward. By now, it was already dusk, so the villagers told the children to stay the night and have a celebratory feast with them. The kids agreed, they were pretty hungry and didn't feel like walking home in the dark. They ate and partied with the ecstatic villagers til it was way past their bedtime. The village elder sent them to a small building they used for guests, and the four kids crashed onto the beds in minutes. They were exhausted, but Natsu couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed for a while, before giving up. He rolled out of bed, and his feet hit the floor with a soft thump. He walked towards the window, and looked up at the sky. The moon was full, and shining brightly through the clouds. This view looked familiar to him. He had seen the moon like this somewhere before. Natsu frowned as he tried to remember. _Where did I…Oh…_Igneel. That was the last time he had seen the fire dragon that was his friend, his teacher, and his father. Before he fell asleep and woke the next morning to an empty clearing.

Natsu felt himself shaking slightly and his eyes watered up. He gripped the windowsill until his knuckles were white. He didn't understand. Why had Igneel left him? Where was he now? Would Natsu see him again? Tears started dripping from his face and Natsu bit his lower lip. Natsu heard a noise and turned to see a sleepy looking Lisanna right behind him. He was surprised to see her there. He thought she was asleep, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't heard her walk up to him. He saw her eyes widen and it hit him that his face was still wet from crying, so he quickly turned away and wiped his eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" she asked. Natsu shook his head. "It's nothing." He felt her hand lay itself on his shoulder. "You're crying." she said. "It's not 'nothing', what's bothering you?" Natsu turned and met her gaze for a moment. She had a searching look in her eyes. He sighed and turned back to the window. "I was thinking about my dad. He disappeared on a night just like this…" Lisanna's eyes softened. "Why don't you tell me about him? He was a dragon, right?" She had heard him tell the story about how he and Sting had been traveling to find Natsu's father. Natsu seemed to brighten at this and he launched them into a quiet conversation (to avoid waking her two snoring siblings) about the dragon that had raised him. Lisanna had wondered when he first told the guild that a dragon was his father, how such a large and ferocious creature could be kind and nurturing at all. But just from listening to Natsu talk about Igneel, she felt that the boy really did think of the dragon as his father.

Lisanna also came to realize just how hurt he was that Igneel had left him. Natsu was afraid that maybe the dragon had abandoned him because he didn't want Natsu around anymore. As he said this, the boy's eyes began to water again. Lisanna shook her head and hugged him. "Natsu, there's no way Igneel would just abandon you like that. There must be a reason…maybe he had to leave for a while, but I think that he still loves you." Natsu sniffed. "You really think…?" Lisanna released him and nodded. "Absolutely." The boy wiped his eyes again and smiled. "Thanks, Lisanna. I feel a little better now." Natsu and Lisanna realized that the something bright was shining through the room. They turned back towards the window to see the sun peeking out over the horizon. "It's so pretty!" Lisanna exclaimed. Natsu looked at her for a moment. Her blue eyes were shining from the reflected sunlight, and the smile on her face gave him a feeling that made him smile too. "Yeah it is…" Natsu said quietly.

They heard a groaning sound and spun in unison to see Mira start waking up. Not wanting to be caught like this, they both dove towards the nearest bed…And ended up landing right next to each other. Too late, they realized their mistake when Mira turned towards them. She blinked for a second to process what she was looking at. Then her jaw hit the floor as she realized that her little sister and Natsu were _cuddling. _Natsu quickly jumped away and put his hands up in surrender, trying to apologize. Mira wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know if she wanted to faint, smack Natsu silly, or make fun of them for it. She had already slept a lot, so she mentally crossed out option number one. That left two choices. Mira weighed her options. She could beat up Natsu whenever she wanted, but she might only get one shot at embarrassing them for something like this. Thinking about it for another second or so, she wondered if it was possible for the Dragon Slayer's face to turn the same color as his hair. Challenge accepted. Mira smirked mischievously at them. "Well, well, well, you two are adorable! Don't you think so, Natsu? Isn't my little sister _cute?" _Mission accomplished. Natsu's face went bright red and Lisanna giggled a little. He stuttered, "I-It wasn't like that!" Mira laughed at him before turning towards her sister. She decided to double down on her score for the morning. "So, you got a crush on the big, bad, Dragon Slayer huh, little sis? When's the wedding?" That did it. Lisanna blushed until she was as red as Natsu.

At that moment, Elfman woke to one of the oddest sights he'd ever witnessed. His little sister and Natsu were both red in the face, stuttering words in a way that he couldn't understand. Mirajane was on the floor, rolling around and hugging her side. Elfman got up with a start thinking that maybe she was in pain, when he realized that she was _laughing._ She couldn't even breathe and tears were streaming down her face. Mira pointed at Natsu and Lisanna, gasping for air as she tried to talk, "Th..the look on your f-faces!" was all she managed to get out before another wave of laughter got a hold of her and she gave up talking entirely. Elfman was completely lost. _Did I miss something? _He wondered.

**Note: The next chapter happens four years after this one, so the characters will be older, and we will find out how Natsu disappeared. Dun, dun, dun! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Disaster

_**Note: Some people have asked me, and just to be clear, this is a NaLi, but the main focus will be Lucy with Sting or Rogue. I haven't decided yet so please review and tell me what you think. It took forever for me to write this chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

_Chapter 4: Disaster_

"You're doing it again." Sting growled. He had just about had it with his brother. They had been in Fairy Tail for four years now, and since then, so much had happened. They had both gotten far stronger, to the point where they were now well-known throughout the lands of Fiore as "Fairy Tail's Double Dragons." The brothers had their own individual titles of course. Everyone knew about the fiery, "Salamander", and his brother, the flashing, "White Dragon." Whenever they went on a mission, as a team or on their own, the titles struck fear into their enemies and gave comfort to their allies. And they were just getting better. Because in a few weeks, Natsu was going to take the S-Class exams for the first time. Sting had seen the other competitors who were taking the exam, and everyone knew. It was obvious. There wasn't a soul in that group who could put up even a halfway decent fight against Natsu. Sting briefly wondered why the Master had even bothered to form the group, when it was so obvious that his brother was going to completely dominate the competition. He wasn't even going to get, "All fired up", against that lot. They were toast. In every meaning of the word.

Power and fame wasn't all the brothers had gained in those four years. They had gained new friends as well. A few months after they had joined Fairy Tail, Natsu had run into the guild with a large egg, claiming that it was the egg of a dragon. He and Lisanna had worked together to hatch it, and they succeeded. What came out of it wasn't a dragon though. Oddly enough, a little blue cat with tiny wings had emerged from the egg. Natsu decided to call him, "Happy". Remembering the joyous looks on everyone's faces that day, Sting had to admit that it was appropriate. Not a week later though, Sting had found an almost identical egg, and took care of it with a little advice from Natsu and Lisanna. Okay, scratch that. A _lot _of advice. They had bombarded his head with information, some things useful, but most of it was pointless, like the obvious, "You can't eat it!" or "Lighting it on fire heats it up too much!" Pfft. No shit, sherlock. When the egg finally hatched, releasing a small red cat almost identical to Happy, Sting named him, "Lector", because Natsu and Lisanna's, "advice", was like a never ending _lecture. _He admitted it was a cheesy way to name the cat, but everyone liked the name and the joke that came with it.

Speaking of Natsu and Lisanna, they had gotten very…_close_ recently. They had always been great friends when they were kids, and they called themselves Happy's, "Parents", when they were hatching his egg. Sting even heard that Lisanna had joked about them getting married someday. They hung out a lot, and that meant that Sting got to know Lisanna pretty well as a friend. Over the last year or so, however, people started to see that the two of them genuinely liked each other. It was obvious to everyone. Except for Natsu and Lisanna themselves. And that was why Sting was now growling at his brother, who had started tapping his fingers on the table where they were sitting _again. _

Natsu stopped tapping his fingers and sighed. He ran one of his hands through his spiky hair. "I can't help it. What if..what if she doesn't like me like that?" he asked nervously. Sting digested his brothers question for a moment, trying to not explode like he had wanted to for the past few weeks. Sting didn't _think _Lisanna liked Natsu like that, he _knew _it! Lisanna had asked him the same question about Natsu two weeks ago. Sting was understandably stunned when Lisanna had confided in him that she was seriously falling for his pyromaniac of a brother. He was even more surprised when Natsu had told him not three days later that _he _liked _her. _And here he thought his brother was oblivious to feelings like this. Go with these confessions had come the _single most annoying _request in a long, sad history of annoying requests: "Could you keep this a secret?"

Sting had originally agreed to do so, thinking that maybe he could have a little fun with the two of them, but it had gotten irritating quickly. They both constantly nagged him when the other wasn't around, asking him if he could find out if their desired partner liked them or not. Sting had enjoyed playing with them at first, but it got to be a real pain when he ran out of funny things he could say to embarrass them. The guild had noticed too, but didn't say anything. They were having too much fun watching the mighty White Dragon play cupid to his brother and the take-over mage, and Sting knew they were just waiting for him to snap. Jerks. He thought he would get a break from it all when Lisanna had gone on a mission to Hargeon with her siblings three days ago. But Natsu took the opportunity of not having to watch out for Lisanna to hammer his brother with questions about how he should handle it. Sting knew that he had to be serious when he was talking to Natsu about this. Natsu had to be totally _sure _that he really liked the take-over mage, and vice-versa. Since they were Dragon Slayers, their bodies had dragon qualities, but their minds and instincts were dragon-like as well. Dragons didn't screw around. If they considered taking a mate, they had to think carefully about it, because they did so for life. One partner, no more. Ever.

Sting thought that maybe they were a little young to be thinking about this, but when he found out that the feelings were mutual he was confident that the two of them would be happy. If they ever managed to figure out that they liked each other, that is. Sting took a deep breath and managed to reply to his brother in a normal tone. "Natsu, if she doesn't like you like that," He spoke slowly, thinking it through. "then nothing. You two aren't exactly an item you know. If you don't start something than that's that. Nothing to it." Natsu looked a little deflated at this and Sting inwardly sighed. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, okay?" Natsu nodded at him with a look on his face that showed he was only half-listening to his brother. Sting got up and went to the bar, where he took a seat next to Ur, who was talking to the Master. He asked the waitress for a soda and took a long drink when it arrived. Ur looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

"How goes the battle?" she asked. Sting groaned. "I swear, if this goes on for more than another day, I am going to personally drag the two of them together and force them into a lip lock. Maybe that'll get it through their heads." Ur laughed. "So that's your winning strategy? It's kind of blunt, isn't it?" Sting turned to the S-Class mage. "Woman, I'm the White Dragon Slayer. All I need to know is, 'what is my target', and, 'how do I deal with it?' If blunt is the way to go, then blunt it is. Simple as that." Ur laughed again and now the Master himself chuckled. "Blunt seems to be the way you Dragon Slayers handle things these days." Makarov said. "I seem to recall you two have a very _blunt _way of handling your missions especially..." Sting raised his hands and stopped him there. "Hey, don't get on my case, you old fart! Don't act like Erza and Mira aren't just as bad!" Master guffawed and nodded in agreement. Sting was starting to enjoy his peace and quiet. Of course it was at that moment that Lisanna walked into the guild with her siblings. Sting's heart sank when he saw her look at him. He really wasn't going to get a break, was he? Master called Mira over to the side as the siblings came in. Lisanna nervously said, "hi" to his brother as she walked towards the bar and took a seat next to the Dragon Slayer.

She ordered a drink and fidgeted in her seat for a minute or so. Sting didn't encourage her. He knew what was about to happen. She looked at him and quietly asked, "So…did you find out anything about how Natsu feels?" Sting sighed and looked down into his drink. She continued on, "Sorry, I know I've been driving you crazy with this, but I just have to know…I can't help it. What if…what if he doesn't like me like that?" Sting's head snapped up and Ur tried not to laugh, but she was doing a pretty crappy job of it. From the expression on his face, she knew it. Sting was _gone. _To be honest, he was now suspicious that the two of them had already told each other how they felt, and were just tormenting him for the heck of it. Without a word, he grabbed Lisanna's wrist and yanked the surprised girl from her seat. Natsu got up when he saw this and started walking towards them. "Hey, what's going on-" He was cut off when Sting used his free hand to grab him by his scarf and proceeded to drag the two protesting teens out of the guild, with the guild members laughing wildly. They had been waiting for the White Dragon to snap and it had totally paid off.

Cana was taking bets already. "Alright! So how long do you guys think they're gonna last?" The guild members started placing their bets. Some said a few months, others a few years. Elfman yelled that it wouldn't last more than a day if he had something to say about it, but Sting had his own opinion. He looked over his shoulder, still dragging the two unfortunate mages in his hands, and roared, "PERMANENTLY!" The guild got very quiet at that, but Sting ignored them. He forcefully dragged Natsu and Lisanna out of the guild, through Magnolia, and into the park, where he released them by the big tree in the middle of the clearing. Lisanna rubbed her sore wrist and glared at him. "What's the big idea, Sting?!" Natsu growled at his brother. "Yeah, what was that for?" Sting put his hands on either side of his head and tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and stared at the two of them for a moment. He shook his head. "Is it not _obvious?" _Lisanna tilted her head to the side and Natsu had a puzzled expression on his face. "What's obvious?" They asked in unison. Sting was sure now that they were plotting against him, and he was about to get very, "blunt" with the two idiots before him when Happy and Lector flew over out of nowhere. Happy called out, "Natsuuu! Lector ate all my fish!" Lector turned to him and hissed, "Don't say that like I was hogging them all!" Sting sighed. Really now. Natsu and Lisanna started talking to the cats like they were kids. When all conflict between the cats had been settled, Sting was about to continue when Mirajane walked over with Elfman.

"Lisanna! We have to go!" Mira said. Lisanna looked to her sister. "Huh? But we just got back!" Elfman interrupted her protest. "There's an emergency S-Class mission to defeat a monster called, 'The Beast'. Ur's getting ready to go on a Ten-Year Quest and Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan are out. Sis is the only free S-Class right now." Lisanna looked disappointed. Natsu didn't look thrilled about it either. Sting…tried to hide the fact that he was now officially pissed off and remained expressionless. Then apparently Natsu had a lightbulb moment. "Hey, can I come with you guys?" Sting said a silent prayer to whoever was looking out for him. _Thank God. _Lisanna brightened at this. "That'd be great! Natsu's really strong and since he'll be an S-Class pretty soon, it'd be a good experience for him." Elfman, however, seemed determined to crush the idea of his sister and Natsu spending time together. "Absolutely not! A real man doesn't need help to protect his family!" Sting narrowed his eyes and was about to say something decidedly rude to the take-over mage when Mira continued. "Unfortunately, Elfman's right Natsu. You should be training for the exams right now anyway. Just wait a couple of weeks, then you can come on an S-Class with us. You can show off to your girlfriend then." Natsu and Lisanna went pink in the face and Mira laughed at them. "Hahaha! That never gets old!" But the statement was final, so Lisanna went off with her siblings. Natsu and Sting started walking home with the cats flying behind them.

When they got inside the house, the cats Happy and Lector flew straight to the kitchen to get some fish. Sting collapsed into his hammock and his brother took to the couch with a sigh. They slept soundly through the night and when morning came, the brothers woke up feeling refreshed. Or Sting did anyway. Natsu looked gloomy and kept on sighing. Sting tolerated it for exactly three minutes. Then he shot a glare at his brother. "Dude. Just go after them." Natsu looked up in surprise. "But I need to train for the exams…" Sting shook his head. "No, you don't. The other members are the ones that need to train like hell. _You _should be going after those three. Besides, you know as well as I do that you're in no mood to train." Natsu eyed him for a moment, trying to think up another excuse. "But what about-" Sting stopped him there. "Salamander. Get. Out. Of. This. House." Natsu looked at him for another second and then he smiled. "Alright then. I'll go help them." Sting nodded. _FINALLY! _He watched as Natsu grabbed his gear and opened the door before turning back. "Hey, Sting?" Sting looked up at him. "What?" he asked. Natsu grinned. "Thanks!" Sting bared his fangs at him in his own smile. "Get out of here, flame-brain. Go kill a monster with your girl." Natsu nodded and flew out of the house. Sting watched him go for a second, and then decided to go to the guild. The Master should probably know, but Sting doubted that he would get angry at them. Stretching for a moment, Sting went to wake up Happy and Lector.

Three Days Later…

Sting was walking to the guild with the cats walking on either side of him. They had just finished a job and were heading back home after collecting their reward. His hands were jammed into his pockets, and he moved at a fair pace so Happy and Lector could keep up with him. He felt…uneasy. It was late in the morning already, but Magnolia's streets were too _quiet._ Sting shook his head. It was probably nothing. But as he got closer to the guild he saw people staring at him from the side of the street and whispering to each other. He caught a few of their words with his good hearing. _That's his brother…poor boy…he must not know yet…tragedy…_Sting was starting to freak out and he broke into a run. Happy and Lector called out from behind him be he ignored them. Something was definitely wrong. As he approached the guild, he realized that the doors were wide open. He heard something strange from inside. Then it hit him. Someone was crying.

Sting burst through the door and it took a moment to process what he was seeing. The guild members were crying their eyes out, surrounding Mira and Elfman. Sting was shocked at their appearance. They were all bandaged up, obviously badly injured. But that wasn't what sent him into a panic. "What happened?" he demanded. Mira looked up at him with tears covering her face. "S-sting…Natsu..he's.." She broke down crying. Sting's head whipped around towards Ur, who looked stricken. She shook her head "I'm sorry Sting…there was an accident on the mission..Natsu's gone." Those two words rang in Sting's head for what seemed like forever. Then reality hit him like a train. His breath caught in his throat. "_What the HELL are you talking about_?" he managed to choke out. But he already knew the answer. His brother was dead.

That's when Sting realized something else was missing from the scene. He looked around the guild, trying to find her. He faced Ur again, and spoke fearfully, "Lisanna…is she..?" Ur shook her head again. "She isn't hurt physically, but she was in shock. Master cast a spell on her to make her sleep and we put her in the infirmary. Sting…I don't know what to say…" Sting didn't give her a chance to continue. He turned around and flew out of the guild. He ran for all he was worth, racing out of the city and into the forest. It was more than he could handle. He had lost another member of his family. He was alone again. Sting collapsed to his knees somewhere in the forest. He could hardly breathe. His father had told him that a dragon couldn't be weak. They never showed fear, never cried, and stayed strong for their friends when times were tough. Sting hadn't shed a tear when Vicelogia was killed, although he had been screaming on the inside. Now Natsu was gone too. Lisanna was hurt emotionally, maybe beyond repair. It was too much. Sting couldn't bottle it up anymore. All of the pent-up emotion in his body ripped out of him at a volume that assured that anyone and everyone for miles would hear his lament. Sting _roared._


	5. I Will Find You

Chapter 5: I Will Find You

Sting hadn't been to the guild in a week. After he had run into the forest, Erza and Gray had chased after him when his agonized roar ripped through the city. They were expecting to find a monster, and were shocked when they realized that the source of the inhuman _howl _was the White Dragon Slayer. Nobody had ever seen Sting hurt like that. Not even Natsu. He had blasted the surrounding forest to smithereens in his rage. Everything within 100 meters of him was leveled. Erza herself had flinched when she saw the complete and utter _fury _in Sting's eyes. She and Gray had approached the White Dragon carefully, and when they finally managed to calm him down enough for him to think straight, they had escorted him to his house, where he had collapsed into his hammock and turned away from them. He had slipped into a deep sleep without even realizing.

When he woke up, the Master was sitting in a chair beside him. He told Sting that he had slept for two days straight, and asked him how he was feeling. Sting didn't reply to that. He didn't know himself. He was more concerned about Lisanna. The Master had gotten an even more worried look on his face when he asked this. "Not good, my boy. She hasn't said a word to anyone since they got back, and she's slept even longer than you…" Sting's heart got even heavier. He knew he had to talk to her. He had to face it sometime. But he couldn't handle that at the moment, so he looked away from the old man. The Master had continued with a heavy sigh. "I have cancelled the S-Class exams in light of what's happened. We were thinking of holding the funeral in two weeks. With your permission, of course." Sting stiffened at this, but his shoulders sagged a moment later and he silently nodded. Makarov could tell he needed time alone. He called Happy and Lector over and told them they were going to visit Lisanna. As they walked to the door, the old man turned to Sting one last time. "I'm so sorry, my child." He whispered. And then they left Sting to his silent misery.

The White Dragon had remained in his house for the next five days, only getting up to take care of basic necessities. The rest of the time, he slept more and more. Ur had visited him often. She had called off the Ten-Year Quest and had stayed to help the guild through the tragedy. She told him that Happy was staying with Mira and Elfman, while Lector had refused to leave Happy's side. The poor cat was as crushed as Sting was. Natsu had been his best friend and acted like a father figure to Happy. And with Sting and Lisanna in the state they were in, the members of Fairy Tail had all come together to help him through the pain of losing Natsu. Ur had said that even Laxus had told Happy that he was sorry. At that point, Sting decided that it was finally time to get up and face what had happened. He and Ur walked slowly to the guild hall. The guild members were shocked when they saw him. They had seen Sting depressed on only rare occasions, but his eyes were _dead._ They hardly recognized the teenager that had always argued with his brother about which one was strongest, which one of them would beat up Gildarts first, and which of them would be an S-Class before the other. He looked up as he entered through the doors and found the Master on the bar. His gaze said it all. Makarov nodded and got off the bar to lead Sting into the infirmary, with Ur trailing behind.

As they walked through the door, Sting's eyes found the figure he was looking for. Lisanna was lying in one of the beds, hugging a pillow close to her body. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her face was wet from crying. Sting's heart broke. She was a mess. Lisanna looked up at him as they walked into the room. Ur closed the door behind them. Sting and Lisanna stared at each other for a moment, not really sure what to say to each other. The Master motioned for Sting and Ur to take a seat, and they did so, silently. Makarov took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before he started talking. "My child, we need to know what happened. For everyone's sake. For your's as well." Lisanna seemed to shrink into the blankets, as if trying to hide herself. Ur picked up where the Master had left off. "We know that Elfman tried to do a take-over on the Beast. And Mirajane told us that he wasn't able to control it. But we know nothing about what happened to Natsu. Please Lisanna…" The girl tried to bury her face into her pillow, but Sting caught her gaze first. She tried to resist, but she knew he wasn't going to budge. Seemingly resigning herself to her predicament, Lisanna slowly sat up and put her hands in her lap. Sting noticed with a shock that she had Natsu's scarf clenched in her fists. She was silent for a few minutes, wondering where she should start. She took a shaky breath, and started talking. Her voice was strained from crying for so long.

"When the Beast attacked the town we were staying at…I started to evacuate the civilians while Mira and Elfman battled him. He was stronger than we thought. Mira managed to put it down long enough for Elfman to cast Take-Over on him, but I guess he wasn't beaten enough. He took over Elfman instead and recovered the magic he lost fighting before. Mira was trying to lead him away from the town when Natsu showed up." Lisanna faltered a little. "Even with Natsu and Mira working together though, he was so strong…and after he took over Elfman he got even stronger. They got him away from the town and into a valley, but the Beast still beat them. I was finished evacuating everyone, so I went over to help. He was about to finish off Mira, so I tried to stop him…I thought maybe Elfman would hear me and snap out of it." Her shoulders started shaking. "I was _stupid_. I walked right up to him without thinking that he might try to attack me." Stings eyes widened as it hit him what had happened. He interrupted the crying girl. "Natsu pushed you away, didn't he?" he choked out. The Master stared at him and Ur covered her mouth with her hands. Tears started flowing down Lisanna's face again and she sobbed.

"He got there so fast…I'm not even sure how he moved like that, he was already so beaten up. When he hit the ground Mira used her Take-Over and started fighting the Beast again. I ran over to Natsu, but he…" She took a shuddering breath. Sting could hardly bear listening now. "I don't know what happened then…he just..one moment he was saying it'd be okay…that he wasn't going anywhere. Then his body just..I don't know!" Ur frowned a little. "Lisanna, what about his body?" Lisanna shook her head in confusion. "H-he just..dissolved." The Master raised an eyebrow and Sting stared at her. Ur went on, "Dissolved? How do you mean?" The girl tried to wipe her eyes, but tears were still falling from her face. "It's like…he started glowing. And then he just faded away…" Sting felt something spark inside him for the first time since he heard Natsu had died. "But hold on…did he actually _die?"_ Lisanna looked uncertainly at him. "I-I don't know…before he vanished, he fell unconscious. But i'm not sure he stopped breathing…" Sting stood up quickly, but Makarov shot a look at him. They would discuss this in private. The old man turned to Lisanna with a kind look on his face. "Thank you, Lisanna. I know this is difficult for you to talk about. Get some rest. I'll talk with you some more later." The Take-Over mage said nothing and fell back into her bed. Ur walked over to the bed and started talking to her in a quiet, soothing voice. The Master took Sting to his office, where they wouldn't be heard by others.

Sting opened his mouth to speak, but the old man beat him to it. "I know what you're going to say Sting, so let's skip that bit. But I don't want you telling the guild that he's alive." Sting stared at him in shock. "You _what?!_ If he's alive, then we need to go find him!" Makarov shook his head. "You need to understand my position here. Don't get me wrong, I want to believe that Natsu is alive as much as you do. I'm almost certain that Lisanna believes he's still alive as well. But it's more complicated than that. Even though he, 'disappeared', we don't actually know if that means he's okay. Remember, that he was badly injured. Even if you do manage to find him, I don't want you telling everyone that he's alive, only to find him dead." Sting wanted to protest, but he got what Makarov was saying. The Master's voice softened somewhat. "If you want to go looking for him, I won't stop you. But at least wait until after the funeral. The guild needs to get through this, and we've already set up the time and place for our mourning." Sting thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. He would wait.

But only for a little while.

One week later, the Fairy Tail guild came together in the rain at Cardia Cathedral. Everyone was dressed in black, and the silence was profound. Sting came to the graveyard with Ur. The Master lead the guild to the site they had chosen. The sight of the grave made Sting's breath catch in his throat. A simple gravestone with the Fairy Tail emblem was placed in an open area of the cathedral, but behind it was a platform with a large stone dragon sitting upon it. The dragon's wings were spread out and it's tail was laying neatly in front of it's feet. At the tip of it's tail, the word _Salamander _was engraved into the stone. The statue's head was held high, and it silently gazed down at the guild members with ruby eyes. As Sting looked around he realized that virtually every member of the guild was there. Lisanna, who Sting had thought wouldn't be able to bear coming, was standing between her siblings. Lyon, who had left Fairy Tail to train on his own, had come to pay his respects when he heard the news. The Dragon Slayer and the Ice mage had never seen eye to eye, but they both knew the pain of losing someone close to them. Laxus was there too, at the front of the group, standing beside his grandfather with a somber expression on his face. Sting thought he had even seen Mystogan at the edge of the graveyard, watching silently from afar. The Master stepped forward to the grave before them.

"There are many things in this world that we think are cruel and unfair. Perhaps the worst for a father is the pain of burying his own child…" Makarov started, but he couldn't continue. At that moment, Ur stepped forward and picked up where the Master had left off. "Natsu Dragneel was a brother to us all. He made us strong when we were weak, his smile gave us hope when we had none. He lived wild and freely, like a dragon should. His flames were at some times the bared fangs of a dragon protecting his family, at other times a calm hearth to warm our hearts. His life's fire had burned out before it really began. But his fire will continue to burn in our hearts. Natsu always spoke of getting stronger, to protect those he loved. We will do the same. We will live on and get _stronger._ If for no reason in particular than to do so in his memory." Ur bowed her head and quietly murmured, "Farewell, Salamander. Farewell Natsu Dragneel." The guild members who weren't crying their eyes out repeated Ur's goodbye. Sting looked back at Lisanna and her siblings, motioning for them to come over, which they did. Sting handed them each a rose to place on the gravestone, and he stepped forward with them before the others.

Sting and Lisanna knelt down to the grave first, both placing their flowers on the stone. Lisanna had tears pouring down her face, but Sting didn't cry. He had to be strong for her, for his guild, and for his brother. He placed his hand on the grave and spoke quietly. "I don't know where you are right now, or if you're even listening to me, Natsu. But I won't believe you died. I _can't _believe it. I'll go to the ends of the earth if I have to. I won't give up. No matter what happens, until I find you…alive or dead, breathing or silent, I won't stop searching. I don't care how long it takes. Do you hear me, Natsu?_ I will find you_." Sting put an arm around the girl next to him and helped her get up. She sniffed a little and turned to look at him. "I will too…" Lisanna said. Sting nodded at her, before he stepped away from the grave and walked out of the graveyard without another word. Sting and Lisanna didn't realize they were both thinking the same thing. _Yes…_

_I will find you, Natsu..._

**It took me a while to complete the graveyard scene. I also had trouble thinking about how Sting would react to Natsu's death. Does anyone know how Natsu took Lisanna's death in the manga? I figured he'd be really pissed off, so I took a guess. Next Chapter is two years after this one, in the current timeline. Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	6. Hargeon Port, X784

__**Alright! Most of the depressing past stuff out of the way and down to business! "Most" not "All." But that's for later. Anyway, enjoy reading about Sting and Lucy's first meeting! Thanks!**

_Chapter 6: Hargeon Port, X784_

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon, with an angry look on her face. She had come to the port town's magic shop to find spirit keys, and when she saw the Canis Minor on the shelf, she had been ecstatic. One problem with that. 20,000 jewels wasn't something she could afford. So, being the beautiful girl that she was, she came up with a solution: seduce the manager. That had worked…but it only cut off the price by 1,000 jewels. She huffed angrily. _I KNOW i'm worth more than 1,000 measly jewels. _Lucy noticed there was a commotion up ahead. A bunch of girls were surrounding this guy in the middle of the street. She wondered what was up so she walked towards them. Lucy heard the girls talking excitedly as she got closer. "It's him!" "The Salamander!" "He's sooo famous!" Did she hear that right? Lucy had heard the name Salamander before and she knew it belonged to a famous wizard, but she couldn't remember the details. The blonde girl stepped forward to get a better look. The man didn't really look that special, but when he looked at Lucy she felt her heart race. _What in the hells is he doing to me? _She felt really weird. _Charm Magic?!_ Then someone shouted, "Natsu!" and shoved her to the side. Lucy snapped out of it and looked to the person who had pushed her.

There was a slim, but muscular young man with spiky blonde hair standing there. He had slanted, dark eyes with a visible scar over his right eyebrow and his left ear had an earring in the form of a double-edged blade. He was wearing a blue vest with gold edges and gray fur trimmings on either side over a short, gray top that left his stomach exposed (which Lucy also noticed had incredible abdominal muscles). His arms were covered in blue gloves that reached up to the middle of his biceps, and their was a white tattoo on his right shoulder. He was wearing loose, light gray and black pants that were held up by suspenders and he wore boots with rectangular protrusions that pointed upward. The teenager blinked for a moment as he looked at the man the girls were going gaga over. His face turned to one of disappointment. The girls were getting angry at him for yelling like that, and started to ask him to go away. The man smiled uncertainly at the blonde teen before telling the girls to calm down, which they immediately did. "Sorry, i'm afraid you have the wrong person. I am the Great Salamander. Perhaps you've heard of me?" The blonde teen spoke in a flat tone, "No, afraid I haven't." That made the girls even madder at him. They started trying to hit him, but "Salamander" stopped them again. "Please forgive him ladies. Not everyone knows my name. Ah! How about I give you my autograph? You can tell more people about me." The teenager huffed and walked away. "As if, copycat." he said. That _really _pissed off the fangirls, but "Salamander" got their attention again and they turned their focus away from the blonde teen.

Lucy looked after the teenager for a moment, wondering what she should do. She opted to go thank the blonde man for snapping her out of the Charm Magic, so she chased after him. "Hey!" she called out. The teen paused and turned around. "What is it?" he asked. Lucy smiled at him. "I just wanted to say thanks. When you pushed me, I got snapped out of that guy's Charm Magic." The man studied her for a moment before grinning. Lucy saw that his canine teeth were exceptionally long. "No problem. That guys a sneak for using illegal magic. He isn't the "Salamander" either. What's you're name?" Lucy held her hand out. "Lucy Heartphilia. I'm a Stellar Spirit mage." The teenager took her hand and shook it. "Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you." Lucy opened her mouth to say something when a blue cat and a red cat walked out of the alley behind Sting and came towards them. The blonde girl was stunned when the red cat opened it's mouth and said, "Sting! Did you find anything?" Sting turned towards the two cats and shook his head. "No, Lector. Just another fake." The blue cat's tail drooped and Lector patted his back. "It's okay Happy. We'll find him eventually." Happy nodded and looked up at Sting, then at Lucy. "So, who's this person?" Lucy smiled at the two odd cats and replied in a chipper tone, "I'm Lucy. You're friend snapped me out of that guy's Charm Magic so I was just saying thanks." Lucy heard the blue cat's stomach growl. Lector turned to him. "Wow. Hungry much?" Happy nodded and Sting sighed. "Well, I guess we better get something to eat before we go home." Lucy interjected at this. "Hey, why don't I get you guys lunch as my way of saying thanks?" Sting looked at her. "Really? Thanks a lot!" Lucy beamed.

They found a good restaurant and dug in. While they were eating, Lucy decided to ask something that had been bugging her since she had met Sting. "Hey, you said that "Salamander" person was a fake, right? Who were you looking for then?" Sting paused and exchanged a glance with Happy before replying. "I'm looking for my brother. He was known as 'Salamander' a couple years ago." Sting looked kind of tense so Lucy decided to pursue a different subject. "Hey! Do you know about Fairy Tail? It's a really famous mage guild!" Sting and the two cats stared at her for a moment, but she continued on. "There are all sorts of super famous wizards there! There's the "Demon" Mirajane, she does photo shoots with the weekly sorcerer too! Also "Ice Rose" Ur, who's one of the Wizard Saints! Oh, and "Titania" Erza! She's so strong and beautiful!" Lector shook his head and muttered, "Yep, she's strong alright. Scary as hell too." Lucy looked at him, like she had just realized he had said something. "What?" she asked. Lector sighed. "Forget it. It's nothing." Lucy continued rambling. "Ahhh, I wish I could join Fairy Tail. You must have to be really talented to get in…" Sting hid a smirk and stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lucy. Let's do this again sometime, 'kay?" Lucy smiled at him. "Sure! See you around, guys." Sting and the cats walked out of the restaurant, leaving Lucy on her own.

Several hours later, Sting was sitting at the highest point in the town overlooking the ocean. It was nighttime already, but he didn't really care. Happy and Lector stood on either side of him as he leaned on the railing in front of him. He had a distant look in his eyes. _Natsu…Where ARE you? _he had been searching for his brother for nearly two years now. Whenever a promising rumor popped up, Sting would leave to check it out. If he wasn't around, Lisanna went in his place. They were constantly searching for him, but they hadn't found anything in all this time. Some people talking a few yards away snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, did you hear about that Salamander in town? The one having a party on that cruise ship in the harbor?" "Yeah, he's the one from Fairy Tail, right?" Sting glanced at them sharply. _Fairy Tail? _Sting turned back to the ocean and eyed the white ship they were talking about. Happy and Lector had heard it too. They knew what Sting was thinking. _It's bad enough that he stole my brother's name…but claiming to be a member of Fairy Tail too…_Lector already had his wings spread and grabbed Sting by the shoulders. "Ready to go?" Sting nodded. "Yeah. Let's go crash a party."

Lector and Happy flew over the ocean, and Lector released Sting onto the ship. Sting dropped through the air, and smashed through the roof of the vessel. The people in the room looked surprised to say the least. Sting took a look at what was happening. There were a bunch of guys that looked suspiciously like thugs. They had their hands on a blonde girl to restrain her. Sting's eyes widened as he realized the girl was Lucy. He saw the "Salamander" standing off to the side, and Sting was pretty sure he was trying to kidnap the girls in the room, who were all under Charm Magic. That pissed him off even more. Then he felt the ship rock and his strength drained away. _Damn! Real smart, Sting! Didn't even think about transportation! _The imposter smirked at the teen. "Trying to play the hero, eh? Doesn't seem like you can move though. Motion sickness? Really?" Sting growled at him angrily. Happy and Lector flew in through the hole Sting had left behind. Lector face palmed. "Crap. I forgot about transportation." Sting shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Happy, grab Lucy and fly outta here." Happy saw the blonde girl and nodded, flying towards her with surprising speed and picking her up off the ground before anyone could react. He then flew out of the boat with a now screaming Lucy. The thugs tried to grab at them, but Sting tackled them with whatever strength he had left. He fought them for a minute or so when someone screamed, "Tidal Wave!" Sting felt the boat roll violently beneath him and he lost the ability to move any longer. Suddenly the boat hit something hard and stopped rocking. The blonde teen groaned and got out of the boat to see what had happened. He was surprised to see the boat had been beached on the shoreline. Well, at least he wouldn't need to worry about motion sickness anymore. "Sting!" He saw Lucy run up with Happy and Lector. Sting was about to reply when he caught sight of the thugs on the shore. They had recovered, and were getting ready to fight back.

Sting looked down at the imposter. "Have you been telling people that you're a member of Fairy Tail?" he asked menacingly. The imposter wasn't fazed. "So what if I have? Get him, boys!" A couple of thugs ran up to Sting, but he knocked them out with one hit. Sting turned his right arm to the thugs, exposing the guild mark on his shoulder. "My name is Sting! I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild! And I have never seen you before!" The imposter paled. Lucy gasped, "Really?! Sting's a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lector nodded. One of the thugs freaked out and spoke to the imposter, "Master Bora! He's got that mark! He's the real deal!" Bora yelled at the man, "I told you not to call me that!" Happy crossed his arms. "Bora? Oh, he's Bora Prominence. I heard he got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild. So this is what he's been up to." Sting started walking towards Bora, baring his fangs with a dark look on his face. "You have sinned twice now. Your first sin is using my brother's good name for such a dirty trick." Bora motioned to a man behind him with a bow. Lucy's heart lurched when the man fired a white arrow at Sting. But Sting caught the arrow in midair with seemingly no effort. Then Lucy's jaw hit the ground when Sting brought the arrow to his mouth and _ate _it. Happy and Lector smirked.

The thugs suddenly realized just _who _they were facing. Bora went even paler. "Y-you…you couldn't be…S-sting Eucliffe?!" Sting swallowed the arrow and continued on, "You're second sin…is using my guilds good name for the same reason." Lucy suddenly realized who Sting was. She had thought his name was familiar when she first met him, but now she remembered. _His brother was the Salamander…a member of Fairy Tail…Sting Eucliffe…_"The White Dragon", Bora finished her thought with a shaky voice. "This guy's one of Fairy Tail's Double Dragons!" Sting grinned at him, with his large fangs and slanted eyes, he looked like a predator eyeing it's prey. He suddenly sucked up a huge amount of air into his mouth. "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled and a beam of white light shot out of his mouth and hit the thugs on the ground, causing a massive explosion. Bora used fire magic to avoid the blast, and he launched a barrage of fireballs at the Dragon Slayer. One of them hit Sting in the face. Lucy freaked out when she saw that. But Sting didn't even flinch. He glared at Bora again. "You call that fire? You truly do insult my brother's good name…unforgivable." At this point Bora looked like he was going to wet himself. Sting jumped into the air and white light wrapped itself around his fists. Sting hit Bora in the jaw with such force that the man was sent through multiple buildings in the port, causing massive damage. But Sting wasn't done. Twisting in midair, he took another deep breath and fired a second beam of light from his mouth, pursuing his poor target and creating yet another large explosion.

Lucy paled at the power the teenager was displaying. "Isn't that overdoing it?" Just about half of the port town had been destroyed by his powerful attacks, and Lucy figured the townspeople wouldn't be too happy about that. She turned around and saw rune knights running towards them. Lector jumped, "Crap! That's our cue to beat it!" Happy grabbed Lucy and they flew towards Sting. The Dragon Slayer turned towards them and Lector called out, "The army's here! Time to go!" Sting nodded and Lector picked him up off the ground. Lucy started to protest, "W-wait! Where are you guys taking me?" Sting cast a sideways glance at her. "What? You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? We'll take you there!" Lucy stared at him for a moment. Then she grinned, "Sure!" as the two cats flew them away from the destroyed town and towards Magnolia.


	7. Fairy Tail

_Chapter 7: Fairy Tail_

"We're here!" Sting said. Lucy looked up at the building with awe. They had gone directly from Hargeon to Magnolia, and Sting had marched them straight up to the guild that Lucy had dreamed about joining for years. _Fairy Tail. _The guild with all the wizards she looked up to and respected. Sting looked back at her and grinned. "Ready to go?" Lucy jumped as she realized he was talking to her. "Yes! Sorry!" she stammered. Sting laughed and went on, "You don't have to be so serious you know. This place is a party every day." Lucy stared at him. _Party? What does that mean? _Sting proceeded to kick the doors to the guild open, yelling, "WE'RE HOME!" The people in the guild hall looked over and welcomed him home. "Sting!" Lucy looked over to the side as a girl ran over to the two blondes. She looked about Lucy's age with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. A white scarf with scale patterns was wrapped around her neck. The girl looked at Sting anxiously. "Did you find anything?" Sting's smile dropped and he shook his head. "Just another fake. Sorry Lisanna." Lisanna looked disappointed, and then a little angry. "I hope you taught him a lesson." she pouted. Lector smirked, "He destroyed half a port beating him up." "Aye!" Happy finished. Lisanna laughed a little and said, "Good!" before walking off somewhere. Happy went with her.

Lucy poked Sting's shoulder and he turned around. "Who was that?" she asked. Sting paused for a moment before he answered her, "Remember I told you that I was looking for my brother?" Lucy nodded and Sting went on, "She helps me search when i'm not around." Lucy got a sly look on her face. "Oh…she _helps _you does she?" Sting shot a look at her. "Not like that. She was with my brother before he went missing." Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry! I…uh…" Sting stopped her there. "Not your fault. You didn't know. Anyway…where is that bastard?" The teenager looked around until his gaze settled on a man drinking with some other people at a table not far from them. Sting yelled at him and he turned around. "Oh! Sting! You're back, eh? What's with you? I heard you destroyed half of Harge-" The man was cut off as Sting kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying. Lucy was shocked. "Why'd you do that?!" Sting crossed his arms and roared, "That info you told me about the Salamander was fake!" The man sat up with a pissed-off expression, "Well, how was I supposed to know?! I just told you some rumors that have been going around! You little punk!" Sting growled at him, "What'd you say?!" "You wanna fight?!" And with that the guild exploded into chaos.

People were throwing around objects and…other people all over the room. Lucy screamed as a man in his underwear got up and yelled, "So Sting's back huh?! Get over here so I can kick your ass!" Sting turned around amidst the fighting and yelled back, "Put some damn clothes on and have at me!" At this a huge man with silver hair walked over. "Come on, it's not even noon and they're already fighting? Bunch of babies." He walked up to Sting and the guy in his underwear, who were now in a fistfight, before he yelled, "If you're a man, then fight me!" The two teenagers turned in unison, yelled, "PISS OFF!" and sent the big man flying somewhere on the other side of the room. Lucy wasn't really sure what to do. She saw some guy with his hands on a couple of girls sitting at a table, and their was one woman drinking what she assumed was alcohol out of a _barrel._ "Is there a single sane person in this guild?" she asked herself. "Oh! Did you come here with Sting?" Lucy turned and saw the girl that had talked to Sting before, and another girl that looked just like her. Lucy blinked for a moment when she realized the second girl was…"MIRAJANE!" she screamed. Mira smiled at her and replied in a cheerful tone, "Yep, that's me! You're new here, aren't you?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically. The first girl held her hand out. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Lisanna Strauss." Lucy took her hand and shook it. "So you're Mira's sister. I wondered where I'd seen you before! My name's Lucy Heartphilia, it's great to meet you!" Lisanna smiled at her. "Likewise!" she said. Lucy looked back at the brawling guild members. "Ummm…should they be doing this?" Mira laughed. "Don't worry. This happens pretty much every day. It keeps things interesting."

But things were starting to get _too _interesting. The girl drinking out of a barrel was getting ticked off. "God, I can't even drink in peace…You guys, i've just about had enough of you all!" She held up a card in her finger and a magic circle appeared. Underwear man put a fist onto his open palm and yelled, "Now you've done it!" Another magic circle showed up. The big man with silver hair roared and held his fist up, which glowed for a moment before turning into rock. The playboy fingered a ring he was wearing and quietly said, "You guys are such troublemakers", before his own magic circle appeared. Sting bunched up his fists and wrapped them in white light, yelling, "Bring it on!" Lucy cringed and picked up Happy, trying to use him as a shield. "They're gonna fight with magic?" "Aye!" "'Aye', nothing!" Then the ground shook and a massive figure towered over them. "STOP THIS YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" the figure bellowed. Lucy freaked out, "GIANT?!" Everyone in the guild was completely frozen. Lisanna looked up at the huge figure. "Master, you were still here?" "HM!" the giant replied. Lucy wasn't sure if she could be more shocked. "Master?! This guy?!" The giant loomed over her. "WHAT"S THIS? A NEW RECRUIT, EH?" Lucy nodded, shaking. The giant started shrinking…and shrinking…and _shrinking._ Until he was a little old man hardly up to Lucy's knees. He held up a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you!" he said. Mira laughed at the expression of utter shock on Lucy's face. "Lucy, meet the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." The Master jumped up and hit his head on the railing of the second floor before standing up on it.

"You brats have gone and done it again! Look at all these complaints from the council!" He held up a huge pile of paperwork. He started rambling, "Gray!" Underwear man looked up. "You completed a job, but you did so with no clothes on! Loke!" The playboy smirked. "Stop flirting with the council member's daughter! Cana! You got caught charging alcohol to the council!" The girl with a barrel of liquor face palmed. "Crap, they found out…" The Master went on, "Elfman! You don't beat up your client when he says your way of life isn't manly!" The big man with silver hair tch'd and looked away. The list went on, "Levy, Warren, Max, Jet, Droy, even Lisanna! And then Sting…" The old man took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. "Dare I continue?" Sting winced. "That bad, huh?" Lector nodded sagely. "As expected, Sting's the best." Mira laughed at that. "That's not a good thing in this case, Lector!" The Master looked like he wanted to cry. "You destroyed a band of thieves, but you leveled FIVE other houses that belonged to the townspeople. You blasted a series of historical ruins to smithereens in the east. Blew up a castle that belonged to a nobleman. Caused a lighthouse to collapse. And_ now _you've decimated half of Hargeon's port…" The little man started shaking uncontrollably. "All you little brats are good for is getting the council mad at me!" Lucy was afraid he might explode and go all giant on them, so she started looking around for and exit. But Makarov didn't blow up.

"Despite all that…" The papers in his hand caught fire and burned to ashes. "SCREW THE COUNCIL!" he yelled. Lucy was stunned. Master continued, "Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning originates _from _reasoning! Magic is no miracle. When the aura within us and within nature flow together, they form a powerful embodiment. You must focus your entire mind and being into what you do if you hope to achieve this. Worrying about the watchful eyes from above will not allow you to progress. Do not fear those fools from the council. Do what you think is _right! _That is a Fairy Tail mage!" Everyone cheered and Lucy laughed. She could really learn to like this place.

**This chapter's a little shorter than the others. I just wanted to get the introductions aside. I might do a separate arc rather than the Lullaby, haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Vicelogia

_Chapter 8: Vicelogia_

"Okay, all done! You're an official member of Fairy Tail!" Mira smiled at the ecstatic blonde, who was staring at the new guild stamp on her hand. She ran over to Sting, who was eyeing the request board. "Sting! Look! I'm a member of Fairy Tail now!" Sting looked over from the board and grinned. "Good for you, Lucy!" Lucy turned to all the requests and tilted her head a little. "What are these?" The Dragon Slayer turned his attention back to the board before replying, "Jobs. This is where we pick the missions we go on. You choose a job based on it's description and how many jewels you get from it. Oooh! 16,000 jewels to bust up some thieves? I get dibs on this one!" Sting grabbed the request and yanked it off the board. A moment later, Lucy heard a little kid ask, "Is my father back yet?" The two blondes looked over at the bar, where a little boy with dark hair was staring down with the Master. The old man looked annoyed. "Romeo, you're father is busy! And you're becoming a real pain!" Romeo stamped his foot on the ground. "But he was supposed to be back home three days ago! He hasn't even sent a message back!" Lucy noticed that Sting had an intense look in his dark eyes. Master raised his voice a little, "There is not a single wizard in this guild who can't handle himself! Macao is no exception! Go drink some juice or something!" Romeo was starting to cry, so he hit the old man in the nose and ran off. Lucy felt bad for him. "That's rough…" Mira looked over from the bar, "I know the Master sounds harsh, but he's really worried about Macao, no matter what he says."

Suddenly Lucy heard wood crack, so she flinched and turned around. Sting was walking away towards the door away from the request board, which was now dented in the center. Nab protested against his actions, "Sting! Don't break that!" But the Dragon Slayer ignored him and kept walking, calling Lector as he walked out of the guild hall. Lucy blinked. "What's his deal?" Lisanna answered her quietly, "Sting doesn't want Romeo to lose his father." Lucy turned towards Lisanna now, who was staring after the Dragon Slayer with a distant look in her eyes. "He doesn't want Romeo to end up like him…" The blonde stared at her. Lisanna clenched the scarf she was wearing and walked away. Mirajane sighed and she took a seat at the bar, motioning for Lucy to sit down. "How much do you know about Sting?" she asked. Lucy thought for a moment before replying, "I know that he's looking for his brother," Mira flinched slightly at this. "and that he's called the, 'White Dragon' sometimes." Mira nodded. "And do you know why he's called that?" Lucy shook her head. The Take-Over mage took a deep breath and launched into her story. "Sting and…and his brother, Natsu," she swallowed. "Use a type of lost magic called, 'Dragon Slayer'. It was once used to battle and defeat dragons. They learned how to use this magic from their parents. Oh, I should probably say that these weren't their _real _parents. Sting and Natsu were separated from their human parents long ago. They don't actually remember anything about their life before they met the dragons." Lucy gasped. "Dragons?! Like real ones?!" Mira smiled. "Yeah. The brothers were found by these dragons in a forest. But the dragons separated them for a time to teach them about Dragon Slayer magic. Sting's dragon was called Vicelogia, who was a light dragon. Natsu's was named Igneel, a fire dragon. The dragons did more than teach them magic though. They taught the brothers how to read and write as well. Igneel and Vicelogia took care of Natsu and Sting for a long time…but then, something happened."

Lucy was completely engrossed in the story now. "What happened?" she asked. Mira's smile faded a bit. "Sting's dragon, Vicelogia, got sick. Sting never talks about it much, but apparently Vicelogia was so ill, that when a certain mage appeared, he couldn't fight back. Sting watched Vicelogia die right before his eyes." Lucy's eyes got huge. Nowshe _knew_ why Sting had reacted the way he did when he had seen Romeo worried about Macao. Sting didn't want the young boy to go through the pain of losing his father, as he had. She suddenly realized that was also probably the reason the White Dragon was so desperate to find his missing brother. This, "Natsu" was the only family he had left. But something didn't make sense. "Hold on, why would dragons teach magic that can kill them to people? And why to little kids?" Mira shook her head. "We don't know. Maybe the dragons saw themselves in the brothers. From what they've said about them, both Igneel and Vicelogia's personalities were very similar to Natsu and Sting's. But that's only half the story." Lucy snapped back into focus. "There's _more?"_ Mira nodded. "Yes. After Vicelogia was killed, Natsu's dragon, Igneel, took Sting back to his brother. They stayed together for a few days, but then Igneel just disappeared, on July 7th, X777." Lucy was shocked. "That's the same day my mother died…But how does something as big as a dragon just vanish?"

Mira sighed. "I wish I knew. After Igneel vanished, Natsu and Sting traveled around together for a while, trying to find him. It was during those travels that they ended up here. They would search for Igneel whenever they heard a rumor that sounded promising. Lisanna would go with them sometimes, but they never found anything. It's much the same with how Sting and Lisanna have been searching for Natsu." Mira looked at Lucy with a sad smile on her face. "That scarf my sister wears is something that used to belong to Natsu. He told us that Igneel gave it to him. When Natsu…died…Sting and Lisanna began to search for him everywhere. They don't believe he's gone. We all want to believe with them, but it's hard. No one's heard from him in nearly two years…" Lucy felt terrible. She wished there was something she could do to help. "I hope they find him…what _happened_ to Natsu anyway?" Mira stood up from her seat. "That's something only Sting or Lisanna can tell you. Nobody here talks about it, out of respect for their feelings." Lucy nodded and stared into her drink, lost in thought.

Later that day, Sting and Lector walked into the guild with a dark-haired man who was bandaged from head to toe. Romeo, who had come back to the guild, saw the man and flew towards him, crying, "Daddy!" He tackled Macao, who picked him up and hugged him. Sting nodded to the older mage and left the guild again with Lector. Romeo let go of his father and yelled after them, "Sting! Lector! Thank you!" Sting didn't look back, but he raised a hand in reply. Lucy watched him go with a smile on her face. _I'm so happy for them…Sting…I hope you find your brother._

**Really just a filler chapter. I'm pretty tired right now, so I cut chapter's 8 and 9 in half. Anyway, next chapter we get to see Gajeel. And Rogue. Maybe Yukino. If you're wondering what happened to Lullaby, just ask Sting in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Phantom

_Chapter 9: Phantom_

A week later, Lucy was returning to the guild from a job, with Sting, Gray, and now Erza as well. At the start of that week, Sting had heard a rumor about the Salamander again and had left to check it out, leaving Lucy to find a suitable place to live. She had found a good apartment, about 70,000 jewels a month, spacious, and homely. About three days later, Sting came back to the guild with Gray and Erza, who he had run into while searching. When Lucy asked him if he found anything, he grumbled something about a "Weak Dark Guild" and a "Damned monster", that seemingly had nothing to do with dragons or Salamanders in any way. The next day, Erza offered to take Lucy out on a job, and the blonde had gotten Sting and Gray to tag along, with a little encouragement from the female knight. The job had been easy, but the, "Three Monsters", as Lucy had dubbed them, had caused excessive damage that cost them most of the reward. And now here they were. But something was up.

People along the streets were staring at the four mages, and Lucy got the impression that it wasn't because of the absurd amount of luggage Erza was dragging behind her. They looked nervous. Scared even. Erza noticed it too. She eyed the onlookers. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. Gray shook his head. "Beats me…but it's kinda creepy." Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe it's because you're in your underwear again." Gray jumped, "Aw, crap!" Lucy laughed, but then she ran into Sting's back. The Dragon Slayer had stopped walking and was staring at something. Lucy tapped him on the shoulder, "Sting, why'd you stop?" Sting didn't move, but he answered her, "Do you see that?" Lucy frowned. "See what?" Sting lifted his hand and pointed in the direction of the guild. The group followed his actions and started. The guild looked…different. Something was off. Erza looked worried. "Let's hurry." The others nodded without a word, quickening their pace until they reached Fairy Tail. The sight shocked them.

What looked like massive iron pillars were impaling the building, and the damage was obviously severe. Lucy's eyes were huge and a hand was over her mouth. Gray and Erza looked stunned, for once. Sting looked _really_ pissed off. He was baring his fangs and glaring at the building. When he spoke, it was more of a growl, "Our guild…" Erza composed herself and stepped closer. "Who was it? Who could have done this?" Lucy saw Mirajane walk over from the other side of the street. "It was Phantom." she said quietly. Erza and Gray stared at her. Lucy wasn't sure what to say. Sting slowly turned around and growled again, "Did you just say _Phantom?" _Mira nodded. "I hate to admit it, but they got us good, this time."

She turned around and escorted the team to the guild's lower levels, which had been turned into a temporary hall. The Master was stupid drunk, and despite Sting and Erza's protests, he denied them the right to abided by Makarov's wishes, although Lucy could tell that they weren't remotely happy about it. It was getting pretty late, so she decided to turn in and walked back to her apartment. After taking a long, warm bath she walked into her new living room. Which was now preoccupied by Sting, Erza, Gray, and Lector. "MY ROOM!" she screamed. She threw a book and hit Gray in the face. Erza didn't look surprised. "Since Phantom attacked us, they might still have members in the area. Master said we should stay in groups for a while since they may know where our members live." Lucy looked horrified. "For real?!" Lector looked over. "So everyone in Fairy Tail's sleeping over at someone's house tonight." Lucy thought something was missing. "Where's Happy? He's always with you." "He's spending the night with Lisanna and her siblings. Don't worry about him. Mira's scary strong." Sting reassured her. Lucy nodded in response. Erza looked at the blonde girl and started talking again. "We're pretty sure by now who in Phantom attacked us." Lucy turned her attention to the female knight, "Really? Who was it?" Gray grimaced, "The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel." Lucy gasped. "Dragon Slayer?! Like Sting, you mean?" Sting snorted and looked away. Erza nodded.

"Our Master is no coward. But a war with Phantom would cause major damage to both sides. We have powerful mages in Fairy Tail, but so does Phantom. They have the Element Four, who are equivalent to our S-Class. Then the Dark Dragons, 'Black Steel', Gajeel Redfox, and 'Shadow Dragon', Rogue Cheney. That's where Master drew the line. One Dragon Slayer, we could handle. I have little doubt in that. But dealing with two of them is another story entirely. Especially in Gajeel's case. Supposedly, he is the strongest Dragon Slayer there is." Sting hissed, "As if! I could trash that scrap-iron bastard!" Erza looked at him. "Maybe, but even you couldn't take on Gajeel _and _Rogue and hope to win. You know better than anyone how hard it is to defeat two dragons." Sting growled like a animal and turned away. The air was tense, so Lucy suggested they all turn in. Nobody argued with her.

At the Phantom Lord guild, the members were partying. Gajeel had gone and done a real number on the Fairy Tail guild, and everyone was living it up. One of the members approached Black Steel, who was munching on some iron at a nearby table. "Gajeel, I heard you went and destroyed the Fairy Tail guild. Suppose they decide to bring the fight back to-gah!" He was cut off as Gajeel's arm tuned into an iron pillar and bashed him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The Dragon Slayer growled, "How many time's do I have to tell you guys to _never_ interrupt me when i'm eating? Fairy Tail are a bunch of weaklings. We can handle anything they dish out. They've only got one Dragon Slayer, since the Salamander died two years ago. They can't beat us." A dark figure stepped up to the railing on the balcony. "Indeed?" it said. Gajeel looked up. "Oh? You were here, Master?" The figure continued, "You did well destroying the guild how you did. But are you sure that will be enough?" Black Steel smirked. "Oh no, I took the building out as a _warm-up._ I left the real bait out for them to find later. Gee-hee!" The dark figure grinned. "Well, well, well, what a surprise…I don't care what you do, as long as we get the heir to the Heartphilia fortune." Gajeel laughed darkly. He had no doubt the fairies would take the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

There was a commotion in the park. People had startled and shocked looks on their faces. Sting walked through the crowd with Lucy, Gray and Erza. Lector flew beside him. Erza spoke loudly, "Please move! We are members of Fairy Tail!" They got through the crowd and stepped onto the scene. Lucy forgot how to breathe. Erza, Gray, and Lector looked horrified. Sting's pupils turned into slits. His fangs seemed to get longer with every second and Lucy swore she saw _scales_ on him. Levy , Jet, and Droy were pinned to the tree in the center of the park, crucifix style. They were beaten badly, but what really appalled Lucy was the brand on Levy's stomach. Phantom Lord's mark. She whimpered, "Levy…!" "Jet, Droy!" Gray yelled. "_Gajeel…" _Lucy flinched when she heard Sting hiss. She thought she had seen the Dragon Slayer angry before, but now she revised that. Sting was utterly _furious. _Lucy heard the people behind them get quiet and turned to see the Master walking towards the clearing with his staff in one hand. He stopped at the edge of the crowd. Erza spoke without turning around. "Master…" "I can deal with our guild being turned into a worn-down beer hall. But no father may stay silent when his children's blood is spilled!" He crushed the staff in his hand and Lucy flinched away. The old man had a look of thunder on his face. "_To War!"_

**Sorry guys, no Rogue and Yukino this time! Next chapter will at least have Rogue, but you can plan on Yukino definitely being there for the last battle with Phantom! I have school so i'm kinda busy, but I think I can get out a chapter a day. Wow, over 1,000 views in four days! You guys are great! Thanks for reading!**


	10. White Dragon, Black Dragon

_****_**Yes, fight scenes! I loved writing this chapter, I could just picture the Dragon Slayers going at it. I hope you liked it as much as I did! By the way, I know Yukino didn't get to do much in this chapter, but she'll get her chance pretty soon. Thanks for Reading!**

_Chapter 10: White Dragon, Black Dragon_

The Phantom Lord guild was partying again, still celebrating their win against Fairy Tail. There was much drinking and commotion. A couple of members walk to the door to go on a job. Some of the people who were still messing around called out to them, "Hey! Pluck some fairy wings for yourself on the way home! Hahahahaha!" The laughter got even louder as they got to the exit. Then an explosion ripped through the guild hall and sent the people flying backwards, now unconscious. The guild got very quiet. The smoke cleared and Sting was there with a predatory look on his face. The entire Fairy Tail guild was behind him. The Master roared, "FAIRY TAIL!" and the guilds charged into battle. Sting was the first one in, facing the defending Phantom guild. He put his palms together, and fired multiple rays of light from open hands. The rays homed in on the enemy, creating large explosions wherever they landed. The Phantom members froze at the power he displayed. Sting stepped forward and roared, "Where are your dragons?! Show yourselves!" At this point, the guilds had hit each other full force and were tearing each other apart.

Elfman, Lisanna, Cana and Loke were fighting together. Macao immobilized a group of Phantom members with a net made from purple flames, while Wakaba's smoke magic finished them off. Gray and Laki were fighting back to back, using Ice-make and Wood-make to attack and defend. Alzack and Bisca attacked from afar with their Gunner magic. Mira and Lucy attacked together as well, with Lucy using her Sagittarius gate key to fire arrows at their enemies, while Mira's Satan Soul launched waves of darkness to cause more damage. Erza charged on her own in her Flame Empress armor, yelling at the Phantoms, "Where are they?! Where are the Dark Dragons and the Element Four?!" Nobody answered her, but now the Master himself stepped in. He activated his Titan magic and crushed the ground beneath him. The Phantom members quickly backed up. "Th-this is Makarov? What a monster!" Makarov bellowed at them, "YOU DARED TO HARM THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN! JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

From the beams by the ceiling, two dark figures watched from above. "Gee-hee. So that's Titania, eh? The Demon Mirajane's doing pretty good as well…What do you think, Rogue?" His little brother shrugged. "I'm not really that interested in them." he replied. _No…My interest is only in Sting Eucliffe…_Rogue watched Sting's rampage from above, noting the impressive power the White Dragon was utilizing. They watched the Fairy Tail guild master proceed to the second floor with little effort. Once he was gone, Gajeel grinned. "Why don't we join in the fun, eh?" Rogue nodded slightly. "Very well then. I'll go first." The Shadow Dragon jumped from the beams and to the ground. From behind the bar, a young girl with short, light colored hair and gray eyes watched Rogue arrive at the battlefield. A green cat with a pink frog costume was in her arms. It spoke to her quietly, "Yukino, will Rogue be okay? Frosch is scared for him…" Yukino smiled gently at the little cat. "He'll be alright. He's really strong, remember?" Frosch smiled back and nodded. But Yukino was worried. _But the White Dragon, Sting…He's very powerful as well…Be careful, Rogue…_

Sting saw the Shadow Dragon hit the ground, and he knew instantly who he was. With the red reptilian eyes, black hair, and a scent that _reeked_ of Dragon Slayer magic, he recognized this one as Rogue, the Shadow Dragon. Throwing away the enemy he had just defeated, he turned and faced Rogue. "About damn time. Tired of skulking around in the shadows?" Rogue spoke softly, "Say what you will, this war was not my idea. I only wish to see the difference in our power." Sting studied him carefully. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gajeel yelled from the beams above them, "Oi! Fairy butts! I'm getting bored up here! Titania! Mirajane! I don't care who, one of you get up here and fight me!" Mira looked up and saw the Dragon Slayer smirking at them. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll take you on! I'll wipe that cocky smirk right off your studded face!" She yelled and extended the wings of her Satan Soul, flying up to meet the Iron Dragon. Sting watched her go. "Eucliffe," He snapped his attention back to Rogue, who continued, "are you going to accept my challenge?" Sting glared at him and lunged forward, punching Rogue in the jaw and sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Sting growled at him, "Does that answer your question?" The Phantom guild members were stunned. They had only seen Rogue hit like that the few times he fought Gajeel. But the Shadow Dragon pushed away the debris and brushed himself off. "That attack had little effect on me." he said. Sting smirked and replied, "It doesn't look that way to me." Rogue narrowed his eyes and growled, "Is that right?" before he rushed up and got in Sting's face. The White Dragon's eyes widened. _This guy's fast! _was all he thought before Rogue punched him away into the opposite wall. Gray stared at the damage. "Oi, oi…" Loke shook his head. "That's just nuts." Rogue stepped towards the place Sting landed. "Stand. I know that attack did little to you, as well." Sure enough, Sting exploded out of the debris with a predatory grin. "You know me pretty well!" Rogue smiled slightly, baring his sharpened canine teeth.

Sting cracked his knuckles, facing the Shadow Dragon again. "Just so you know, i'm an impatient guy. So let's skip all that, 'feeling each other out' stuff and get serious." As he spoke, his body became cloaked in a pure white aura. Rogue smirked at him and his own body began emitting shadows. "Very well, then." he said. Lucy, who had traded fighting with Mira for Erza, started at the sight. "What are they doing?" she asked. Erza's eyes narrowed. "Magic amplification. Everyone get back! They're gonna fight seriously!" Apparently, both Fairy Tail _and_ Phantom knew what that meant. They backed up so quick that it only took a few seconds for the Dragon Slayers to have a large space to themselves. Sting locked eyes with his opponent. "White Drive." he growled. Rogue met his gaze without flinching. "Shadow Drive." he replied. Sting bared his fangs in a grin and held his hand up in a challenge. "Come and get me!" The two Dragon Slayers were still for a moment, before they lunged at each other in a blur of black and white.

Sting launched the first attack, throwing a sphere of white light forward and yelling, "White Dragon's Holy Blast!" Rogue shifted to the side and avoided the attack, charging in and raising his fist. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Sting jumped back and Rogue's fist smashed into the ground. He put his palms together and fired the rays of light from his open hands again, shouting, "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" The rays chased after Rogue as he dodged and weaved throughout the explosions the stray ones made. One of the rays impacted his shoulder. He hissed in pain and flew towards Sting, getting in his face again. "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" His hand, which was buried under a thick layer of shadows, caught the White Dragon in the jaw and sent him skidding backwards. Rogue jumped up and encased his foot in shadows to follow up, but Sting hit him in the chest with another sphere of light, creating a stigmata on his body. Rogue froze. "What did you just do to me?!" he hissed. Sting charged at him, yelling, "The White Dragon's Claw is a holy attack! It renders you immobile for a while!" Sting encased his fist in light and hit Rogue's stomach. "White Dragon's Holy Fist!" he roared as he sent the Shadow Dragon flying backwards yet again. The stigmata on Rogue's body faded away, so he flipped backwards and landed upright. The Dragon Slayers stared at each other, panting. Rogue coughed a little. _Damn, that was a solid hit. _

Suddenly Sting took a deep breath, and the Rogue realized he was charging a breath attack. He got ready to dodge when he realized where he was standing. If he dodged this, Sting's roar would hit the bar, which was where…Rogue's eyes widened as Sting released his attack, yelling, "White Dragon's Roar!" A white light in the form of a laser flew towards the Shadow Dragon. Without giving it a second thought, Rogue put his arms up and braced himself as the breath hit him. He was being pushed back, getting closer and closer to the bar, but he didn't move aside. Sting roared for as long as he could before he finally ran out of breath. Rogue was panting, his arms were burned from the intense and concentrated roar. He glared at Sting, not moving an inch. The White Dragon was confused. _He could have easily dodged that! So why did he…_Some movement behind Rogue caught his eye. He saw a small cat that looked a lot like Happy and Lector. But that wouldn't stop him. Those cats could fly, so why was it hiding? Then he saw Yukino. Sting's eyes widened slightly. _That girl, could she be…?_ His train of thought was cut off as an explosion ripped through the ceiling above them. Sting saw a small figure fall out of the hole in the roof and his blood ran cold. He heard Erza scream, "MASTER!" Sting leaped up into the beams, yelling, "Gramps!" He caught the old man in his arms. Another explosion sounded behind him and he saw Mira fall as well. "Mira!" he shouted. But Mira flipped in midair and landed safely on two legs, breathing hard. Sting was relieved for a moment when Mira froze. She shrieked, "STING! BEHIND YOU!" Sting's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder. Gajeel was right there, already charged for a breath attack.

_Oh Shit._

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel bellowed and hit Sting point-blank range with his breath. The roar blasted Sting straight to the ground. He just barely managed to twist his body in time so that he landed on his back, protecting the Master in his arms. Sting hit the floorboards with enough force to create a crater and knock the wind out of him. The impact made him release Makarov, but Erza quickly caught him in her arms. Sting couldn't move. Lucy rushed up to him with Gray and Lisanna close behind. "Sting! Are you okay?!" Sting groaned. "No…that really _hurt…"_ Erza stared at him for a moment before turning back to the battle. She yelled at the top of her voice, "RETREAT! We're pulling out!" The members of Fairy Tail slowly fought their way back to the door, and escaped. Lucy put Sting's arm around her shoulder and helped him run. "Eucliffe!" Sting stopped Lucy and turned around. Rogue was kneeling on the ground. Yukino was at his side, with the cat from before. The Shadow Dragon glared at him, panting. "Next time, we fight fair! No interference!" he growled. Sting stared at him for a moment before silently nodding in agreement. Then he turned with Lucy and retreated from the city, with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Rogue stared after Sting until he couldn't see him anymore. Yukino put her arm around him and looked into his eyes with concern. "Are you okay?" Rogue nodded at her. "I'll be fine." Frosch walked up to him. "Frosch knew Rogue would be alright! Rogue's the strongest!" The Shadow Dragon smiled at the little cat. But he wasn't so sure of himself. _Am I really? If we had continued that fight, i'm not so sure I could have won. Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon…you truly are a fearsome opponent. _Gajeel landed on the ground beside them. Rogue growled at him, "That was my prey you attacked." His older brother smirked. "It doesn't matter. Once their Master was down, they were all fair game. And I was getting bored playing with the Demon." Rogue shook his head. "Don't do that again. Next time we fight, stay out of the way." Gajeel shrugged and walked off somewhere, probably to eat some iron. Rogue stood up with Yukino still close to him. _Oh, I'll win. For Yukino's sake, as well as Frosch…Next time, Sting, I will defeat you on my own._


	11. Ice Rose

_Chapter 11: Ice Rose_

Fairy Tail was in shambles. When they had gotten back to the guild, Alzack and Bisca had immediately taken the Master to Porlyusica's house in the forest for treatment. His magic had been completely drained, and it was a worrying condition for him in his old age. But that wasn't saying the rest of the guild wasn't seriously hurt as well. Many of them were bruised and beaten, including Mira, who had had a tough time fighting Gajeel. Erza hadn't gotten injured badly, she had been one of the lucky ones. Gray, Lucy, and the majority of the guild were fine for the most part as well, but Sting was another matter entirely. No matter how strong you claim to be, getting hit point-blank with iron-blade dragon breath is _not _fun in any way, shape, or form. By the time they returned to Magnolia, Sting was almost unconscious, so Lucy and Lisanna practically had to carry him the rest of the way. He didn't wake up for the rest of the day, so they bandaged him up in his sleep. A few days later, and Erza was very worried. _Rogue fought Sting on equal footing. If that were all, it wouldn't be so bad, but Gajeel…I never imagined he'd be able to pressure Mira the way he did. I doubt he was being serious either. If he's anything like Sting or even Natsu, it would take someone very powerful for him to bring out his true power. Do we have ANYONE who can beat him right now? Scratch that, do we have anyone who can even STAND up to Jose in the first place? Assuming Mira and Cana manage to contact Ur, Mystogan, or even Laxus, we might be able to hold our ground the next time this happens…_

Mira and Cana, unfortunately, weren't having much luck getting ahold of the three S-Class mages. They had managed to contact Ur via lacrima, but the connection was fuzzy so they weren't sure their message had gotten through. Laxus had answered, but he was being a lazy pain in the ass, so Mira crushed the lacrima and the arrogant smirk on his face. Cana's divination couldn't find Mystogan at all. It was a bad situation. The guild had also obtained some startling information: The entire war was because of a single man's request to Phantom Lord for them to bring his daughter back to him. What stunned them was that the man's daughter was Lucy. When she heard the news, she couldn't bear to face her comrades and had sat in a corner of the temporary hall for hours. Lucy blamed herself for her friend's injuries. She went to the infirmary to see Sting, who was making a rapid recovery following Gajeel's attack. He was sitting in his bed, his bare chest and back all bandaged up while he stared out the window at his guild members while they did their best to repair the guild. When Lucy walked into the room, he started and turned to face her. She closed the door behind her and stood against it. Sting studied her for a moment. He could see that she was slightly shaking and her fingernails were scratching against the door. Lucy bit her lip and looked up at him. Sting grinned at her.

"You don't have to beat yourself up so much, you know." he said. Lucy shook her head, "This is all my fault. You wouldn't be hurt if I never came here-" "Stop it." Sting growled. Lucy flinched. He kept talking, "This war was bound to happen eventually. It's just bad luck that you were the trigger, but that doesn't make you a bad person, Lucy. You're one of us. You're family, now." Sting gestured to his guild stamp with his thumb. "This is you're home to return to. Don't you dare ever forget that." Lucy stared at him for a while and her eyes started watering up. Sting watched the tears build and motioned for her to sit next to him. She came over and sat on the bed, barely containing herself. Sting put his arms around her and let her quietly cry it all out. They sat like that for a few minutes before Lucy pulled away. She sniffed a little and smiled. "Thanks…" Sting grinned again and raised his hands to wipe the tears from her face. He spoke a little quieter than before, "Save the tears for when we win. Promise?" Lucy laughed and nodded. "Promise." she replied. Sting and Lucy sat in silence for a few more minutes, when they heard a commotion outside. Sting quickly got up and threw his shirt and vest on before following Lucy out the door and outside of the guild. The sight outside made Sting's mouth fall open.

The Phantom Lord's guild was _walking _towards Fairy Tail on six huge mechanical legs, crossing the water behind Magnolia with ease. It stopped a good distance away and Sting heard a voice come out of some speakers. It was Master Jose. "Alright then, Fairy Tail. I'm a generous person, so i'll give you some options to avoid being _completely _annihilated. Your first option is to hand over Lucy Heartphilia immediately, in which case I will allow you to defeat my shades. Your second choice is for me to crush you first, and _then _take her. I hope you have someone smart on your side, for your sake." The guild members were silent for a few moments. Lucy took an unsteady step forward. "I'll go. I don't want-" She was cut off as Sting grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He roared at Jose, "Forget it! There's no way in hell we're giving up our family!" The Fairy Tail members yelled in agreement, getting pumped up and challenging the Phantom Lord. Lucy looked around from within Sting's grasp. Her eyes started watering up again. "Hey." She looked up into Sting's dark eyes. "I said no crying until we win, right? You promised." Lucy stared at him. Then she smiled a little and wiped her eyes. "Okay."

To say Jose was displeased was an understatement. He spoke menacingly into the microphone, "Very well then, Fairy Tail. You have chosen total destruction. Fire the Jupiter Cannon!" At his words, a huge steel cannon appeared from the guild, and started charging magic power at an alarming rate. Fairy Tail cringed. "You're kidding me." "That could wipe out Magnolia, not just Fairy Tail!" Erza ran forward and requipped into her Adamantine Armor. Sting and Gray yelled at her, "Erza, stop!" "I don't care how crazy strong your defense gets in that armor! If you take that attack, you'll die!" Erza ignored them and braced herself as the Jupiter Cannon fired a massive beam of dark energy at them. She withstood it as her armor came apart, shattering like glass, but she didn't move an inch. When the beam finally stopped, Erza was thrown backwards and rolled on the ground. The guild members rushed up to her, calling her name. "Erza! Are you okay?!" Erza tried to get up, but she could barely move. Her body was shaking badly. Jose laughed into the microphone, "Well now, with Titania out of the picture, you no longer stand any chance of defeating us. We don't need the cannon anymore, so we'll just crush you like the insects you are! Magic Giant, awaken!" The Phantom Guild shuddered and began transforming. Within a minute, they were facing a titanic mechanical giant that started walking towards them, intent to utterly destroy Fairy Tail. "I don't think so!" A voice shouted. The members of Fairy Tail turned to see a woman with dark purple hair race towards the Magic Giant. "Ur! You're here!" Sting exclaimed. Ur sprinted to the edge of the water and put her fist on an open palm. "Ice Make: Rose Garden!" she cried, and the water around the giant froze solid, becoming a garden of frozen roses that climbed up the machine's legs and encased the lower part of it's body in ice. Fairy Tail cheered. Ur glared up at the Phantom Guild.

Jose grimaced. "If it isn't 'Ice Rose'. This wouldn't have had to get so messy if you had just stayed back and watched. She may rank only eighth among the Wizard Saints, but she still carries the title. I suppose I had better deal with her myself." "Oh, no you don't." Jose turned in surprise to see Gajeel there. Black Steel growled, "Those other members are just fodder for me. That one is the only person down there that might give me a decent challenge. Ice Rose is _mine_." Jose raised an eyebrow. "Even so, Gajeel, I'm not sure you could beat her with your full strength." Gajeel scoffed, "'Full Strength?' Let me tell you something Master, in all my years here at this guild, you have never _once _seen my full strength." Gajeel turned and walked away without another word. Yukino, who was watching, stepped forward to stop him, but Rogue pulled her away. "Leave him. He's serious about this." Yukino stared at him. "He's your brother! What if he gets hurt fighting the Wizard Saint?" Rogue shook his head. "That's not what I meant. He was serious when he said no one has ever seen his true strength. He won't fall, not even to Ur." Yukino watched Rogue for a moment more before silently nodding at him. "And what about you? You're going to fight against the White Dragon again, aren't you?" Rogue nodded. "I am. And I won't fall either." Yukino tried to smile, but just couldn't and hugged the Shadow Dragon. "You have to promise me you'll be careful. Do you hear me?" Rogue smiled softly at the girl and hugged her back. "I promise. But you must promise me the same. I don't want you getting hurt in this war." Yukino finally managed a smile. "Okay." She released Rogue, who turned around and proceeded to follow Gajeel outside.

Sting watched the Dark Dragons emerge from the head of the Magic Giant. _Rogue…and Gajeel…_He growled like an animal, startling Lucy, who was still in his arms. "This is the last battle. It all ends here."

**Okay, so now you KNOW who's fighting Gajeel. I've got a pretty good idea of how that fight's gonna go, but you'll have to wait and see! Next chapter, Ur vs Gajeel, The Element Four vs Fairy Tail, and Sting and Rogue begin their rematch. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Dragon Force

**Definitely one of my favorite chapters so far. I really tried to go all out with Gajeel and Ur's fight, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and get ready for Sting and Rogue's final battle next chapter!**

_Chapter 12: Dragon Force_

Rogue stood at his brother's side on the head of the giant, staring down at the now charging fairies. He watched as Master Jose's shades emerged from the guild and engaged Fairy Tail. His eyes never left his prey, who was still standing with his arms wrapped around the blonde girl that had started this war. Rogue narrowed his eyes in thought. _If that girl is his mate, then this job is going to be more difficult than we thought. A dragon's instinct to protect his mate is the most dangerous force nature has created. _"Oi, earth to Rogue." Rogue blinked and turned to his brother. He looked around and realized that the Element Four, Aria, Totomaru, Sol, and Juvia had arrived and were standing beside them. Gajeel looked at him with impatience written all over his face. "Are you ready?" he asked. Rogue met his brother's eyes. "Of course I am." He turned to the Element Four. "The White Dragon is _my _prey. If you interfere with our battle in any way, I will make you regret it." They said nothing, but Rogue knew they got the message. Gajeel turned back to the battle and grinned, red eyes locked on Ur. "Alright then, let's join the party!" Black Steel jumped from the giants head and straight onto the now frozen lake. Totomaru and Sol followed him. Rogue remained on the head, while Aria and Juvia moved to either side of the giant's arms. The Shadow Dragon met the eyes of the White Dragon. The words were unspoken, but the message was loud and clear: _Get up here and fight me._

Sting narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Shadow Dragon and the charging members of the Element Four, then faced Lucy, still held tight in his arms. "I have to go fight them. Stay here with the guild, you'll be safer here." Lucy stared up at him and nodded. "Be careful." she said. Sting looked down at Lector, "Keep her safe, alright?" Lector nodded at him. "Leave it to me." he said. Sting released her and charged towards the frozen lake and the Magic Giant that was trapped in it. As he ran, he saw Gray, Mira, and Elfman running beside him. Ur was already ahead of them, racing towards Gajeel. They would all fight together and win together, or die trying. Sting activated his White Drive and got a speed boost going, blasting ahead of his friends. He was rapidly approaching Sol, so he bunched his fist and swung at the Earth Mage, who dodged and jumped right past him. "Non, non, non! We are not to fight you, according to Rogue. You are to be his prey only!" Sting stared after him. Then he looked up at Rogue, still standing on the Magic Giant's head. He growled in frustration. _Oh, fine. I'll take you down first._

Gajeel faced Ur in silence. They were both unmoving, scanning the person before them, trying to judge strengths and weaknesses. Ur spoke first, "So you're the one who did a number on our guild, huh?" Gajeel smirked. "I did. What of it?" The Ice Mage glared at him. "That cocky attitude isn't going to get you anywhere here. I'm Fairy Tail's strongest female mage for a reason you know." Black Steel snorted. "If you're just going to brag, then stop. The Demon was such a buzzkill during the last fight. Don't disappoint me!" Ur pressed her fist against her open palm and generated a magic circle. Gajeel got into a fighting position and watched her with eyes like a hawks. "Ice-Make: Rose Storm!" she yelled and a snowstorm of frozen thorny roses flew towards the Iron Dragon. Gajeel braced himself. "Iron Dragon's Scales!" he growled, and his body became covered with toughened dragon scales made from the hardest steel. The snowstorm hit him, but did very little. Gajeel grinned. "If all your attacks are like that, you may as well give up now." he said. Ur narrowed her eyes at him. "Creation magic is the magic with the most freedom. None of my attacks are the same as the last. That was just me saying 'hello'." she replied. Gajeel laughed. "Good! Then bring on everything you've got! I'll take anything you dish out and pay you back with interest! Come, Wizard Saint!" he roared and charged Ur.

Ur quickly got back into a fighting stance, and placed her hands on the frozen lake. "Ice-Make: Thorn Floor!" she said and large spikes of ice erupted out of the lake and began approaching the Iron Dragon. Gajeel swung his arm forward, "Iron Dragon's Club!" he yelled. His arm became an iron pillar that smashed it's way through the ice thorns with ease, before continuing on to Ur. The Ice Mage tch'd and held her hands out in front of her. "Ice-Make: Lotus Shield!" A massive ice flower appeared in front of her and took Gajeel's attack without budging. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh? That's some impressive defense there. This'll be more fun than I thought! Gee-hee!" The iron pillar retracted back into his arm and Gajeel took a deep breath. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed and fired his breath attack at the shield. The impact didn't seem to do much at first, but the ice shield began to crack and shattered just before Gajeel ran out of breath. Ur leaped backwards to avoid any remnants of the attack, but Gajeel wasn't done. He held out one arm and pointed it at Ur. "Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon Logs!" he said, and a rain of iron poles flew towards the Ice Mage, who created another flower shield and blocked the attack. Now Gajeel tch'd. He could break the flowers, but it took too much time and magic to really matter. He needed to approach this differently.

Ur wasn't about to give him time to think. She jumped up and held her palms facing outward towards the Iron Dragon. "Ice Make: Rose Vine!" she yelled and a dozen thick vines of ice covered in thorns raced towards Gajeel, who jumped up onto them, ducking and weaving and effectively avoiding the attack before getting in Ur's face. "Iron Dragon's Club!" he hissed, and the iron pillar hit Ur in her stomach, sending her back down to earth. Ur managed to recover and quickly created another flower shield as Gajeel released another breath attack, but she hadn't had time to make this shield solid enough, so the roar broke through and hit her. Ur skidded backwards. _Damn! He's fast, and his attacks are powerful up close…But if I can attack him from a distance, even with his breath, I'll be fine. _She had watched Sting and Natsu's fighting for long enough to understand that Dragon Slayers were better at close combat than ranged attacks, which was her specialty. The breath attack was their most effective long-range weapon, but if you took that out of the picture and returned fire from afar, you could fight them effectively. Ur tried to get some space between them, but Gajeel knew her game. His arm transformed again, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he growled and he lunged at the Ice Mage, swinging the huge iron blade at her. Ur made a broadsword out of ice and squared herself to meet him. _Guess I'm not going to get a choice _she thought as Gajeel's sword met hers. They battered at each other for minutes, hacking and slashing and stabbing at each other. Ur managed to cut Gajeel's arm, but he in turn had torn open her leg. They weren't fatal injuries, but it was enough for the both of them to back off for a moment and reconsider their options. Ur was surprised at Gajeel's skill. He used the Iron Sword as a true swordsman would, as an extension of his body (literally in this case) rather than an object in his hands to swing with.

But Ur had the upper hand. Gajeel was still using his Iron Scales, along with the Sword, and the drain of using so much magic for such a long time was really starting to show. He was panting and sweating heavily, glaring at Ur. He knew it too. Ur had only used her physical strength to fight once she had created the Ice Broadsword, and she was still pretty full with magic. Gajeel retracted his blade and considered his options. The Ice Mage wouldn't let him though. Deciding this was her chance to put an end to the fight, she placed her fist on her open palm and cried, "Ice Make: Rose Garden!" Gajeel leaped backwards as the frozen roses pursued him, but he slipped on some ice shards that were behind him. The roses caught up and froze him solid. Ur knelt down and sighed in relief. _Finally…he was better than I thought. _Crack. Ur froze at the sound. She whipped her head up to stare at the frozen Iron Dragon. Crack. More and more cracks were showing on the ice that imprisoned him. Then the ice shattered and Gajeel landed safely on the ground. He stood up, roaring. Ur felt the air around her vibrating with power. His body was covered in scales, but somehow they were different from the Iron Scales he used before. Ur couldn't put her finger on what was different about him, but she knew something was up. _I know this feeling…this pressure in the air. It's just like Natsu's…_It hit home what Gajeel was up to and her breath caught in her throat. Gajeel glared into her eyes, piercing slits of red that made her feel like prey. "Dragon Force" he growled. Ur was stunned. As far as she knew, only Natsu had been able to activate the Final Form of Dragon Slayer magic at will. The fact that Gajeel was capable of the same thing was alarming. Ur's view on the fight changed completely. _I'm going to have to give it everything I've got. I can't get hit while he's like this or it's going to hurt. _Ur stood and settled into a fighting stance. She put her fist to her palm again.

"Ice Make: Rose Storm!" she said, and the snowstorm blew towards Gajeel again. Black Steel didn't budge. He took a deep breath and _roared. _He didn't use his Iron Magic. Not a speck of iron at all. It was pure energy, and it ripped through the icy storm like paper. Ur couldn't believe it, but Gajeel didn't give her time to be amazed. He lunged forward with a new speed. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" he shouted, and hammered Ur in the belly. She felt her ribs crack at the force and the wind was blown out of her. The Ice Mage was sent flying. Gajeel shot after her and slammed her into the ground with crushing strength. Ur backflipped, desperately trying to recover from the onslaught, but the pain in her ribs was intense and her injured leg wasn't helping. Gajeel got up in her face again before she knew it, kicking her away. Ur skidded backwards on the ice and put her hands to the ground as Gajeel leaped into the air. "Ice-Make: Great Lotus Shield!" she yelled. A titanic flower emerged from the frozen lake, her last line of defense. Gajeel put his hands together above his head. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art," he said. Ur saw massive energy gather between his hands and raised her left arm up out of instinct. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel roared and brought down a gigantic blade of iron down on the ice shield. The ice shattered like glass and the sword hit Ur's raised limb, crushing her to the frozen lake. Ur screamed as she felt her arm break.

Gajeel landed on the ground and watched the Ice Mage, who was clutching her arm and trying not to cry out again. The pain was beyond imagination. Ur bit her lip until she tasted blood. She could hardly breathe thanks to her cracked ribs, and she wanted to cry so badly that it only made the pain worse. Ur somehow forced herself up on her knees and she looked up at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon stared down at her, breathing heavily. "I'm honestly surprised that you're still conscious after that." he said. Ur managed to stand up on shaky legs. Gajeel's eyes widened. "Are you insane? Do you actually think you can fight like that? Your arm is broken, you can no longer use that magic of yours. Just stay down" he hissed. Ur shook her head and got back into her fighting stance. Gajeel sighed, "Oh, fine…I'll put you out of your misery quickly." He charged at her once more. Ur clenched her teeth through the excruciating pain and put her hands in front of her. She was going for a Hell Mary here. "Ice Make: Rose Storm!" she cried and another storm blew out, but it was thicker than the last one. Gajeel bolted straight through it and out the other side. He got his fist ready for the finishing blow, and hit Ur in the face. Gajeel smirked. _It's all over _he thought. Then Ur's body cracked. Black Steel's face went pale as he realized it was an ice clone. He whipped around and saw Ur a few meters away, her fist set against the palm of her broken arm. He didn't have time to react. Ur poured all her last remaining power into her final attack. Her broken arm was screaming for her to stop, but she grit her teeth and bore though it. "Ice Make: Rose War Spear!" she yelled and forced both hands to the ground. Frozen vines wrapped themselves around Gajeel and pinned him crucifix style. He watched in shock as four pillars of ice erupted from the ground around him and slammed together before thrusting him into the air. Gajeel roared in pain as the huge spear of ice blasted him through the center of the Magic Giant and burst out of it's back before the ice shattered. Gajeel fell, totally drained and unable to move. _Dammit…I let my guard down…_Gajeel stopped thinking as he fell unconscious.

Ur fell to the ground, panting and clutching her arm. "Ur!" she heard a voice call her and turned to see Erza approaching her. Relief shot through her body when she realized it wasn't another enemy. Totomaru was lying on the ground behind Erza, twitching slightly. Erza was at Ur's side in an instant. "Are you alright?" she demanded. Ur nodded. "It's nothing that won't heal eventually. I underestimated him, though…" Erza turned to see a small flying cat catch the falling Dragon Slayer and lower him to the ground. She shook her head in amazement. "That was insane…what was that power he used? I've never seen anything like it before" she said. "Dragon Force" Ur replied. Erza turned to her again, perplexed. "Dragon Force?" she asked. Ur nodded again. "The Final Form of Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives the user the full power of a real dragon." The Scarlet Haired mage's eyes widened, "That's incredible…when I saw that last attack, I honestly thought he had you beat, but I couldn't believe it. I couldn't understand where all that power had suddenly come from" Ur laughed, despite her cracked ribs. "I thought the same thing the first time I saw Dragon Force" she said. Erza stared at her. "You…you've seen this before?" Ur smiled a little. "Yeah…about two years ago. Natsu challenged me to a duel and awakened his Dragon Force for the first time." Erza's eyes grew even wider in shock. Ur kept on talking, "It was impressive, but he hadn't mastered it then, so I still managed to beat him. I was very surprised at the power he used though. Did you know? It was because he gained the ability to use Dragon Force at will that made the Master decide he was ready for the S-Class exams that year." Erza was astounded. She had never known that. Erza looked over at Gajeel again, where the little cat was trying to wake the Dragon Slayer up. "I never knew…Ur…" The Ice Mage looked at Erza, who continued, "If…if Natsu was as strong as Gajeel… and assuming that Sting and Rogue are capable of using that same power…then just how much did we overestimate ourselves?" Ur's face was expressionless, and she shook her head, also looking over at Gajeel. "I don't know Erza. We may never know for sure, but at least now…we've got an idea of their real power."

Rogue felt a massive tremor rip through the giant and he saw his brother go through the front of their guild and out the back. He was shocked. Frosch had flown out of the guild and was staring open mouthed at his falling brother. Rogue turned to her quickly, "Frosch, go get him!" The little cat snapped back into reality and shot towards Gajeel. Rogue was relieved when he saw Frosch catch Gajeel and safely lower him to the ground. But his relief was replaced by anxiety. _I never imagined Gajeel would actually lose. That Wizard Saint really is powerful. And Fairy Tail is still going strong…_It wasn't an exaggeration. Erza had returned to the battlefield and was fighting Totomaru in her Flame Empress armor. With his fire skills virtually useless, he had resorted to using his katana, but against Erza that was tantamount to suicide, so she had quickly overwhelmed him and was now standing beside Ur. Elsewhere, Elfman had managed to defeat Sol with some difficulty. Gray and Mirajane were battling Juvia and Aria on the giant's arms, and it wasn't looking good. Gray was easily getting the better of Juvia, and while Aria presented more of a challenge to Mirajane, the Demon was beginning to do some real damage against the Air Mage. This was all meaningless to Rogue, however. He watched as Sting finally reached the giant's head, and faced him from the other side. They stared at each other. No words were needed. They knew what the other was thinking without saying anything. _Let's finish this._


	13. Supernova

__**Finally got this chapter done. Sorry it's late, I had a cross country meet this morning so i spent most of the day sleeping on the couch. Thanks for reading! **

_Chapter 13: Supernova_

Sting faced Rogue on the head of the Magic Giant. Phantom was being overwhelmed by the fairies beneath them. The two dragons stared each other down, as if waiting for a cue only they could hear. Rogue finally spoke, "Before we do this…out of my own curiosity, would you answer a question for me?" Sting narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, "That kinda depends on the question. If I answer, will _you _answer _my _question?" Rogue watched him carefully. "Assuming you answer…yes, I will." Sting was seemingly satisfied. "Okay, then. Shoot" he said. Rogue turned his head to the battle below them. Sting followed his gaze and saw that it landed on Lucy. He frowned and looked back at the Shadow Dragon, who was still observing the blonde on the ground before he asked his question, "That girl. The one who started this war…Is she your mate?" Sting blinked in surprise. He really hadn't expected that to come out of Rogue's mouth. "…No. She's not" he replied quietly. Rogue seemed to relax slightly, as though some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I see…" he said, with a thoughtful look on his face. He continued, "Well, I said I would answer your question. So speak your mind." Sting eyed the Shadow Dragon. He chose his words carefully, "You remind me of my brother a little" Rogue raised an eyebrow and turned to face the White Dragon, who continued, "During our last fight, you had a look in your eyes that i've only seen once before in another person, my brother's. When you took my breath attack without batting an eye…" He looked at Rogue meaningfully. The Shadow Dragon had a good idea what he was about to ask. Sting kept on talking, "That look of determination to protect something precious to you…I saw it in Natsu's eyes as well. It was during a job we took together with Lisanna. We were attacked by dark mage. His spell was about to hit Lisanna, but Natsu took the blow without a second thought. He had the same, fierce look in his eyes you did before." Sting took a deep breath, "That girl I saw behind the bar with the cat. She _is _your mate." he finished. Rogue looked down. His left hand dropped to the katana at his side and he gripped the hilt tightly. "That's an observation, not a question" he murmured quietly.

Sting stared at him. The Shadow Dragon had never struck him as having a gentle side, but he was starting to contradict Sting's original opinion of him. Sting looked to the side, back towards the battle. "The thing is…" Rogue looked back up as Sting spoke again, almost whispering, "If we had met each other under different circumstances, I think we may have become friends…" Rogue's eyes flashed for a moment. He replied in the same, soft tone, "Perhaps…but these are not different circumstances." He faced Sting with determination. Sting nodded, "No they're not…I have to protect my guild…and Lucy." Rogue got into a fighting position. "I will do anything to protect Yukino and _my _guild." he answered. Sting looked up at Rogue. Their gazes locked again and they spoke in unison, "_For the sake of those precious to me, I will defeat you here!" _They roared, activating their respective elemental drives and lunged at each other, fists meeting in a burst of black and white that seemed to shake the air itself as the White Dragon and the Shadow Dragon clashed without restraint, battling to end the war that had brought them to this.

Lucy jumped at what sounded like thunder. She spun around amidst the battle and looked up at the Magic Giant. Her eyes widened when she saw what appeared to be two dragons roaring at each other, before a blast of black and white energy tore the mirages apart and created a huge explosion on the top of the giant. Lucy's breath caught in her throat. The other guild members seemed to react to the blast and flinched, turning away from the battle at hand to stare in awe at the dragon war that was tearing the sky apart. Two figure appeared out of the smoke from the explosion and jumped impossibly high. They seemed to engage each other at their peak, but nobody could tell. The blurs of black and white were colliding so fast and hard, the guild members only saw sparks where they impacted each other. No one could see who was winning or losing. Lucy held her hands together, as if in prayer, and whispered quietly, "Be careful, Sting…" The battle continued to rage all around her.

Sting and Rogue hammered at each other furiously, neither willing to give an inch, fists cloaked in shadows and light that moved with inhuman speed. They were still fighting in midair, but now they were falling, trying to pin one of them beneath the other for a crushing attack when they hit the giant below them. But the Dragon Slayers were so evenly matched that they couldn't successfully immobilize each other and separated right before they landed on the giant's head. Sting slapped his hands together and yelled, "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" as he opened his palms and fired rays of light at his opponent. Rogue took a deep breath before shouting, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" and releasing a burst of shadows from his open jaws, crashing the breath into the rays of light and detonating them in the air before aiming for Sting, who was already charging his own breath attack. "White Dragon's Roar!" he yelled and the beam of white light raced forward and crashed into Rogue's shadow breath. The result was explosive. A massive shockwave crushed the giant's head beneath them, so they took the fight inside the guild. Sting saw Phantom guild members scrambling around, trying to avoid the clashing Dragon Slayers. Rogue lunged at him with his hand blanketed in shadows, "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" Sting threw an orb of light at him, growling, "White Dragon's Claw!" but Rogue dodged it and kept going, hissing, "I won't fall for that same trick twice!" before his hand caught Sting in the chest and barreled him into the ground, smashing them through the floor. Sting took a deep breath and Rogue's eyes widened. "White Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed. Rogue just barely managed to roll out of the way, but he was forced to release his grip on Sting, who turned with the Shadow Dragon and hit him with the beam of light. Rogue roared in pain as the laser made contact.

They landed a good distance apart, panting for a moment, before charging each other again. Rogue balled his hand into a fist and raised it above his hand. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" he hissed. Sting punched at him with a fist of light, shouting, "White Dragon's Holy Fist!" before the attacks slammed into each other and generated another explosion. Rogue got into Sting's face as he breathed deep. Sting jumped back, but Rogue followed him, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. The burst of black energy blasted the White Dragon through the walls and outside of the guild, where he growled and landed on the giant's left arm. Rogue walked to the edge of the hole he had created and locked his eyes on Sting, before jumping down to meet him. Sting leaped up, sucking in more air. The Shadow Dragon copied his actions and the two of them met a few meters apart. "White Dragon's…" "Shadow Dragon's…" "ROAR!" The two roars collided feet apart, and the blast wave sent the Dragon Slayers flying in opposite directions. Sting barely managed to land on the giant's hand. Rogue landed on the giant's huge shoulder. They stared at each other, panting heavily. Sting was frustrated. _Damn! I can't get a decisive attack in. We're just wearing each other down like this. It won't solve anything! _Rogue looked calm, but that was his common persona. He was thinking rapidly during their brief respite. _He's good. I've got him on the defense for now, but I won't be able to keep him running forever. I need to end this, quickly._ He looked around, trying to find some way to turn the tide of the battle. Surprisingly, it was Sting who gave him the idea. Rogue saw the White Dragon slap his hands together when an idea formed in his mind. He braced himself, getting ready to execute his plan. "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" Sting roared and the rays of light left his hands again and flew towards Rogue. The Shadow Dragon waited until the last second before jumping straight up as the rays of light crashed into the giant's shoulder. The multiple explosions weakened the arm, already stressed from keeping the huge weight suspended in the air. Rogue took a deep breath and shouted, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" as he aimed his breath at the now severely damaged arm. The dark breath destroyed what little was holding up the massive piece of steel, and with a mighty screech, the giant's arm fell off.

Sting felt the arm beneath him lurch as Rogue severed it with his breath. _Shit! _he thought as the arm started falling to the ground. He was really high up, hitting the ground from this distance would _not _be a good idea. Thinking fast, he decided to try softening his landing with his breath attack. He waited until the arm was just hovering over the ground before he jumped. The steel arm crashed through the ice and sank below the water. Sting breathed deeply and fired his roar straight down at the frozen ground. He managed to slow himself down enough to fall safely to earth before his breath attack pierced all the way through the ice. Sting turned in midair to locate the Shadow Dragon when he caught some movement. Suddenly Rogue was in his face. Sting's eyes widened. _This guy…! He destroyed the giant's arm just to get close!_ Rogue made no attempt to slow his descent and unsheathed the katana at his hip. He covered it in Dragon Slayer magic, creating a blade of darkness. "Black Sword Art: Shadow Dragon Fang!" Rogue hissed and slashed at Sting with the black sword. The White Dragon had no chance to block. The blade caught him at the tip of his right shoulder and cut all the way down to his opposite hip. Sting screeched in pain as the force of the blow smashed him straight through the ice and into the water beneath it.

Fairy Tail was watching Sting and Rogue tear the Magic Giant apart. When the arm fell, they all flinched at the thunderous sound that echoed when it crashed into the ice. Just how stupidly powerful were these guys? Then things got even more complicated. Lucy forgot how to breathe. She covered her mouth with her hands and watched, horrified, as Sting's body was cut by Rogue's black sword. _No…Please no! This is all my fault! _

Yukino watched Rogue slash at the White Dragon and saw his opponent fall into the icy water. Following Ur's attack and the Dragon Slayer's furious rampage throughout their guild, the Phantom Members had evacuated the Magic Giant and were currently standing together on the ice in front of the destroyed machine. Master Jose was hovering above the giant, watching the scene from above. Yukino couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. The Magic Giant was destroyed. The Element Four had all been defeated. Even Gajeel had lost. Her only comfort was that Rogue hadn't been seriously hurt so far. When he had jumped after Sting following his destruction of the giant's arm, Yukino had nearly experienced a heart attack. She was relieved when Rogue not only managed to land safely, but seemed to finish off the White Dragon as well. _Did that last attack do it? Is it over?_

Sting felt like he was falling. His chest was numb. Wherever he turned, he saw white blankness everywhere. _Where am I…? It's so cold… _A flicker of color caught his attention. He looked closer and the blank area around him evaporated into a different scene. He was hovering over a group of people in the rain. Strangely, he couldn't feel the water as it fell on him. Confused, he observed the seen more carefully. The people were ones he recognized, he saw the Master, Ur, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, and Lucy as well as the rest of his guild. Sting frowned. They were crying. Why were they crying? He opened his mouth to ask, but no words came out. Becoming more and more confused by the second, he looked at the scene more carefully. They were at Kardia Cathedral, standing before two graves. Sting's eyes widened. The grave on the left was one he knew well, the one made for Natsu. But the one on the right was a new one. It was very similar to his brother's, a simple gravestone with the fairy tail insignia, with a platform behind it. On the platform sat a large stone dragon almost identical to the one next to it, sitting tall with it's head held proudly. But this dragon had feathers on it's wings and the side of it's head. It's eyes were made of white diamonds. The dragon's tail tip had a word engraved into it, just like Natsu's. _Hakuryu. _White Dragon. Sting was staring at his own funeral.

He watched the Master try to say a few words, but he choked up and just walked forward to place flowers on the gravestone. Lucy was next. She sniffed and placed a rose on the grave. "I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. I-if I hadn't come with you to Fairy Tail, you wouldn't have…" She lost the ability to keep talking and walked away, teary eyed. Lisanna came after her. She crouched down and lay her hand on the grave, placing another rose. "Sting…I promise that I'll find Natsu for you…I'll bring him back, somehow." She covered her mouth with a hand and started sobbing. "But…I-I don't know if I can face him after this." Mira and Elfman walked up to her and led the crying girl away. Sting was frozen. _No…! This isn't what I wanted! I can't just die like this! _He tried to think of something he could do to change what had happened, but his attempts were fruitless. Sting was on the verge of giving up completely when he heard someone familiar behind him. _Not yet. _Sting turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Natsu was right behind him, staring into his eyes with that stupid grin on his face. _Not yet, Sting. Not for either of us. _Natsu held his hand out to his brother. Sting didn't move for a moment, but then he slowly reached out and took his brother's hand. A bright light filled his vision.

Sting's eyes flew open. He was lying on the bottom of the lake, staring up at the hole in the ice he had fallen through. The White Dragon realized he was out of breath, and shot up towards the gap in the ice, desperate for air. His chest was still numb, but he imagined that was probably better than feeling pain at the moment. Sting burst through the hole and gasped for air, coughing and choking on water as he pulled himself onto the ice. Once he caught his breath, he stood up and looked around. Rogue was a few meters away and staring at him in shock. Sting heard people yelling his name and turned to see his guild cheering. The White Dragon turned back to the Shadow Dragon, who still looked stunned. "How are you still able to _move _after that?" he whispered. Sting grinned. "Someone gave me a hand" he replied. Rogue watched him uneasily for another moment before regaining his calm persona. "I see…Then let's finish this" he said. Sting lunged at the Shadow Dragon before he could say anything else. Rogue's eyes widened before Sting's fist met his jaw. He skidded backwards, kicking at Sting as the White Dragon charged him again. Sting ducked and hurled an orb of light at him, catching him in the stomach and creating a stigmata. Rogue froze. _Dammit! Not again! _Sting leaped up into the air and took a deep breath. "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" He roared and released a massive breath attack from open jaws. It crushed the ice beneath Rogue and tore at the Shadow Dragon's body. Rogue fell into the icy water and sank down for a moment until the stigmata disappeared. He swam up to the surface and crawled onto the ice. Rogue stared at the White Dragon, who was on the other side of a massive gap in the ice created by his last attack. He stood shakily, glaring at Sting, who was panting in exhaustion. _Where is that power coming from? He shouldn't be able to move with an injury like that! Let alone fight like this…_

Yukino was scared. When she had seen Rogue's attack send Sting into the icy water, she thought it was over. But then Sting had climbed out of the gap in the ice. More importantly, he could still fight, and had hit Rogue with what was possibly the largest dragon roar Yukino had ever seen. She watched Rogue emerge from the water and stand again. Yukino didn't think either Dragon Slayer would be able to withstand another attack from the other. Rogue was battered and beaten, while Sting had a huge gash in his chest from where Rogue had cut him. Were they going to fight to the death? _No more…please stop fighting! _Yukino silently pleaded. She couldn't bear to watch Rogue get hurt anymore. They were seriously going to kill each other at this rate. Yukino bit her lip and started running towards them, but they were on the shoreline of the lake now, facing off by a large gap in the ice.

Rogue was breathing heavily, gasping for air as he stared at his rival across the hole in the ice. "I'm almost out of strength. And from the look of things, so are you" he said. Sting didn't say anything, silently agreeing with him. Rogue continued, "I think it's fairly safe to say we've both only got one attack left in us, so let's end this now." The Shadow Dragon stood sideways, brought his right arm back and started charging spiraling black energy around it. Sting got into a fighting stance, holding his left hand out in front of him and pulling his right back in a fist, white light surrounding his clenched hand. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" They growled at each other. Sting and Rogue jumped across the gap in the ice and met each other in midair. Sting's fist shot forward, "Bursting White: Holy Nova!" he bellowed. Rogue brought his arm down, roaring "Darkness Wave: Spiral Night Fang!" The two attacks collided with each other and encircled the Dragon Slayers in a sphere of black and white that sent out a massive shockwave across the frozen lake. The ice shattered like glass all over the water's surface.

Yukino yelped as the Dragon Slayer's last attacks tore the ice beneath her apart. She quickly took out a spirit key. "Open, gate of the heavenly scales: Libra!" she cried. The celestial spirit emerged from the summoning and Yukino wasted no time. "Alter our gravity so we don't fall in!" she said. The spirit replied quietly, "As you wish." The scales in her hands turned and Yukino found herself floating above the now crushed ice. The lake looked like a gigantic slushy. She flinched as she felt a massive force behind her. She turned around and looked up at the Magic Giant. Yukino's throat went dry. Master Jose was lying defeated on the head of the giant, while Master Makarov hovered over him in triumph. Phantom Lord was now completely beaten. Yukino snapped her attention back to Rogue and Sting. They had both apparently lost consciousness as a result of the final attack, and were now floating on the surface of the water, but Yukino knew it wouldn't be long before they started to sink. She pointed at the Shadow Dragon. "Libra, can you take us over there?" she asked. Libra nodded at her. "Of course." Her scales moved again and they started rapidly flying towards Rogue. _Please be okay! _

Lucy watched a girl from Phantom fly towards the fallen Dragon Slayers with a spirit at her side. _She's a Celestial Spirit Mage too? And with one of the Twelve Zodiac Keys at that…_She shook herself. This was no time to be impressed. Lucy ran towards the lake, trying to reach the unconscious Sting before he sank below the water again. Sting was close to the shoreline, so Lucy only had to wade out about knee-deep before she reached him. She pulled him back to land, as Yukino picked up Rogue with the help of Libra's gravity, and floated to the shore a little ways away from Lucy and Sting. The Dragon Slayers were both unconscious and badly injured. Lucy checked Sting's pulse and breathing quickly. She was all tensed up, but she relaxed when she found the Dragon Slayer was still alive. _You big idiot…You really go overboard, you know that? _Lucy thought with a smile on her face.


	14. Dragon Sense

_Chapter 14: Dragon Sense_

Sting blinked his eyes open sleepily and groaned. His body hurt everywhere. He sat up in and looked around the room he was in. Sting realized that it was Fairy Tail's infirmary room, and as he took in more of the scene, he saw Ur, Mira, and Erza lying on other beds around him, also injured, but all of them sleeping. He looked at the windows and saw that it was nighttime. Sting turned to the bed next to his and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was preoccupied by Rogue, who was staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled, then coughed as pain spiked in his chest. Rogue turned to him with an expressionless face. "Phantom Lord was defeated. Your Master put the most injured members of both Fairy Tail and Phantom in here for emergency treatment. I really don't understand why he did so, but I won't complain about it. Which is more than I can say for my brother." he finished. Sting looked at the bed on the other side of Rogue's and realized that Gajeel was snoring in it. Further down, he caught sight of Aria, Totomaru, and Sol, who were also sleeping. Juvia was nowhere in sight, but Sting remembered the odd way she had been defeated by Gray, and guessed that she wasn't that badly injured. "What happened after the battle?" Sting asked. Rogue looked back up at the ceiling. "The council arrived and brought in the members of Fairy Tail and Phantom who weren't injured and questioned them. Nobody lied, I guess, because Master Jose was stripped of the Wizard Saint title and Phantom was disbanded on the spot." Sting's eyes widened slightly and he looked away from the Shadow Dragon. "I see…" he said quietly. The room was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "So what now?" he asked. Rogue sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do now, but whatever I decide, I'll do it with Yukino and Gajeel. The Element Four have their own decisions to make as well, but they can do as they like." Sting sat back in his bed and let out a long sigh. "You make it sound so easy…" he said. Rogue chuckled at that. "Seems simple enough, doesn't it?" Sting grinned and nodded. "I guess so" he replied. They were both really tired so they ended the conversation there and fell asleep.

When Sting awoke later, light was pouring through the windows, heralding the coming of morning. He sat up in his bed and his chest tingled slightly. Rogue was still asleep, as were the other people in the room. Sting rubbed his tired eyes and got out of bed. Something had been on his mind for a while now, or rather, some_one. _He walked out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. There were a good number of people there, chatting and eating breakfast. The Master was on the bar as usual, watching the scene with half-closed eyes, like he was still tired. Elfman was boasting to Jet and Droy about how manly he had been when he defeated Sol. Gray was talking to Cana about how he felt like he was being stalked, which Cana laughed at and told him he was just imagining things. Lucy was sitting with Levy and…Yukino. Sting blinked in surprise when he saw that the three girls were having a lively conversation, despite the fact that they had been enemies not days ago. Then he thought about the talk he had with Rogue and decided that he was contradicting himself. Lucy, Levy, and Yukino looked like they were legitimately having a good time, so Sting turned away from them, still searching. "Sting! What are you doing out of bed?" he heard someone call out. Sting looked over and saw Lisanna walking towards him with a cross expression on her face. "You shouldn't be moving right now! Do you have _any idea _how long it took us to bandage that cut on your chest?" she said irritably. Sting ignored her tone and spoke in a hushed tone. "I need to talk to you." Lisanna frowned at him, but sighed and said, "Oh, fine…but if we're going to talk, _you're _going to be lying down in the infirmary the whole time." Sting didn't argue with her and turned back into the infirmary with Lisanna following him. He got into his bed and tried to stay sitting up, but growled when Lisanna forced him to lay down. She glared at him. "No arguing, or i'll tell Erza you were misbehaving." Sting shut up at that.

The door opened behind them and in walked Lucy, with Levy and Yukino behind her. Lucy blinked at them. "Um…I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Sting shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Come on in" he told them. Lucy took a seat next to him and Lisanna. Levy and Yukino walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on a couple of chairs as well, with Yukino turning around to watch Rogue sleep for a moment. Sting watched her gaze and grinned. "He's one hell of a fighter." Yukino jumped and turned to him. Sting kept talking, "He gave me a real run for my money. Don't worry about him, I'm pretty sure I got the worse end of injuries between the two of us." Yukino stared at him for a moment, and then smiled at the White Dragon. "Thanks. I'm just worried is all. I can't help it." she said. Sting laughed, surprising the girls around him. "Now, where have I heard _that_ before?" he wondered aloud. His smile faded slightly and he turned to look at Lisanna again. The girl blinked in question. Sting sighed and rubbed his forehead with one of his hands. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Sorry, I know i'm being a pain here, but something's been bothering me ever since the fight ended." Lisanna frowned. "What is it?" she asked. Sting took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "I saw Natsu." he said. Lisanna's eyes got huge and her mouth fell open. Levy looked absolutely stunned and Lucy's eyes widened. Yukino tilted her head in question. "Natsu? You mean the Salamander? I thought he died two years ago…?" Lisanna flinched slightly and her hand went up to the scarf around her neck, which she gripped tightly. "W-we don't know if that's true…he just…vanished. We don't know if he actually…" She stopped there, unable to continue. Lucy stared at the White Dragon. "What do you mean, you _saw _him?" she asked. Sting shook his head. "I don't know. When Rogue cut me and I fell into the water, I guess I lost consciousness for a bit, but it was really weird. It was almost like a dream. I was at Kardia Cathedral, and you guys were…well, when this happened, I seriously thought I was already dead, because you were all at my grave." he managed, past a lump in his throat that was becoming a real nuisance. The girls stared at him. Levy managed a whisper, "You saw your own funeral?" The White Dragon nodded. "Yeah…definitely one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me. It really freaked me out, because I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. Then…I just turned around and…there he was." Lisanna's breath caught in her throat. "Natsu was there?" she choked out. Sting pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. If that were all, and I had woken up then, I would have just passed it off as me being in shock from getting cut. But it's more complicated than that." he said. Lucy frowned. "Complicated? What do you mean?" she asked. Sting took another deep breath and sighed. "He was talking to me. I guess he was talking about me dying, but what he said was…he told me, "Not yet. Not for either of us." he finished.

The girls took a moment to process his words. Realization struck them like lighting. Levy gasped, "Wait…he said not for _either _of you?" Lucy's eyes were getting wider and wider. "Hold on…if he said that then…does that mean that he's…?" Sting looked at Lisanna. The white-haired girl was covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes were watering up. She took a shuddering breath and stared at the White Dragon. "He's alive." she whispered. Sting smiled faintly, but it quickly disappeared. "I think so, but we're still facing the same problem. We don't know _where _he is." he said. Yukino interjected at this, "Maybe not, but the fact that you saw him again must mean that you're getting closer to finding him. It's a step in the right direction." Sting flashed a grateful look at her. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a groan and looked over to see Gajeel waking up. "Dammit, so noisy so early in the morning…what's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?" he grumbled. Yukino rolled her eyes at her friends in exasperation, "Gajeel, why don't you just go back to sleep?" she said. Gajeel turned and glared at her. "I would, if you lot weren't so noisy! Sometimes I curse having the ears of a dragon. I hear a lot of things I would really rather not." He sat up in his bed and cracked his neck. "So, the Salamander's alive, eh?" he said quietly. Levy looked over, startled. She was a little intimidated at the idea of being in the same room as the one who had attacked her, and she stuttered, "Y-you heard all that?" Gajeel nodded. "'Course I did. Any Dragon Slayer could have. Speaking of which…" He eyed the sleeping form of his brother and growled, "Wake up, you sneaky little bastard. Quit faking." The group turned to the Shadow Dragon in surprise. Rogue's eyes opened slowly and he glared at his brother, two sets of red meeting each other. "Was that really necessary?" he hissed. Gajeel laughed. "Seeing you irritated like that just made my morning a little better. Gee-hee!" Rogue muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Scrap-iron bastard." Sting grinned. _Guess great minds think alike. _"Morning to you, too" he said with a smirk. Rogue turned his glare to the White Dragon. "Don't push it. More importantly," his tone went from aggressive to curious, "You really think Natsu Dragneel is still alive?" Sting's grin fell from his face and he looked at his hands, which were clenched into fists. "I don't know…but after hearing him say that…" he trailed off. Then his stomach growled loudly. Everyone stared at him in surprise, and it hit Sting that he probably hadn't had a bite to eat for days. Lucy giggled a little. "So i'm guessing you want something to eat, huh?" Yukino smiled mischievously. "I think you're right, Lucy! What would you all say to getting some breakfast, hmm?" A louder growl sounded from behind her. They all spun around to see Rogue's face slightly red at his stomach's agreement. Gajeel roared in laughter. "Well, listen to that! You're a real badass, aren't you Rogue, letting your belly bark back at Yukino, eh? Gee-heehehahahaha!" They all doubled over laughing, as a very disgruntled Rogue told them to shut up.

Since the Dragon Slayers weren't allowed to move, (Despite much growling and irritation) the girls went into the guild hall and got some food for them. Sting tore into some pancakes, which Rogue was eating as well, in a more dignified manner. Gajeel hadn't waited for the girls to get back and was eating the metal frame of his bed. Lucy stared at him. "Does that even taste good?" she asked. Gajeel burped and looked at her. "Well, I've had better, but it's okay." he answered. Lucy decided not to pursue the subject. Lisanna had been very tense since Sting had told them what he experienced. "Maybe we should keep what Natsu said to ourselves." she said quietly. Lucy stared at her. "Why? If he's alive, then the guild could go help look for him." Sting shook his head. "No, I have to agree with Lisanna. The fact is, we don't have any leads other than knowing he's alive. We don't know where he may be, and on top of that the guild needs repairing. We can't split up trying to find Natsu and fix Fairy Tail at the same time." Lisanna nodded and bit her lip. She looked terrible, and Lucy wished there was something she could do to help. Yukino was watching Lisanna carefully. "Lucy" she said. Lucy blinked and turned to face the ex-Phantom mage, "Do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked. The blonde girl stared at her for a moment and then nodded. Yukino walked out the door with Lucy behind her. They went outside of the guild and walked down to the lakeshore, where the two girls sat down and stared up at the destroyed Magic Giant.

They were quiet for a while, until Yukino sighed. Lucy looked over at her as she started talking, "How much do you know about Dragon Slayers?" she asked. Lucy blinked in confusion. "Um…not much, so the basics, I guess?" Yukino nodded at her, as if expecting this. "Dragon Slayers are unique amongst the many wizards in the world. That magic affects their bodies on the physical and mental levels in ways unlike any other magic there is. You know how Dragon Slayer's bodies have the qualities of dragons, right?" Lucy nodded at her and Yukino continued, "Well, dragons have a powerful sense of…I guess dedication, to their mates. You see, dragons mate for life, so they need to be certain when choosing a partner that whatever feelings they hold are mutual. The bond between them is very strong, and they become incredibly protective of their mates. And this sense translates to the Dragon Slayers as well." Lucy's eyes widened. "Hold on…so, the Dragon Slayers have 'mates'?" she asked. "Yes, they do." Yukino replied. "You've seen how affected Lisanna gets at the mere mention of Natsu's name, right? Think about why i'm telling you this." Lucy processed that through her head and the conclusion stunned her. "W-wait…are you saying that Natsu and Lisanna were…?" Yukino nodded again. "I believe so. From what I understand, their bond must have been very young when Natsu disappeared. But it's still there. It won't go away, ever. Once a Dragon Slayer and it's desired mate confirm their feelings for each other, the bond ties them forever. I suppose Lisanna should consider herself lucky that Natsu disappeared back then and not later." Lucy tilted her head in question. "Why's that?" she asked. Yukino frowned a little. "This bond is a blessing and a curse, Lucy. It's a wonderful feeling that's deeper than any other, but losing that feeling is like losing a part of yourself. If a mate dies, it's agonizing for the other. Dragon's and Dragon Slayers have been known to go mad after losing their mates, and vice versa. Their partners can lose their minds as well." Lucy stared at her. "So that's why…then if Natsu had vanished later, when the bond was stronger, Lisanna might have…" Yukino smiled sadly. "Yes." she said simply.

This was all pretty shocking for Lucy, but something was nagging her. She looked at Yukino and frowned. "Hold on a sec, i'm grateful that you told me all this, but I don't understand _how _you know all that in the first place." she said. Yukino turned her head back to the lake and stared off at the water with a distant look in her eyes. "Rogue told me about it…a year ago." she answered. Lucy stared at her for a moment. Then it hit her and she took a quick breath, "Then…you and Rogue are…" Yukino smiled gently and nodded, her face tinged a slight pink. "Yes. I'm Rogue's mate." she said softly. Lucy was flabbergasted. "Whoa…definitely never expected that. So does that mean you two are married?" Yukino laughed at that. "No, we're not. Maybe when we're a little older, but having the bond as a mate is even deeper than just marriage. It would be wonderful if that happened someday, but I'm happy just being with him." Lucy was still pretty stunned at hearing this, but she said nothing more. They watched the sun as it got higher into the sky before Yukino sighed. "Come on, let's go back to the guild." Lucy nodded, still lost in thought.

When they walked into the guild, they were surprised to see Gajeel and Rogue up and about, getting their things together. Yukino quickly walked over to her mate. "What are you doing? You need to rest, you shouldn't be up like this…" she said worriedly. Rogue shook his head. "No, we've stayed for longer than we should already. It's time for us to go." Yukino stared at him. "So where are you planning on going? It can't be very far, you're in no condition to travel. Can't you just wait a little longer?" Gajeel snorted and looked at her. "Maybe you like this place, but I can't stand getting eyed by these fairies. They keep lookin' over all mad and shit." The guild members started yelling at him angrily. Lucy spoke in a flat tone, "Well, that's probably because you trashed our guild and-" "Enough" Ur approached the group, which fell silent. Her left arm was wrapped in a cast and she had bandages wrapped around her midsection, but she still sounded strong, "If they decide to go, it's their decision. And _none_ of you will pursue them for something as petty as revenge, or you will answer to me. It's in the past. Let it go." She nodded at Gajeel in respect, which the Iron Mage returned. He turned to the door. "Let's go." he said. Gajeel walked out of the hall. Rogue watched his brother go before turning to Yukino, who sighed, "Oh, fine…But we're just finding a different place to stay in Magnolia. _You're_ not going anywhere until those injuries heal." She said firmly. Rogue smiled a little. "Fine with me." he said, and then he and Yukino walked out of the guild. Yukino turned around and waved at Lucy, who waved back.

Sting looked out the window as Gajeel, Rogue, and Yukino walked down the street away from the guild. Levy had left earlier to go on a job with her team. Lisanna was still in the infirmary, eyes also following the ex-Phantom mages. Well, she looked at them, but Sting could tell they were the last thing on her mind right now. "Hey." he said. Lisanna jumped and turned to him. Sting grinned. "He's alive. We'll find him for sure, okay?" Lisanna stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Of course we will." she said happily.

**Just a filler chapter, but I wanted to clear up the Dragon Slayer's relations with their mates. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Breaking Point

**Phew! Sorry I took so long updating guys. Between school and writer's block, it took me a bit to figure out how to write this chapter. Yes, I skipped the Tower of Heaven arc. No, this does NOT mean I am erasing Jellal and the others from existence (There way too badass for me to do that! XD) Anyway, I'm going straight to the Fighting Festival arc, so enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 15: Breaking Point_

About one week later, Sting was finally allowed to get out of bed. The gash on his chest had taken a while to heal, and when he walked out of the infirmary with no shirt on, the guild members stared at the huge scar that went from the tip of his right shoulder down to his left hip. Cana whistled, "Damn, Rogue really did a number on you, huh?" Elfman grinned at him, "Scars are manly!" he shouted. The guild wasn't sure whether to be proud or concerned of the White Dragon.

Sting had his own opinion. When he had seen the scar in the mirror, his first thought was, _Damn I look badass with that._

Right now though, he just wanted to get out of the infirmary, which he had grown to dislike immensely since he had not been allowed to leave for fear that he might open the wound on his chest again before it could heal. Now that he was in the clear, he got out as fast as he could. If he left his shirt and vest behind, so what. He could go get them later. Sting looked around and saw Lucy walking towards him with Loke, Erza, and Gray. Lector and Happy flew behind them. He frowned. _What was it Mira told me about Loke the other day?_ A few days before, there had been a huge commotion at the guild when Loke had seemingly vanished. Sting had wanted to help search for him, but Mira had knocked him out when he tried to get out of his bed. The next morning, she had told him that they found Loke, and surprisingly, that he had been a Stellar Spirit the entire time he was at the guild. Apparently, Lucy had put some sticky business he had with the Celestial Spirit King to rest and he had become her Spirit. That was fine and all for Sting. He had always gotten this weird sense around the man, and discovering that it was because Loke was a spirit cleared up Sting's suspicions.

Gray smirked at him as they got closer. "Happy to be out of hell, white boy? You showing that scar off to score a few points with the girls?" Sting glared at him. The annoying part was that there was some truth in his words. Sting _had _thought about trying to find a mate before and following Phantom's attack. His observation of the relationship Rogue and Yukino had made him want that bond even more. Moreover, right now he was the center of attention to just about every feminine pair of eyes in the guild that weren't already spoken for. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Mira, hell even Erza was looking at the Dragon Slayer's scarred chest with an eyebrow raised in silent approval. This wasn't unnoticed by the males in the guild, who were grumbling something about Sting being a show-off. Sting heard them with his hypersensitive ears, and decided to mess with them a little for trash talking about him behind his back. He grinned and stretched his arms over his head, flexing his hard muscles. He looked at Gray with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, maybe I am." he replied, definitely loud enough for the people around him to hear. He heard some giggling from the girls and smirked in satisfaction at the angry growls from the guys. _If they're gonna react like that at something so easy, i'm going to have WAY too much fun with them, _he thought evilly.

Gray was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell's gotten into you?" he asked. Sting shrugged, "Dunno. Just feeling ah…_cold _without my shirt on. I might need someone to help _warm me up_ a little." He cast his eyes around meaningfully at the girls, who blushed and turned away as he caught their gaze. Sting was awarded by angry shouts from the guys again. Loke yelled at him, "Hey! I'm the only playboy in this guild!" Sting laughed at that. _And now for my trump card._ "I'm not being a playboy. I'm being serious." he growled suddenly. That shut them all up.

The guys in the guild were looking at him like he was insane. Sting looked at the stunned girls. Lucy was so red Sting swore he saw steam coming out of her ears. Levy was staring at him with her mouth open. Cana had stopped drinking and looked at Sting like he was some kind of monster. Mira had dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying. Erza didn't look much different that she had earlier, but now both eyebrows were raised high. The White Dragon kept a straight face, but he was _dying_ on the inside. _Oh my god, the looks on their faces…Priceless. _He grinned and winked at the flustered girls, before walking out of the guild, still shirtless, to go home. Everyone stared after him in silence. Lucy stuttered, "Wh-wha…" _"What the hell just happened?" _Erza asked what everyone was thinking. Cana looked absolutely stunned. "He said he was serious…" she whispered. Levy turned to her, still wide-eyed, "Wh-what do you think he meant by that, exactly?" the short girl asked. Mira, currently unable to think straight, shook her head. "I never thought that _Sting _of all people would…" she didn't finish her sentence. Lucy managed to speak again, "He's never done something like that before?" Gray shook his head, "No…that bastard. He played one hell of a wild card…" "I'll be damned. I think I need something a bit stronger." Cana said, grabbing an extra-large barrel of alcohol.

Once Sting got to his house, he collapsed on the floor and proceeded to laugh his ass off until his sides burned and tears poured down his face. He did so for several minutes, until he managed to contain himself and got up off the ground to find a t-shirt. His house was a bit of a mess, so Sting decided to use the rest of the day to clean up. By the time he was done, the sun was already going down, so Sting decided to get some extra sleep for tomorrow and fell into his hammock early.

The next morning, Sting left for the guild ready to help with the reconstruction. During his time in the infirmary, the Master had apparently decided to use the damage done to the guild as an excuse to remodel the place. It was going to be a lot bigger, but it wouldn't take too long to build with the huge number of mages that would be helping out. On his was there, Sting caught sight of Rogue and Yukino, who was holding Frosch in her arms, walking together towards the guild as well. Sting called them and walked over. "I didn't know you guys were still in town. Where you going?" he asked. Yukino flashed a glance at Rogue before replying, "Um…well, you see…the thing is, Master Makarov asked us this morning if we wanted to join Fairy Tail…We thought about it for a while, and we decided to join." Sting stared at them for a moment before he grinned. "Good for you. It'll be great having you guys around." The White Dragon frowned for a moment. Something was missing. It hit him that Rogue's brother wasn't here. "Hey, where's Gajeel?" Rogue grimaced at the question. "He went to a scrapyard a few days ago. Master Makarov went there after he asked us to join, so i'm assuming he's going to try convincing Gajeel to do the same." Sting winced. "I'm not sure how the guild's gonna take that. I can support him, and I think Ur will too, but the others are probably still stuck on what he did to Levy's team." Rogue's eyes darkened slightly. "I don't blame them for being angry, and I don't care if they never forgive him for it. But if someone goes after him, that's where I draw the line." he growled. Sting nodded in approval.

The three of them walked to the now under-construction guild, chatting about what they'd been up to in the last week. Sting was surprised when he heard that Juvia of the Element Four was also going to join Fairy Tail, along with Rogue, Yukino, and possibly Gajeel. Mira saw the three of them coming and walked over, with Lucy and Lisanna not far behind. She smiled at them when Sting opened his mouth to explain, but interrupted him, "It's okay, Master already told me they're joining. Welcome to Fairy Tail, you three! Juvia's already here, so we'll get your member stamps set and you can help with construction on the guild!" Yukino and Frosch smiled, saying "Thank you!" while Rogue just nodded politely. In a few minutes, they had gotten the Fairy Tail guild stamps. Rogue's stamp was ebony colored and on his left shoulder, while Yukino's mark was silver-blue and on her left hand. Frosch took her frog costume off for a moment to get a pink guild stamp on her back. Lucy and Lisanna pulled Yukino away from the others over to a spot where Levy and Juvia were passing out drinks for the workers. Mira led Frosch over to Happy and Lector, leaving Sting and Rogue to find somewhere to get to work.

After several hours of carrying timber and hammering nails, the two Dragon Slayers decided to take a break and sat on a pile of wood. Yukino walked over with lemonade for them and took a seat next to Rogue. "It's tough work, isn't it?" she asked. Rogue smiled a little and replied, "Oh, it's nothing compared to the job I had trying to knock this guy out." he gestured at Sting. The White Dragon bared his fangs in a grin. "Right?" he said. They heard angry yells coming over from the center of activity and looked over. Erza was standing up, looking extremely angry. Mira, who was working the temporary bar with Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy, also looked very cross. There was a blond man with a lighting shaped scar over his right eye sitting on a chair, with a cocky smirk on his face. Sting bristled. "Oh, great. Look who decided to show up." he growled. Rogue and Yukino turned to him, the latter with a question in her tone, "Who is that man?" Sting shook his head. "That's Laxus. He's one of our S-Class mages." Rogue frowned at this. "I don't recall seeing him during the Phantom War." he said. Sting let out an exasperated sigh. "That's because he was too lazy to show up. You'll learn fast that Laxus is the biggest pain in the ass there is in Fairy Tail." he grumbled. Sting got up and walked over to the commotion, Rogue and Yukino followed him a second later. Erza was ranting furiously at the S-Class mage, who took it all in stride and managed to irritate her further.

"You heard me right. If _I _was the one running this guild, none of this would ever have happened. I can't believe you guys let Phantom get this far." Laxus looked over at Jet and Droy, then to Levy. "You three got beat up by Phantom, huh? That's pathetic. Hell, I can't even remember your names." Jet and Droy looked down while Levy's cheek puffed up in anger. Laxus looked over at Juvia, and shook his head, "And that old fart actually decided to let the enemy _join _my guild. The hell's with that? You're not welcome here, you little Phantom bi-" Lucy yelled at him, "What's your problem?! She's your comrade!" The blond man laughed and stood up. He looked at Lucy with piercing eyes, "Like hell, she is. Anyway, who are you to talk? This entire war was your fault in the first place!" Lucy flinched and Mira interjected now, "Enough, Laxus!" The S-Class mage turned to the bartender, "_I'll _decide when it's enough. Just you wait, when I become guild master, all of these weaklings are going out the window. I have no use for-" Everyone blinked in surprise when Laxus froze, a stigmata on his shoulder. He blinked in confusion, "The hell? I can't mo-" Laxus was cut off again as Sting slammed his fist into his jaw and sent him flying through a half-built wall. The guild went silent in shock. Sting had a dark look in his eyes and his fangs seemed unusually long. Laxus got up from the rubble with a grin on his face, but he was obviously pissed off.

"What's gotten into you, Sting? I haven't done anything." Sting hissed at him in fury, "Exactly! You didn't do shit during the battle, and now you've got the _nerve _to come here and talk trash about us!" Laxus cracked his neck and kept on grinning. "Ohhh? So you've got a problem with how I do things?" "Damn right I do. Gonna make something of it?" Sting growled lowly. Laxus's grin got even bigger and electricity started sparking off his body. Mira quickly stepped forward, "Enough, you two! Stop fighting, now!" The two mages ignored her. Laxus sneered at the White Dragon, "Nice scar there, buddy. Didja get your ass whooped by that Phantom creeper over there?" Sting growled like an animal. He knew Laxus was just goading him on, but it didn't make any difference. Laxus smirked at him. "Well, I guess you got lucky. You're brother was so weak, he couldn't even handle some monster. At least you managed to survive." That was the final straw. Sting roared and lunged at the S-Class mage, who transformed into lighting and dodged Sting's fist. Lucy saw Lisanna's hands covering her mouth and swore she saw tears in her eyes. _I can't believe he just said that out loud! What a jerk! _she thought angrily. Erza rushed forward and held the enraged Dragon Slayer back, who hissed, "Let me at him! That bastard!" Laxus laughed, "Boy, kid, you sure took the bait!" "That's enough." a voice thundered. Everyone fell silent and turned towards the source of the voice. Master Makarov was standing there with Gajeel at his side.

Makarov was frowning. "You will speak no more of this, Laxus. And you _will not _speak disrespectfully of our fallen comrade." he added menacingly. Sting growled, while Lisanna flinched and turned away. Laxus didn't seem to notice the old man. Instead, he was eyeing the Dragon Slayer next to him, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. "What is _he _doing here?" Laxus demanded. Makarov looked straight into the eyes of the S-Class mage. "Gajeel is going to join our guild." Absolute silence followed his words. Then Laxus roared, "Are you kidding me?! He's the one who destroyed my guild! Like hell he's joining!" Gajeel glowered at him, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on being your buddy. It _disgusts _me that I ended up working in the guild I can stand the least." Some of the members shouted angry words at the Iron Mage, but he ignored them. "You will respect my decision, Laxus. I am guild master here." Makarov stated. Laxus looked furious, so he turned around and walked away from the guild. Sting yelled after him, "And good riddance, damned sparky!" Laxus ignored him and kept walking. Makarov walked up to the White Dragon, "Sting, I know how you feel, but you need to control yourself. You've only just recovered, and you can't defeat Laxus in a straight fight, even under normal circumstances. Keep you anger in check, my child." Sting hissed in frustration and turned away. Lisanna bit her lip a little ways off and walked quietly from the guild. Sting watched her go and sighed in exasperation before going after her.

Lucy looked over at Mira, who still seemed rather tense, "Is Laxus really that strong?" she asked. Mira nodded slowly. "Yes. He's one of our top four mages, alongside Ur, Mystogan, and Gildarts. But his personality makes it challenging to deal with him, as you've just seen." Yukino walked up to them with Rogue at her side. The Shadow Dragon seemed more curious than upset, "Why did he just assume he would become guild master after Makarov like that?" he queried. Mira smiled distastefully. "Well actually, Laxus is Master Makarov's grandson. So the odds of him becoming our next Master aren't as unlikely as it seems." Lucy shuddered at the thought, "I really hope that doesn't happen…"

Sting caught up to Lisanna at the lake. She tried to get away, but he pulled her towards him and hugged her. Lisanna struggled for a moment before she gave up and hugged him back, shoulders wracking in quiet sobs. Sting spoke to her in a comforting tone, "Shhh…easy. Just forget about Laxus. He was being an obnoxious jerk." Lisanna nodded into his shoulder. Her voice cracked when she spoke, "I know…but I can't believe he would…How can someone like that be a member of Fairy Tail?" she cried. Sting shook his head. "Hell, if I know. But forget about him. Natsu's alive, remember? We're going to find him." Lisanna trembled in his embrace and nodded again. "You're right…thanks." Sting smiled faintly. "No problem. Just promise me that you won't cry like this again. You have to be strong if we're going to find Natsu. I don't care if you cry a river when he gets back, just wait until then." Lisanna pushed back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him. "Ok. I promise."

Laxus was walking out of Magnolia. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _This isn't right. This is NOT the Fairy Tail I had imagined. Watch yourself old man…I am going to make Fairy Tail mine!_


	16. The Battle of Fairy Tail

**Again, sorry it took a while. I was going to post yesterday, but I couldn't think straight with all that sugar (Halloween knows me too well) so here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 16: The Battle of Fairy Tail_

"How is it?" Lucy asked anxiously. She was in her apartment with Levy and Yukino, who were reading the novel she had been working on. Levy grinned and looked up excitedly, "Lucy, this is great! You've got real talent as a writer!" Yukino nodded with a smile, "It's really good, I can't believe how well worded it is." Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, for real? It's my first time writing…I wasn't sure if I was doing it right." Levy shook her head, "You have nothing to worry about. With a few _very _minor tweaks, I can easily see you becoming a great author!" "Thanks so much!" Lucy beamed.

The girls went on chatting in Lucy's kitchen for about an hour, snacking on cookies. It was about eight at night, so Levy and Yukino had decided to sleep over at Lucy's house when they agreed to preview her story. When they were done eating, they walked over to Lucy's bed and sat down. Lucy heard a muffled groan beneath her and leapt off the bed with a shriek. The girls tore the blankets off to find Sting, snoring and looking extremely comfortable in his current position. Lucy smacked his forehead since he was lying belly-up and the Dragon Slayer blinked his eyes open slowly. He turned to the girls with a questioning look. "The hell? What was that for?" he grumbled. Lucy smacked him again, yelling, "What the hell was that for?! That was for sleeping in my bed!" Sting stuck his fingers in his ears, muttering, "So noisy" before closing his eyes again. Lucy smacked him a third time, but Sting acted like nothing had happened. So without considering the fact that Levy and Yukino were right next to her, she got up on the bed and sat on Sting's chest.

The White Dragon opened one eye and stared at her. "What's with you?" He asked. Lucy glared at him. "I'm mad at you. Why are you even here?" Sting didn't move and just sighed. It was kinda hard to breath with Lucy sitting on him, but he didn't really care. "What was it again…? Oh, yeah. Lector!" he called. "What is it, Sting?" Lector replied, flying over from inside Lucy's dresser with Happy and Frosch right behind him. Happy had Lucy's panties in his paws and the blonde girl went bright red. "GIVE ME THOSE!" she screamed. Happy grinned maniacally and shot out the window, yelling, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Lucy shook her fist at the cat burglar, still sitting on Sting. "Damn cat!" Yukino giggled at Lucy's embarrassment and called Frosch over. "Frosch, do you think you could ask Happy to return Lucy's underwear?" Frosch nodded at Yukino happily and flew after the blue cat. Lector's wings vanished and he walked up to Sting. "Oh, were you telling them about the contest?" he queried. Sting nodded, one of the few movements he was capable of in his current position. "I was about to."

Lucy looked down at the White Dragon, curiosity written all over her face. "Contest? What contest?" she asked. Yukino tilted her head a little. "Is it part of the Harvest Festival?" Lector passed a flyer to Sting and nodded at her, "Yup. It's only for girls. It's a Miss Fairy Tail contest." Levy's eyes sparkled. "Like a beauty contest, you mean?" Sting held the flyer over his face, reading the contents. "Sorta. Basically you try to dress your best and impress the audience with your magic." Lucy sighed. "I bet Mira's gonna be in that. I don't think I'll waste my time." Sting grinned up at her. "You sure? The prize is 500,000 jewels." The room got very quiet. Lucy stuttered, "F-five hundre…that's like six month's rent!" Sting smirked. "I _knew _you'd be interested." Levy's eyes were still sparkling, but now they became more focused as she frowned. "Hold on. Why did you take the time to tell us about this?" she asked. Sting shrugged. "I had nothing better to do. We're pretty much done with the guild's construction, and Master decided to use the contest as our, 'Grand Opening' or something. So, I figured with the contest and the prize money you guys would enjoy it." Lucy and Levy nodded in understanding.

Yukino wasn't convinced. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the Dragon Slayer. "And just _why _were you so into the idea of us participating?" Sting met her gaze cautiously, very much aware that Lucy was _still _sitting on him. "Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked casually. Yukino smirked. She had seen this kind of dodgy behavior in Rogue, before they had been together. _So, he's using this contest to find a mate, is he? _Yukino thought. _Hmmm…maybe I should mess with him a little. If he's anything like Rogue was, it should be at least a little entertaining. _Yukino grinned slyly. "Oh? Is there something specific you're looking for? Maybe something we're going to wear?" Lucy stared at her oddly, but Levy caught on to her tone and smiled darkly. "Or rather, is there something you want us _not _to wear?" Sting paled beneath Lucy. _Crap! They're onto me! _Lucy was staring at Levy with huge eyes. "What the hell, Levy?! That's so weird!" she said. Sting's gaze focused to the Spirit Mage on his chest. "She's the weird one? You're still sitting on me. What's wrong, are you enjoying yourself?" Lucy jumped and quickly got off the White Dragon, blushing slightly. "Sorry! And no, I was not enjoying myself! Weirdo!" Sting bared his fangs in a grin. "Whatever you say, Lucy."

The next day was the Harvest Festival. Lucy was walked to the guild in a cheerleader outfit. She had run into Gray and Juvia on the way there, and they had also picked up Warren, who had made it back just in time for the festival. As they walked through the doors, Sting turned to face them, raising an eyebrow at Lucy. She was a little self-conscious of her appearance since Sting had been acting so oddly towards the females of the guild, so she had chosen something not as revealing as she would normally wear to a contest like this. Lucy fidgeted a little under his gaze. "Um…What do you think?" she asked. Sting eyed her for a moment more before replying, "It looks good." before turning away and walking towards Rogue and Gajeel, who were sitting at a table on their own. Yukino was a little ways off with Lisanna, and the two of them were playing a game with Happy, Lector, and Frosch. Lucy walked over to them. "Aren't you two going to enter the competition?" she asked. Lisanna shook her head, "No. Mira's entering and I'm not really that interested in the contest, so I decided to pass." she said. Lucy turned to Yukino, who smiled a little, "It's not my thing. I'd be happier staying with Frosch and the others. Good luck, though!" Lucy smiled back and said, "Thanks!" before heading backstage with the rest of the competitors.

Sting took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Rogue and Gajeel, who looked a little bored. Everyone else was going nuts with excitement, but the three Dragon Slayers just took it in stride. Gajeel looked up for a moment as Sting sat down before looking back towards the group of overly-excited people. Rogue, who looked like he was asleep, half-opened an eye to regard the White Dragon before closing it again. Sting propped his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Aren't you going to goof around with the rest of those idiots?" Gajeel asked. Sting blinked at the Iron Mage. "Nah…I can screw around later. They're all so loud right now that my ears hurt." he grumbled. Gajeel nodded, "I hear ya there…" Rogue said nothing, but Sting could tell he wasn't asleep by the way his eye twitched whenever someone screamed especially loud.

Master Makarov walked up onto the stage and cleared his throat. The guild got quiet, causing the Dragon Slayers to look up from their table. "Members of Fairy Tail! I am happy to announce the start of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest in celebration of our guild's reconstruction!" The members cheered even louder and the Dragon Slayers quietly groaned, putting their hands up to their ears discreetly. Max took the stage as the host of the contest. Jason, the reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly, was also there, yelling, "COOL!" at every little thing. Max started introducing the contestants, as they appeared one after another, "And here are our competitors!" Cana came out from the back and used her card magic to change into a bikini, causing the males of the guild to drool. Gajeel grunted, "Pfft. Pigs." Sting and Rogue silently nodded in agreement. Juvia was up next, and used her water magic to also change into a bikini. The bikini spell broke when Bisca appeared in a western outfit and showed off her marksmanship by shooting targets she threw into the air. Levy was next, and used her Solid Script Magic to create a variety of objects to use as her appeal. Jason yelled, "COOL!" once again. "If he keeps that up I swear I'm going to nail his mouth shut." Gajeel growled. Sting smirked at that. Mira went after Levy…but did something odd with her transformation and made her face look like Happy. The guild was puzzled at the Take-Over mage's appeal, but said nothing offensive. Erza came next, transforming from her armor into a revealing gothic attire. Lucy was number seven, using her Gate Keys to create spheres of light that acted like pom-poms, and did a cheering act.

Sting watched her from the table. He didn't really know why, but this contest wasn't turning out how he had expected it too. Sting watched the eighth contestant take the stage and blinked in surprise. Number eight was Evergreen. Sting's eyes narrowed. _What is she doing here? The Thunder God Tribe almost NEVER comes to the guild…if she's here then Freed and Bixlow are definitely here too. So where are they? Also…where's Laxus? _The situation was making Sting uneasy. He eyed Evergreen carefully, causing Gajeel to scoff at him, "Ah? Not you too. That's seriously the kinda' chick you'd go for?" Sting shook his head and muttered quietly, "No, that's not it. Something isn't right…Evergreen never comes here. Do you see Laxus anywhere?" Gajeel watched him for a moment before he cast his eyes around the guild. At this point, Rogue was also alerted to the uneasiness the White Dragon was emanating. Gajeel sniffed the air, carefully observing the room. "…No. He's not here." Rogue stared at Sting, "What's wrong? Maybe she decided to come for the celebration?" Sting shook his head again. "No way. That's not their thing. Evergreen's part of a team called the Thunder God Tribe. They're Laxus' personal bodyguards. They don't mess around. They're all tough battle veterans." Gajeel turned his gaze to the female on the stage. He frowned and opened his mouth again, "What's up with her eyes?" he asked. Sting gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" Gajeel nodded at Evergreen. "Her eyes have got this weird glow to them." Sting's eyes widened and he whipped around to stare at Evergreen. Her eyes _were _glowing, and she was taking off her glasses…

Sting blanched as he realized what she was doing. He raised his hand quickly and lit up the whole room in blinding light, forcing Evergreen to shut her eyes. "Ow! That hurts!" she yelled. Sting stood up from the table, Rogue and Gajeel following his action. "What are you playing at? Were you really going to use your Stone Eyes on the crowd?" Sting asked slowly. Rogue glanced at him, "Stone Eyes?" he queried. Sting nodded. "The Thunder God Tribe all have a secondary magic in their eyes. Evergreen's turns people to stone if they meet her gaze." Rogue's eyes widened fractionally and he turned back to the girl on the stage. The Master stepped forward, "Evergreen, your magic can't be used here! It's dangerous with this many people!" "Oh? But things are already dangerous, old man." A voice boomed around the guild. Everyone grew quiet. A bolt of lightning landed on the stage, and Laxus appeared.

He looked over to the White Dragon, "Boo, Sting. You sure know how to ruin a little fun." he smirked. Sting growled at him, "A little fun? That wasn't funny at all." Laxus laughed turning away from him and back to his grandfather. "I'm here to announce a new event: The Battle of Fairy Tail!" he declared. Makarov stared at him. "Battle of Fairy Tail? What is this nonsense?" Laxus grinned. "It's very simple, really. The entire city of Magnolia is the battle field, and the competition continues until only one player remains." Master snorted at this. "Laxus, you don't seriously think we're going to play your little game, do you?" Laxus tutted, "Oh, but you will, old man. To ensure that you play, I've activated the Thunder Palace." Makarov paled. "You…you _what?!" _The S-Class mage nodded. "The game will go on for two hours. If time runs out and I'm still kickin' then the Palace rains hell down." Sting bristled. "Are you kidding me?! What kinda game is that?!" Laxus looked at him with a smirk, "What? I thought you'd be thrilled! We can decide who the strongest mage is in Fairy Tail like this."

Erza, who had appeared from behind the curtains with the rest of the girls, crossed her arms and glared at her fellow S-Class mage, "Not that I'm even interested in this game, but the strongest member is Gildarts, without question." Laxus turned to face her. "Well, that old fart's not here right now. Neither is Ur, what with her going to see that student of hers at Lamia Scale. So I hope you've got someone strong enough to beat me here, or you're all screwed." Makarov activated his Titan Magic and brought his fist down on Laxus. The S-Class mage turned into lightning and flew towards the door. Makarov followed him, but his fist hit a forcefield before he could reach Laxus. "My rules are unbreakable." Everyone looked to the entrance of the guild. Freed was standing with Bixlow at his side, and Evergreen came over to join them. "And my rules state that no person above eighty years of age is permitted to leave this building." Gajeel flashed a glance at Sting. "Who're they?" "Freed and Bixlow. The other members of the Thunder God Tribe. Freed must've used his runes to trap gramps in here." he muttered under his breath. Laxus appeared behind the three mages and grinned at the guild. "Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!" he announced, before transforming into lighting once more and flying off. The Thunder God Tribe quickly disappeared as well.

Erza and Mira flew out the guild, yelling at the other members, "Let's go! We have no time to waste!" The guild roared and started pouring out of the building until only Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Levy, and the Master remained. Happy, Lector, and Frosch hovered over them. The Master gritted his teeth and pointed at the door. "Sting! Rogue! Gajeel! Go help them out!" Sting nodded and ran to the door with Gajeel and Rogue on his heels. To everyone's surprise, he, like Makarov, hit the invisible forcefield. He skidded back, reeling from the impact. "Wh-wha…" he stuttered. Gajeel took a step forward and also hit the wall. Rogue didn't even try after that, instead frowning, "Did he also imprison the Dragon Slayers?" Happy flew in and out of the doorway, "I can come and go just fine." he said. Sting smashed his fist against the wall. "Dammit! I need to get outta here!" he hissed. Levy stepped forward, "Relax, will you?! I can rewrite the runes so the Dragon Slayers can go." Gajeel whipped around in surprise. "For real?" he asked. Levy nodded. "It's going to take a while, but I think I can get you out with enough time to track down Laxus and beat him." Master turned to her, "Then you and Lucy get to work on it straight away!" he told them. The girls nodded and ran to grab Levy's books.

Laxus took a seat on the steps at Kardia Cathedral, a grin on his face. "So then, old man, who's going to win the Battle of Fairy Tail, eh?"


	17. Thunder Tactics

**Okay, I wanted to get this chapter done so I could tell you all what I've been thinking lately. I've decided to split the story into two different parts, the first being The Lost Dragon Slayer, where they are searching for Natsu, and a sequel once they find him, about what happens when he returns (Tenrou Island, Grand Magic Games, etc.) so tell me what you think, and as always, Thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 17: Thunder Tactics_

Levy and Lucy were hard at work, scrambling through books in an attempt to decipher the runes and find a way to rewrite them. Gajeel leaned over them, staring at what Levy was writing. "That looks really complicated." he said. Levy didn't look up, just replied, "It is, but I have to get this done right. If I don't then we'll lose time we need." Lucy nodded, also buried in books. "Leave it to us! We'll get you guys outta here in no time!" she said. Rogue was standing to the side with Yukino, who was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her protectively. Sting was sitting on a table with Lisanna and the Master. Frosch was in Lisanna's lap, as the Master had sent Happy and Lector to find out how things outside were progressing. Runes kept on popping up at the entrance to the guild, giving brief descriptions on fights between members as they fell into Freed's traps and were forced to battle each other. The results of those traps were alarming. Fairy Tail had started with over one hundred members, but the traps had resulted in them losing over half of their numbers. In addition, none of the Thunder God Tribe had been defeated, and no one knew Laxus' current location. The only relief was that Erza and Mira, as well as Gray were still in the competition, but it was also a curse because they decimated the weaker members wherever they went.

Makarov looked over at the two girls. "How much longer, Levy? It's been almost an hour already, we're losing precious time." Levy looked over at him. "It shouldn't be much longer. Maybe five more minutes, and I can rewrite them." Sting cracked his knuckles, "Good." he growled. Gajeel chuckled, "Gee-hee. So who wants dibs on that thunder bastard? I've got a bone to pick with him, so shall I?" Sting bared his fangs in a grin. "Oh, no you don't. I get sparky, I owe him a hardcore ass-kicking." Rogue smiled slightly from the side, "If we're going to be hunting, then I might as well join in the fun." Yukino looked at him from inside his embrace, "I don't care if you fight him, but if you get hurt I'm going to get angry." she threatened. Rogue laughed a little, "Alright then. Challenge accepted." Sting and Gajeel grinned at him from their places in the room. Makarov anxiously looked at the runes depicting the number of remaining members. _Twelve left _he thought. Judging by the runes, that meant that only Erza, Gray, and Mira were on the battlefield at the moment other than the Thunder God Tribe. Lisanna had stated early on that she didn't want to participate, so Makarov doubted the runes counted her or himself. That meant the only other members who could battle were Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Lucy, and Yukino, who were stuck here until they rewrote the runes. Suddenly a new rune appeared. Everyone grew quiet as they interpreted the meaning of the words: _Gray vs Bixlow, winner Bixlow. _Sting's jaw dropped. "Gray _lost?!" _he exclaimed. Makarov bit his lip. That meant Erza and Mira were on their own now. He watched the number drop down to eleven.

Then it went back up to twelve. Gajeel frowned, "What the…?" Makarov stood up on the table, "Someone else has entered?" he said. Sting thought about it for a moment, then realization dawned on his face and he grinned. "So, he decided to come back, huh?" Gajeel turned to him. "Who came back?" he asked. Sting looked excited. "Mystogan. One of our S-Class mages. From what I know, he's as strong as Laxus." Rogue raised an eyebrow at this. "What you know? Doesn't he come to the guild?" Makarov shook his head. "He's an odd one. He only comes to take jobs, and when he does, he puts the guild's weaker members to sleep so they don't see him. But Mystogan _is _powerful, so that's good for us." "Maybe, old man. But that doesn't guarantee a victory." Everyone in the room spun around to see an image of Laxus on the stage, smirking. Lisanna yelled at him from the table, "Why don't you just give up already? What are you going to gain from destroying Magnolia, anyway?!" Laxus laughed at her, making her glare at him in irritation. "I'm entertaining everyone! We all want to know who's the strongest, don't we? But you're right, there _is _something I want." he said. Makarov looked his grandson in the eyes. "What is it, Laxus?" he demanded. The S-Class mage grinned. "I want to be the Master of Fairy Tail." he declared.

The room got very quiet. Then Sting roared, "Like hell! Did you seriously think you could become Master by starting this stupid game?! No one in the guild would follow you after this!" Laxus tilted his head at this. "I don't care. I'll start over if I have to. I will create the ultimate guild! So, gramps…if you surrender and announce to the town that you're appointing me as the new Master, I will call off the Thunder Palace and we can end the Battle of Fairy Tail right here." Makarov stared at him. Sting whipped his head towards the old man, "Master! You're not actually considering this are you?!" he growled. Makarov frowned. "I will not surrender yet Laxus." The S-Class mage shrugged. "Alright. Then you can do so _after _I crush the rest of these weaklings. It'll be over soon, don't worry." The image flickered and disappeared. Sting quickly turned to Lucy, "How much longer?" he demanded. Lucy smiled at him, "Almost done. Just another minute." she said. She and Levy started finishing the reconstruction of Freed's runes. Two runes appeared above the doorway: _Mira vs Bixlow, Battle initiated. Erza vs Evergreen, Battle initiated. _Makarov relaxed a little. _Good. If they win and the Dragon Slayers manage to hunt down Freed and Laxus, then this will end quickly _he thought.

Erza chased Evergreen through the streets of Magnolia. Evergreen was flying away from her at a speed where Erza was just able to stay on her tail. The armored mage yelled at her enemy, "Coward! Get down here and fight me!" Evergreen smirked and shouted back, "I don't think so. This isn't a battlefield that I like." Erza tensed at this. _She's leading me to an area where she has the advantage. No matter, I will crush her wherever she runs! _she thought with determination. They took a hard turn and were now by the river. Some movement caught Erza's eye, and she turned to see Mira battling Bixlow on the other side of the water. Bixlow was also fleeing from the S-Class mage on his puppets, while Mira was hurling dark spheres of magic at her target. Bixlow and Evergreen met in midair and they flew further down the river with renewed energy. Erza requipped to her Soaring Armor and caught up with Mirajane. "Why are they running? I expected them to stay and fight." Mira asked. Erza shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. As long as we beat them, whatever they do is pointless." Mira nodded in agreement. Suddenly Bixlow and Evergreen banked hard to either side and flanked the two S-Class mages. Evergreen threw needles of light at them, while Bixlow's puppets fired energy beams that forced Erza and Mira to jump together to avoid them. They landed safely back to back, and prepared for a counterattack when Freed appeared between Bixlow and Evergreen. He smirked at them. Erza narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked. Freed shook his head. "I'm disappointed. You two fell into such an obvious trap."

Erza's eyes widened and Mira looked around quickly. She spotted a rune hanging in the air. _Those who enter this area are not permitted to leave until the Battle of Fairy Tail is over._ Mira's jaw dropped and she screamed at them, "You cowards! So you refuse to win in a fair fight?!" Evergreen tutted. "Fair fight? You two aren't as strong as Laxus, but you're still monsters. We thought it best to keep you on a leash for a while." Bixlow tilted his head, "Besides, Laxus gave us a separate agenda other than the battle." he said, while his puppets repeated his words. Erza glared at them. "What sort of agenda?" she asked slowly. Freed's eyes darkened and he turned away, with Bixlow and Evergreen following him. "The three of us are going to eliminate the one who destroyed the guild." Mira stared after them, and barely managed a whisper, "Eliminate…? Are you talking about Gajeel?!" Freed nodded without turning around. "That is our task. We will destroy the Iron Dragon with our own hands." he finished simply. Then the Thunder God Tribe flew off and left the two horrified S-Class mages to watch them go, powerless to do anything.

Happy and Lector flew into the guild right as Levy was finishing revising the runes. "Master! Everyone's down!" Happy cried. Makarov nodded at them. "I'm aware of that, but not all of us are finished." The runes shifted a little as Levy finished the corrections. She turned to the waiting Dragon Slayers with a smile on her face. "Are you boys ready to enter the Battle of Fairy Tail?" Sting cracked his knuckles, Gajeel rolled his shoulders, and Rogue's eyes got a dark look in them. Oh, they were ready all right. They were about to fly out of the guild when more runes appeared. Makarov's face went white as he read them. _Erza and Mira fall into a trap. They can no longer participate in the battle. Bixlow and Evergreen escape. _Lisanna covered her mouth with a hand, "Did..did they _lose?!" _she gasped. It was too much for Makarov. The old man trembled in shock and collapsed to the ground. Sting was at his side in a flash, "Gramps! What's wrong?!" he asked desperately. Lisanna rushed to the bar, saying, "His illness is getting to him. His body is too stressed out. I'll take care of him, you guys go hunt them down!" Sting gritted his teeth and reluctantly turned away from the Master, who was being carried by Happy and Frosch to the infirmary. The White Dragon turned to Lector, "I need you to go find Mira and Erza. Once you do, bring Levy and Lucy over and try to get them back into the fight. We need them for this." he said. Lector nodded and flew out of the guild.

Levy stepped forward, "Alright, I'll explain the strategy. When we get out of here, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue will go their separate ways. If you guys get caught in a rune trap, it's all over. Find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe and defeat them any way you can. I'll go with Lucy and Yukino to get Erza and Mira out of that trap. We've got forty-five minutes left! We can't screw up now!" Sting nodded and roared at the top of his lungs, "Let's GO!" The others yelled in agreement and they raced out of the guild, leaving Lisanna, Happy and Frosch to care for the Master. Lisanna watched them go with concerned eyes. _Be careful, everyone…we can't lose any of you. For Master's sake, as well as the guild's…Please be safe!_

Laxus was still waiting on the steps of the cathedral. He was getting impatient. _So, the old man's gonna wait til' the last second, eh? No matter. With Erza and Mira out of the picture, they might as well hand me the guild right now! _he thought with a smirk. Footsteps suddenly echoed throughout the building. Laxus looked up to see a hooded figure with staves walk into the cathedral. He grinned, "Well, well, well! Mystogan!" The man stopped a good distance away from Laxus, who stood up and faced the newcomer, "I never dreamed you would actually decide to participate in this game!" he said. Mystogan spoke quietly, "If you call of the Thunder Palace now, this can still be passed off as mere entertainment." Laxus shook his head, still grinning. "Afraid not, pal. I'm going through with this to the end. Besides, aren't you curious as well? Don't you want to know who is truly the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?" Mystogan sighed. "I have no interest in such things, but I would propose Gildarts." Laxus huffed and crossed his arms. "You're just like Erza." Then he smirked. "Or rather, another…" Mystogan's eyes flashed and he fired a beam of energy at Laxus, who threw a bolt of lighting in reply. The two attacks collided and exploded. Mystogan looked disturbed, angry even. "Where did you learn of that?" he demanded. Laxus laughed, "Oh? It's quite rare to see you flustered. Where did I find out? Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me!" Mystogan was silent for a time. "You _will _regret this, Laxus. You are about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen!" The lightning mage grinned. "Good! Give me everything you've got!"

Lector saw Erza and Mira trying to force their way out of a rune trap from above. He flew down to them quickly. "Erza! Mira! Are you two okay?" he asked. Mira looked up at Lector and he was shocked to see panic in her eyes. "Lector! You have to go find Gajeel! Tell him to stay out of the fight!" she pleaded. Lector froze at her tone. "Why? What's the matter?" he asked. Erza slammed her fists against the runes, with a shout, "The Thunder God Tribe wants to kill him!" Lector's eyes got huge. "Gajeel's trying to find them and Laxus right now…" Mira shrieked, "Don't let him! Get him away from all this! They won't hesitate, they'll do it with no remorse!" Lector nodded and spun around, yelling behind him, "Levy and the others are coming to get you out of there! Just wait a while longer!" Lector went into Max Speed and shot off, trying to find Gajeel. _I've got to hurry! _he thought desperately.

Freed observed their target stand on the branch of a tree overlooking the city before he jumped to the ground. He watched as Evergreen appeared before him, and started flying towards the river, the chosen death ground for the Iron Dragon. Freed smirked as Gajeel took the bait and chased after Evergreen. Bixlow laughed at his side, "So, the Dragon Hunt begins…" Freed nodded at him. "Yes. Laxus' enemies are our enemies. We must eliminate that one for what he has done. There won't even be a trace left when it's over." he said darkly. Bixlow turned to his teammate, "Hey, when we beat him, do ya' think people will start calling _us _Dragon Slayers?" he asked. Freed shrugged, "I don't care about titles. As long as we carry out Laxus' will, that's all we need." he stated, before he and Bixlow flew out after Gajeel and his prey from above, ominously silent like reapers waiting to harvest a fallen soul.

Sting heard a blast from his crouched position on a rooftop. He could see fallen members of his guild all around, and it just made him angrier at the mage who had caused all of it. His head snapped towards the sound of the explosion, and he noticed Rogue jump over to him from another rooftop. The Shadow Dragon nodded towards the church. "That way, then?" he asked. Sting nodded, "Kardia Cathedral." he said. Rogue sniffed the air and eyed the building intently. "I sense Laxus is fighting someone, but his opponent's magic is unfamiliar to me." Sting stood up with a grin. "I guess Mystogan beat us to him. If he wins, I don't care, but I just hope he doesn't hog _all_ the fun." Rogue smirked and turned to the White Dragon. "I suppose that's the least we can ask." he chuckled. Sting laughed at that and jumped down from the rooftop, Rogue on his heels. He shouted as they ran, "Let's get him!"

Gajeel was getting irritated. This damned woman was annoying, she just kept on flying away without attacking at all. _This is so messed up. When I catch her I'll teach her what it feels like to be a dragon's prey _he thought in satisfaction. When they reached the river, Evergreen turned around and landed on the earth. She watched Gajeel approach with a loathing look on her face. Gajeel laughed darkly, "Gee-hee! Finally got tired of running, eh? Now why don't you be a good girl and let me kick your ass." Evergreen smirked. "I don't think so. This is where you meet your end, Black Steel." Gajeel heard something behind him and he leaped to the side out of instinct, barely avoiding five beams of energy that hit the earth where he stood a moment before. He glared up at his attacker. Bixlow and Freed came down from the sky, on either side of Evergreen. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I the lucky one? I get to fight all three of you at once." Freed shook his head. "No. Laxus gave us an alternate mission to the Battle of Fairy Tail. That is, to take your head." Gajeel's eyes widened at his threat. He sighed, "Man, that bastard really knows how to hold a grudge, doesn't he?" Freed glared at him, "Don't you dare think that someone as lowly as you can possibly insult Laxus." Gajeel grinned at them. "Gee-hee! Alright then, if this is a life or death situation, then I won't hold back. I owe that lightning bastard, but I'll take you three down first!" Black Steel held up a hand in challenge, a maniacal grin on his face. "Come on!" he roared. The Thunder God Tribe lunged at the Iron Dragon Slayer with killing intent.


	18. Redemption Day

**Alright then, finally got this finished! Who all read the last manga chapter? Gray looks pretty badass with Rufus's hat, right? Anyway, I'll see if I can get another chapter posted tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 18: Redemption Day_

Lector found Lucy, Yukino, and Levy running through the city. "You guys!" he called out. The girls looked up at the red cat. "Lector! Did you find Erza and Mira?" Lucy asked. Lector nodded quickly, "I did, but have you seen Gajeel since you left the guild?" he sounded frantic. Levy stepped forward and shook her head, "No, we haven't. Lector, what's wrong?" The cat could hardly keep still, he was in such a panic, "Laxus sent the Thunder God Tribe out to kill him!" he hissed. Levy and Lucy gasped, but Yukino managed to keep herself composed, "Then we need Erza and Mira fast. Can you take us to them?" she demanded. The little cat nodded and spun around, flying at a pace the girls could keep up with. Yukino called up to him as they went, "Lector! Are they targeting Gajeel only, or are they after Rogue too?" Lector shook his head. "I'm not sure, but Erza and Mira were freaking out when they told me, so they could be after him. I just don't know." Yukino bit her lip for a second. _Be careful, Rogue. These people are all very powerful._

Gajeel stood his ground as the three mages ran at him. He pointed his arm at them and shouted, "Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon Logs!" A storm of iron poles flew at the oncoming Thunder God Tribe. Freed and Bixlow leaped to the side and avoided the attack, but Evergreen launched a stream of large needles to counterattack. Gajeel was stronger though, and a few of the poles penetrated Evergreen's defense and hit her, making her skid backwards. Freed unsheathed his sword and swung at Gajeel's head, who turned his arm into iron and easily blocked it. Bixlow's puppets stacked on top of each other as he directed them. "Line Formation!" Bixlow commanded, and the puppets fired a vertical blade of energy at Gajeel, who bashed Freed to the side and leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack. _Tch, this is gonna be tough taking all three of them at once _Gajeel thought. An odd glowing dust suddenly encircled him and he spun around to see Evergreen releasing more of the powder from the air. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" she shouted. The dust ignited and created a large explosion around Black Steel. Evergreen smirked in satisfaction for about two seconds before Gajeel leaped out of the blast zone, covered in iron scales and punched her to the ground. Evergreen managed to recover and dodged the Iron Dragon's following kick. At this point, Freed got back on the attack, writing an inscription in midair and hurling it at Gajeel. "Dark Ecriture: Pain!" The Iron Dragon dodged the inscription, but was caught as Bixlow's puppets hit him with surprising force. Gajeel skidded backwards, growling angrily. Before he could react however, Evergreen leaped forward and kicked his jaw, stunning him for a moment. Freed took the chance and launched a rain of dark energy at him, while Bixlow's puppets used the Line Formation again. Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized he didn't have time to dodge. _Shit! _

Mira heard an explosion a little ways off and spun around to see Gajeel leap to the opposite side of the river, with the Thunder God Tribe in hot pursuit. Erza punched the runes again. "Damn! We can't help him like this!" she said frustratedly. Mira gritted her teeth. She knew from personal experience the Iron Dragon Slayer was strong, but three opponents like the Thunder God Tribe would be a challenge to fight all at once, even for a seasoned fighter like him. "You guys!" Mira heard Lector's call and turned to see the red cat flying towards them, with Lucy, Levy, and Yukino right behind him. Relief swept over her like a wave. "You're here! Can you get us out?" she asked. Levy nodded quickly. "Give me a few minutes to rewrite the runes." Erza sat down with her legs crossed. "Please, hurry. We can't waste any more time." she said. Yukino turned to the battle raging behind them. Gajeel had hit Freed with an iron-covered fist, but Bixlow and Evergreen retaliated immediately, forcing Black Steel back again. He was having a rough time, and Yukino knew even he wouldn't be able to fight them on his own forever. She turned to Lucy, "We have to help him until Mira and Erza get out of the trap. Come on!" Lucy nodded and the two Spirit Mages ran towards the battle.

Sting and Rogue ran into the entrance of the cathedral, taking in the scene before them. Laxus and Mystogan were facing off, smoke clearing in the space between them like two of their attacks had collided. Sting stepped forward, "Laxus!" he shouted. The lightning mage looked past his opponent and smirked. "Well, well, this just gets better by the minute! I can take all three of you down now and save some time hunting you down later." Sting growled at him, but Rogue was more focused on Laxus' opponent. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "So you're Mystogan?" he asked slowly. The enigmatic mage turned to them, his face covered by a mask that left only his eyes visible. Sting had only seen Mystogan on rare occasions, but he had gotten a good look at him two years before, at Natsu's funeral. He knew that the reclusive mage might have just been paying respects, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was all he had been doing. It seemed odd that he would have payed any sort of attention to the funeral of a person that he had never interacted with. That was something that always bugged Sting, but he forgot about it for the moment. Beating Laxus came first.

Laxus grinned darkly and quietly brought his hand back. Rogue's eyes widened and he spoke quickly, "Look out!" Mystogan spun around, but the bolt of lightning was already on it's way and hit him in the face. The mask was blown off the S-Class mage, and Sting watched him curiously. He was concerned for his guild mate, but he had always wondered what Mystogan really looked like. Sting studied him for a moment. The man before him had blue hair and a strange, dark red tattoo under and above his right eye. Sting frowned. This guy looked familiar. He racked his brain trying to think, and it hit him that Mystogan looked identical to a picture of a man Erza had once shown him. "Are you Jellal?" Sting questioned. Mystogan gritted his teeth and sighed. "Erza told you about him, huh? Sorry, but no. I'm not Jellal. I know who he is, but he is not me." Sting was thinking rapidly, trying to come up with possibilities, "Then are you like his brother? You two could be twins from what I know." The S-Class mage shook his head, "I'm not related to Jellal by blood." At this Laxus laughed and the three mages looked at him in unison. "Why don't you tell them, Mystogan? I'm sure Sting especially would be _very _interested in Edolas-" he was cut off as Mystogan hit him with a burst of light. The White Dragon stared at Laxus. _Edolas? What is that? And why would I be interested in it?_ "Sting. Sting!" He jumped as he heard Rogue say his name. The Shadow Dragon was watching him carefully. Sting looked up and realized Mystogan was gone.

"Where'd he go?!" he demanded. Rogue shook his head. "He disappeared after the attack hit Laxus." Sting's eye's widened and he gritted his teeth in frustration. _Of all the…! Oh, whatever. I'll figure it out later_ he thought. The Dragon Slayers turned their attention to the lightning mage, who looked irritated. "So, hit and run, huh? Whatever, his battle was pointless anyway." Laxus said with a smirk. Sting growled at him, "I don't really get what just happened, but right now it doesn't matter. You've taken this way too far already, and I've had it with your crazy talk. But I'll ask one more time anyway." The White Dragon looked at the S-Class mage straight in the eye. "Stop this, Laxus. Enough fighting." Laxus laughed again and Sting sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Fine, then." Sting and Rogue got into a fighting stance as they faced Laxus. Rogue studied their opponent carefully, "Is there anything about him in particular I should know before we do this?" he asked in a low voice. Sting was silent for a moment before replying, "You know that he's fast and strong. I don't know if the two of us can beat him in a straight fight, but if we can flank him and hit him from behind with one strong attack, I think we can win." Rogue narrowed his eyes and he bared his fangs, "Assassination, then? Works for me. So is there a plan, or should we just take the chance if it presents itself?" Sting flashed his canines in a predatory grin, "Make it up as we go along. If you see a chance, take it." Rogue nodded at him. Laxus smirked at them and cocked his head to one side. "Done strategizing, you two? Whatever you've got up your sleeve's not gonna work, anyway, so hurry up and come at me!" he challenged. Sting and Rogue wrapped their fists in light and darkness, before rushing at the lighting mage, both thinking in unison,_This ends here!_

Gajeel fell to one knee, panting. Yukino and Lucy were behind him, also collapsed on the ground. The Thunder God Tribe looked tired as well, but they were still standing, glaring at their opponents. It had been a huge help when the two Spirit Mages had delivered a surprise attack on Laxus' bodyguards, but they just didn't have the magic power their enemies had. Their interference had given Gajeel a break though, and he had taken the opportunity to catch his breath from the Thunder God Tribe's relentless attacks. Gajeel gritted his teeth in frustration. _Damn! They're stronger than I thought. I could end this now with Dragon Force…but if I do that, then those two'll probably get caught in the crossfire. _It was a tricky situation. If Gajeel entered Dragon Force, he had little doubt he would easily overwhelm the now weakened Thunder God Tribe, but at the same time, his massive power could seriously injure the Spirit Mages behind him. If Yukino got hurt, Rogue would never forgive him, and he doubted that Sting would let him go unscathed if Lucy was injured as well. Gajeel looked over to Levy. She was trying to rewrite the runes as fast as she could, but it was taking too much time. Mira and Erza wouldn't be loose quickly enough to help them. Freed followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes distastefully. "How dare she attempt to break my rules." he thundered. "Bixlow, Ever, finish them off while I deal with that brat." Freed flew over towards Levy, while Gajeel shot forwards and tried to stop him, but Bixlow's puppets rammed into him again and knocked him backwards. _Shit! _he thought. He whipped around to look at Lucy and Yukino. They were watching Freed too, and tried to stand, but were too exhausted. Black Steel swore as Evergreen kicked him in the stomach. _Goddammit! I can't let that shrimp get hurt! _he thought desperately.

Levy saw Freed flying over and her heart lurched. If she was interrupted now, the runes would reset and Mira and Erza would have to wait even longer. She began to write as fast as she could, frantically trying to finish the spell, but Freed got to her first. He looked furious, despite his steady voice, "Those who break my rules will suffer a fate worse than death. Dark Ecriture: Pain!" he shouted and an inscription flew towards Levy, marking her back. Levy felt like her body was on fire and she shrieked, but she kept her magic flowing into the runes. Freed launched more of the inscriptions, each hit becoming increasingly more painful until Levy was screaming. Mira smashed her fist against the runes and screamed at Freed, "Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Freed shook his head. "Nobody breaks my rules. She will face the consequences." He continued to torture the girl, who was somehow still forcing her magic into the runes.

Gajeel was losing it. The girl's screams were driving him over the edge. He glared at Bixlow and Evergreen and yelled at them, "Aren't you going to stop him?! Isn't she your comrade?!" Evergreen smirked at the Iron Dragon. "Our only comrade is Laxus. Weaklings do not deserve to be our comrades, so we will eliminate them." Gajeel snapped. He spun towards the Spirit Mages, spitting, "Get your asses outta here. I'm gonna _destroy _these bastards!" Lucy flinched at his tone, but Yukino didn't hesitate. She could see Gajeel was beyond pissed, so the Spirit Mage grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away with whatever strength she had left. Gajeel faced the two mages before him and stood up, roaring, as scales appeared on his body. Bixlow took a step back and Evergreen stared at him in shock. "Wh-what is this? He could barely stand a moment ago!" Gajeel glared at them and they stood frozen to the spot as the image of a massive dragon covered in iron scales appeared above him. The dragon looked down on them with a predatory grin, licking it's lips as though it had found it's next meal. Bixlow and Evergreen definitely _felt_ like prey, and they were starting to look like it too. "Dragon Force" Gajeel growled. He lunged at his enemies with new speed and power. _I've gotta do this quick. It doesn't feel like my magic will support this for very long _he thought. Gajeel got up in Evergreen's face. He roared at her, "Take this, delinquent bitch! Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Gajeel brought his fist back and slammed it into Evergreen's stomach. She coughed up blood at the force of the impact before the Dragon Slayer smashed her body through several trees of the nearby woods. Bixlow recovered from his shock and directed his puppets, "Line Formation!" The puppets stacked up on top of each other, but Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and swung down, yelling, "You're a pest!" He cut the stacked puppets clean in half, before slashing at Bixlow and sending him flying into the river with a huge splash.

Freed whipped around to see Evergreen and Bixlow defeated in the blink of an eye. Levy gasped as his constant attacks ended in his shock. She collapsed to the ground, still keeping her power flowing into the runes. _Ga..jeel…thank you…_ she thought, exhausted. Mira and Erza were watching Gajeel's rampage in stunned amazement. "He..he took them down so quickly…" Erza whispered. Mira couldn't say anything, she just stared as the Dragon Slayer leaped across the river and charged at Freed, who flew up into the air in an attempt to escape, but Black Steel didn't let him. He jumped up to Freed and grabbed him by the throat. Gajeel dragged the mage from the air and slammed him down, crushing the earth beneath him. Freed choked and tried to stand, but the Dragon Slayer stomped on his head and pinned him down. Black Steel took a deep breath. Erza's heart lurched, "Gajeel, stop!" she yelled. The Iron Dragon ignored her and released his attack point-blank, into his enemy's face, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed. The explosion was enormous. Mira covered her mouth with her hands, a horrified expression on her face. Erza just watched with wide eyes, stuttering, "Did…did he just..kill him…?" Levy turned her head to watch the dust clear.

Gajeel stood over Freed's broken form, the latter rendered completely unconscious. The scales covering Gajeel's body faded away, and he knelt down to the fallen mage, putting a finger on the side of Freed's neck. The other's watched, all of them tense. Black Steel snorted and stood up, "Lucky bastard. I can't believe he actually survived that. I must be getting soft." Mira let out a sigh of relief and Erza visibly relaxed. Gajeel hurried over to Levy, who was still forcing magic into the runes. He picked her up and looked at her face. "You okay, shrimp?" he asked quietly. Levy nodded at him weakly. "I'm okay…I'm almost done..with the runes." The injured girl turned around and finished the inscription. The runes flickered for a moment, and then disappeared. Mira and Erza flew out of the trap and over to Levy. Lucy and Yukino staggered over from the other side of the river. Yukino shook her head at Gajeel. "You're crazy, you know that?" she stated. Gajeel huffed at her, "Whatever. That brother of mine and the White Dragon would've been pissed as hell if you guys got hurt under my watch." Erza smirked at him. "And the alternative of possibly killing Freed was better than that?" Gajeel glowered at her, "Don't give me any ideas." Erza laughed and the others soon followed her, except for Gajeel. He picked up Levy and faced the girls. "We should go find that thunder bastard. He's the only one left, now." Erza and Mira nodded in agreement, before the group ran off to find Laxus.

Sting and Rogue skidded back, panting. Laxus was proving to be a powerful opponent for sure. The lightning mage turned as a series of runes appeared in the air. Sting read them out loud, "Gajeel vs Thunder God Tribe conclusion: Winner Gajeel. Thunder God Tribe defeated. Erza and Mira released." The White Dragon smirked. "You're screwed now, sparky. We've still got twenty minutes left, so why don't you just stop now?" Laxus got a dark look in his eyes. Suddenly lighting exploded all over his body, "You little shit! I'll crush you! Don't think for a second that I've lost! All of you can just disappear!" he roared. Sting turned to Rogue for a moment. "What now? He won't quit." he said. Rogue shook his head. "No more playing around. We need to get serious here, or he really will beat us. We can't hold back." Sting nodded sadly and stood up, facing the enraged Laxus. His body became cloaked in a pure white aura, while Rogue's body emanated shadows. "White Drive." "Shadow Drive." they chanted quietly. The Dragon Slayers charged their enemy once again, shouting, "Let's go!"


	19. Awakening

**I had the greatest stroke of evil genius when I wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, thanks so much for reading!**

_Chapter 19: Awakening_

Lisanna was tapping her fingers on the bar. When the runes had appeared announcing the Thunder God Tribe's defeat and the release of her sister and Erza, she had been relieved. But soon after, another set of runes appeared, declaring that Sting and Rogue had begun to battle Laxus. Lisanna was afraid that the two Dragon Slayers would get hurt. Their opponent was an S-Class mage, and one of the guild's most powerful members. _I hope Mira and Erza get there soon. Gajeel too, if he can still fight _she thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps at the door. Lisanna looked up and blinked in surprise when she saw that the newcomer was Porlyusica. The old woman stepped into the guild and looked at the Take-Over mage. "Where is Makarov?" she demanded. Lisanna pointed to the back of the guild, "He's in the infirmary." she answered. Porlyusica began to walk towards the infirmary doors, and Lisanna took a step after her, "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. Porlyusica shook her head. "You may come inside, if you wish" was all she said. The Take-Over mage paused for a moment, before running after the old healer. They walked inside the room and over to the sick elder. Porlyusica studied him in careful silence for several minutes. Lisanna kept her eyes on the healer, anxiously waiting for her to say something. "Bring Laxus here now." she said. The Take-Over mage frowned, "Why?" she asked. Lisanna's blood ran cold when Porlyusica turned to face her with tears in her eyes. "His grandfather doesn't have very much longer."

Sting and Rogue engaged Laxus in close combat, punching and kicking in unison at the S-Class mage. Despite their quick reflexes and swift attacks, Laxus was still capable of blocking and countering the Dragon Slayer's attacks. The S-Class mage punched Sting into the air and hit him with a bolt of lightning, before dropping to the ground in an attempt to sweep Rogue's legs out from under him. Rogue leaped into the air and grabbed Sting, keeping him steady in midair so they were back to back. The Shadow Dragon hissed, "Breath!" Sting sucked in some air and yelled, "White Dragon's Roar!" Rogue used the force of the breath to propel himself towards Laxus. He raised his fist and blanketed it in shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" he shouted and punched at the S-Class mage, but Laxus leaped backwards, dodging Rogue's attack. As he flew through the air, Laxus put his hands in front of him and bellowed, "Thunder Bullets!" Multiple spheres of lighting shot from his hands towards the two Dragon Slayers. Rogue took a deep breath and yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Sting jumped above Rogue and shouted, "White Dragon's Roar!" The two roars ripped through the Thunder Bullets and impacted Laxus, generating a large explosion.

Sting shot through the smoke and raised his arm to hammer Laxus, but he just punched at empty air. He looked above him quickly to see Laxus hurl more of the Thunder Bullets at him. Sting raised his arms and braced himself as the bullets rained down. Laxus was too focused on the White Dragon though, and didn't see Rogue leap to the ceiling and jump straight down at him, foot encased in shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" he roared and kicked Laxus to the ground. The S-Class mage grunted in pain, but Sting followed up before he could recover. He slapped his hands together and released multiple rays of light from his open palms, shouting, "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" The beams of light hit Laxus repeatedly, sending him reeling. Rogue covered his hand in shadows and swiped at Laxus, "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" The S-Class mage transformed into lightning and the Shadow Dragon's attack passed through him harmlessly. Laxus landed a little ways off, looking a little battered, but relatively unscathed. Sting couldn't believe his eyes. "What's with him? Didn't those attacks do _anything_?" he hissed. Rogue shook his head, his gaze never leaving their enemy. "That's impossible. No matter how strong he is, getting hit with so much Dragon Slayer magic _had _to have caused more damage than that." Laxus grinned at them, lightning crackling off his body. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I hate the old man's lectures, so I kept it a secret." He growled, and Sting's eyes widened when he saw Laxus' canine teeth grow in size. Scales started to appear on his body and massive amounts of lightning magic began roaring from his body. "No way…!" Sting whispered. Rogue stared at him in disbelief, "You have _got _to be kidding me." Laxus sucked in a huge breath and brought his head back. "Lightning Dragon's…" Sting yelled at the S-Class mage in shock, "You're a _Dragon Slayer?!" _"ROAR!" Laxus bellowed and fired a huge burst of lightning from his mouth. The White and Shadow Dragon's watched frozen as the breath approached them.

Lisanna ran through the streets of Magnolia, desperately trying to find the battling Dragon Slayers. "Lisanna!" She heard Mira call her name and turned to see her sister running towards her with Erza, Lucy, and Yukino behind her, with Gajeel carrying an injured Levy. Lector was flying above them. They looked beaten up, but okay. "Where's Laxus?" Lisanna asked. Mira pointed towards the church, "Kardia Cathedral. Gajeel heard him battling Sting and Rogue, so that's where we're going." Lisanna gritted her teeth in frustration. "He has to stop now! The Master needs him!" she cried. Erza stepped forward with a serious look on her face. "Why? What's wrong?" she demanded. Yukino frowned, "Is this about his illness?" she queried. Lisanna turned away and bit her lip. "Master…isn't going to last much longer." She choked out. Mira and Lucy gasped, while everyone else just stared at her. Erza managed to compose herself first, "Then we need to get him now. Let's hurry!" she shouted, and the others followed suit, racing towards the Dragon Slayer battleground. Gajeel stopped Lector for a moment, "Cat, I need you to take the shrimp back to the guild. She can't fight like this." he said. Lector nodded and picked Levy up from Gajeel's arms, before the Iron Dragon ran after the girls heading to the cathedral.

Sting forced himself up on his hands and knees, in an attempt to stand. Rogue was lying facedown beside him, trying to make his body move. The electrified breath attack had caused them both severe damage, and had also temporarily paralyzed them. Sting looked up at Laxus, who was still standing across the cathedral, then to the rune timer. They had seven minutes left to beat him before the Thunder Palace destroyed Magnolia. The S-Class mage was roaring in rage, sounding completely insane, "Disappear! Disappear! All of you just VANISH!" he bellowed. Laxus put his hands together and light began to form between his palms. Rogue stared at the S-Class mage's spell, "What is that?!" he demanded. Sting was staring at the light in shock. "It couldn't be…?!" he whispered. Laxus voice boomed with laughter, "Yes, that's right Sting! It's Fairy Law!" Rogue turned to Sting, "Fairy Law?" he asked. The White Dragon looked horrified. "One of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's a legendary spell that slays all those the caster sees as an enemy. That's the move Master used to crush Jose!" he hissed. Rogue's eyes widened and he faced Laxus again, baring his teeth and growling, "Seriously?! Do you really plan on _killing_ _everyone in the entire city?!"_ But the S-Class mage ignored him and continued to pour magic power between his hands.

"Laxus!" Sting heard Erza yell behind him. He and Rogue turned in unison to see her standing in the doorway, with Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Yukino, and Gajeel behind her. Lisanna shouted at Sting and Rogue, "Are you two okay?" she asked. "Yeah." The White Dragon replied. Rogue just nodded. Erza yelled at Laxus again, "Laxus! You have to stop this, now!" The S-Class mage continued to form Fairy Law, roaring like a madman. Mira stepped forward with desperation in her eyes, "Laxus your grandfather…The Master's on death's door!" Laxus hesitated for a moment and seemed to regain some of his reason. Sting's eyes widened in shock and Rogue's jaw dropped. Mira screamed at the S-Class mage, "Stop fighting! Come and see him, please!" The White Dragon stared at the ground beneath him, "Death's door…?" Laxus was still paused, his face unreadable. "Gramps is gonna..die?" Sting whispered. "Laxus, please!" Mira screamed at him again. Laxus stayed frozen for a moment more. Then he started laughing. "Well, isn't that _convenient?" _he said. Mira gasped. "It looks like my chances of becoming Master just went back up! All of you _disappear!" _he roared. Erza and the other's at the entrance stared at him in horror. Mira collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes, "No…Please!" she cried. Sting glared at Laxus in fury, "You bastard! How could you just..!" Laxus slammed his hands together and bellowed, "Fairy Law…Invoke!" Light was emanating from his hands and the floor around him, shaking the air with magic power. The force got increasingly stronger, until the people in the room felt like they were being burned. As the spell got to the blinding point, Sting lunged forward at Laxus. Lucy screamed after him, "Sting, NO!" Then light erupted all over the building and their vision went white…

…and then the light started to fade. Everyone blinked a few times to recover their vision. It took them a moment to process what they were seeing. Mira gasped, while Erza and Gajeel looked absolutely dumbstruck. Yukino and Lisanna were frozen to the spot, along with Rogue, who was still kneeling on the ground. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.

Sting had grabbed Laxus' wrists and his mouth was open. The light covering the building peeled away and flew to the White Dragon's open jaws. Laxus stared at Sting in disbelief as he devoured the light. Mira didn't think her eyes could get any wider. _He ATE the Fairy Law?! _She couldn't believe it. The rest of the spell vanished into Sting's mouth and he swallowed. White light burst out of his body and the Dragon Slayer roared. Laxus escaped the grip that Sting had on his wrists and he covered his fist in lighting, "Disappear! Sting!" he yelled and he brought his fist down on the White Dragon. Sting caught his fist with one hand and stopped him dead. Laxus stared at him for a moment in shock. "What?!" he screeched. Sting roared again and hammered the S-Class mage with a light-encased fist. Laxus was sent flying backwards into the wall behind him, which collapsed entirely upon impact. Mira stared at Sting in amazement. "Wh-wha…" she stuttered as white scales began to cover the Dragon Slayer's body. Erza gasped and Gajeel grinned nervously. "So, he awakened it. The Final Form of Dragon Slayer magic." Rogue said quietly. The Spirit Mages behind him, along with Lisanna could only watch, frozen in place, as Sting lunged at Laxus again. The White Dragon delivered a crushing blow to the S-Class mage, hurling him into the ground. Mira remembered Gajeel's battle with the Thunder God Tribe, and the massive power he had commanded. _This is the same as before…_Laxus swung a fist at him, but Sting caught it again. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art!" he growled. The White Dragon brought his free hand back in a fist and buried it in light. Mira's breath caught in her throat. _This is Dragon Force!_ "Bursting White: Holy Nova!" Sting roared and smashed his fist into Laxus' jaw. The floor around them was crushed completely as the Dragon Slayer blasted Laxus up into the air and through the roof. Laxus fell back to earth with a crash.

The other members of the guild could only stare in shock. Mira couldn't move, hell, she couldn't even blink. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the scene before her. _Did he do it? _she thought. Then Laxus groaned. Sting remained still, and silent, as the S-Class mage stood up once more. Gajeel gritted his teeth, "Tch! That bastard just won't stay down, will he?" Black Steel growled. Erza looked over at the rune timer, and realized that not only was it still working, but more importantly, they had two minutes before the Thunder Palace activated. "Sting! Finish him! We're almost out of time!" she shouted. The White Dragon nodded and flew towards the shaken Laxus, raising his fist for a finishing blow. Then the scales vanished. Sting slowed down, and he fell to his knees with a gasp. Gajeel's eyes widened. "Damn! He hasn't mastered it yet! He can't hold that form any more!" he hissed. Laxus didn't seem to get what had happened, but he seized his chance and kicked Sting away. Erza was about to rush forward when Gajeel stopped her. "There's no time! We have to destroy the Thunder Palace on our own now!" he urged. Erza stared at him for a moment, then at Laxus. She bit her lip and called out, "Mira! Come on! We have to hurry!" Mira nodded and stood, running outside after Erza. Laxus put his hands over his head and lightning crackled between them. Sting was on the ground, struggling to his feet. Rogue and Gajeel ran towards him as Laxus bellowed, "Disappear! Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" He threw a spear of lightning at the weakened White Dragon, who could only watch the attack get closer. Lucy shut her eyes and screamed, "NO!"

The spear was feet away when it suddenly flew off-course, away from Sting. Gajeel's arm had been transformed into an iron pillar, and the bolt crashed into it. Gajeel skidded backwards from the force and slammed into the wall. Lisanna stared at him in shock. "Iron…did he use his body as a lightning rod?!" Sting stared at the Iron Dragon as he fell to the ground. Gajeel met his gaze and growled weakly, "Thirty seconds..Go…!" The White Dragon gritted his teeth and looked away, smashing his fist against the ground, and forcing himself to stand. Laxus covered his entire body with lightning and charged him, yelling, "Can't you just die right?! Disappear!" Sting glared at him and threw an orb of white light at the S-Class mage, who froze on the spot as the stigmata appeared. Sting rushed forward and saw Rogue running beside him out of the corner of his eye. He shouted, "Rogue!" The Shadow Dragon didn't need to be told what to do, he understood on his own. "I got it!" he replied. _Twenty seconds. _The two Dragon Slayers brought their fists back together, encasing them in black and white energy. _Fifteen seconds._ Lucy watched in awe. "Is that Unison Raid?" she whispered. _Ten seconds. _Laxus screeched at the Dragon Slayers as they approached him, "Damn you! Just vanish already!" _Five seconds. _Sting and Rogue brought their fists forward together, combining their magic in a burst of shadows and white light. "_Holy Shadow Dragon's Lightning Fang!"_ They roared and annihilated the cathedral with a massive blast wave.

Erza's heart lurched as the lacrima in the air began to glow. She and Mira were out of time, they hadn't been able to summon enough magic to destroy the Thunder Palace at once. The lacrima continued to glow…and then they shattered. Erza froze and blinked in confusion. "What…?" An explosion roared out behind her and she heard Mira gasp. Erza turned around slowly until she was looking at the cathedral. Her breath caught in her throat. The building had almost entirely collapsed, it was little more than a pile of rubble now. Lucy and Lisanna were standing beside each other in front of the wreckage, a little ways off, Yukino was supporting Gajeel with his arm around her shoulder. But what took her breath away was the sight on the top of the destroyed church.

Sting and Rogue stood side by side, fists still held out after the unison raid. Laxus was lying on the ground before them, unconscious. Erza couldn't believe her eyes. _They won…They really beat him! _she thought in amazement.


	20. Revelations

**Sorry I took so long updating, guys! I've been getting hammered with nightmare of homework that is Algebra II, so I never got much writing time this week. This chapter wraps up the Fighting Festival Arc, so next chapter will be the start of Oracion Seis. Oh, btw, I was online earlier and saw that crazy story about Natsu and Lucy's kid in the manga? Guys, please. Before you spas out, CONFIRM it first so you don't scare the hell out of the rest of us. Don't get me wrong, I am a Nali person, but I'm not gonna hate on you Nalu fans if I don't get what I wish for, so don't hate on me plz! I thought the idea of their kid (Nashi, wasn't it?) was pretty good, but you need to think straight, despite the happiness high I KNOW some of you are on right now. This is Mashima we're talking about, remember? The one who dropped a BOMB on us in the form of Acnologia and a random SEVEN YEAR timeskip? So for all we know, he might be talking about EDOLAS Natsu and Lucy, not the Earthland ones. Actually, I think that would be more fair if he did that. Nalu in Edolas(Let's face it, it was pretty much guarenteed in the manga) and Nali in Earthland(For the lack of a Lisanna in Edolas). What do you think? Please review, and thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 20: Revelations_

The members of Fairy Tail were waiting anxiously in the guild hall for Erza and Porlyusica to emerge from the infirmary, where Makarov was resting. When Laxus had been defeated, they had all returned to the guild to bandage their wounds and prepare for the Fantasia parade later that day. All the people that weren't injured badly had to participate or they would fall short. Most of them just had minor injuries, some bruises and a few cuts. Gajeel was pretty battered, so he wasn't going to participate. Sting and Rogue were pretty busted up too following their clash with Laxus, but Sting insisted on participating in the festival. Rogue didn't feel like getting involved, but it's not like he had a choice in the first place. Yukino had practically dragged him back to the guild and bandaged him up on her own. She wasn't very happy about the fact that he had gotten himself hurt, despite what he had told her earlier, and even the mighty Shadow Dragon knew better than to protest against his upset mate. Levy wasn't able to enter the parade either, but she didn't complain, and Lucy had decided to participate since she had only a few injuries. Everyone in the room got quiet as Erza and Porlyusica walked out of the infirmary. Erza nodded at the old healer in respect, and Porlyusica left the guild hall. The Requip mage took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She smiled at the tense members, "Thanks to Porlyusica, his life's no longer in danger. Master should make a full recover." The guild hall exploded into cheers and everyone started partying again.

Lucy seemed to have gotten over her earlier unease of being around Sting, because she walked over to the table he was sitting at with Rogue and Yukino and took a seat next to him. Sting turned to look at her and grinned, "So, you're gonna be in the parade, huh?" Lucy nodded nervously, "I guess so. I just hope I do okay." Sting laughed and patted her back, "You'll do fine! Don't worry about it!" Lucy smiled at his optimism. At that moment, Levy walked over to them, "Lucy! Do you want to help out with some of the floats for the parade?" she asked. Lucy turned to her, "I thought you couldn't participate?" she questioned, sounding concerned. Levy shook her head, "I'm not, but I just wanted to help a little. So, do you wanna come?" Lucy smiled and nodded, "Sure! I'd love to!" She got up and they started to walk away when Sting stopped them, "Levy! Can I ask you something?" he asked. The girls turned around and Levy tilted her head to the side, "Um, sure! What is it?" Sting spoke a little quieter, "You read a lot, so have you ever heard of something called Edolas?" he queried. Levy frowned a little. "Edolas? No, I haven't heard of that…" Sting looked a little disappointed and sighed. Rogue looked over from the other side of the table. "You're curious about what Laxus said, huh?" Sting nodded at him, "Yeah." Yukino looked at Rogue with a curious expression. "What did Laxus say?" she asked. Rogue narrowed his eyes a little, "Not much, just that Sting would be interested in this, 'Edolas' he mentioned. It seemed to put Mystogan on edge when he was there, too."

Levy seemed to be getting more and more interested in the topic. She always liked to learn new things, and if she got to help her friends by doing so, it made learning that much more enjoyable. Levy smiled, "Hey, I can go to the library later this week and see if I can find a book about it!" she said happily. Sting seemed a little surprised and stared at her, "Really? Could you really do that?" he demanded. Levy nodded, "Sure!" Lucy stepped forward at this, "I'll help out too!" she chirped. Sting grinned at them, "Thanks, you two. That'd be great." The girls smiled at him and then left to go help with the parade floats. Sting looked back down into his drink, a thoughtful look on his face. Rogue watched the girls leave, "Maybe we should go help them." he suggested. Yukino shot a glance at him and grabbed his arm. "Oh, no you don't! _You're _not going anywhere!" she growled. Rogue held his hands up in surrender, causing his friend across the table to snigger, "You're a whipped little dragon boy, you know that?" Rogue glowered at him, "I will remember that for when _your _mate does this to _you_. Assuming you get one in the first place." he finished smugly. Sting laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He kept on chatting with Rogue and Yukino for a few more minutes when the guild got quiet. Sting turned to the doorway, and was surprised to see Laxus standing there.

The S-Class mage stepped into the hall, speaking in a clipped tone, "Where's the old man?" Angry shouts echoed throughout the hall. Cana yelled at him, "You really think we're gonna let you see him after what you did?!" Elfman crossed his arms and barked, "Making your comrades fight each other is NOT manly!" The guild continued to harass the lightning mage, until Sting finally got tired of it all. He stepped forward and roared, "Enough!" The guild got quiet and turned to him. The White Dragon caught Laxus' eye. "He's in the back." he stated. "Sting!" Gray protested. Elfman growled, "What are you doing?!" Sting ignored them as Laxus walked by. As he did, the White Dragon spoke in a low voice, so only the lightning mage could hear him, "What is Edolas?" he asked. Laxus was silent for a moment, "The end of your search." he murmured. Sting frowned at that, but he said nothing. The door closed behind him and the guild went back to being the normal party it always was. The only thing that was different was the silent White Dragon, standing in the middle of the hall, lost in thought.

Several hours later, the sky had became dark, but the city was lit up by the lights of the Fantasia Parade. Huge and intricate floats were moving down the streets, the members of Fairy Tail doing various performances to the crowd cheering for them. Erza was dancing with multiple blades circling around her. Gray and Juvia combined their ice and water magic to create a rain of frozen crystals. Elfman used his Beast Soul and roared at the crowd, while Mira and Lisanna emerged together from a gigantic flower on the top of the float. Happy, Lector, and Frosch were flying up and down the street, dropping free T-Shirts and hats to the excited crowd below. Sting was on a float with Lucy and Yukino. The Spirit Mages were using their gate keys to create orbs of light, which Sting gathered in his hands. He then released them in the form of light ribbons, which wove together into letters and read, "FAIRY TAIL." Makarov was getting ready to go on the streets in the largest float the guild had designed when Gajeel walked up to him. He spoke in a low voice, "Master. I found out where your son, Ivan is." The Dragon Slayer handed Makarov a small slip of paper. The Master took it and put it in his pocket, "Thank you, my boy. I'm sorry for giving you such a dangerous task." Gajeel grinned, "Don't worry about it. He's got no idea I'm a double agent." Makarov put his hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, "You've done well. You're sure you don't want to participate?" Gajeel shook his head. "Not my thing. I think I'll go find my brother. Later." Black Steel turned around and walked off, leaving the Master to shrug and begin his act on the float. Laxus watched him for a while, before turning away with a smile and leaving the city.

Lucy woke up in the guild the following morning. Despite the parade, nobody had been very tired and everyone had partied like madmen until they could no longer stay conscious. Last she remembered, she had fallen asleep by the stage next to Sting, who had been snoring so loud, Lucy wondered how she had slept at all. Lucy jumped when she heard a growl next to her and realized that it had come from Sting. The White Dragon must have been dreaming about a battle or something, because he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, as well as bared his fangs from time to time. His eyes twitched a little and he growled again. Lucy wanted to get up, but if she did, he would probably fall over since his head was being supported by her shoulder. Sighing quietly, she gently tried to shake him awake. "Sting, time to wake up." Lucy murmured. The Dragon Slayer growled once more and his eyes slowly opened up. They moved lazily to look Lucy in the face. The blonde girl blushed slightly at their close proximity. "Um…C-can you get up now?" she asked. Sting stared at her for a moment through half-open eyes. Then he did something completely unexpected. The Dragon Slayer closed his eyes again and nuzzled Lucy's neck, mumbling, "Five more minutes."

At this point Lucy was blushing furiously, but she didn't really know what to do, so she kept still. The Spirit Mage quietly gasped when she felt Sting's breath tickle the bare skin of her throat. Lucy tentatively brought one hand up to his head and brushed her fingers through his soft hair. She flinched when the Dragon Slayer seemed to growl, but it was a little different. Lucy frowned and repeated the motion. Again, Sting growled, but it was much lower, and not nearly as aggressive as when he was dreaming. Lucy brushed her fingers through his hair several times, trying to analyze the odd sound. When she came to a conclusion, Lucy's jaw dropped and she whispered in amazement, "Sting, you…are you _purring?_" There was no doubt about it. Sting sounded like a _very _happy house cat. _More like a tiger, _she corrected herself. Lucy smiled, decided she liked her new discovery, and continued to stroke the Dragon Slayer's hair, listening to the contented sound he made with every touch. "Mmm…Feels nice…" Sting whispered. Lucy blushed some more and giggled a little. _He's actually pretty cute when he's like this, _she thought. Lucy continued to pet the Dragon Slayer for a few more minutes until he finally managed to wake up completely. Sting got off of Lucy and stretched, groaning, "Damn, I'm sore…" Lucy smiled at him mischievously. "Is that why you took so much time enjoying yourself?" she asked. The Dragon Slayer laughed. "Well, partly. That actually felt pretty good" he admitted. Lucy, surprised by his answer, blushed again. This time Sting caught her in the act, and grinned at her. "I mean it. Thanks." he said, walking towards a group of people sleeping in the middle of the hall to get Lector. Lucy was certain by now that her face was on fire, so she just followed Sting without saying anything, not trusting her voice.

Lector was sleeping next to Frosch in Yukino's lap. The Spirit Mage was sleeping beside Rogue, who had his face buried in her hair. Sting smiled at them for a moment, but then the smile fell as he remembered how familiar this scene looked. The last time he had seen this, it was with Lisanna holding Happy in her arms, sleeping next to Natsu. Sting decided to come get Lector later, and was walking out of the guild when he caught sight of Lisanna and Happy sleeping at a table by the door. Lisanna looked like she was having a bad dream, and she was shivering, so Sting stole a blanket from Elfman and draped it over the girl's shoulders. Lisanna stopped shaking a few moments later. The White Dragon smiled at the girl as her face calmed from whatever nightmare had plagued her. Sting saw her lips moving slightly, and he leaned forward to see if she was saying anything. Her whispers made the Dragon Slayer freeze, "Natsu…come home..miss…you.." Sting backed up quick, not wanting to disturb her. He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to find himself face-to-face with Lucy. The blonde girl looked concerned and quietly asked, "What is it?" Sting was silent for a moment before he turned back to the sleeping Lisanna. "It's nothing." he whispered. _I'll find him, Lisanna. I promised I would, _Sting thought.

The Dragon Slayer was walking home, when he suddenly had the urge to go into the East Forest. There was somewhere he wanted to be right now. Sting went through the waking forest, silent in contrast to the chirping birds and croaking frogs welcoming the morning. He continued walking down an old trail, until he reached a small clearing. In the clearing was a little hut, with a gravestone placed before it. This was where Natsu and Lisanna had raised Happy's egg, and played with him when they were children. Lisanna had made that gravestone for Natsu, because he had promised years ago he would build her one if she died. The girl had thought it appropriate to return the favor, despite her belief that Natsu was still alive. Sting read the engraving on the stone for what may have been the hundredth time. _Natsu Dragneel, beloved friend and father, and the world to me. May he forever rest in the sunset we loved so much. _Sting read the words over and over again to himself, standing in the clearing for what may have been mere minutes, or hours. He didn't care which it was. "You're back." he heard a voice say. Sting whipped around to see Mystogan at the edge of the clearing, with his mask off.

The Dragon Slayer was surprised that he had shown not only himself, but also his true face. But the White Dragon said nothing, instead waiting for the S-Class Mage to continue, which he did, "I thought you might come here after yesterday. And the events of this morning." he said quietly. Sting's eyes widened slightly. "You were in the guild earlier." It wasn't a question. It wouldn't shock him one bit if Mystogan had been there, the man could blend into just about anything. Mystogan nodded at his statement. "I was. I've felt the need to speak with you since the battle ended. I'm sure you already know why." The White Dragon watched him carefully. Oh, he knew, but something else was bugging him. "I'm assuming you're talking about Edolas, but there's something else I want to know." he said slowly. Mystogan said nothing, a sign to continue. Sting took a deep breath, before turning back towards the grave. "You were at his funeral two years ago. Why?" he asked. It was silent for a time, before he heard footsteps and suddenly Mystogan was standing beside him, observing the grave with an odd expression on his face. The S-Class mage was frowning, the tattoos on his right eye almost joining together as his eyes narrowed. "I had my suspicions. When no body was brought back from that mission, I didn't think anything of it, but Lisanna's account of his death was what interested me. I am familiar with those circumstances." Sting stared at him, but kept his voice composed, "You mean when he faded away?" Mystogan nodded. "That's not death, Sting. I'm sure you already know, but he isn't dead." The Dragon Slayer's mind was racing at a million miles an hour. This man knew more than Sting gave him credit for.

Sting turned back to the grave. "I didn't know if I could still believe it…not after so long…" he whispered. The two mages were silent for a while, still as the trees around the clearing. Sting finally spoke, eyes not leaving the gravestone, "Why didn't you say anything?" he questioned. Mystogan shook his head, eyes covered by his dark blue hair. "It wasn't in my power to _do _anything, Sting. Not back then." Sting gave him a sideways glance in a silent question. The S-Class Mage continued, "Laxus spoke the truth. Edolas _is_ your answer. But it is an answer that will come to you, and soon. You must be ready for it. I won't be able to suppress it's advances for much longer…" he finished quietly. The Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?" Mystogan didn't answer him immediately, and his body started fading into mist. Sting turned to look him in the eye, and Mystogan ended their conversation with a few more words, "Keep Lisanna strong, Sting. If we succeed, it won't just be a dream for her anymore." With that the S-Class Mage vanished entirely, leaving Sting alone in the empty clearing, lost in the revelations Mystogan had left him.

After standing before Natsu's grave for a little while longer, Sting returned to the guild. Most of the people were still out cold on the floor, but there were a few of them up and about. Mira, who had probably woken up early as always, was serving drinks at the bar, so Sting took a seat next to Lisanna and Happy and ordered a glass of water. Mira brought the drink a few minutes later and smiled at the Dragon Slayer when he took a sip. She rested her chin on her palms and looked him in the eye. Sting looked back at her for a second, feeling uncomfortable, "What?" he asked. Mira tilted her head to the side with a smirk, "You looked very comfortable this morning. Is there something I should know?" The Dragon Slayer's face tinged red slightly and he looked away, "Nothing that concerns you" he mumbled. Lisanna caught the color on his face and raised an eyebrow at her sister, "What do you mean, 'comfortable'?" she queried. Mira got a sly look in her eye, "He was using Lucy as a pillow all night. _And _she was petting his head this morning." Lisanna's jaw dropped and she stared at the White Dragon. From across the hall, Rogue coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "Whipped little dragon boy." Sting was about to fly at the Shadow Dragon guns blazing when Happy added insult to injury, "You llliiiiiiike her!" he sniggered. "One more word out of you, and I'll make it so you can't eat fish for a week." the White Dragon threatened, but Happy just sniggered again and flew behind the bar to grab a fish.

Mira giggled and walked off to serve someone else, but Sting was certain she would harass him later. _I should probably warn Lucy about this, too,_ he thought. Turning his head, he saw Lisanna unconsciously clenching Natsu's scarf around her neck. Sting felt a pang of sadness at the sight, remembering the dreams she had been having earlier. He looked into his glass of water before he spoke quietly, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Lisanna turned to look at him in surprise and she stuttered, "H-how did you know?" The White Dragon shook his head, "The way you're holding that scarf. _And _you talk in your sleep." he said. Lisanna stared at him and her face went slightly red, "I do? W-what did I say?" she asked nervously. Sting raised an eyebrow at her unease. "You were asking him to come home. Why, wasn't that what you were dreaming about?" Lisanna looked into her drink and the blush on her face got _much _redder. "Um, yeah! That was it…" she said a little _too _quickly. Sting stared at her for a moment. _What is her DEAL? She's never embarrassed about..well, anything. So why…?! No way…_The Dragon Slayer suddenly got an idea of what _else_ mighthave happened in that dream, and couldn't resist cracking an evil smile. _Let's see if I'm right, _he thought mischievously. Sting looked Lisanna in the eye. The girl stared back at him for a moment with a suspicious expression. "What is it?" she asked cautiously. The White Dragon's grin got even larger at this. "Oh, nothing. I seem to remember you may have _moaned _a little during that dream you had. Or was I just hearing things?" The lie was cheap, but the reaction was absolutely _priceless. _Lisanna's face got redder than he would have thought possible and when she tried to talk, her words came out in jumbled phrases that sounded like gibberish. Sting hit the bar with his fist repeatedly, roaring with laughter as tears streamed from his face. Lisanna weakly told him to shut up, but he kept laughing like a madman, unable to breathe. _Oh, my god! I'll never let her hear the end of this! _Sting thought devilishly.


	21. Oracion Seis

**Sorry for the wait! I almost died of two very deadly illnesses known as High School and Writer's Block! In addition, this was one of those annoying chapters that just didn't seem to go the way I wanted it to. I know this is way late, so it's extra long for your patience! As always, thanks so much for reading!**_  
_

_Chapter 21: Oracion Seis_

"Again!" Gajeel roared. Sting was panting with exhaustion, but he stood up and tried to activate Dragon Force once more. Two weeks had passed since the events of the Fighting Festival, and Sting had taken Mystogan's words to heart. The White Dragon still didn't know what, "Edolas" was, but Mystogan had told him to be ready for it, so he wanted to master his Dragon Force Mode as quickly as possible. So he had asked Gajeel to tutor him, since the Iron Dragon Slayer had considerable experience utilizing the Final Form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel had warned him that it wouldn't be easy, but Sting wasn't fazed. He pushed his body beyond it's limits to master the powerful magic. When they had first started, Sting hadn't been able to hold Dragon Force for more than a few seconds. But he persevered, and was now capable of using the spell for almost a minute. Gajeel was, to his credit, slightly impressed, even if he never admitted it.

Sting shook himself and charged at Black Steel, feeling scales materialize all over his body. He buried his fists in light, feeling the power rise far beyond what he was normally able to use thanks to the Dragon Force. Sting lashed out at Gajeel, yelling, "White Dragon's Holy Fist!" The Iron Dragon was also utilizing Dragon Force, and he raised his arm to block, shouting, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Sting's fist rammed against the Iron Sword, and he managed to push Gajeel back for a moment before Black Steel tossed him aside with the blade. The White Dragon hit the ground hard and felt the Dragon Force dissipate, but he stood up again, facing Gajeel. _He's strong! I never realized how strong he really was. I hate to admit it, but he might actually be stronger than Natsu…_Sting jumped when Gajeel snapped him out of his thoughts, "That's enough for today. You'll just hurt yourself if you keep letting me smack you around." he grunted. Sting nodded at him, still breathing hard and not really in the mood to argue. He slowly fell to the ground and lay down on his back, staring up at the sky. _How much longer, Natsu…?_ Sting wondered.

"Want something to drink?" The White Dragon looked past his feet to see Lucy walking up with Happy and Lector, carrying a pitcher of lemonade. The cats were carrying some plastic cups. Sting grinned and sat up, "I'd be crazy not to." he stated. Sting and Gajeel grabbed a cup from the cats, and Lucy poured them some lemonade. The Dragon Slayers downed the drink in one go and Sting groaned in satisfaction, "Ahh! That's the best after training!" Lucy laughed and Gajeel smirked. Lector prodded Lucy's leg, getting her to look down at the small cat, "What is it?" she asked. "Aren't you going to tell them? Remember what Mira said?" Lector replied. Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah! Mira and Erza called for a meeting at the guild. Apparently, the Master has something he wants to tell us when he gets back from his meeting." she explained. Sting raised an eyebrow, "Wonder what that's about…" He murmured. Gajeel just grunted.

The group went back to the guild together. Sting was pretty tired after his training with Gajeel, so he took a seat at the nearest open table he could find when they arrived. Rogue, who was sitting a table over, wrinkled his nose as the White Dragon walked inside. "At least take a shower before you come here. You reek." he said flatly. Sting just growled at him to shut up and rested his chin on the table. Lucy took a seat next to him and watched Mira, who was in the middle of the guild hall, use a light pen to draw a diagram in the air. "What is that?" she asked. Sting looked up and eyed the writing hanging in midair. His eyes widened in surprise, "That's the Baram Alliance…But why…?" The White Dragon seemed confused. Lucy looked at him in question, "What's the Baram Alliance?" Sting answered her slowly, "The strongest group of Dark Guilds that control all the minor ones. It's made up of three groups: Tartarus, Oracion Seis, and Grimoire Heart. Then there's Raven Tail, but they don't operate inside the Baram Alliance." Juvia looked over at them with a happy look on her face, "All the Dark Guilds that Gajeel and Rogue destroyed came from Oracion Seis." Lucy looked kind of nervous, "Waah…I hope they don't attack us for revenge…" she whimpered. Sting shook his head, "You don't have to worry about that. It's really more of a nonaggression pact than an alliance." That seemed to calm the blonde girl down a bit, but Erza had a serious look on her face as she addressed the guild, "As of lately, it seems as though Oracion Seis's activity has risen considerably. They're obviously up to something." "About Oracion Seis…" Everyone turned to the entrance to see the Master walk in. The old man continued, "We're going to attack them."

The guild was totally silent for a moment. Then it exploded, "EHHHHHH?!" The only people in the hall who managed to keep a straight face (Or at least, not completely flip out) were Sting, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, and Rogue. They raised their eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. Mira smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Welcome back Master!" That caused everyone to facepalm. Lisanna stuttered, her voice small, "Master, what? You can't be serious…" Makarov looked serious, and his words reflected the expression on his face, "I am completely serious. At the last meeting, we decided to do something about Oracion Seis's suspicious activity. But this is not an opponent we can defeat on our own, since the Baram Alliance might retaliate here if we attack them ourselves. So we have made an alliance of our own, putting four guilds together to crush them: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Caitshelter. Each guild will send a few chosen members to a rendezvous point at Master Bob's manor, where they will execute the plan to destroy Oracion Seis." Erza stepped forward at this, "So, which members are going? You must have thought about it on the way back." she said. Makarov nodded at her, "I have. I've put together what I believe will be an effective team for this mission." He cleared his throat, "The members I have chosen for this mission," he started, "will be Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Rogue." Erza and Gray didn't look too surprised. Rogue raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lucy? Oh yeah. Stunned.

Sting too, he stood up quickly at the Master's words, "Hey! Why not me?!" he protested. Makarov looked him in the eye, "You're Dragon Force training is still in progress, and as a result, your body is not currently fit for battling opponents as powerful as Oracion Seis." Sting growled in disappointment, but he was pretty much drowned out by Lucy's fearful shriek, "WHY ME?!" The Master gave her a grin, "Don't sell yourself short, Lucy. You're definitely strong enough for this, and you are familiar with Erza and Gray's fighting style. In addition, you've also worked with Sting, so since you know how another Dragon Slayer, Rogue in this case, would act during a battle, I'm confident you're a worthy addition to this team." Lucy didn't look convinced, but Makarov just kept talking, "Anyways, I want the four of you to get ready. You leave tomorrow morning." With that he proceeded to walk to his office, leaving the guild members still frozen with shock. Lucy shrieked again, "You've GOT to be kidding me! Why the hell do I have to go on this stupidly dangerous mission?!" Sting grumbled something along the lines of, "So noisy" which earned him a smack on the head from the blonde girl.

The next day, the group was sent off to Master Bob's manor to meet with the rest of the alliance. Erza was driving the cart, while Lucy was complaining to Gray in the back while Happy, who had come on Sting's request to keep an eye on Lucy (Although he completely denied it), was munching on a fish. Rogue was trying to keep a composed expression while his body was wracked with motion sickness. "Seriously! Why on earth am I coming along, anyway?!" Lucy griped. Gray just shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. Erza called at them from the front, "We're here. Everybody out." "Aye, sir!" Happy replied. Lucy and Gray got out of the cart, Rogue following them slowly, trying to hide any trace of his motion sickness for the sake of his dignity.

The group entered the manor together, looking around for their new allies. But no one was in sight. Gray tch'd, "Guess we're the first ones here." A sudden chorus of, "Welcome!" rang throughout the building. Three guys appeared from the back of the room, clapping their hands and repeating their chorus. The group's hosts identified themselves as the Trimens from Blue Pegasus, and sang their names together as Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. A fourth person revealed himself behind them, a short, and clearly ugly man who Erza identified distastefully as Ichiya. The short man then began to start sniffing at the Requip Mage, who swiftly kicked him away towards the door. He flew like a bird until his head came in contact with a hand, which froze him entirely. The hand's owner spoke in an irritated tone, "Well, this is quite the greeting, isn't it? Do you lot really consider yourselves superior to Lamia Scale?" Gray blinked at the newcomer for a moment, then his eyes widened in surprise and recognition, "Lyon!" he shouted. Lyon turned towards him and his eyes grew large as well, "Gray!" he exclaimed. Happy flew towards him with a huge grin, "So, you went and joined Lamia Scale? Cool!" Lyon smiled fondly at the little cat and patted his head, tossing the frozen Ichiya to the side. "It's been a while, Happy. Still obsessed with fish?" He asked. The cat nodded happily, "Aye!"

Lucy pulled on Gray's sleeve, "Hey, how do you guys know him?" she questioned. Gray smiled, eyes focused on Lyon as he recalled previous years, "He was Ur's apprentice alongside me. We were in Fairy Tail for a few years, but he left about three years ago to get stronger on his own. I guess he found something he liked in Lamia Scale." Lyon heard that last bit and nodded, "I did. I found someone I can surpass as a stepping stone to beat Ur." Erza raised an eyebrow at that last bit, "Oh? And who would that be?" "Well, Jura obviously." A voice rang out in the hall, and suddenly the rug on the floor came to life. It moved around a bit before it settled down, leaving a women with dark pink hair standing a little ways away from Lyon. Lucy frowned at the name. "Jura?" she echoed. Lyon nodded, "Yeah, he's the Tenth Wizard Saint. This is Sherry by the way." He gestured to the woman, who smiled at them.

Ichiya suddenly reappeared, the ice removed from his body courtesy of his three charges, and began to sniff at Sherry, sighing, "Ah! Such a beautiful perfume!" Sherry, like Erza, kicked him away, although she added a shriek to it. The short man was sent flying towards Lucy, who shrieked in reply, "NOT TO ME!" and kicked him at Erza, starting a kind of twisted soccer game. Gray met Lyon's gaze again and grinned, "So, you get any stronger?" he asked. Lyon smirked at his fellow apprentice, "Would you like to find out?" he demanded, slowly placing a fist on his open palm, which Gray mirrored. Rogue watched the group a ways off, rolling his eyes in exasperation. _Do they have to be so damned noisy?_ He thought angrily. The Shadow Dragon was still feeling a little sick from the ride up here, and his head hurt too much to deal with this kind of conflict. Ichiya suddenly flew at him, a stray shot from Erza. Rogue caught Ichiya by the leg and held him up in midair, staring at the busted up face in disdain. Ichiya pointed at him with his typical finger gun gesture, "Ah, thank you! However, while it may be somewhat clouded by the scent of my own blood, I would like to go back and continue to inhale the perfume of the ladies back there. If you'd please!" Rogue's eyebrow twitched. He then brought his arm back and threw the Blue Pegasus ace across the room at blinding speed. Ichiya's cry of, "MEEEN!" was suddenly cut off as he smashed through the wall of the manor.

The Trimens turned towards the Shadow Dragon and yelled at him, "Hey! How dare you throw our sensei in such an undignified way!" Rogue almost lost his cool. Almost. He opened his mouth, unsure if he wanted to reply with words or a breath attack, but a deep voice at the doorway stopped everyone, "Cease this! We are here to create an alliance to fight Oracion Seis! We do not have time to bicker!" Rogue turned to see a tall, bald man with a staff at the entrance. Lyon smiled at the newcomer, "Jura, you're here." Erza narrowed her eyes, "So you're Jura?" she asked slowly. The Wizard Saint regarded her for a moment before he replied, "Yes. And you would be Titania Erza I presume?" The Requip Mage nodded in response. Rogue eyed the man with interest. He had an air of power and authority about him, one he had only felt in the presence of Makarov, Jose, and Ur. _I suppose that's to be expected of a Wizard Saint, _he thought.

The Trimens, having drawn their attention away from the Shadow Dragon, had started hitting on Lucy and Erza. Gray yelled at them, "Hey! Quit messing with our princesses, playboys!" Eve smiled nastily at him, "Gonna stop us? We're strong you know." Rogue snorted quietly, but Eve noticed and turned that evil grin on him, "Don't believe me? I can always prove it to you." The Shadow Dragon met his gaze with intimidating red eyes, "Is that supposed to frighten me?" The words were quiet, but menacing. Eve didn't seem to notice the threat and shrugged, "Well, someone of lower than average intelligence may not understand that it's a bad idea to pick a fight with us." Rogue nodded as he digested that speech. Then he suddenly vanished.

Eve blinked for a moment and frowned. Then he felt something under his jaw. He looked down slightly and his eyes widened. The room got very quiet, all flirting and messing around aside. Rogue's sword was unsheathed and pressed against Eve's throat. The Dragon Slayer was standing back to back with the Triman, his arm held out at length to the right with the blade running opposite so the point dug into Eve's skin. Eve, meanwhile, didn't move, hardly breathed. _When did he get behind me…No one can move that fast!_ He thought, completely stunned for once. Erza broke the silence with a warning tone, "Rogue…" The Shadow Dragon didn't move, speaking quietly at the frozen Triman behind him, "You don't seem to understand. My power is greater than the power you have." Most of the people in the room, aside from those from Fairy Tail, stared at him warily. Ichiya watched him with curiosity rather than alarm, despite the fact that a sword was at his student's throat. Jura as well, regarded the Shadow Dragon with interest, secretly impressed with his uncanny speed and reflexes. _Makarov chose well, _he decided.

The Wizard Saint cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well now, shall we get down to business?" he asked meaningfully. Rogue eyed him for a moment before he removed his blade from Eve's neck and sheathed it quietly. The Triman quickly stepped away from him, sweating and looking a little shaky. For the rest of the conversation, he made sure that the Dragon Slayer was always within his line of sight. Rogue showed no further interest in the Blue Pegasus Mage, but was silently pleased. _That should keep them in their place, _he thought with satisfaction. His attention was diverted to Jura, as he continued to talk, "Since everyone's here, perhaps we should start the War Council." Lyon interrupted him, "Afraid not, Jura. The representatives from Caitshelter are still missing." Sherry sighed in frustration, "Honestly! They think we can wait for them all day?" Ichiya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'They'? I've heard it's just a single person." he remarked. The room got quiet again. Gray broke the silence, stuttering in shock, "They sent _one person _for a job like this?!" Lucy followed up, eyes huge, "H-hold on! Just how crazy strong is this guy?" The room was suddenly filled with a loud squeal at the door. Everyone turned around to regard the newest addition.

A little girl in a blue and yellow dress was lying on the floor, right where she tripped. She slowly got up on her hands and knees, groaning, "Owwy…" The members of the alliance in the room stared at her in shock. The girl got up and brushed herself off, eyes glued to the ground in front of her. "Umm..Uh…Sorry I'm late. I'm the member from Caitshelter. My name's Wendy." She said shyly. Lucy's jaw dropped, "A _kid?!" _she 's eyes were huge, "A little girl?" he choked out. Rogue was regarding her with interest. He frowned, "Wendy…?" he muttered quietly. He knew that name from somewhere, but couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. Jura was the only one who seemed unaffected for the most part, though he had been momentarily surprised, "Now that everyone's here, let's get started." he said. Gray looked at him like he was crazy, "Hold on, man! Who the hell sends a little kid to take out one of the Baram Alliance?!" he yelled. Sherry smirked, "She's a bit pitiful on her own, isn't she?" "Oh? But she isn't alone miss-too-much-hairspray." Another voice rang out in reply to the Lamia Scale Mage, and the attention was once again focused on the doorway. Rogue watched with perhaps a little less interest as a white cat strolled up to the group at Wendy's side. _Just like Happy and the others…_he thought. Speaking of Happy, he was staring at the white cat, who seemed to be female, as though he had found love at first sight.

Wendy looked at the cat with a startled expression, "Charle! You followed me!" she gasped. Charle nodded, "Well, of course I did. You can't handle something like this on your own." she said matter-of-factly. Sherry seemed a little miffed at her earlier remark, but Jura started the War Council before any further interruptions could ensue, "Now then, let's get started. As you all know, our mission is to seek and destroy Oracion Seis. We have chosen Master Bob's manor as our temporary base because, as it so happens, Oracion Seis is operating very close by. Ichiya, I believe you have the rest of our strategy set up?" The short man nodded in response and turned to Hibiki, who held his hands out in front of him. A computer board and screens appeared in midair. Jura raised an eyebrow, "Archive? That's a rare magic." he remarked. Hibiki nodded his thanks before explaining the strategy, "Alright then, we don't really know much about Oracion Seis's members, other than there are six of them, and they are all extremely powerful. We have pictures and names to them, but their magic types are still a mystery. I'll show you what we have." A screen flickered in midair for a moment, before the image of a man with a very long and pointed nose appeared. "This one's called Racer. We think his magic may involve high speeds." The screen flickered again, this time to show a man with an odd, somewhat squared face. "This is Hoteye. He uses earth magic, and he only fights for profit." Hibiki continued. Jura shook his head in disgust.

The third person was a pretty girl with white hair and a feathered dress. Rogue's eyes widened instantly, but Hibiki kept talking, "This girl is called Angel. Again, we don't have much on her, but we think she uses Celestial Spirit Magic from some earlier reports-" he was cut off by a guttural growl. Everyone turned in surprise to look at Rogue. The Shadow Dragon's eyes were dark and he quietly hissed, "That one's mine. Don't any of you _dare _interfere." The room got absolutely silent for a while. Lucy broke the silence, "You know her?" she asked uncertainly. Rogue looked away, "It's none of your business. Just make sure it stays that way." Lucy flinched away from him, mentally noting to avoid Angel at all costs. Apparently, most of the other alliance members silently agreed with her. Jura stared at him with a guarded expression for a moment, before gesturing for Hibiki to continue. Rogue only half paid attention the rest of the time. _Hiding in Oracion Seis, huh? But you won't get out of this alive, Sorano. I won't let you hurt Yukino ever again…_Rogue swore to himself.

The screen flickered a fourth time to reveal a man with spiky brown hair with a purple snake at his side. "This man is Cobra. He's a mage that uses venomous snakes, as you can see." Hibiki explained. Gray narrowed his eyes at the image. "Don't like this guy, he looks like a nasty piece of work." he muttered. Happy smirked at him, "He kinda looks like Gajeel." Rogue regarded the man for a moment, before dismissing him with little interest. The next picture was one of a black haired man apparently sleeping on a magic carpet. Hibiki looked distastefully at this one, "This guy's called Midnight, but that's all we know about him." The final image was of a white haired man with an odd pattern of lines over his face and a skull staff. "And this is the leader, Brain. He can use Dark Magic with that staff. That's all the members of Oracion Seis. Now, our strategy is pretty straightforward. We brought in our magical bomber, Christina, to destroy their base. We don't know for sure where that is, but once we locate it, we'll erase it with Christina, and hopefully the guild members themselves. We'll search in groups of no less than three people, and we will have a telepathic connection at all times. Well, I think that's all. Did I miss anything?" He looked around at the group, who all shook their heads. Lucy looked a little nervous, "We're going to drop a _bomb _on these people? Isn't that a little excessive?" Erza shook her head, "No, more than likely, they'll avoid it somehow. And even if we did hit them, I can't imagine just one bomb would be enough to kill them." she remarked. Lucy and Wendy stared at her in horror. Lucy shrieked, "_How stupidly powerful ARE these guys?!" _

Lyon just shrugged at her, "They can't be all bad if the guild masters think we can take care of them on our own." he reasoned. Gray smirked at his fellow apprentice, "Why don't we see who can take down the most of them?" he challenged. Lyon grinned at him. Lucy stepped forward with her hands up, "Hey, hold on! Don't you guys remember the strate-eek!" The last bit was due to the fact that Gray and Lyon both stripped their shirts off and flew out the door. Sherry quickly followed them, calling for Lyon to wait, while Lucy and Erza pursued Gray. The Trimens took the cue and chased after the exiting girls. Charle grabbed Wendy's hand and ran outside, with Happy close behind them. Jura yelled after the group, "Wait!" Rogue just sighed. He knew this was bound to happen. Rogue and Jura started to run after the group when Ichiya stopped them, "Forgive me, friends, but I am still somewhat curious about you two, particularly you, Jura. As one of the Wizard Saints, you must be incredibly powerful." Jura shook his head modestly, "No, no! That's just a title. I'm the least of the Wizard Saints. I don't even compare with mages such as Makarov. There is a massive gap in power between him and myself." Ichiya smiled oddly, "That's good, I suppose. I was getting worried you would be unbeatable." Rouge turned around at that. Something was wrong with his tone. Jura must have sensed it too, because he spun in unison with the Dragon Slayer. But they were too late, and got a face full of Ichiya's magic perfume.

The two mages coughed and spluttered as they inhaled the fragrance. Jura roared at him, "What is the meaning of this?!" Ichiya smiled and his form glowed for a moment before splitting into two small, blue creatures. Jura stared at them in shock, but Rogue hissed in fury, "Gemini…you little…!" The two spirits laughed in unison before disappearing, leaving the real Ichiya in their wake. Jura grunted in pain, "Damn! My magic power…it's been drained considerably." Rouge cursed. The aces of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were already down, and the real fight hadn't even gotten started. The Shadow Dragon hissed at Jura, "Get Ichiya. We have to warn the others." The Wizard Saint nodded and picked up the unconscious mage as they struggled to their feet, running after their companions with what energy they had left.

Lucy was scared. The group had raced off towards the nearby forest, the Trimens taking the magical bomber, Christina, out right off the bat. But no sooner had they begun to wonder where Rogue, Jura, and Ichiya were when a massive explosion tore Christina apart. When it hit the ground, six figures had appeared out of the smoke. The group was stunned when they realized that Oracion Seis had revealed themselves. Gray and Lyon had immediately attacked them, but Racer sent them both flying backwards with unbelievably fast attacks. When Lucy attempted to help them, she was stopped by a copy of herself, who beat her down with her own whip. Sherry also tried to assist the Ice Mages, but Hoteye caught her with his earth magic, sinking her in quicksand. The Trimens attacked Midnight in unison, but their attacks simply bent around the sleeping man. In their shock, they became easy prey for Racer, who knocked them all unconscious. Wendy was hiding behind a boulder with Happy and Charle, watching the fight from a distance. Erza had engaged Cobra at first sight, but no matter what she did, she couldn't hit him. Lucy thought he must have some way to predict her, no other enemy had ever avoided Erza's attacks with such ease. Cobra had immobilized her for a moment, when something seemed to surprise him. He backed off in shock, which gave Erza the opening she needed. Titania charged him, but Racer kicked her away, shouting at Cobra to wake up. Cobra tch'd and sent the huge snake at his side after the Requip Mage. The serpent bit Erza's arm and threw her aside, leaving her doubled over on the ground in pain. After that, Oracion Seis had regrouped and Brain started charging massive magic power in his staff. And that was what terrified Lucy. They were helpless right now.

Then Brain saw Wendy and his eyes widened in shock. The spell he was creating vanished. Racer looked at him in question, "What's wrong?" Brain's eyes were glued to the little girl, "Wendy…!" he whispered. Wendy stared at him for a moment in fear. Racer nudged his leader, "Aren't we in a hurry?" he asked, a little edgy. Brain recovered from his shock and nodded, before firing a stream of dark energy at Wendy. The magic wrapped itself around her and Happy, and teleported them off to who-knows-where. Lucy screamed, "Wendy! Happy!" Brain turned to Hoteye, speaking emotionlessly, "Finish them." Hoteye bowed and began to use his earth magic. The ground around the defeated group heaved up and started to cave in on them. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and covered her head, bracing herself for the impact. But it never came. She tentatively opened her eyes, registering the scene before her. Jura was standing in the middle of them, hands together. Several large pillars of stone had erupted from the earth and halted the enemy attack. Ichiya was standing up groggily, as though he had just woken up. Rogue stood beside Jura, eyes fixed on the enemies before them. Or maybe just one enemy in particular. Oracion Seis stopped to appraise the new arrivals.

Angel caught sight of Rogue and her eyes widened in surprise. Then she smirked, "Well, look who it is. I don't suppose your girlfriend's around, is she?" Rogue glared at her with barely suppressed fury, his words as sharp as a blade, "She isn't. And I'm happy about that, for once. She won't have to watch this." Angel laughed at him, "Oooh! So scary! I suppose if you somehow beat me, you'll take this back?" She pulled out a black key with a serpent wrapped around it and waved it teasingly before him. Rogue growled, more animal than human, and that almost scared Lucy even more than the Dark Guild. "When I'm done ripping the life out of you, I _will _get that key." He threatened, venom dripping from every word. Angel's smile vanished and she glared at him in anger. Jura rested a hand on Rogue's shoulder and spoke softly, "Ease your storm, friend. She's just provoking you." Rogue snarled, but relaxed slightly. The Shadow Dragon's eyes never left Angel, however, as though he were imagining what she would look like when he was done with her.

Those thoughts were cut off, however, when Brain seemingly dismissed the newcomers with a flick of his hand, and slammed his staff against the ground. Dark Magic surrounded the group, and they vanished without another word. Jura tch'd and looked around at the injured group, "Is everyone alright?" he demanded. They all nodded at him, but Lucy ran over to Erza. The Requip Mage's arm was a sickening purple color, and she was writhing in pain. Erza gritted her teeth and managed to choke out, "Poison from the snake." Lucy turned back to Jura with a worried expression, "We need to help her! And they got Wendy and Happy, too…" Erza ripped some of the cloth from her skirt and bit it. "We don't have time for this. I can't fight with this much pain." She held her arm out and met Rogue's eyes. "Cut it off." she snapped. Lucy gasped in horror. The rest of the group looked stunned. Gray stepped forward with huge eyes, "Whoa, Erza…You can't be serious!" Erza ignored him and was now glaring at the Shadow Dragon. "I'm completely serious." she grunted. Rogue appraised her for a moment before he nodded. The Dragon Slayer unsheathed the blade at his hip, stepping towards Erza. Gray quickly got in his way, "Stop! There has to be some other way! We can't just chop her arm off! She can't fight with just one!" he reasoned. Gray and Rogue started arguing with each other, but Erza couldn't stay awake from the pain. Lucy caught her as she slumped to the ground. Rogue pushed Gray aside, "Let me do it. It won't be as bad now that she's unconscious."

But Charle stopped him, "There is another way. If we get Wendy back, she can heal her." Jura frowned at the she-cat. "How? I thought there wasn't a person alive who still knew Healing Magic." he queried. Charle huffed at him and crossed her arms. "Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Sky Sorceress, Wendy." The group got very quiet. Rogue was stunned. _Another Dragon Slayer…_he thought in amazement. The Shadow Dragon suddenly realized why Wendy's name had struck a chord in his memory earlier. Charle kept talking, "Her Sky Magic can heal Erza, but we need to take her back from Oracion Seis first." she finished. Jura nodded at her, "Very well, then. A group will stay with Erza while the rest of us track down Oracion Seis and retrieve Wendy. Let's go!" The Light Alliance roared together, all in unison, "YES!"


	22. Jellal

**Alright! I'm got my writing feel back, so here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy my little surprise! As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 22: Jellal_

Rogue headed out with Gray and Charle. The Shadow Dragon was trying to catch the scent of Oracion Seis, but they had covered their tracks well, and obviously knew how to deal with a Dragon Slayer's keen senses. Rogue didn't really understand how they could know about that, but he had his suspicions: _Damn you, Sorano,_ he thought. He couldn't be sure she was the cause of Oracion Seis's evasion tactics, but he wouldn't put it past her to have found out more about Dragon Slayers in case she ever had to fight him again, which she would. The three of them had been running around the woods for almost an hour, getting increasingly desperate as time passed. They knew Erza wouldn't have much strength left at this rate, and Wendy had to be saved as soon as possible. Rogue led the group into a small clearing when suddenly they were surrounded by people. Two big thugs appeared, obviously the leaders of the group, and began discussing how they should crush the three surrounded mages. Gray caught sight of their guild marks and snorted, "Naked Mummy, huh?" "One of the Dark Guilds controlled by Oracion Seis." Charle assessed. Rogue just growled, "Not interested." Apparently, that wasn't the best thing to say, because Naked Mummy's members proceeded to attack the group, charging all sorts of magic to fire at them.

Rogue sighed and turned to Charle, "Pick up Gray and get above the trees." The white cat stared at him in surprise, and Gray raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do?" he asked. Rogue's eyes darkened and he started emanating shadows from his body. "I'm going to do this quickly. I have no patience for these fools right now." he muttered. Gray, deciding it would probably be best to get out of the way, motioned to Charle, who shrugged and lifted him above the canopy. The members of Naked Mummy got even angrier, yelling at him to come down for a moment, before giving up and directing all their magic on Rogue. The Shadow Dragon's eyes flashed and he brought both hands above his head, darkness swirling around them. "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" He growled and slammed his hands together in front of him. A massive sphere of dark energy surrounded the Dragon Slayer, before expanding and engulfing the entire surrounding forest. The members of Naked Mummy were blown away by the shadows, along with everything within a 20 meter radius. Charle actually had to lift Gray further up to avoid being caught in the peak of the blast wave. When the dust cleared, the area around Rogue was completely leveled. The unconscious members of the Dark Guild were sprawled out on the ground, buried under trees and whatever other debris that had been blown away. Gray whistled, "Never seen that one before. Kinda scary." Charle just watched in stunned silence. _This is the power of the Shadow Dragon, huh? Incredible!_ was all she could think.

Charle brought Gray back down to earth, and they questioned the few conscious members of Naked Mummy to see if they knew where Oracion Seis was. Most of them kept their mouth's shut, but Rogue managed to intimidate one of the weaker ones into telling them the location of the base. Having confirmed that fact, the three of them quickly sped off towards the suggested area. It brought them to a steep valley with a lake at the bottom, and a small island in the center. While they were contemplating how they could get down to the island, Rogue's keen eyes saw someone emerge from a cave on the tiny strip of land. He opened his mouth to warn the others, when suddenly something flew past them at blinding speed and kicked them away. Rogue quickly recovered from the attack and tch'd. "It's Racer!" he called out. Gray nodded and put his fist on an open palm. "Ice Make: Floor!" he shouted. Racer, who was coming at them for a second attack, slipped on the ice and hit the ground hard. "Rogue! Take Charle and get down there! I can handle this guy!" Gray yelled. Rogue nodded at him and replied, "Alright. Be careful!" before Charle picked him up off the ground and flew him down to the island. Racer stood up and faced off with Gray, both mages eyeing each other warily.

Rogue touched the ground and immediately ran into the cave, Charle close behind him. He caught sight of people standing and stopped, assessing the situation. Brain and Midnight were there, with Midnight still sleeping on his magic carpet. Happy was in a corner, watching the scene with big, scared eyes. Wendy was on her knees, crying her eyes out. What appeared to be a huge coffin was leaning on the cave wall. The center of attention was on a tall man in the center with dark blue hair. Rogue's eyes narrowed and then widened as the man turned to face him. There was strange red tattoo over his right eye, a tattoo the Shadow Dragon recognized instantly. He took in a sharp breath and whispered uncertainly, "Mystogan?" The man regarded him for a moment before taking a step towards him. Rogue immediately backpedaled, his mind racing at a million miles an hour. _That isn't Mystogan. His magic power is too different, and…_The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened further as the man started charging magic in his hand, obviously planning to attack. Rogue's hands flew up and he braced himself as a beam of light smashed him into the cave wall. The Shadow Dragon gasped as he hit the hard rock. _This guy…! Whoever he is, he's much stronger than Mystogan!_ he thought. Rogue struggled to his feet and glared at the new enemy. Then a chord struck in his memory. _What was it Sting called Mystogan…! Jellal! That's what it was! _Rogue realized this man might not only be, "Jellal", but he also might have connections to Mystogan and Edolas. The Shadow Dragon got ready to fight. _He's going to be tough. If I can knock him out, maybe he'll answer some questions, _Rogue decided.

Brain laughed, "Superb magic power, as always. But then, I did train you myself." Jellal turned to Brain, and then, to everyone's surprise, destroyed the ground at his feet with an explosion. Brain yelled, "What the-?!" before he fell into the newly made pit. Rogue was stunned, but only for a moment. _He attacked him? Does that mean he's friendly, or is he just running his own show? _he wondered. Jellal turned to face him silently. Wendy was still crying on the ground, "I-i'm sorry! I had to help him…this person saved my life once…" the poor girl could hardly speak. "Wendy! You used Healing Magic?! You have to be careful with that! It uses up too much of your-Wendy!" Charle was cut off as the little Dragon Slayer collapsed from exhaustion. Jellal watched her for a moment before he looked up at Rogue again, speaking quietly, "Stand aside." Rogue tensed and got into a fighting stance, calling out, "Happy, get Wendy and fly out of here with Charle. Get her to Erza as fast as you can, and tell Hibiki what's happening." Happy picked up Wendy and flew to the entrance with Charle, turning around at the last second, "But what about you?" he asked worriedly. Rogue's eyes never left Jellal's as he replied, "I'll be fine, just get out of here!" Happy stayed put for another moment before he nodded and flew off with Charle and Wendy.

Jellal frowned at him, "I don't want to fight you, but I will if you don't move. I have somewhere I have to go." Rogue narrowed his eyes at him, "And where would that be?" he asked slowly. Now Jellal's eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business. Now move." It was more an order than a request, but Rogue didn't budge. Jellal sighed and Rogue felt his magic power change suddenly. Jellal's right eye flashed for a moment, before his body became encased in light and he disappeared. Rogue froze as Jellal reappeared in his face, murmuring, "Meteor." Jellal punched at him with blinding speed, and the Shadow Dragon just barely managed to catch it. The impact pushed Rogue out of the cave with incredible force. _Hellfire, he's strong!_ he thought. Rogue gripped Jellal's fist and took a deep breath before yelling, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Jellal's eyes widened as the black breath sent him flying backwards and into the ground. Rogue skidded to a stop and fixed his gaze on the cloud of dust that surrounded Jellal. Suddenly arrows of light flew out of the cloud and towards the Shadow Dragon. He jumped away, dodging them effectively, but didn't see Jellal get behind him until he had no time to react. "Heavenly Sphere!" he shouted, hurling a ball of light down on the Dragon Slayer. Rouge felt the magic crush him into the ground and he roared in pain. Jellal came down with his fist bunched up and buried in golden light, yelling, "Meteor!" Rogue rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the deadly attack, getting back on his feet and bunching his own fist. Jellal punched at him again, while Rogue mirrored him, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" The light and dark attacks collided and exploded, sending the mages skidding backwards. Rogue noticed worriedly that he was sent back considerably farther than his opponent. _He's so powerful…my only chance at winning this on my own is to get him from behind or cut him with my sword,_ neither plan seemed like a good one, he noted distastefully.

Jellal wasn't going to give him time to think though. He crossed his arms over his chest in an X formation, and started charging small spheres of light. Rogue tch'd and began emanating shadows from his body, murmuring, "Shadow Drive." Jellal spread his arms out and sent a barrage of light beams at the Dragon Slayer once again, crying, "Heavenly Arrows!" Rogue dodged them and jumped just above Jellal. His hands were above his head, covered in swirling dark energy, and he brought them together above Jellal's head, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" Jellal brought his arms up to brace himself as the blast wave of shadows exploded, point-blank. Rogue used the force to backflip away and land safely on his feet. The dust from the explosion cleared to reveal Jellal, relatively unharmed, although he had been sent skidding back several meters. Rogue stared at him in amazement. _That's…! Did I do ANY damage at all?! _he wondered. Jellal fixed him with a stern gaze and spoke in quiet, but strong tone, "You're tough, I admit. But you don't seem like a bad person. Is there any chance you could simply step aside?" The Dragon Slayer was surprised at his request, but didn't show it. He shook his head after a moment of silence, "Sorry, I can't do that." he answered. Jellal sighed and looked down before he started talking again, "Very well, then. I won't kill you, but…" Rogue's blood ran cold as it hit him that this man was entirely capable of doing just that. _He's holding back…_he realized. Jellal took a step forward, but Rogue took a quick breath and yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" releasing another burst of dark energy at his opponent. Jellal raised his arm and blocked it effortlessly, dispersing the breath attack with a flick of his hand.

Rogue was frozen to the spot. He could hardly get the word out of his mouth, and it came in a whisper, "Impossible…!" Jellal's eyes met his and they were more intense than before. The Dragon Slayer realized he was serious now and quickly recovered from his shock, settling back into a fighting stance. Jellal raised his fist and charged him again, yelling, "Meteor!" Rogue buried his hand in shadows and caught the blow, crying, "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" It was all he could do to avoid being hit. This time, the difference in power was obvious. Jellal sent him flying off the island and into the surrounding cliffside. Rogue crawled out of the rocks and looked around. Jellal wasn't on the island anymore. Suddenly he felt a huge force above him and whipped his head up to see his opponent in the air, a formation of seven stars in a constellation above him. Jellal yelled, "Grand Chariot!" and the stars released a huge burst of light at the Shadow Dragon. Rogue jumped into the air, barely avoiding the attack as it completely destroyed the cliffside behind him, burying half of the lake in rubble. Jellal flew at him, his body once again covered in golden light. He swung a fist at the Dragon Slayer, but Rogue twisted in midair to dodge it, encasing his foot in shadows. He brought it down on Jellal's head, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" The kick sent Jellal back down to earth at blinding speed, leaving a large crater where he landed. Jellal looked a little battered after that, and he stood up to watch Rogue dive towards him. The Shadow Dragon unsheathed his katana and buried it in Dragon Slayer Magic. He swung the blade as he got closer, shouting, "Black Sword Art: Shadow Dragon's Tail Slice!" Jellal leaped to the side as a sharp wave of shadows cut deep into the ground, effectively cutting the small island in half.

Rogue tch'd and sheathed his blade. _I missed. Damn! _he quietly swore. Jellal watched him with an eyebrow raised. "Impressive. If that had hit me, I definitely wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. But I suppose it's time I finished this." Jellal crossed his arms above his head and created a small black orb. Rogue felt the air start shaking and he watched in shock as all the nearby shadows started moving towards the sphere, making it bigger and bigger. Rogue's eyes got huge as he realized how powerful this spell was going to be. _This is bad! _he thought. The Dragon Slayer quickly formed his own dark sphere between his hands, forcing every ounce of power he had left into the spell. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art" he growled. Jellal's eyes flashed and he threw the huge mass of dark magic at the Shadow Dragon, yelling, "Altairis!" Rogue tore the sphere in his hands into two, spinning in a circle and lashing out with two huge blades of shadows. He roared out, "Darkness Wave: Twin Dragon Saber!" The two dark blades collided with the Altairis spell, pushing against each other with incredible force. Jellal's spell was forcing Rogue's back however, and the Shadow Dragon was feeling the pressure of the clashing magic crush his very being. He struggled to stay standing, but was forced down to one knee from the sheer force in the air. The spells were getting very close to him when Rogue's shadow blades finally pierced the Altairis. The darkness ripped itself free from it's confined form with a massive explosion, completely decimating the small island and the surrounding cliffside with a powerful shockwave. The lake was buried under rubble from the tumbling rock and debris.

Rogue couldn't move. He was buried in rubble from the waist down, and his strength had all but left him. Jellal stood up from where he had been thrown shakily, and walked towards his fallen opponent. When he was in front of him, he stooped down and pulled him clear of the rocks that were burying him. Once he was in the clear, he stood back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, but I have to get moving. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the only opponent who has ever destroyed my Altairis spell." His words were quiet, and he walked away from the Dragon Slayer without another word, quickly disappearing. Rogue fought to stay conscious, trying to find some way to reach his allies. The answer came ringing in his head. Literally.

_Rogue…Rogue! Answer me! This is Hibiki! Are you alright? We heard an explosion from the base camp…_The Dragon Slayer struggled to reply, _I'm okay, but I can't move. Is Erza okay? Did Happy and Charle make it back safely? _he asked. Hibiki's tone was reassuring, _Yeah, she's okay. Wendy woke up when she got here and healed her. I just sent her out with Lucy and Happy to get you. Wendy's tired, so she and Charle are going to stay here for a bit and rest up. What happened out there? _Rogue tch'd weakly. _I'm not sure. Someone else just got involved in this, but I don't know his intentions. What's the story with Oracion Seis? Gray was fighting Racer earlier…_Hibiki seemed pretty happy when he replied, _Gray won. He ran into Lyon and Sherry, and they beat Racer down. In addition, it seems that Jura managed to put Hoteye out of commission as well. _Rogue smiled, despite his current state, _Good. _Hibiki got serious again after a pause in their telepathic conversation, _There were two members of Oracion Seis near you, but it seems they moved on while you were fighting. Erza's group is almost to you, so I'll find out how the others are fairing now. _Rogue nodded to himself as Hibiki cut the telepathy off.

"Rogue! Where are you?" The Dragon Slayer turned his head as he heard Lucy's voice. He croaked weakly, "Here…Over here." The group ran over to him, taking a moment to take in his injuries with stunned silence. Erza whispered in shock, "What happened?" Rogue shook his head as Lucy leaned down to help him sit up. "I don't know. But this mission just got a lot more complicated." he gasped. Happy walked up to him with big eyes, "What happened to Jellal?" he asked. Erza's head snapped towards the little cat, "Jellal? What are you talking about? Jellal…he's dead…" Rogue shook his head, "'Dead' my foot! I think Brain used Wendy's magic to heal him, but he's not working with Oracion Seis. He actually attacked Brain earlier, and said he had somewhere to go. I thought he might know something important, so I tried to stop him, but…" he gestured helplessly with his hand. "He was so powerful. I thought I had him a couple of times, but he totally outclassed me." Erza's eyes were wide. Lucy turned to her with a worried look, "Can we discuss this later? He needs medical treatment now." The Requip Mage snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Happy, fly him back to the base and do what you can for him. I'm going to track down Jellal." Lucy looked up at her again, "What about me?" she asked. Erza face palmed. She had totally forgotten about her, but she came to a decision quickly, "Go back with Happy on foot. Tell Hibiki what's happening and to alert the others to watch out for Jellal. I don't think he'll attack them, but we have to be sure." Lucy nodded and headed off with Happy, who was carrying Rogue in his paws. Erza turned away once they were out of sight and followed the only trail of magic power she could sense was leaving the destroyed valley. She ran at a swift pace, determination flowing through her. _I'm coming, Jellal! Just wait for me!_


	23. The Sisters and the Serpent

**Alright, on with my return to writing! This chapter is mostly written as a flashback, but I think it turned out pretty well. Anyways, next chapter we get back into the fighting, so hang in there! And as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 23: The Sisters and the Serpent_

Rogue blinked his eyes a few times as he woke up. He looked around to see Hibiki standing nearby, using his archive magic while Lucy watched beside him. Wendy was lying on the ground next to him, sound asleep. Happy was sitting between him and the girl, while Charle was on Wendy's other side. The cats were both sleeping as well, and Rogue could hear Happy snoring softly. The Dragon Slayer sat up with a small groan, which was heard by Lucy. The blonde girl turned around to look at him, "How are you feeling?" she asked, sounding concerned. Rogue blinked at her then looked down on himself to appraise his body's current state. He didn't feel that bad actually, and realized in surprise that his injuries were healed for the most part. The Dragon Slayer frowned at that. _But how did…Oh, Wendy! _The little Dragon Slayer must have exhausted her magic power to heal his wounds from the fight with Jellal. Rogue looked back up at Lucy, who was still waiting for an answer, and nodded at her, "I'm fine. How are the others doing?" he asked. Lucy looked a little worried at his question, "Not sure. Something happened earlier, and now there's this tower of black light in the sky…we think that's where Oracion Seis is, but Hibiki lost contact with almost everyone. The other guys from Pegasus went over with Lyon and Sherry to the spot where the magic bomber crashed to see if they could repair it, but we don't know where any of the others are. It's getting bad." Rogue looked around and saw the pillar of light she was talking about. He cursed quietly to himself. _Sorano's over there..._

Lucy sat down on his other side and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked curious, and that put the Shadow Dragon on edge a little. "What is it?" he asked. Lucy looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, "How do you know Angel?" Rogue stiffened. He opened his mouth to growl that it was none of her business, but she held her hands up in surrender, "Look I don't want to fight with you, but we need to know. If you know something about her or the other members of Oracion Seis, we need to find out anything we can. These people are so powerful, Rogue, we need every advantage we can get if we're going to beat them!" The Dragon Slayer growled angrily and turned away, but Lucy kept going, "What is it about her that makes you so angry? I'm trying to help you here, so just tell me! I'm asking you as your friend to tell me what it is that made you hate her so much!" Rogue glared at her. With his reptilian red eyes and dark hair, it was usually enough to intimidate anyone, or at least, make them feel edgy. As far as he knew, only Yukino was completely immune to that look. Lucy showed no signs of the fear that he normally saw in people, but he could sense that she was using her frustration at the situation to sound braver than she really was. And despite the way he felt about the subject, he grudgingly respected her for facing him like that. The Shadow Dragon broke eye contact first. "You just don't take no for an answer, do you?" he mumbled. Lucy shook her head, "Not when it comes to my friends." she replied. Rogue smiled faintly at that. _No wonder she's got Sting so whipped, _he thought.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win. I'll tell you about it." Lucy blinked in surprise, but Rogue didn't let her interrupt, "This happened two years ago. Before I start, I guess I should tell you her real name. 'Angel', is just a codename, her real name is Sorano Aguria." Lucy's eyes got wide at that. "Wait…_Aguria? _You mean, like…" The Dragon Slayer nodded at her. "Yeah. She's Yukino's older sister." Lucy's jaw dropped and Hibiki turned from his archive spell, now very interested in the topic. Rogue went on, "When Yukino and Sorano were kids, a group of dark mages who followed Zeref attacked the town where they lived. They took Sorano away, and that hurt Yukino a lot. Back then, Sorano and Yukino were very close. I would compare them to Lisanna and Mirajane, from what Yukino's told me. Anyways, that was when Yukino was six years old, Sorano was eight. Nine years after that, Yukino had joined Phantom Lord and asked me to go on a certain mission with her." Lucy tilted her head a little. "A mission? What was it?" she asked. The Dragon Slayer was quiet for a moment before he answered her, "It was a job only a Celestial Spirit Mage could complete. We had to break a seal on a box that held the Hidden Thirteenth Gate Key." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and Hibiki frowned. Rogue kept going, "The box was sealed in a mountain cave that was always filled with starlight. Yukino and I traveled there together so she could break it, and retrieve the Spirit locked inside."

_Rogue walked down the rocky path beside Yukino. It was lit with candles on both sides of the cave walls, but it was still pretty dark. Rogue felt Yukino's warm hand grip his a little tighter than before. She had asked for it earlier when it had started getting dark, and try as he might, the Shadow Dragon just couldn't say no. Yukino had only been in Phantom Lord for about a year, but she was the only one there who wasn't afraid of him even a little bit. If that didn't interest him, the fact that she never stopped trying to get him to talk to her had. Rogue had never met someone like her before, who actually WANTED to be near him. It took a while, but the Dragon Slayer eventually managed to open up to her. She knew him better than anyone in the guild. Better than Gajeel, better than Frosch, for all he knew, probably better than he knew himself. He smiled slightly as they kept walking, and squeezed her hand back a little. Yukino smiled brightly at him. _

_The two mages went further into the cave, until they reached a huge room in the mountainside. Large cracks in the ceiling above them let the starlight of the night sky into the room. The silver light reflected off of a variety of beautiful crystals that were embedded into the walls of the huge room. At the center, there was a pillar of stone about chest height with a black box placed upon it. Rogue saw that there was no doorway, but as he and Yukino tried to enter, an invisible barrier stopped them. A small rune appeared in the air, which the Spirit Mage quickly translated, "Only one person may enter this room every five minutes." The Shadow Dragon raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter how many people are in there?" he asked. Yukino laughed a little before she answered him, "It's there for the Release Ceremony. There's supposed to be only one Spirit Mage in this room at a time to test their luck, remember? I told you that earlier, didn't I?" Rogue shrugged, "I'm not really that interested in the ceremony." Yukino smiled at him mischievously, "Oh? You just don't want me to go in there on my own, is that it?" The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth to deny it, but the Spirit Mage stopped him with a finger over his lips, "It's fine. I walk in and I see if I can release the seal. If I can, then great! If I can't, oh well, but I won't get hurt trying, okay?" Rogue looked into her eyes for a while, but he eventually nodded. Yukino smiled again and walked through the barrier. A small timer appeared and started counting down from five minutes. The girl looked over her shoulder at the Dragon Slayer, "If it takes a while, you can come in and join me when that timer runs out, if you like." she said. Rogue's eyes widened and he looked away, trying to look disinterested, but she had caught his gaze and giggled a little before walking towards the black box._

_Yukino stepped up to the stone pillar and placed her hand over the box, as she had been told. Apparently, the spirit inside would read her magic and determine if she was worthy of it. She was a little nervous that she wasn't strong enough; she had been told the Thirteenth Gate Key was far more powerful than the Twelve Zodiac Gates, so powerful, in fact, the ancients had sealed it up to protect it from dark mages long ago. Yukino closed her eyes and pressed her hand on the top of the box. She felt her magic flow into it, and surprisingly, felt something come back to her. It was an odd sensation, it wasn't magic power, or something sinister, but it was something that made her feel terrible. What's…? I know this feeling…she thought. Yukino struggled with it for a moment, before she realized what it was. Loneliness…? Is it from the spirit in the box? she wondered. The feeling came back again, a little less strongly this time. Yukino smiled softly and closed her eyes. Of course…You've been trapped here for so long, without anyone to stay with you. You can see the other stars from here, but you can't reach them, she thought. The feeling of loneliness weakened again, as if in reaction to her thoughts. Yukino noticed this and pressed on, Can you hear me? I want to help you. Let me in, I want to be with you…As she thought this, the feeling vanished entirely._

_Yukino stepped back, a little uncertain if she had passed or failed. Nothing happened for a few seconds. She almost turned away, but then the box shattered into pieces, before reassembling into a small, black key. It hung in midair for a moment, before it glowed gold and a huge shadow tore out of it. Yukino gasped as a titanic serpent appeared in the wake of the light and stared down at her. "You…you're Ophiuchus, aren't you?" she asked. The serpent nodded and spoke with a deep hiss, "You have passed my test, unlike so many before you, and I shall tell you why. Many others have come, seeking their own gain. Some for power, others for riches, and I have rejected them all. You are the first to come for such a selfless reason as to help someone in need. What is your name, girl?" Yukino smiled up at the giant snake, "Yukino. Yukino Aguria." Ophiuchus bent his massive head down until he was eye level with her. The girl smiled and lay her hand gently on his nose. The serpent appeared to smile in return before he spoke again, "I will walk at your side from now on. My power is yours, and yours alone." Yukino lay her forehead on the serpent's scales, her voice gentle, "I don't really care about things like power. What's important to me is that I have a new friend with me." Ophiuchus hummed in response, "And that is why you are stronger than any other that has come before you. Thank you for freeing me." With that, the serpent dissolved into gold light and returned to the black key, which Yukino reached for._

_But another hand suddenly appeared and snatched it away. Yukino gasped and Rogue stiffened as another figure appeared, this one obviously human. The newcomer walked into the starlight and revealed itself. It was another girl, and her appearance shocked Yukino especially hard, "S..Sorano…? Is that you?" she whispered. The girl smiled and nodded. Yukino's eyes flooded with tears of joy, but Rogue felt something he didn't like. She was waiting, he thought. She was waiting for someone to free Ophiuchus so she could get the gate key. He glanced at the timer. A little less than two minutes were still left. Rogue called out, "Yukino! Come over here! We should go now!" The girl turned to him, but Sorano interrupted, "Are you her boyfriend? Can you give us a moment or two alone for a reunion?" Rogue narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely wrong, he decided, but Yukino was too caught up in seeing her sister again to notice the obvious. Yukino stepped towards Sorano, her voice strained from crying, "Sorano, how-" Her sister stopped her with a raised hand. She smiled again, and Rogue's blood ran cold. There was nothing friendly about it, just pure malice in that simple movement. Sorano spoke again, her voice deceptively kind, "I can't tell you how long I've waited to see this key, Yukino. It's just too bad it was you who freed it." Yukino frowned a little and opened her mouth, but Sorano went on, "If it had been that Lilica woman, I wouldn't have really cared, but my own sister…I guess power has a cruel price." At this Yukino took a step back, confused, "Lilica…? You mean Karen? But she was killed a year ago by…" her eyes widened in realization and she stared at her sister in horror. "You killed her? It was you?!" she gasped. _

_Rogue was incredibly tense, but he managed to talk normally, "Yukino, get back here. Now." he said. Yukino took a few steps back, but Sorano smiled and took out a key. She waved it in a circle, and a machine appeared in midair. The girl leaned easily against it, "This is Caelum. He was very helpful when I had to destroy Karen, and I imagine he'll be just as good this time, with you, little sister." Yukino had turned around and was running for the door at this point, but Caelum flew over with surprising speed and blocked the way. The Spirit Mage gasped and pulled out a key to fight back, but the machine fired a beam that hit her hand. She cried out in pain and the keys dropped to the ground. Rogue slammed his fist against the barrier and roared, "Yukino!" His head whipped towards the timer. Still a minute left. Sorano laughed, "So sorry, sis, but I need Ophiuchus's power. He answers to you, but he's just like any other spirit. If his owner dies, he answers to the one who killed her, in this case, me. And you've also got a few Zodiac keys with you, so I'll take those as well. Now, if you'd please, Caelum." The machine beeped a little, and then two thick wires emerged from it's body and wrapped themselves around Yukino. It was quiet for a moment before a buzz sounded, and suddenly electricity raced down the wires and started shocking the trapped girl. Yukino screamed. Rogue roared again and desperately tried to destroy the invisible barrier, but it wouldn't budge. _

_The Shadow Dragon glared in fury at Sorano, who was still laughing. His words dripped venom, "Stop it! She's your sister, isn't she?!" Sorano smirked, "Maybe she was, but when she freed that key, she became nothing more than a bothersome object in my way. I don't really care what happens to her, now. Besides, she's all alone in the world. Her family's dead and she's got nothing left, so I suppose I'm being kind by killing her. " Rogue growled with utter fury, "She's got me, you bitch." Sorano contemplated this for a moment, before she shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I suppose I'm doing you a favor too. You won't be stuck with such a weak little pest." The Dragon Slayer roared, and this time Sorano actually took a step back. She could see scales appearing on Rogue's skin, and didn't really feel like sticking around to see what would happen next. The girl turned back to Caelum, who was still torturing Yukino, "Hurry up! We have to leave this place!" she demanded. Caelum redoubled his electrical output, but at that moment, the timer hit zero. Rogue blazed into the room towards the machine, his fist buried in shadows, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" he hissed. The impact was devastating. Caelum was obliterated into many tiny pieces. Yukino collapsed to the ground, but Rogue spun around towards Sorano. The girl was already in the tunnel going out, so he took a deep breath and roared. There was no magic that followed, but the sound wave echoed in the narrow tunnel and rose in pitch until it was unbearable. Sorano staggered from the force of his roar, but she kept her footing and ran as fast as she could. Rogue didn't go after her. _

_The Dragon Slayer flew towards Yukino and dropped to his knees. He gently picked the unconscious girl up and held her against him, voice desperate, "Yukino? Yukino, wake up! Snap out of it!" He was frantic, but she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him. She barely had the strength to whisper, "Rogue…that you?" The Shadow Dragon nodded and his body flooded with relief. She was alive. But then her eyes filled with tears, "Sorano..wh-where is…?" He shook his head, "She ran off. I don't know where." he answered quietly. Yukino started crying, "My sister…my own sister, Rogue. Why her? Why couldn't it just be some thug that did this?" She sobbed and buried her face in his chest, shoulders wracking with what little strength she had left. Rogue held her close against him as she cried, unsure what to say. The girl pulled away for a moment a sniffed, her voice shaky, "She took Ophiuchus…W-we have to help him." Yukino tried to move, but her body was too badly injured and she just slumped against Rogue, who caught her and lifted her up so he was holding her bridal style while he sat down. The Dragon Slayer watched Yukino lean her head against his shoulder and he whispered to her, "Yukino…look at me. Please." The girl sniffed and raised her eyes to meet his. Rogue's free hand came up and wiped the tears from her face. The Dragon Slayer's voice was soft and comforting to the broken Spirit Mage, "I'll bring him back, okay? I promise I will." Yukino's eyes widened a little, and she whispered, "Rogue…" The Shadow Dragon held her gaze for a moment, before she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Rogue rested his chin on her head. Yukino sniffed one more time and smiled into his neck before she fell asleep from exhaustion and stress. Rogue was glad she couldn't see his face at the moment. His fangs were much longer than normal and bared with a primal fury. His eyes, already reptilian, had been reduced to slits. His thoughts were clouded with rage and bloodlust. I will destroy you with my own two hands, Sorano. Nothing in this world will save you, Rogue swore to himself, silently and venomously, as he held Yukino's broken form in the starlit cavern._

Rogue fell silent as he finished. Lucy's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. Happy, who had woken up with Wendy and Charle about halfway through the story, also looked stunned. Hibiki was frozen to the spot, while Wendy looked positively horrified. Charle was the first one to break the silence, "She tried to kill her own sister?" she whispered. Rogue looked down at the ground and nodded, unable to reply. Hibiki clenched his fists, "So, she's the one who killed Karen, huh?" he said angrily. Rogue's eyes snapped up at him and he growled at the Pegasus Mage, "Don't get involved with this. I know Lilica was a part of your guild, but I won't let you interfere. I'll kill Sorano personally." Hibiki shook his head, "I won't. Just make sure you give her what she deserves." he snapped back. The Shadow Dragon growled again, but this time in agreement. Hibiki suddenly brought his hand up to his head and placed two fingers against his temple. He frowned for a minute, apparently engaging in a telepathic conversation. Hibiki then turned back to Rogue and muttered, "That was Gray. He was just engaged by a clone of himself." The Dragon Slayer was on his feet in a flash, "Gemini. Where is he? Sorano will be nearby." he stated. Hibiki nodded, "I already gave Gray a location to fall back to so you can switch with him on the battlefield. He needs a break from the fight anyway, so he's more than happy to swap. I'll download the coordinates to you as well." The Triman pointed at Rogue, and a download bar appeared over his head. It filled up with blue, and once it was full, flashed green. Rogue suddenly got a perfect map in his head of the location, and raced away, grabbing his katana as he left. He flew through the woods at blinding speed. The Shadow Dragon's thoughts focused on one thing: _Finally, Sorano. I'm coming to rip the life out of you._


	24. Angels and Dragons

**Alright! I'm on a roll, now! The Oracion Seis Arc is getting a bit longer than I thought it would, so I might have a filler chapter between it and the Edolas Arc, so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy Rogue versus Angel and, as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 24: Angels and Dragons_

Rogue tore through the underbrush with incredible speed. The coordinates Hibiki had downloaded into his head were getting tantalizingly closer, and he increased his pace even more. He saw some movement ahead and then Gray was there. The Ice Mage saw Rogue flying at him and grinned. He held his arm out to the side, hand raised. Rogue smirked and highfived his fellow guild mate, tapping him out of the fight for the time being. Then he got serious again as he saw a second Gray appear, chasing after the first. The other Gray's eyes widened in surprise as Rogue grabbed him by the face and leaped into the air. The Dragon Slayer threw him away towards the ground as he took a deep breath. The second Gray hit the ground and glowed gold for a moment before splitting into the little blue creatures known as Gemini. They didn't have time to dodge the swift breath attack that followed their earthbound crash, however, and were quickly defeated. Rogue landed safely on the ground and sniffed the air. There! He caught a whiff of Sorano's scent, and he flew after it, noting that it was getting weaker. _Running away, huh?_ he snorted. _But it won't do you any good,_ he thought.

He was gaining on her. The scent got stronger and stronger as he raced through the forest, running faster as he got closer. Rogue noticed with a little satisfaction that her scent was slightly tinted with fear. "As it should be" he growled to himself. The trees around him suddenly thinned out into a large clearing. It was mostly flat, but fell away steeply into a cliff. A river cut the space in half, and formed a large waterfall as it tumbled over the cliffside, which fell into a deep basin of water about fifty feet below the edge. From there, the river continued in rapids, smashing against dangerous looking rocks. Rogue caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and growled when he saw Sorano standing on the other side of the river, the ever-present sadistic smile wide on her face. The girl tilted her head to the side a little and smirked, "Well, hello there, dragon boy. Are you ready to die?" "I should ask you the same, but I don't really care if you're ready to die or not" He snarled back. The two mages faced each other stock still, assessing their enemy.

Sorano struck first. She took a gold key out and waved it in the air, crying out, "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee: Scorpio!" A man with a scorpion tail appeared out of thin air. Rogue appraised him for a moment before he spoke, "I suppose you took him from Karen Lilica?" Sorano smiled, but there was nothing pleasant about it, "Well, of course I did. A powerful spirit like him was just being wasted by someone like her. Get him, Scorpio!" The Spirit got down on all fours and pointed his tail at the Dragon Slayer, yelling, "Sandbuster!" A tornado of sand burst out of Scorpio's tail and flew towards the Shadow Dragon. Rogue took a deep breath and shouted, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" The burst of shadow breath and the sandstorm collided with each other right above the river and exploded. Scorpio leaped into the air and fired a barrage of sand at him with incredible speed. "Sandstorm Bullet Rain!" he yelled. Rogue quickly gathered shadows in his hands and brought them over his head before slamming them together in front of him, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" A huge sphere of darkness surrounded him and blew away the rain of sand. Scorpio landed on the other side of the river as the smoke cleared. He looked around for his opponent, but couldn't find him. Sorano's eyes widened, "Where did he- above you!" she cried out the last part as she saw the Dragon Slayer dive at the Spirit. Scorpio looked up just in time to get a face full of Rogue's foot, which was buried in shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" he growled. Scorpio was smashed into the ground from the force, and he quickly dissolved into gold light.

Rogue looked over at Sorano again. "One down." he murmured. Sorano tch'd and brought out another key, and swung it again, yelling, "Gate of the Twins, I open thee: Gemini!" The twin spirits appeared in the air, on either side of their master. She pointed at the Shadow Dragon. "Transform into him and crush him!" she ordered. The two spirits nodded and flew forward, glowing and combining as they came until a copy of Rogue was left in their place. The copy unsheathed his blade, which Rogue copied, and leaped over the river. Rogue jumped up after him and crashed his sword against Gemini's. They struggled for a moment in midair before separating and landing on either side of the river. Rogue tch'd and took a deep breath, which his opponent mirrored. The two yelled in unison, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" and the black breath attacks collided, enveloping the entire clearing in a storm of shadows. Gemini lunged across the river, sword raised high. Rogue was caught by surprise and just barely managed to bring his katana up in time to block the attack. The force of the impact sent him skidding back a few meters, but he recovered fast and jumped up. Rogue buried his sword in shadows and flew towards Gemini, shouting, "Black Sword Art: Shadow Dragon Fang!" He swung the blade when he was just above his enemy, releasing a sharp wave of darkness from the edge. Gemini brought his sword up and blocked the attack, but the powerful strike sent him skidding backwards across the river and almost to the tree line before he finally managed to toss it aside.

The wave of darkness, no longer being stopped, slashed and destroyed several trees before it finally ran out of left a trail of debris about ten meters in length where it had struck. Sorano raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Well, well! You're a little stronger than I thought. But let's see if you can handle _two _spirits at the same time." She smirked as she brought out a third key and waved it in the air, calling out, "Gate of the Ram, I open thee: Aries!" Now a girl with ram horns appeared in a puff of smoke. Gemini walked over to stand beside her in front of Sorano. The Spirit Mage held her arms out, "Now then, use Gemini's attacks and Aries's defense to put this piece of trash where he belongs." The two spirits nodded and ran at the Shadow Dragon, who took a deep breath and shouted, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Aries brought her hands up and cried, "Wool Wall!" A large wall of pink wool appeared and blocked the breath attack surprisingly well. Gemini jumped over the wall and bunched his fist up, covering it in shadow. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" he yelled. Rogue didn't move from the place where he stood as his enemy got closer. The Dragon Slayer raised his hand and caught the attack effortlessly, stopping Gemini in his tracks. The Spirit's eyes widened in surprise as the shadows around his hand were drawn to Rogue's open jaws as he devoured them. The Shadow Dragon glared at his opponent fiercely for a moment. Then he brought his own fist back and punched Gemini in the face without using magic, but the force was plenty enough to send him back over the river again.

Gemini recovered and created a sphere of darkness between his hands. The air shook with magic power, and Sorano smirked. "Let's see you survive an attack like this without getting injured. Do it, Gemini!" she commanded. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art," the Spirit started. Gemini tore the sphere into two with his hands and spun in a circle, creating two curved blades of shadow which he sent spiraling towards the Shadow Dragon. The Spirit finished the attack by yelling, "Darkness Wave: Twin Dragon Saber!" The two blades of darkness flew at the Dragon Slayer, whose eyes were covered by his dark hair. Rogue remained still as they got closer, up until they hit his body and buried it in shadow. Sorano watched them explode with a satisfied expression, "That ought to do it!" she said happily. The clearing was quiet for a few moments while the smoke cleared from the blast. An odd sound broke the silence, and Sorano frowned. "What's that?" she wondered out loud. The smoke on the other side of the river was suddenly blown away to reveal Rogue, the two dark blades captured in his hands as he devoured them. The Spirit Mage's jaw dropped and she stuttered, "You're kidding me." Rogue swallowed the magic and looked down at the ground, his eyes still hidden behind his dark hair. "I thought you would have known a little bit more about Dragon Slayers, Sorano. Guess I misjudged you. You're not as smart as I thought you were." he murmured. Sorano's face twisted in anger, and she shrieked at him, "Oh, yeah?! We'll see who the smart one is when I leave you facedown in the dirt! Gemini, Aries, finish him, now!"

Rogue flew across the river at blistering speed, his body emanating shadows. He was between Gemini and Aries before they even took a step forward. The Dragon Slayer spoke quietly, "Shadow Drive." The Spirits turned in unison, shocked at the sudden burst of speed, but it was too late. Rogue brought his hands up above his head and slammed them together with a roar, "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" The shadows burst out from his hands in the form of a black shockwave, and it tore the two spirits apart in two bursts of golden light. Sorano was stunned. The Dragon Slayer turned and faced her, red eyes glowing against the shadows on his body. The Spirit Mage was afraid for just a moment, before she became furious again, "So what? I've still got another spirit left!" She took out a silver key and swung it in the air, screaming, "Caelum!" The familiar machine appeared in midair, beeping at the Dragon Slayer. Sorano put her hand on the machine and hissed at Rogue, "I'll kill you myself, this time! Caelum longsword!" The machine beeped several more times in rapid succession before it transformed into a large blade, which Sorano took in her hands and swung easily to the side. The blade sent out a sharp wave of energy which caused several trees to fall. Sorano smirked at him, "That little thing you call a sword can't stand up to this beauty. So sorry, dragon boy." Rouge eyed the sword with little interest, before sighing and unsheathing his katana again.

Sorano lunged at him, swinging Caelum at the Dragon Slayer with ease. Rogue parried and swung his own blade at her, which she managed to block with the flat of Caelum. Sorano continued to slash and hack at the Shadow Dragon for several minutes, her confidence growing with every blow. She locked blades with Rogue at one point and smirked at him. The Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" he asked. The Spirit Mage shook her head, "I just realized something good. I've been holding back up until now, but if I go all out, I can smash that little sword like glass!" she declared. Sorano backed up and charged Rogue again, swinging Caelum in an arc. Rogue didn't raise his katana to block. He stood his ground and brought his hand up, where he caught the blade between his thumb and first finger effortlessly. Sorano froze in shock._ He…! He caught it…?!_ she couldn't believe her eyes. Rogue let Caelum go and grabbed the Spirit Mage by the throat. She choked as he tossed her away, towards the cliffside. Sorano scrabbled to her feet and raised her sword, swinging as the Dragon Slayer came at her. Rogue locked blades with her again and stared into her eyes. "Do you know what this sword is called?" he asked. Sorano blinked in surprise before she growled at him, "What does it matter?" The Shadow Dragon ignored her and kept talking, "It's called _Kage Tetsu_, Shadow Steel. Gajeel and I forged this blade together with our respective Dragon Slayer Magic years ago. The sword itself is Dragon Magic, the only blade that can cut dragon scales. It's not possible for your blade to break this one, but Shadow Steel _can _cut through Caelum if I give it my power."

As he said this, Shadow Steel became enveloped in darkness. Sorano's eyes widened as Rogue grabbed her hands and brought his sword back. With one swing, Shadow Steel cut through Caelum and snapped it in half. The force sent Sorano toppling backwards over the edge of the cliff, Caelum dissolving in golden light. The Spirit Mage was afraid for a moment, but then smirked as she fell. _He thinks I'll die if I fall? I'll just use Aries before I…! _Her train of thought was cut off as Rogue suddenly appeared in her face. Sorano's eyes widened. _He jumped after me?! _"Black Sword Art:" The Dragon Slayer murmured. He brought Shadow Steel back and Sorano realized she didn't have time to block. "Piercing Horn of the Shadow Dragon." Rogue growled as he thrust the blade forward into Sorano's heart. The Spirit Mage gasped and coughed up blood as Rogue buried Shadow Steel up to the hilt in her chest. They continued to fall down until they hit the water below, but the two mages had fallen so fast that they hit the bottom of the river in seconds. The Dragon Slayer's sword actually cut into the rock below and pinned Sorano to it. Rogue stared into her eyes for a while as her mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak. The light in Sorano's eyes sparked in defiance one last time before it faded completely, her lids closing silently. Rogue watched her for a moment more before he removed Shadow Steel from her lifeless body and grabbed her arm, dragging her up to the surface of the water.

Rogue gasped for air as he reached the surface, coughing and spluttering. He staggered onto his feet and carried Sorano's body out of the water, laying her down on the riverbank. The Dragon Slayer sat down next to her and sheathed his blade, which was already cleansed of Sorano's blood from the river. Rogue caught his breath and stared at the lifeless form. He saw her gate keys attached to a bracelet on her hand, which he removed. Rogue was tense for a moment, but then sighed in relief when he found the black Ophiuchus key he'd been searching for. He quietly eyed the other keys on the bracelet for a moment before he came to a decision. He removed the three Zodiac Gates he had found, setting Gemini aside for Lucy. Rogue owed her for listening to him about his past with Yukino and Sorano, and he secretly didn't want to have Gemini near him at all times,(which he would be if Yukino took him, the twin spirit had annoyed him more than once on this job) so he thought it might be a decent thank you for Lucy. He put Scorpio and Aries with Ophiuchus for Yukino, and after a moment of thinking it out, fitted the Caelum key between Sorano's hands and placed them over her chest. As much as Rogue had hated her, he did respect her as a powerful opponent, and he decided to honor her for fighting him as well as she had. He knew Yukino would want him to, as well. He looked over at the pillar of black light in the sky as he stood up, which was starting to go white. The Dragon Slayer attached the gate keys to the end of his katana and started walking towards the light. Rogue smiled as he broke into a run. His thoughts were calm again, at peace for the first time since the beginning of the mission, he realized. _I've got Ophiuchus, Yukino. Just wait a little longer for me to come home._


	25. Nirvana

**Okay, next chapter! I've got a good idea about how the rest of this arc is going to go, and I think I will start the Edolas arc around chapter 30. Oracion Seis will probably end in two more chapters, possibly three, but I will have a couple of fillers before Edolas. Don't worry, I'll make them good so you won't be wasting your time! As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 25: Nirvana_

"Yes!" Lucy jumped as she heard Hibiki yell in jubilation. She turned around with an eyebrow raised at the Triman, "What? What happened?" she asked. Hibiki turned to her with a huge grin, "Rogue won. That's three of Oracion Seis down for the count." Wendy gasped in delight, but then she got a little more serious, "Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he?" she asked worriedly. Hibiki shook his head, "No, he told me he's fine. He's heading for the light pillar now, so you guys should go meet up with him. I already sent Gray after him, so I'm going to go check on the Christina. I'll download the coordinates to your heads, alright?" Lucy and Wendy nodded at him, and he tapped a few keys on his archive spell. The download bars appeared over the girls' heads for a moment until they flashed green and disappeared. Lucy smiled, "Thanks, we'll head over there now. Good luck!" She and Wendy ran off towards the light, with Happy and Charle right behind them. Hibiki called after them, "You too! Be careful!" The girls waved their hands to show they had heard him as they ran.

Rogue reached a cave where the pillar of light was emanating from. He ran inside, senses on high alert for the enemy. The cave was pretty large, with a small path at the entrance before it opened up into a huge room. The Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks as he ran into the room, taking in the scene before him. He saw Cobra and Brain standing in front of the light, smirks on their faces. Erza was kneeling down next to…Rogue's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the fourth person as Jellal. The man appeared to be injured, lying on the ground with his head up just enough so he could glare at the Oracion Seis members. Brain saw him enter the cave, and raised an eyebrow, "Another maggot, eh? I believe you're the one who did in Angel?" Erza spun around to look at the Dragon Slayer and her eyes widened, "Rogue! When did you get here?" The Shadow Dragon walked over to her and Jellal, talking as he went, "Just now. What are these guys up to?" Jellal shook his head, "They're activating the Nirvana spell. I tried to destroy it, but…" He gestured helplessly before continuing, "Brain taught me destruction spells. He deactivated it without batting an eye." Rogue chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Well, we'll just have to beat them the old-fashioned way. I don't know what your deal was earlier, but I guess you're on our side, right?" He looked down at Jellal as he asked. The blue-haired man was still for a moment before he nodded. Rogue looked back up at the members of Oracion Seis and glared at them, "Then we take them down together" he growled. Erza nodded and Jellal grunted in agreement.

Brain spread his arms out on either side and laughed, "Too late, Dragon Slayer! Nirvana is already awakened! Now rise from the earth, and reveal yourself!" He banged his staff on the ground and the ground started shaking violently. Rogue staggered and fell to one knee before he could react. He hissed in disbelief, "An earthquake?!" Jellal shook his head, "No, it's Nirvana! It's starting to activate!" he shouted. The earth beneath them suddenly caved in and then they were falling. Erza reached out towards Jellal, who did the same. Rogue leaped from rock to rock as they fell and tried to find a solid piece of ground to land on. Then something _gigantic _erupted out of the earth below, which the three mages hit as they fell. Rogue gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, "What the hell?!" The shaking continued for several more moments before it finally stopped. The three mages rose shakily to their feet and took in the scene. Erza gaped, "Th-this is…" Rogue was lost for words. An entire city had appeared at their feet, standing in the air on six huge mechanical legs. They were standing at the pinnacle of the city, on a large platform with what looked like a control screen hovering in the air. Rogue saw that Brain and Cobra were with them, standing in front of the controls.

Brain smirked at them, "Welcome to Nirvana, maggots. This is the ultimate magic weapon created by the ancients. It can trade light for darkness in any living being. If we were, to say, use it's spell to attack a guild, all of it's members would turn evil." He brought a hand up to his head and pressed two fingers against his temple. Rogue started in surprise. _Can he use telepathy? _he wondered. His suspicions were confirmed when Brain started talking again, "Midnight, come here." It was silent for a moment before the air shimmered on Brain's other side, and Midnight stepped out of thin air. Now the numbers were even. _Three on three…and our side isn't at full strength, _Rogue thought as he looked at Jellal, who looked okay at first glance, but he was breathing heavy and his magic power felt unstable. Erza, at least, seemed to be okay, but Rogue was still a little worn out from his battle with Sorano. The mages from Oracion Seis were fresh. They hadn't entered the battle yet, and had their full power at their disposal. Apparently, Brain realized this too, because he turned away from the members of the Light Alliance with contempt. "Cobra, Midnight, deal with them. I'll steer Nirvana towards Caitshelter" he drawled. Rogue's eyes widened. _Caitshelter? That's Wendy's guild, but there are tons of other guilds way closer than that. So, why Caitshelter, specifically? _He wracked his mind to come up with an answer, but he didn't get much time to think.

Suddenly, Cobra was in his face. He punched Rogue away with impressive force, sending the Shadow Dragon over the side of the platform. Rogue saw Midnight toss Erza and Jellal over the other side with his magic, and the Dragon Slayer nodded at Erza before he lost sight of her. Cobra dove after him and punched at him again. Rogue crossed his arms and blocked the attack, while taking a deep breath. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. Cobra rolled over in midair and avoided the attack easily, landing on the roof of a nearby building as he did so. The Shadow Dragon tch'd and flipped over, also landing on a roof. Cobra had the higher ground, and he towered over Rogue. The dark mage smirked at the Dragon Slayer, "Sucks for you, pal. Midnight's scary, but you just chose the slow and painful route with me." The Shadow Dragon growled at him, "I don't remember, 'choosing' you, I believe it was the opposite." Cobra shrugged, "Maybe so. You wanted to know why Brain wants Caitshelter specifically, right?" Rogue blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?" he asked slowly. Cobra grinned at him, "I can hear you. I heard you tell that blonde chick about your past with Angel, or was it Sorano? I heard the roar you made two years ago, I heard Yukino's screams, I even heard your blade pierce Sorano's heart." Rogue was dumbfounded. _He heard it? That's impossible, no one has hearing that sharp! _he thought. Cobra cracked his neck with a grunt, "Yeah? Well, I do. Just to let you know, if you try to think about how to beat me, I'll just hear every plan you've got. So good luck dealing with _that._" The Shadow Dragon growled at him in frustration. This would be harder than he thought. Cobra shrugged again, "I don't really know why Brain wants to do a number on Caitshelter, but he's the boss, so whatever. I just have to take you out." He lunged at the Dragon Slayer as he finished.

Wendy ran through the ruined city as fast as she could. When the earthquake had occurred, she had been separated from Lucy, Happy, and Charle, but not long after, Wendy had seen Rogue fall with Cobra from the highest point in the city. That's where she was running now. Wendy wanted to talk with the other Dragon Slayer as soon as she could. _He might know where Grandine went…and maybe he can help me learn more Dragon Slayer Magic, _she thought. Wendy knew plenty of support and healing magic, but to this day, she had never been able to use her magic for attacking. It frustrated her that she could do nothing to help her friends battle, only heal them when they got hurt because she _couldn't _fight. If Rogue could teach her the basics, maybe then she could help out more. An explosion a little ways ahead snapped her out of her thoughts. Wendy's blood ran cold as she saw Rogue get tossed away from the blast, skidding several meters across the ground towards her. "Rogue!" she screamed. The Shadow Dragon regained his balance and stopped himself, whipping around as he saw Wendy run towards him. Wendy was relieved to see he was battered, but not seriously hurt. "Stay back, Wendy!" he growled. The little Dragon Slayer stopped a few feet away as he kept talking, "This guy is seriously powerful. Stay away." Wendy took a step forward despite his warning, "But you're hurt! And if he's really that strong, maybe I can help you. I can use Support Magic…" she trailed off.

Rogue was thinking rapidly, despite Cobra's ability. He seriously doubted Wendy could take a powerful attack from this guy, but he knew he couldn't beat Cobra single-handedly. He came to a quick decision and turned to the little girl, "Keep a good distance back. Don't get involved directly in the fight." Wendy nodded at him obediently, but Rogue wasn't done, "Listen…if he beats me, then I want you to _run._" The little girl gasped and shook her head almost immediately, but the Shadow Dragon pressed on, "You have to. I'm not sure I can take him out, but in case I _do _go down, you have to promise me that you'll leave me behind and find the others. These people won't hesitate, Wendy. They'll kill you without a second thought. Promise me." The little Dragon Slayer looked like she was going to cry, and Rogue's voice softened, "Don't worry. We haven't lost yet, but I still want you to promise, okay?" Wendy sniffed a little and rubbed her eyes. "I..I promise" she said, her voice shaky. Rogue smiled at her and ruffled the girl's hair with his hand, "Atta girl. Let's do this." Wendy nodded and her mouth set in a determined line. Rogue settled into a fighting stance, stepping forward so he was in front of the little girl.

Cobra stepped out of the rubble, shaking his head. He tilted his head and grinned at the two Dragon Slayers, "'Leave me and run?' That's original, all right. Suits you two." Rogue narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. Cobra shook his head, "Never you mind. But you can relax. It's not in my nature to kill kids. I won't hurt the brat…badly anyways." Rogue growled at him again and the dark mage smirked. He took a step forward when suddenly the city lurched beneath their feet, catching them all by surprise. Wendy yelped as she slipped, but Rogue caught her and kept her standing. Cobra tch'd, "Well, I guess Brain got impatient. He wanted us to crush you before Nirvana started going towards Caitshelter, but oh well." Wendy gasped, "Caitshelter?! But that's my guild!" Rogue nodded, "Yeah, I know. I don't know why, but it looks like that's their first target." The little Dragon Slayer stared at him for a moment before she looked down at the ground, her shoulders wracking. Rogue looked back at the crying girl and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy, look at me" he said. The little girl sniffed and looked him in the eye with tears streaming down her face. The Shadow Dragon smiled at her, "It'll be okay. I promise, I'll stop them." he wiped the tears from her face with his hands. Wendy stared at him for a bit, before she smiled back and nodded. Then her eyes widened and she screamed, "Rogue, look out!" The Shadow Dragon whipped around to see Cobra charging at them, his fist raised. Wendy squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and leaped aside, barely dodging the dark mage's attack.

Nirvana shook again and Rogue grunted in discomfort. He let Wendy go, and the little girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head, "No…It's motion sickness..Shoot, I didn't think it would take effect on something this big." Wendy blinked and placed her hands on his back, activating her magic. "If it's just motion sickness, I can cure you temporarily with my Troia spell." she said. Rogue felt the magic flow into his body, and he gradually settled down. He grinned at the little Dragon Slayer over his shoulder, "Thanks. That helped a lot." Wendy smiled back at him. "Are you two done with your little pep talk, yet?" Cobra drawled. Rogue glared at him and stood up, Wendy copying his movements behind him. Cobra smirked, "Looks like you are. Well then…" "Wendy, BACK!" Rogue shouted. The little girl backed up quickly as Cobra lunged at the Shadow Dragon, who mirrored him. They engaged in close combat for a few seconds, but Cobra easily got the better of the Dragon Slayer, and punched him away. Rogue skidded back and tch'd. "He's fast. And he can predict all of my attacks." he said. Wendy heard him and nodded, "Okay then, I'll boost your speed! Here goes!" She held her arms out at length and chanted, "O' swift winds that run through the heavens…Vernier!" Rogue's body suddenly felt much lighter, and he flew at Cobra with a new speed. Cobra's eyes widened in surprise when the Shadow Dragon appeared in front of him. Rogue buried his hand in shadows and lashed out at him, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" The attack caught the dark mage in the stomach, and he was sent flying into the opposite direction, but he recovered quickly.

Cobra grinned at him, "You might be a little faster, but that level of power won't be enough." Wendy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, yeah? Well, how about this!" She brought her arms out in front of her and started chanting again, "O' strength of arms to cleave the heavens…Arms!" Rogue felt power welling up in his body. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Cobra dodged it easily, but the black breath smashed several buildings to smithereens with newfound destructive force. The Shadow Dragon was surprised at the difference between the enhanced version and his normal attack. He turned and grinned at Wendy, "Not bad, Wendy!" The little girl smiled and winked at him. Cobra stood up and brushed himself off. "Man, oh man. I thought the kid would just be in the way, but this is starting to look like the average two on one fight, for sure. Guess I need to even the odds a little." The dark mage put two fingers to his mouth and whistled long and low. It was quiet for a bit, but then the flapping of wings was heard.

Wendy frowned, "What's that noise?" Rogue realized it was coming from behind and dove towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, sweeping her off her feet. Wendy screamed as a huge purple snake with wings snapped it's mouth shut where her head had been a moment before. The snake flew past them and towards Cobra, who jumped up and landed on it. The dark mage grinned, "Nice to see you, Cuberos. I think this makes it two on two, eh?" "Wrong! It's four on two!" the group turned in unison to see Happy and Charle fly towards them. Wendy gasped, "You guys found us!" Charle huffed, "Well, of course we did. With that many explosions, anyone could. We just got here first." Happy grinned at them, "The snake can fly, but so can we! We'll help you out!" Rogue nodded and stood up with Wendy again. Happy grabbed Rogue and lifted him into the air, while Charle did the same with Wendy. They faced off with Cobra in the night sky above the ruined city. Cobra raised an eyebrow at them, "Flying cats? That's a first." Rogue snorted, "And flying snakes aren't?" he retorted. Cobra grinned at him, "Fair enough." He settled into a fighting stance on Cuberos, and the purple snake hissed a challenge as Cobra yelled, "Come!" Rogue and Wendy charged him with Happy and Charle, shouting at the top of their lungs as the group engaged Oracion Seis once more.


	26. Three Dragons in the Night Sky

**Whew! Next chapter, already! You guys are great, I've got a crazy number of views on this story. Here's a hint: IT'S OVER 9000! Oh, yes I did. I don't know very much about Dragon Ball, but that line always stuck in my head, so there's a little laugh for you guys that DO know what i'm talking about. As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 26: Three Dragons in the Night Sky_

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue bellowed. The black breath tore through the air towards Cobra, but Cuberos twisted and dodged it effortlessly. The huge snake flew at the two airborne Dragon Slayers, hissing a challenge. As they approached, Cobra leaped off of Cuberos and dove towards Rogue, while the purple snake opened it's jaws and snapped at Wendy. Rogue wrapped his hands in shadows and swung at the falling dark mage with a shout, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Cobra caught the blow and punched at the Dragon Slayer with his own fist, but Rogue caught his as well. They struggled in the air for a moment before Cobra kicked him away and started falling again. Wendy dodged Cuberos' attack thanks to Charle's quick reflexes, and now the huge snake flew under Cobra so he could land on it. The dark mage tch'd and growled, "We'll get nowhere like this. Those little brats might not be as powerful as the Wizard Saint, but they're still strong enough to be annoying." Rogue smirked at him, "If you think that, then we must be doing something right." Cobra glared at the Shadow Dragon with irritation, "You've got a big mouth for someone who needed a little girl to help him when he was getting his ass kicked. That's it! Let's get serious Cuberos." The winged serpent hissed in agreement. Rogue's guard was up immediately. "Happy, be ready to move fast. You too, Charle." he said. Happy replied, "Aye, sir!" and Charle nodded. Wendy looked nervous, "What's he going to do?" she asked. Rogue shook his head, "I don't know, but I think he's about to use his magic. He's only fought with close combat this entire time, so be ready for anything." The little girl nodded in response.

Cobra held one arm out towards the Dragon Slayers and the cats. He laughed, "Remember what I said about you two being, 'original'? Well, I'll tell you something interesting: You people are known as First Generation Dragon Slayers, or people who were 'taught by dragons' to learn you're magic. That's a bunch of crap since dragons don't exist, but whatever. Now, people like _me,_" Cobra's hand suddenly grew claws and scales appeared on his arms. Rogue's eyes widened and Wendy gasped in shock. Charle stuttered, "N-no way…" Happy's already big eyes were huge and his mouth was open in disbelief, "This guy's like Laxus!" he exclaimed. Cobra grinned at them, "People like _me _are known as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. My power was gained by implanting a lacrima in my body. Now then…" The dark mage took a deep breath. Rogue braced himself and shouted, "It's a breath attack!" Happy and Charle recovered from their shock and got ready to move. Cobra let loose his attack with a yell, "Poison Dragon's Roar!" A twister of poisonous air flew towards the group, who flew away in opposite directions to avoid it. Cobra followed up by holding both arms out and creating a Magic Seal. "Let's see you dodge this! Poison Dragon's Scales!" he roared and the Magic Seal generated a huge number of poison darts in the shape of dragon scales, which flew in all directions. Despite Happy and Charle's quick movements, Rogue and Wendy were still hit by a few of the scales.

Rouge coughed from the force of the attacks. _What's with this magic?! Those attacks did almost nothing damage related, but the pain is unbelievable…_he tried to wrap his head around the magic, but Cobra beat him to it, "Remember what I said? This is Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. That poison in my attacks will continuously weaken your bodies over the course of the battle, until you can't move at all. And that was just a small dosage. Let's see you take one of my bigger attacks that well." Rogue tch'd and looked back at Wendy. The little girl was breathing heavy from the effects of the poison. _At the very least, I can't let Wendy get hit by more of his attacks. She can't withstand much more of that poison._ The Shadow Dragon called her over, "Alright, here's the plan. I want you and Charle to stay back and avoid his attacks. Try and keep your Support Magic active for as long as you can. I'm going to try and overwhelm him fast, but I need your magic if I'm going to manage it." Wendy nodded at him and flew back a good distance with Charle. Rogue looked over his shoulder at Happy, "Do you think you can dodge his attacks?" he asked. Happy thought about it for a moment before he said, "I think so, but he's really fast. I'll have to go at max speed most of the time, so try and do this quick if you can. If I get hit with the poison, it's just going to make your window smaller." The Shadow Dragon nodded at him and turned back to Cobra. Happy flew in at high speeds towards the Poison Dragon, and Rogue yelled as he went, "Wendy! Now!"

Wendy held her arms out in front of her and started chanting, "I'll increase your attack, defense and speed in one go! Arms, Armour, Vernier!" Rogue felt his body get lighter and tougher, and Happy's speed almost doubled. The Shadow Dragon lashed out at Cobra with his hand, roaring, "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" He almost reached him, but Cuberos flicked it's tail and blocked the attack, before tossing them aside. Rogue took a deep breath as they were sent back, and Cobra mirrored him. "Shadow Dragon's…" "Poison Dragon's…" "ROAR!" The breath attacks collided, but the Shadow Dragon's roar tore through the poison breath like it was paper. Cuberos twisted around it and dodged. Happy flew in quickly for Rogue to follow up. The Dragon Slayer buried his foot in shadow and caught a surprised Cobra in the gut, yelling, "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" The Poison Dragon was flung off of Cuberos and into midair, but he recovered swiftly, bellowing, "Poison Dragon's Scales!" Happy weaved and dodged the majority of them, but Rogue was still hit with one of the scales. He hissed in pain. _That poison's starting to wear on me, but as long as I avoid getting hit with a lot of it, I can still fight him on even terms, _he thought. Cuberos flew down and caught the falling Poison Dragon, who raised an eyebrow at his opponent. "Even terms? I haven't even used my strongest attacks yet, and you think we're _even_?" Cobra smirked and shook his head, "Sorry buddy, but I can't take an insult like that. This is gonna hurt a LOT." Rogue settled back into a fighting stance, murmuring, "Get ready, Happy." The little cat nodded, "Aye, sir!"

Wendy watched the fight from a distance, still boosting Rogue and Happy's magic power. She was watching Rogue's fight carefully, trying to figure out how he utilized his magic during battle, and she was learning a surprising amount for just observing. It helped that the enemy was a Dragon Slayer as well-maybe that had something to do with how she was understanding their attacks so quickly. Wendy was still breathing heavy from the effects of the poison that had hit her, and it was getting tougher to keep her Support Magic up. She tried to estimate the amount of magic power she had left. _I think I can keep this up for a few more minutes, but after that, Rogue might have to win on his own. This poison hurts…and I don't have a lot of magic power left. If I eat the air, maybe I can keep it up for a little longer, but I don't think I can push it past five more minutes._ It was a grim assessment. Cobra hadn't taken much damage, and the poison was starting to visibly wear the Shadow Dragon down. Wendy thought a little more about it and decided to try something out. Charle frowned as Wendy started focusing some of her magic power in the core of her body. "Wendy, what are you doing?" The little girl answered her quietly, trying to concentrate at the same time, "I'm going to help out some more. Just be ready." Charle watched her carefully for a moment before she nodded.

Cobra went on the offensive. Cuberos lunged at the enemy Dragon Slayer with surprising speed, snapping at him with huge fangs. Cobra pulled his arms back, before he brought them forward in a cross formation, yelling, "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" Two blades of poison ripped through the air towards Rogue and Happy. The little cat dodged the first, but the second blade caught Rouge in the chest. The Shadow Dragon gasped in pain at the force of the blow, all thoughts of a counterattack gone. Happy flew back a ways, "I'm sorry, Rogue! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly. The Dragon Slayer nodded, "It's okay, I'm alright." He was, in fact, definitely _not _alright, but he didn't say it out loud. Cuberos lunged at them again, and Cobra laughed as they went, "What's wrong? You're slowing down! Are you waiting for something, or are you already at your limit?" Rogue glared at him, "Don't count on it! Here I come! Happy!" The little cat charged in, yelling, "Aye, Sir!" Rogue bunched his fist up and swung at the Poison Dragon with a roar, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Cobra smirked and held an arm out, shouting, "Poison Dragon's Guard!" Rogue's attack bounced off a shield of poison harmlessly. Cobra quickly followed up, and in a big way. He jumped up so he was right in front of the Shadow Dragon, holding both palms out towards him. "Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" he roared and sent a burst of poison in the shape of a serpent's head at them. The huge mass of poison engulfed Rogue and Happy, flinging them away from Cobra with incredible force.

Wendy screamed as she saw Cobra's last attack deal a huge amount of damage to Rogue and Happy. The Shadow Dragon was barely conscious, and Happy was having trouble flying. Charle flew towards them without a second thought, but Cobra beat them to it. He jumped off of Cuberos and dove towards the falling Dragon Slayer. The Poison Dragon grinned and yelled, "Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" The dark mage gathered poison on his legs and kicked Rogue in the chest, forcing the Shadow Dragon and Happy to fall even further. Rogue coughed from the force of the impact, and his eyes started to close. Cobra grabbed him by the throat so he was hovering over the Dragon Slayer as they fell, preparing to finish the job when they hit the ground. He laughed darkly at his victim, "Too bad for you! Go see your dragons in the afterlife!" Suddenly Cobra heard the flapping of wings. He turned to the side, thinking it was Cuberos, but his eyes widened when he realized it was Wendy. The little girl charged all of her Dragon Slayer Magic into the core of her body, as she had seen the other Dragon Slayers do, and said a quick prayer. _Help me, Grandine! _Wendy took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The little girl breathed a tornado of air at Cobra, who was sent flying off of Rogue and smashed him into a nearby building. With Cobra's grip released, Happy recovered and got back into his normal flying pattern. Wendy cheered, "I did it!"

But Cobra wasn't done. He jumped up into the air towards the little girl with a growl, "That really hurt, you brat! I wasn't gonna hurt you earlier, but I just changed my mind! Sayonara!" He brought his fist back to punch her, but at that moment, Happy flew up behind him with Rogue. The Shadow Dragon had regained consciousness, and now put all of his power into one last attack. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" Rogue brought his arm back and charged spiraling black magic around it. He brought it down on Cobra's head with a roar, "Darkness Wave: Spiral Night Fang!" Cobra screeched as the force of the attacked barreled him into the ground at blinding speed. The Poison Dragon attempted to stand, but fell over with a hiss of frustration. Happy and Charle brought Rogue and Wendy down to earth. Cobra growled at them from where he lay, "You win this time, kid. Next time, I won't go easy on you." The Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Assuming there _is _a next time." Cobra tch'd and looked away as Cuberos flew over and settled down next to him. Happy jumped up in jubilation, yelling, "We did it!" Charle smirked and crossed her arms in satisfaction, while Rogue just smiled. Wendy was excited, but also very curious. _So that's a Secret Dragon Slayer Art? It's so powerful…_she looked up at Rogue, who was trying to regain his breath from the fight. _Maybe, when this mission is over, he can teach me a little more about my magic…_while Wendy thought about it, Rogue placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks a lot. You were a great help." The little girl smiled at him, "You're welcome! But really, you did most of the fighting, so _I _should be thanking _you._" The Shadow Dragon laughed a little before he turned around to stare at the platform at the top of the city. "The others are probably over there. We're not done, yet. There's still Brain, so let's hurry up." he said. Wendy nodded, along with Happy and Charle. The four mages then sped off towards the highest point in the city to finish the battle with Oracion Seis.


	27. The Darkness in Us

**Man, another big chapter. This one took me a little longer than I thought it would, but I added some good past stuff in it, so it was worth it. Not much else to say so as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 27: The Darkness in Us_

The two Dragon Slayers and the cats ran through the ruined city as fast as they could. The poison in their systems was starting to wear off, and they found they were capable of moving faster as it disappeared. On the way there, they met up with Lucy, Gray, and Jura, who had been searching for them. After a quick briefing on the situation, they started running together towards the platform again. As they got closer to their destination, Wendy started talking to Rogue, "Hey, can I ask you something?" The Shadow Dragon looked over his shoulder at her with a smile, "You just did, but what is it?" Wendy looked down for a while before she spoke again, "Do you know where the dragons went?" Rogue watched the little girl for a moment, then he looked back up to the platform at the top of the city. They were getting closer. The Shadow Dragon shook his head slowly as he answered her, "No. I don't know where they went. Did your dragon go missing on July 7th, X777 as well?" Wendy looked up in surprise and she stammered, "Y-yes, that's when Grandine vanished from the north mountains, but…how did you..?" Rogue frowned a little before he opened his mouth again, "Gajeel's dragon, Metalicana, went missing on that day." Lucy picked up from there, "And Sting told me Natsu's dragon, Igneel, disappeared on that date as well." Wendy's eyes widened in shock. Charle started talking now, "What about your dragon, Rogue? And also, what about that Sting person's?" Happy answered her quickly, "Sting's dragon was called Vicelogia. We don't know much about what happened, but someone killed him when he was very sick." Charle looked stunned and Wendy gasped, "Someone _killed _a dragon?!" Happy nodded sadly. Charle recovered fast, but she was still a little shaken. "Rogue, what about your dragon?" she asked.

The Shadow Dragon was silent for a long time. Gray looked at him curiously, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I even know the NAME of your dragon. Did it disappear like Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine?" Rogue closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No. Skyadrum didn't disappear." Jura watched him carefully as he asked, "Then what happened to him...or her?" The Shadow Dragon gritted his teeth slightly, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past." Wendy frowned at him, "But don't you want to find Skyadrum? Grandine was like a mother to me, wasn't your dragon the same to you?" Rogue shook his head, "It wouldn't matter if I found Skyadrum now." That bit caught Jura's attention. "Is Skyadrum dead?" he asked. Rogue stopped running. Wendy turned to Jura with a gasp, "No way! How could you say something like that?!" Happy was frozen, but he thought it through, and what Jura suggested made sense. Sting behaved in a similar fashion to Rogue during the few times he talked about Vicelogia. The Shadow Dragon sighed, his back to the others, "Yes. She is." Lucy and Gray stared at him in shock. Happy was frozen to the spot. "Was the one who killed her the same individual who killed Vicelogia?" Jura asked slowly. Wendy suddenly gasped, "Maybe that's why they disappeared! Maybe someone was hunting dragons and they went away to stay safe!" Happy nodded at her, "That's possible. I never thought about that."

Jura watched the Shadow Dragon closely, "Wendy said Grandine raised her in a remote area away from any people. I can assume the same happened to you?" Rogue just nodded silently, causing the Wizard Saint to continue, "So it's very unlikely that a single individual could find TWO dragons in such remote locations and kill them on their own. Is that correct?" The Shadow Dragon nodded again. Jura was beginning to get an idea of what was plaguing the Dragon Slayer, and he didn't like the conclusion he was drawing. He took a deep breath and spoke again, "Even if someone DID find the dragons, they wouldn't be able to kill them with normal magic. Only a Dragon Slayer can deal that kind of damage to them. So the idea of someone other than a Dragon Slayer going around killing dragons is completely ridiculous." Rogue stiffened and Jura knew he had him. Wendy watched him for a moment, unsure. Lucy tilted her head in question. Happy didn't seem to understand what he was getting to, and Gray blinked in confusion, "Jura, what are you…?" The Wizard Saint was silent for a while, eyes closed in thought. Then he opened them and fixed a hard stare on the Shadow Dragon in front of them. His tone was quiet, and intense, "You killed Skyadrum." he finished.

That stopped the conversation completely. The group was taken in by silence, as if the world was frozen and everyone had forgotten how to breathe. Happy broke the silence with a choking sound, "N-no way…" Charle's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. Gray looked shocked, to say the least. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. Jura was stiff as a rock, his eyes focused solely on the Shadow Dragon. Wendy was frozen, wide eyes watering slightly, "What…?" Rogue clenched his fists so tight his knuckles paled to the color of bone. But he said nothing, and nodded a silent confirmation. Wendy started crying, shoulders wracking in quiet sobs. She took a shaky breath and asked the silent question that was screaming in the group's minds: "Why?" Rogue looked down at the ground, unable to say anything. Wendy got angry as he didn't reply, "Why did you murder your own parent?!" she cried. The Shadow Dragon whipped around, red eyes blazing. Wendy cringed when he growled at her, "I did not _murder _her. That…that _monster _tried to kill _me._" The little girl gasped, tears still flowing down her face.

Lucy looked horrified, "Does Yukino know about this? And Gajeel?" The Dragon Slayer nodded, but said nothing. Gray stepped forward, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. We _are _still talking about the dragon that raised you, right? What the hell kind of parent just decides to kill it's child all of a sudden?" Rogue shook his head in disgust, "I don't know why. I had no warning before she attacked me. A few days before July 7th, X777, Skyadrum woke me up and took me to a cave in the mountains where we lived. She told me my role was finished, and then she…" The Shadow Dragon bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. "Her killing intent was for real. At first, I thought it was some kind of new training, but she completely destroyed the mountain with one attack. After that, I _tried _to make her stop, I really did. She almost bit me in half, and that's when I fought back." Rogue laughed bitterly, "Skyadrum had an old saying, 'raise no more demons than you can bring down'. I guess she raised one too many."

The group was still shocked, but Jura broke the silence, "We can discuss this later. I do not believe you killed Skyadrum out of open malice, Rogue. But that is a decision that will stay with you for the rest of your life." The Shadow Dragon nodded, "I already know that." Jura watched him for a moment more, before he started towards the platform again, murmuring, "Let's go." The others agreed silently. Rogue ran at the front, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Wendy stared at him for a while as they ran, before she moved up to the front to run beside him. She gave him a sideways glance, and her eyes widened. The Shadow Dragon's normally dark eyes were shiny with perspiration. Wendy's breath caught in her throat as she realized he was crying. She turned away from him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered. Rogue shook his head, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. I didn't ever think it would come to killing her, but it did." The little girl sniffed, "I called you a murderer." The older Dragon Slayer's eyes were covered by his dark hair, "It's not a lie. What I did is something that can never be forgiven. But it was my choice, and I have to live with it."

Wendy looked back up at him, "I won't tell anyone, ever." Rogue flashed a grateful look at her. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Lucy there with a smile. "None of us will. Maybe it's a foreign concept to you, Rogue, but we're here for you, always." The Shadow Dragon stared at her for a moment, before glancing back at the others uncertainly. Gray nodded encouragement, while Jura smiled at him. Happy gave him a thumbs-up, and Charle nodded as well. Rogue watched them all for a few moments, before turning his back on them again. Everyone was surprised when he tch'd, "What the hell, you guys are turning me soft! If Gajeel saw this, he'd kick my ass for being a wuss. And damn right you won't say anything! If any of you go around telling others about this, I'll become your worst nightmare, got it? I've got a reputation to keep up, you know!" Wendy laughed and Lucy winked at him, "Sure thing, it'll be our little secret." Gray smirked, "That's more like the old stay-quiet-or-I'll-kick-your-ass Dragon Slayer _I _know!" "Aye, sir!" Happy said. Charle crossed her arms with a smile and a sigh, "Of course." Jura chuckled deeply. Up ahead, Rogue smiled inwardly.

The group reached the platform a few minutes later. Brain was still at the controls, directing Nirvana with his staff. He turned as the group ran up and tch'd when he saw Rogue, "Cobra went down, huh? Taking down one member of my guild is a feat in itself, but _two_…" He regarded the Dragon Slayer with interest. "When this is over, I'll make sure to use Nirvana on _you _first. You'd be a useful player in my army." Rogue growled at him, "When this is over, you'll be locked inside a prison cell. I've got someone back home I can't afford to keep waiting much longer, so I'll take you down fast." "No." Jura stopped him before he could continue. The Wizard Saint looked down at the Shadow Dragon with concern, "You're still injured from your bout with Cobra and Angel. Asking you to crush this man on your own is too much. We take him together." Rogue just shrugged, "That's fine. I never planned on fighting him alone anyways." Brain laughed, "That's a smart approach to take, but will it be enough? I'm the leader for a reason, you know." He turned away from the controls and walked towards the group, holding his staff out. Gray yelled, "Here he comes!"

Brain pointed his staff at them and shouted, "Dark Rondo!" A beam of dark energy burst from the staff and flew towards the group. Jura quickly crossed his arms while he bellowed, "Rock Iron Wall!" Three huge spires of rock erupted out of the ground and blocked the dark magic effortlessly. As if on cue, Rogue and Gray rushed together at Brain. Rogue took a deep breath and yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Gray placed his fist on an open palm and shouted, "Ice Make: Cannon!" The shadow breath and the beam of ice fused together as they approached Brain, who cackled in surprise, "Unison Raid?! Interesting! But if you think I can't dodge something like this, then-" He was cut off as Lucy appeared on one side, and Wendy on the other. Lucy pulled out a key and cried, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee: Leo!" The Spirit appeared in a flash of golden light and roared, "Regulus Impact!" A burst of light flew from his fist, taking the shape of a lion's head as it went. Wendy took a deep breath and shouted, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The tornado of breath ripped through the air with incredible speed, reaching it's target in seconds.

Brain, realizing he couldn't block against the sheer number of attacks, jumped into the air to cast another spell, but Jura was waiting for him. As the combined attacks created a massive explosion where Brain had been standing, Jura pointed a finger towards the airborne leader of Oracion Seis and roared, "Rock Avalanche!" The destroyed rocks from the group's previous attack suddenly came to life and flew towards Brain. They smashed him into the ground and buried him in rubble. Jura followed up quickly with a shout, "Supreme King's Rock Crush!" The Wizard Saint clapped his hands together, and the pile of boulders exploded in a huge shockwave. The leader of Oracion Seis grunted in pain at the force of the attack, but they weren't done with him yet. Rogue, Leo, and Gray charged in at him and the Shadow Dragon yelled, "Wendy!" The little Dragon Slayer nodded and put her arms out in front of her while she chanted, "O' swift winds that run through the heavens…O' strength of arms to cleave the heavens…Arms and Vernier!" The three charging mages felt their bodies go light and their power increased considerably. Gray shouted, "Let's get him with one last shot!" Leo growled in agreement, "Okay!" Rogue said nothing, there was no need to say anything more.

Gray created blades of ice on his forearms and swung them in a circle, "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" he yelled. The attack caused heavy damage to Brain, slashing him seven times before he could react, but Leo didn't give him a chance to recover. The Spirit bellowed, "Regulus Impact!" The Lion's head appeared again, this time point blank, and Leo delivered a crushing blow to the enemy's chest. Brain coughed in pain from the force, but his ordeal hadn't ended. Rogue leaped above him as Gray and Leo jumped to the side, and he brought both his hands above his head. The Dragon Slayer roared as he smashed his hands together in front of him, "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" A huge sphere of dark energy engulfed Brain, who screeched from the force. Rogue used the shockwave he created and backflipped in midair, landing safely on his feet. The group waited in suspense as the dust cleared. Brain was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Wendy jumped into the air with Lucy and cheered, "We won!" Leo grinned and fist-bumped Gray. Rogue stood off to the side and smirked, while Jura smiled and nodded. Happy offered his paw and Charle gave him a wink and a high-five. "Guys!" The group turned to see Erza run up with Jellal. They looked a little battered, but relatively okay. Wendy gasped when she saw Jellal, but said nothing. Rogue strode over to them quickly, "Did you beat Midnight?" he asked. Erza nodded and looked over to Brain. The Requip Mage smiled, "So, that's it…" "No, it's not! You idiots!" The group jumped at the sound of a voice, and their faces became dumbfounded as Brain's staff rose into the air and started _talking. _The stick began to rant at them, "You fools, you've only broken the seal! Now _he's _going to come out and…eek!" Rogue didn't like the sound of that, "What are you talking about? Oracion Seis is beaten, so-" The stick yelled at him angrily, "Fool! Those are just the keys that keep _him _asleep! Now that you've beaten them all, he'll wake up and destroy everything!" The Shadow Dragon narrowed his eyes, "Who will?" "_I _will, Dragon Slayer." Everyone whipped around towards Brain, who's body started glowing and rose up from the ground. When the light disappeared, his appearance had changed completely. The stick flew over to him and bowed, stammering, "Master Zero! It's so good to see you awake again, sir!" Gray visibly paled, "Master?! This guy's the Guild Master of Oracion Seis?!"

Zero grinned at them, eyes focusing on Rogue. "That's right. Let me explain, the six members of Oracion Seis all have body link magic in them, and as they are defeated, so are the seals they keep in place. Didn't you think it was odd that the lines on Brain's face disappeared every time you beat a member of my guild? He was the last. Once you defeated him, you simple woke me up." Rogue's eyes widened. Now that he thought about it, Zero was right. Most of the tattoos on Brain's face _had _been missing when they fought him. The Oracion Seis Guild Master regarded the Shadow Dragon with interest, "Brain was right, you are an impressive specimen. Killing Angel the way you did, and defeating Cobra…Well, it's no surprise that a _real _Dragon Slayer could defeat a fake one." The way he put stress on the word, 'real', was something Rogue decided he didn't like. Zero cackled at the expression on his face, "I know your story, brat. I might be, 'sleeping' most of the time, but my telepathy is always active. I heard the words before you even spoke them." The Shadow Dragon's eyes widened, but then he hissed at Zero. The Guild Master smirked, "You and I are alike, you know. If I am the darkness in Brain, perhaps Skyadrum is the darkness in _you. _Admit it, brat. We aren't so different at all." Wendy stepped forward and screamed at him, "You're nothing alike! You don't know anything about him, so stop acting like you do!"

Zero laughed again, "Such a brave little Dragon Slayer! But here's a bit of information you might find interesting: Before you defeated him, Brain set Nirvana on autopilot. Even if you somehow beat me, Nirvana will still destroy Caitshelter." Wendy gasped in horror. Zero cackled one last time, before he suddenly disappeared in a wave of darkness. Erza rushed forward, but he was already gone. She growled, "Coward!" Wendy rushed forward to the control pad with the others, but no matter what they did, Nirvana kept going. Caitshelter was in sight, and the group watched in horror as the machine started to charge immense magic power in preparation to fire. Just before it released, however, the Christina bomber from Blue Pegasus flew out of nowhere and attacked on of the mechanical legs. The force of the bomb was enough to throw it off balance, and the cannon _just barely _missed it's target. But the Christina was still badly damaged, and it started to fall quickly.

_Can you guys hear me? This is Hibiki, please respond! _The group jumped at them mental shout, and Erza answered him first, _We're here. We're all okay. _Hibiki seemed relieved when he spoke again, _Thank goodness. But we've got a problem. We can't stop Nirvana since it's on autopilot, so we have to blow it's legs manually. _Gray cocked his head to one side, _It's legs? I get that it might stop moving, but this thing's still got a cannon on it…_The Triman responded quickly, _No, that's not all. I analyzed Nirvana as best as I could, and I found out that the legs are really tubes that take in magic power from the earth. In each joint where the legs are connected to the main body, there's a lacrima. If we destroy all six, then Nirvana will lose all power. But there's a catch: If you destroy them one at a time, the other five will just regenerate the one that was lost. You'll have to blow all six simultaneously. _Jura raised an eyebrow, _That's easier said than done. Do you have a plan? _Hibiki sounded certain, _Yes, I can download a timer into your minds, and a map to give you each a target…So sorry, but that's not going to work. _Suddenly, Zero was in the conversation. Rogue growled, "He hijacked the telepathy?!" Zero sounded very smug, _Unfortunately for you, I'm standing in front of one of those lacrima. So, whoever comes here will have to beat me before you can do anything. So good luck with that! _Zero cackled and cut the transmission. Hibiki started again, _Alright, I'm downloading the timer and coordinates to your minds now…_

Wendy jumped as the download was completed, _Twenty minutes? _The Triman responded once more, _Yeah. I think that's about how long it will take for Nirvana to be charged for another shot…and I hope it's enough time for that lucky someone to take out Zero. So, who's going where? I numbered the legs one through six, so make your choice. _Rogue growled, "One." "Two." Erza said. Jura nodded, "Three." Lucy continued, "Four." "Five." Gray murmured. Wendy looked a little uncertain, but she answered, "Six." Happy smiled at her, "Don't worry, we'll go with you. Right Charle?" The white she-cat nodded, "Of course." Wendy shot them a grateful look. Hibiki finished his transmission, _Good luck, you guys. I'm counting on you…_The group heard a crash off in the distance, and knew the Christina was down again. Jura turned to them, "We'll head off now. We must be ready at the signal! Let's go!" The others yelled in agreement, before they sped off to their own destinations. As Erza ran beside Jellal, she turned to him, "Go with Rogue." The man turned to her in surprise, "What?" Erza cast him a sideways glance, "Don't 'what' me. He's got a good nose on him, he knows Zero's at number one. So do you. I'm asking you to go help him. I know Rogue's powerful, but I'm afraid he can't beat Zero alone. Please." Jellal stared at her for a moment before he nodded. His eye flashed and he murmured, "Meteor!" before he sped off towards lacrima number one.

Rogue tore through the city at breakneck speed. He was almost to the lacrima when he heard a shout behind him and skidded to a stop. Jellal flew down from the air with his Heaven Body Magic. The Shadow Dragon raised an eyebrow, "I thought you went off with Erza?" Jellal shook his head, "She wanted me to help you fight Zero. Your senses are really impressive if you managed to figure out he was here as quickly as you did." Rogue stared at him for a bit in uncertainty, but Jellal pressed on, "I know we fought against each other earlier, but we have to work together if we want to beat Zero. Anything else can come after that." The Dragon Slayer watched him a moment more before he nodded, and the two mages ran off towards the lacrima. They raced through a narrow tunnel before they reached a spherical shaped room. In the center was a large gray lacrima. And, standing before it, was Master Zero. The dark mage smirked at them as they walked in, "What is this, a gathering of brats with dark pasts? I admit, both of you are talented, but I would have expected the Wizard Saint to come for me. Oh, well. I'll still crush the both of you." The Shadow Dragon growled at him, "It's the opposite. The two of us will crush _you. _I'll show you that we're _nothing _alike." Zero grinned and cackled as he held his hand up in challenge, "Well then, my former apprentice and my future one, come!" Rogue and Jellal charged him with a roar.


	28. I Am The King

**Yeah! Oracion Seis is done! Next chapter will have the group going home and turning into a kind of filler, so get ready for a little, ah...fluffiness. Okay a LOT of fluffiness. As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 28: I Am The King_

Jellal struck first. His right eye flashed and he became enveloped in golden light with a shout, "Meteor!" He flew at Zero with incredible speed, but Zero stepped aside and dodged it effortlessly. Rogue took a deep breath and yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Zero met the burst of black breath with a grin as he raised his hand up, "Dark Capriccio!" A stream of darkness collided with the breath attack, piercing it and drilling towards Rogue. The Shadow Dragon leaped to the side and dodged the attack, and as Zero swung the spell back at him like a whip, Jellal got behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Heavenly Arrows!" Several beams of light flew at Zero, who created another stream of darkness from his hand and spun around. The dark beams flailed in the air and destroyed the arrows on contact, but it gave Rogue the opening he needed. Zero finished his spin to find himself face-to-face with the Dragon Slayer. Rogue buried his fist in shadow and caught Zero in the jaw with a roar, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" The Guild Master was sent flying in the opposite direction, and Jellal quickly followed up. He got in the air and created a constellation of seven stars. "Grand Chariot!" he shouted and the stars released a burst of light that smashed Zero into the ground. Jellal flew over to Rogue, who murmured, "Did that do it?" "Not yet." Jellal replied.

Zero stood up from the rubble, looking relatively unscathed. He grinned at them, "Indeed, you are both impressive mages. It's a shame to crush such skilled youths, but I suppose it's time I got serious." Suddenly the air was thick with magic power, so much so that Rogue gasped from the pressure. Jellal tensed, "He means it. Get ready!" The Shadow Dragon just nodded, not trusting his voice. Zero held a hand out and bellowed, "Dark Capriccio Scream!" The beam of dark energy appeared again, but it flew at the two mages much faster this time. Rogue and Jellal just barely managed to jump aside. The Dragon Slayer tch'd as he skidded backwards, "The speed increased?!" Zero lunged at the two, creating streams of darkness from his hands. He spun in a circle, swinging the magic like a whip, "Zero Slash!" Jellal grunted as he was caught in the chest by the spell and Rogue screeched as it smashed into his back and pummeled him into the ground. He got up on his hands and knees, but Zero cackled, "Not yet! You still have form! I'll crush you to nothingness!" He raised his palm at Rogue and shouted, "Dark Delete!" Many spheres of darkness flew forward and hailed down on the Dragon Slayer, who roared in pain. Jellal recovered and lunged at him, yelling, "Meteor!" He punched at Zero, but the Guild Master caught his fist and elbowed him in the jaw. Before Jellal could counter, Zero created a stream of darkness from his free hand and laughed, "Dark Capriccio Scream!" Jellal howled as the dark magic caught him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Zero cackled as Jellal fell to the ground, "I'm disappointed, Jellal! I would have thought a boy with your potential, especially one that I trained myself, would have been able to counter such an obvious attack. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. You are no longer of any interest to me, but _you _on the other hand." He turned around and caught Rogue's fist, who had recovered from the onslaught of dark magic and attacked again. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before Zero punched him away. The Guild Master continued, "As I was saying, _you _Dragon Slayer, you are still a decent prospect. I would prefer to take you alive as the replacement in Oracion Seis for Angel, but you're in the way right now." Zero sighed and shook his head with a smile, "Fortunately for you, I have a way to deal with odd pieces such as yourself. I'll simply remove you from the battle for the time being, and bring you back when I have control again." Zero grinned and brought his hands around in a circle, dark magic swirling from the tips. Jellal's eyes widened and he yelled, "Rogue! Get out of the way!" The Dragon Slayer stood up on shaky feet, but it was too late. The dark mage cackled and roared, "Genesis Zero!" His hands came together and the magic released, appearing in the form of thousands of black phantoms which flew out and enveloped Rogue in darkness. The Shadow Dragon struggled against the assault, but was quickly overwhelmed. The phantoms swallowed him up and vanished into thin air. "Rogue!" Jellal shouted in desperation. Zero turned to him with a sadistic grin, "Don't worry. I'll let him go when this is over. He'll make a _very _useful tool, I think. Wouldn't you agree, Jellal?" Jellal glared at him and stood up, "This time, I won't lose." Zero smirked and laughed, "Interesting! Come!" Master and student charged at each other once more.

Rogue was falling. _Where am I? What is this place? _He he looked, all he saw was cold darkness. There was no sign of an exit. Rogue cursed, "Dammit…I don't have any strength left." "Are those the words of a Dragon Slayer?" The Shadow Dragon froze and his breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice. Rogue turned around to see an image in the darkness. Skyadrum, the dragon of shadows, was talking to his younger self. The Dragon Slayer frowned. He remembered complaining once to his mother about being to worn out to keep going, but Skyadrum had berated him for it. _A memory…? _he thought. Rogue watched as his mother scolded his younger self, "You must not show weakness to an enemy, Rogue. A dragon must always be strong, and unbreakable, and he must always move forward. You, being a Dragon Slayer, must do the same." His younger self stared up at his mother, "But what if I can't move forward anymore?" Skyadrum clicked her tongue at the boy before she looked up at the sky. "Hmmm…how to explain…?" The huge black dragon seemed lost in thought. Then she spoke again, "Rogue, do you remember what I told you about human society? How they are all governed by a, 'king?'" The little boy nodded and Skyadrum continued, "The king is the most important person of all. He keeps the peace, and appears as a symbol of strength for his people. I told you once that in human society, the king is determined by bloodline rather than personality. As a result, many countries are governed by weak, selfish fools who only know the rich comforts in life. He may be the weakest man there is, when the country could be led better by a mere farmhand who knows the difficulties and sorrows in life, and has grown wise from his own experiences." Little Rogue tilted his head in question, "So why isn't the farmhand the king?" he asked.

Skyadrum laughed, a deep, booming sound that shook the air, "In human society, it's never that simple. They go through a blasted political system that seems to enjoy choosing fools over individuals with sense." The little boy scratched his head, "Do the dragons have a king like that?" Skyadrum stopped laughing and looked at him carefully. "We…do not have a _real _king. There was once a dragon that did many terrible things, and he somehow became known as the Dragon King. That." She stopped Rogue as he opened his mouth again, "Is a question you will find out more about in time." The little Dragon Slayer closed his mouth and looked down for a moment. Then he looked up again, "Skyadrum, why are you telling _me _about the king?" The black dragon hummed thoughtfully and fixed a gentle gaze on the little boy, "A Dragon Slayer…is everything a king _should _be. Strong, wise, and gentle for those who need him. No matter the situation, a king must never stop moving forward, he must always stand strong for those who need him." Little Rogue tilted his head once more, "But if I'm with you, then who do I need to be strong for?" Skyadrum bent her giant head down until she was eye level with the boy. Rogue hesitated for a moment before he rested his small hand on the dragon's nose. His mother spoke softly to him, "One day, you will have others you must fight for. The price of power is terrible, Rogue. The king appears strong, but he may always be crying on the inside. Power creates enemies, and in every case, it is those _close _to you, not yourself, that will be hurt. The reason you must become stronger, and _never _stop moving forward, is for those precious to you. Remember that, Rogue. No matter how bad the situation, no matter how weak you are, you will always be…"

Jellal panted in exhaustion. Zero was tired as well, but he was obviously in better shape that his opponent. The Guild Master grinned at him, "Well done, my former apprentice. Perhaps you aren't completely devoid of talent after all…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, before he laughed, "There isn't much time left before Nirvana fires again, so I think I'll put you in place with your friend." Zero moved his hands in a circle again and Jellal tensed, ready to dodge. Then he saw the air between Zero's hands tremble. It took a moment for that to register, but he realized what it meant. _Rogue's fighting to get out…If he get's free of Genesis Zero, we can win this, but how do I…! That could work…_Jellal thought about it for another moment or two before he decided. He brought his hands above his head in a cross, and the shadows began to bend towards the sphere of darkness he created. Zero cackled, "Altairis, eh?! Interesting! Let's see what breaks first, your spell, or mine!" Jellal glared at him with determination. _This better work! _he thought. Then he flung the mass of shadows with a yell, "Altairis!" Zero laughed and bellowed, "Genesis Zero!" The phantoms appeared out of his hands and enveloped the spell, dragging it into the other dimension before it closed again. Zero smirked, "There goes your last trump card. It seems you haven't learned your lesson, so I'll beat you down a little more before I try again." Zero charged Jellal again, who got back into a fighting stance. _Hurry up, Rogue!_

Rogue saw a crack in the air and suddenly a mass of shadow flew into the space. The Shadow Dragon frowned for a moment before he realized it was an Altairis spell. _Jellal? _he wondered. The mass of darkness approached him, and he stopped it with his hands. Surprisingly, it did not push against him, simply stopped, and he felt massive magic power emanating from it. Rogue frowned again before it dawned on him. _This…Can I EAT this? _He had been too busy earlier during his fight with Jellal to try, but…The Dragon Slayer's mind flew at a million miles an hour, _If I can, I might get enough power to break out of this place…Is that why Jellal…? _He was still for a moment more before he began to devour the Altairis. There was so much magic power, he started to think he wouldn't be able to eat all of it, but he remembered Skyadrum's words, and starting swallowing the shadows even faster. When it was all gone, he felt a new power welling up in his body, one he recognized. _This is…!_ Rogue decided to use it, and he released a burst of shadow from his body. He felt more power than he had ever felt before, and he felt it rise even more as the dimension was torn apart by the strength of his magic. The Dragon Slayer roared a challenge as the air itself was twisted by the force of his power, "I…"

Jellal watched the space behind Zero splinter and crack as the Guild Master held him up in the air by the throat. Zero must have realized it, because he released Jellal and spun around to see shadows leaking out of the hole in the air. He spluttered, "Wh-what is…" Suddenly, the shadows burst free of the air and Rogue was there. The Dragon Slayer's power emanated from his body in the form of darkness, and black scales appeared all over his body. He caught Zero's eye, red eyes reduced to glowing slits against the shadows covering him. His fangs were incredibly long, and he released a primal roar, "_I am the King!"_. Zero actually took a step back in fear. _That is…Dragon Force?! _His thoughts were cut off as Rogue flew forward with a new speed, spinning as he went and kicking Zero in the jaw with enough power to completely decimate the ground around them. Zero was smashed into the wall and started to fall as Rogue glared at him from the other side of the room. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Form of the Black Sword…" He unsheathed his katana and held it with both hands and held it to the left and down. Zero's eyes widened, _A Secret Dragon Slayer Art with the sword?!_ Shadow Steel was buried in darkness, so much so, it appeared that Rogue was holding a hilt with shadows emanating from it. The Dragon Slayer roared as he swung diagonally up and to the right, _"Darkness Wave: King Dragon Claw!" _Shadow Steel released a blade of darkness that engulfed the entire space in front of Rogue. The lacrima between him and Zero was erased. It didn't crack, or shatter, it simply vanished. Zero was unable to speak or move as the shadow blade tore his body apart, reducing him to nothingness.

Jellal smiled from the side as the battle ended. Rogue's final attack had destroyed the lacrima right on time, and Zero was gone. In addition, the slash attack had completely severed the top half of the mechanical leg that was attached to the walking city, and now broke off completely from the main body. Jellal flew over to Rogue as he collapsed from using so much magic power, "Time to go. Let's get out of here." The Dragon Slayer just nodded weakly, the scales on his body disappearing as he did so. Jellal used Meteor, and the flew out of the hole Rogue had created with his sword. The Shadow Dragon was barely conscious, but before he drifted off, he smiled slightly. _Thank you, Skyadrum. I understand now…_

Jellal flew the sleeping Dragon Slayer away from Nirvana, which was collapsing completely. _I hope Erza and the others are okay…_he thought worriedly. His concerns were well-founded, but unnecessary as it turned out. Jellal caught sight of the others grouped together on the ground, and he quickly flew towards them. As he landed, Rogue started to wake up, and the Dragon Slayer stood just in time to be tackled by an overexcited Wendy. The little girl hugged him and mumbled into his shirt, "You kept your promise." Rogue chuckled and ruffled the hair on her head, "Of course I did." Jura stepped forward with a smile, "Why don't we all head back? I'm sure everyone wants to get home quickly." Wendy raised her hand up with a cheerful smile, "My guild's really close by, so let's go there!" The others nodded agreement, and headed off towards the crashed Christina. Once there, they picked up the Trimens from Blue Pegasus, along with Lyon and Sherry, and left from there. Ichiya stayed with the Christina, deciding to repair it as best he could until the other Blue Pegasus members came back to finish the job. Quite frankly, Erza was relieved about that. They walked through the forest for the rest of the night, and reached Caitshelter by morning. Master Roubaul was waiting for them, with the rest of Caitshelter guild.

The old man smiled at them, but stopped Wendy before she could run forward to hug him. "You mustn't, my child. I have some things I need to explain." The little girl frowned and Lyon raised an eyebrow, "Can it wait til' later? We're all really tired, here…" The old man shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I must explain before my strength runs out. I am the one who told the other Guild Masters about Oracion Seis's plot to control Nirvana." Jura raised an eyebrow, "We were told there was only sparse information about Nirvana. How did you know about it before?" Roubaul shook his head, "What I am going to tell you may seem far-fetched, but it is the truth, so please hear me out. First of all, we are known as the Nirvit, the people who lived in Nirvana in ancient times." Wendy tilted her head, "Well, you told me once you were the descendants of those people, but-" Roubaul stopped her. "We are not their descendants. We are the Nirvit themselves." he said. Rogue raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What do you mean?" The old man sighed, "I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you all from the start. Caitshelter isn't a real guild. It was created for a single purpose: Years ago, a boy came to this place with a small girl, and asked me to care for her. He told me he had promised to take her to a guild, so I used my magic to create an illusionary family for her." The group froze. Jura was shocked, "That's incredible…to possess enough magic power to give illusions their own personalities…" Wendy's eyes were wide and filling with tears, "Wh-what are you…" Roubaul smiled at her, "I'm what you might call an astral body. Quite honestly, however, I'm just an old ghost trying to right the wrong's of his past. And now, I'm at the end." His form flickered in the air, and the guild members of Caitshelter began to vanish.

Wendy shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes, "You're lying! Stop talking like that!" She cried as the guild began to simply dissolve, and Roubaul left her with a few, gentle words, "My dear child, you don't need a false family anymore. You've got a real one now, haven't you?" with that, the old man vanished completely. Wendy fell to her knees and cried. The others stood by, not really sure what to do or what to say. Then Rogue stepped forward and knelt down behind her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. He leaned forward and murmured quietly in her ear, "Bury the pain of losing your loved ones in the arms of your friends." Wendy looked at him over her shoulder, tears still flowing down her face. The Shadow Dragon's face was solemn, and his eyes soft. The little girl sniffed and buried her face in his chest. Rogue gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, turning back to the group. Lucy looked at Wendy sadly, but she broke the silence that was in the air, "What now?" she asked. Rogue glanced down at Wendy, and then back at the group. "We go home." he answered. And there was a wealth of contentment in the way he said those words.


	29. Home

**Okay, so thats the filler done! Now onto the main attraction, the Edolas arc! Get ready for some craziness, because I'm packing it all! Enjoy the ah, ahem, fluff I put into this chapter and, as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 29: Home_

Jellal left the group first. The Magic Council had arrived in the area, and Erza was quick to convince him to become scarce. He promised to stay in touch, before he flew off. Rogue saw that Erza wasn't remotely happy about him having to leave, but knew she would be okay as long as she knew the powerful mage was safe. Blue Pegasus came next. The group had arrived at Master Bob's manor in no time, and the Trimens decided to remain there and contact the rest of their guild to help repair the Christina. From there, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale went there separate ways. Gray and Happy said goodbye to Lyon, while Jura asked Erza to give Master Makarov his regards, to which she agreed. Lucy and Sherry had developed a sort of rivalry over the course of the past few days, and separated on somewhat friendly/unfriendly terms, but Rogue had trouble deciding which it was. Wendy left with Fairy Tail, deciding she wanted to meet the other Dragon Slayers and help them find the lost dragons. She seemed very excited at the prospect of joining a big guild like Fairy Tail, and chatted with Lucy and Erza nonstop about it. Rogue smiled when she told him how happy she was to be working with him, but his thoughts were on someone else entirely.

When the group from Fairy Tail finally got home, it was late at night again. The guild was empty for the most part, but Master Makarov was still there, and he congratulated them on a job well done. He then went on to say they would have a party tomorrow to celebrate the group's safe return home, and to welcome Wendy and Charle into the guild. Since the little girl and the white she-cat had nowhere to go, Lucy offered to let them stay at her place, to which they happily agreed. The girls then left to go home, with Happy following close behind. Gray also turned in, saying he would see them all tomorrow. Erza stayed to give Makarov a more detailed briefing on the mission, but Rogue decided to go home as well. He walked through the empty streets of Magnolia to his apartment, which wasn't that far from Lucy's in fact. The Shadow Dragon walked with the girls for a while until they reached Lucy's place, but then he remembered the Gemini key he had with him. He gave that to Lucy with a quick thank you, and from there, he walked a few blocks down the side of the river to his own home.

Rogue opened the door quietly, and stepped inside.

The Dragon Slayer took his boots off at the door, and set his katana against the wall, the three Gate Keys on the end clinking slightly. As he did so, he head soft footsteps running to the door and looked up to see Yukino come around the corner in her light blue nightgown. The girl ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Rogue put his hands on her waist, pressing her soft form against his. Her hair was damp, as though she had just taken a shower. Yukino mumbled against the material of his shirt, "You're back." The Dragon Slayer smiled into her hair and agreed, "I'm back." They stood there for a while, drinking in each other's prescence. Yukino pulled back and stared at his face, eyes searching. She frowned when he didn't say anything and asked worriedly, "What is it?" Rogue searched for the words to say. He was nervous about how she would react to the news about Sorano. The Dragon Slayer wasn't sure if she would be angry at him for killing her sister, and he was afraid she might not want anything to do with him once she did know. On a sudden impulse, Rogue cupped her cheeks and kissed her for a long, long time. Yukino was surprised for a moment, but she quickly melted into him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. The Dragon Slayer was completely lost in her, the feel of her soft lips making his head spin. When they finally separated, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, his hands once again at her waist. Yukino hummed quietly in an attempt to calm him, sensing the confused tangle of thoughts running through his head. She didn't need words to know something was bothering him.

Rogue let her go and turned to his katana, removing the Gate Keys from the end. He faced Yukino again with tension, showing her the black Ophiuchus key between the two gold ones. Yukino stared at them for a moment before her eyes widened in realization and she gasped. Rogue took her hand and placed the three keys in her palm, closing her fingers over them gently. The Dragon Slayer looked away and tried to speak, "Yukino, I…" "Shhh." He stopped as she placed a finger over his lips, eyes soft. Yukino leaned up slightly to kiss him on the cheek, before she hugged him, smiling into his neck. Her tone was soft, and comforting, "It's okay. You kept your promise. That's all that matters." The girl could sense relief flood through Rogue's body and aura, and the Shadow Dragon hugged her back. Yukino pulled away after a while and smiled at him, "You look tired." Rogue smiled back, "I am." She laughed and took his hands in hers, "Go get cleaned up, and get to bed. I'll be there in a little bit, okay?" The Dragon Slayer nodded and watched her walk off before he went to take a shower. Once he was done, he put on some long, dark pants and walked to the bedroom. On the way there, he saw Frosch sleeping beside her frog costume on the couch. Yukino was already underneath the covers, and she smiled as he walked in. Rogue got in on the other side. It took a few moments, but they came together like two halves of the same whole. Rogue wrapped his hands around the small of her waist and drew her to him. Yukino snuggled into his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Good night." she murmured. Rogue smiled into her hair and replied softly, "Good night." The Dragon Slayer fell asleep to the light sound of Yukino's breathing and her warm body pressed against his.

Lucy walked into her apartment with Wendy, Charle, and Happy in tow. "Okay, I'll take the couch, so you three can have the-EEK!" The blonde girl shrieked when she saw that Sting was snoring in her bed. Without further ado, she took off her sandal and smacked him on the chest. "Oof!" The White Dragon protested as he was woken up. He blinked for a moment, then stretched and looked around. Lucy looked pretty mad, Happy looked normal, and Wendy and Charle looked a little shocked and maybe scared at him. Sting scratched the back of his head and grinned at them, "What's up, Lucy? Who're they?" Lucy smacked him again, this time on the head, and her tone was clipped, "They're new members of the guild. More importantly, what the hell are you doing in my bed? Actually scratch that, how did you get in here in the first place?" Sting yawned at her, "What's it look like? I'm sleeping. As for how I got in here, Mira let me borrow the spare key to your house, so I just walked through the front door." The blonde girl chewed her lip for a moment in exasperation, "And what, exactly, made you think it would be alright to sleep in my bed in the first place?" The Dragon Slayer shrugged at her, "Well, I was training all day with Gajeel to use Dragon Force better, and your house is way closer than mine, so…" "Dragon Force? You're a Dragon Slayer, too?" Wendy interrupted the conversation with big eyes. Sting raised an eyebrow at her and nodded before he gave Lucy a questioning glance. The blonde girl clapped her hands together, "Oh, right! Wendy, this is Sting, he's a White Dragon Slayer. Sting, this is Wendy and Charle. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer." Sting's eyes widened and then he grinned at her, "Is that right? Well, it's nice to have you with us, Wendy. You too, Charle." Wendy smiled at him and Charle nodded.

Sting stretched again and lay back down on the bed, "Well, goodnight!" he said cheerfully. Lucy smacked him on the chest once more, "Sorry, buddy. Wendy and Charle are sleeping there." The White Dragon sighed and got out of bed, "Okay, then I get-" "Oh, no you don't! I get the couch!" Lucy ran over to the couch to claim her territory, but Sting flew across the room before she could do anything. In seconds, the Dragon Slayer was lying on the furniture with a satisfied look on his face. Lucy smacked him with her sandal again and yelled, "Really?! Do I own ANYTHING in this house anymore? Get off!" Sting opened one eye and grinned at her, "I didn't hear the magic word. Could you say that again?" The Spirit Mage glared at him and took a deep breath, "PLEASE get off my couch." "Don't wanna. Maybe later." The White Dragon replied with a straight face. The room was silent for a moment. Then Lucy exploded, "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY COUCH!" Sting hugged his sides as he roared with laughter, "The look on your face!" The Dragon Slayer couldn't breathe as Lucy yelled at him. Off to the side, Wendy and Happy giggled a little while Charle just sighed, "Males." Sting finally recovered from his merriment attack and, to everyone's surprise, got off the couch. He grinned at the blonde girl and ruffled her hair with a hand, "Nice to have you back, Lucy." With that, the White Dragon walked to the door and left the apartment. Happy broke the awkward silence, "He liiiiiiikkkkes you!" "Sh-shut up." Lucy retorted, her face slightly pink.

The next day, Lucy walked to the guild with Wendy and Charle. Happy had left a little while after the event with Sting to go home, so it was just them. It was late in the morning, so a good number of people were already at the guild. Lisanna and Mira were at the bar, having a chat with Makarov and Erza about the party. Lucy called them as they walked over to the bar. Lisanna smiled at her, "Welcome back. This must be Wendy, right? And Charle?" Wendy smiled at her shyly and Charle nodded. Mira clapped her hands together, "Oh, they're adorable! I'm Mirajane, it's nice to meet you! This is my sister, Lisanna." Wendy's eyes brightened and she gasped in delight, "You two are the Fairy Sisters! It's so nice to meet you, too!" Mira smiled brightly at her before walking around the bar to them, "Come with me, I'll get your guild stamps sorted out." Wendy looked at Lucy uncertainly, but the blonde girl nodded encouragement, so the little Dragon Slayer left with Charle and Mirajane to get her guild stamp.

Lisanna laughed, "She'll fit right in. I guess the Dragon Slayers got a sister to add to that crazy family of brothers." "Well, she and Rogue got along great earlier, so it shouldn't be too big a shift." Lucy chirped. Erza nodded agreement. Makarov jumped off the bar to give Wendy a tour around the guild, so the three girls chatted together for a while about the mission. Lisanna's eyes widened when she heard about Rogue reaching Dragon Force, "Wow, so he's caught up with Sting and Gajeel, huh?" Erza chewed her lip thoughtfully before she replied, "I'm not sure about that. From what Jellal told me, he can't hold the form as long, but his power is considerably greater than the other Dragon Force's I've seen." Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, Sting's got Dragon Force down to the letter these past couple of days." Lucy laughed nervously, "Just don't encourage them. They'll destroy the whole city if they start fighting with Dragon Force." Lisanna shuddered as she imagined the damage that could cause, "Now that you mention it."

They chatted for a while longer, when Sting, Rogue, and Yukino walked into the guild together with Happy, Lector, and Frosch. The three cats immediately flew over to Wendy and Charle for introductions, while the Dragon Slayers and Yukino walked up to the bar. Lucy smiled at the White Dragon, "Morning!" Sting grinned back at her, "Morning. So, I heard something about a party for Wendy and Charle? When does that start?" "Right now, white boy!" Sting was suddenly punched away by Gray, who ambushed him with evil smile on his face. "I've been waiting for this mission to end so I could kick your ass! Come on, squinty eyes!" Sting got up with an irritated grin, "You're pissin' me off, droopy eyes." At that moment, Gajeel walked through the door, "Someone said something about a fight? And you didn't invite me?!" Lucy groaned, "Oh, please! It's not even noon, and you're already fighting?" Lisanna laughed, "Welcome home, Lucy!" With that the guild exploded into the familiar chaos.

Sting, Gray, and Gajeel were locked in a frenzied tangle of punches, kicks, and yells, but apparently that wasn't enough. Sting broke free of the fight for a moment and looked around, grinning when he saw Elfman sitting at a nearby table. Without a second thought, the White Dragon grabbed Gray by the ankle, and threw him at the big man, scoring a bullseye on the back of his head. Elfman got up with an angry shout and flew at him, but Sting jumped away. Gajeel grinned at him, "Good thinking!" The Iron Mage turned his arm into a steel pole, and tripped an unprepared Jet and Droy. They were always willing to throw a few good punches at Gajeel, so they quickly got up and joined the brawl. At this point, there was a large circle in the center of the guild where the mages were fighting, so everyone else walked around it. Jet and Droy were knocked out a few seconds after they came in. Elfman followed soon after, and then Gray as well. After that, if anyone got too close to the fighting Dragon Slayers, they would be dragged into the fray and defeated mercilessly.

Wendy had already gotten her guild stamp with Charle, and walked back to the others at the bar. She looked up at Rogue pleadingly, "Shouldn't we stop them?" The Shadow Dragon shook his head with a smile, "No, they're just letting off steam." Yukino looked over at Wendy from Rogue's other side, "It happens a lot with the Dragon Slayers in this guild. In fact, it happens almost every day." Wendy looked a little scared at the prospect of fighting her senior Dragon Slayers like that, and Yukino laughed, "Don't worry. As long as don't provoke them, they won't attack you." Rogue snorted a little, "Those two are more like dogs than dragons." He said it loud enough for most of the people nearby to hear, getting several laughs out of some bystanders and causing Wendy and Yukino to giggle. Sting and Gajeel's ears twitched simultaneously. They then proceeded to jump in unison at the Shadow Dragon, grab his arms and drag him away. Sting growled at him, "Dogs, huh?" "I think my little brother needs a lesson in manners. Gee-hee!" Gajeel laughed. Rogue grinned darkly, "I need manners? I think you two should hurry up and act civilized around those two bookworms you keep drooling over before you start talking to _me _about manners." That was the final straw.

The Dragon Slayers became a screaming mass of limbs, and it was impossible to tell who was who. On occasion, a beam of light or an iron rod would get loose and blow something up or knock out an unfortunate bystander. Sometimes they would get covered in shadows and disappeared before it dissipated and they became visible again. Wendy hid behind Yukino to avoid getting hit, "I didn't think Rogue would jump in, too!" Yukino laughed happily, "It's not something he usually does, but I think he missed this sort of thing while he was gone." Wendy stared up at her in question as she continued, "They're a family. Maybe a really crazy and dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. They're all brothers, so that makes you their little sister." "Don't forget, _you're _a part of that family too." Lucy walked up and gave Yukino a sly wink. Wendy gasped, "That's right! You and Rogue are…so does that make you my sister-in-law?!" Yukino's face was flushed bright red at this point, but she laughed, "I guess it does. Just remember, the guys will listen to you, even if they don't act like it." The little Dragon Slayer looked from her to Lucy. She nodded encouragement and Wendy smiled, "Okay!" The little girl watched the Dragon Slayers fight for a little longer, before she stammered nervously, "Maybe not when they're fighting." Lucy chuckled, "Yeah, probably not."

The fight was getting a little out of control. Sting and Rogue had activated their respective elemental drives the second Rogue had been dragged into the brawl, but now Gajeel started using Dragon Force. The Iron Mage tch'd, "What a pain! You little brats need to learn who the top dog is!" His younger brother smirked as black scales appeared on his body, "I don't care if you want to be the top dog, so long as _I'm _seen as the top dragon." "Both of you can suck it, I'M the strongest here!" Sting declared and also activated Dragon Force. As they charged each other, Wendy held her hands up in surrender, "Hey guys! Calm down-eek!" She shrieked as Lector and Frosch lifted her and Yukino up and hid them behind the bar. Happy, meanwhile, grabbed Charle and hid behind Lucy with a yell, "LUCY JINXED US!" The blonde girl shrieked as the Dragon Slayers flew at each other, "WHY ME?!" Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel were inches away from each other when a giant fist appeared and squashed all three of them at once. Makarov bellowed at them, "You little fools! This is a party, not a fight to the death!" He let them go and the three disgruntled Dragon Slayers sat up, a little deflated. Lucy was relieved, "Thanks, Master-" "If you're going to fight, at least get drunk first!" The little old man grabbed a mug of beer and lifted it into the air, causing the guild to cheer.

Yukino and Wendy laughed behind Lucy as the blonde girl sighed, "Oh, great. He's encouraging them." Sting suddenly popped up out of nowhere with a huge grin on his face, "Come on Lucy, lighten up! Let's join the party!" He grabbed her hand and lead her away into the thick of the action. Rogue left the crazed people and went back to the bar, chuckling quietly to himself. Lisanna smiled at him, "Happy to be home?" The Shadow Dragon nodded. Happy was sitting on the bar, watching Sting and Lucy party in the center of the hall with the others, frowning to himself in thought. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?" The little blue cat shook his head, "No, it's just…Ah! Wait here a moment!" he flew off to the guild's record hall, and came back with a picture. Happy grinned as he held the picture out for the others to see, "Don't they look kind of like Sting and Lucy?" he asked. Lisanna leaned over to look at the picture he had, and her breath caught in her throat. It was a picture Reedus had drawn two years ago, of a similar scene to the one present. In it, Lisanna had Natsu's hand and was leading him off to god-knows-where. Wendy cast a glance at Lisanna and then back at the picture, pointing at Natsu, "Who is that?"

Gajeel walked over from the action with a mug to see what had their attention. He saw the spiky haired boy in the picture and raised an eyebrow, "Ain't that the Salamander? What a crazy head of hair!" Lisanna puffed her cheek out in mock anger, "Says the guy with a mane that would make a lion jealous." Gajeel grinned, "Why, thank you." Wendy tilted her head in question, "Salamander?" Charle narrowed her eyes, "You mean Natsu Dragneel, right? Where is he, anyway-?!" She stopped as Rogue covered her mouth with a hand. Lisanna had already turned away, so he just shook his head. The white she-cat's eyes widened as she looked back from him to Lisanna, and she stuttered, "O-oh! I see! Um…sorry." Lisanna smiled a little and turned back to her, "It's okay. To be totally honest, we don't know where Natsu is. He's been missing for almost two years…" the girl trailed off, but Gajeel picked up from there, "But we _have _found out some good information recently about where he could be. It shouldn't be long before we bring him home." Lisanna flashed him a grateful look. It wasn't often the Iron Dragon said anything nice to _anyone, _or at least said it straight. But when he did, he meant every word. And for once, he was right.

But not even the Iron Dragon knew just _how _right he was.


	30. Gildarts

**Dang, 30 Chapters! It's only thanks to you guys and your wonderful reviews that it's gone this far, thanks so much! I've kept you all waiting for Natsu's return, so there's a little treat at the end of this chapter just for you. As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 30: Gildarts_

A few weeks had passed since the battle against Oracion Seis, and the guild was back in the swing of things. The Dragon Slayers had settled down a bit, but quickly got back to training with each other to master Dragon Force. Sting now had a training partner to compete with, and the addition of Rogue to the training sessions increased the amount of progress they made with frightening speed. Gajeel often got involved as well, but only to brush up on his skills. Wendy came sometimes to watch, but never actually got involved in the fighting. Her, 'brothers' would give her tips sometimes about how she could utilize her magic during battle, and the little girl had absorbed their knowledge like a sponge. The Dragon Slayers had a huge clearing in the forest to train at, a place Sting had accidentally created two years prior. It was considerably larger now due to the constant fighting, so there was plenty of space. When Wendy decided she would practice her magic there, Gajeel promptly blasted a new section of the forest to smithereens for the little girl to train in. Wendy learned fast, and she was getting her attacks down with surprising speed for someone who had never participated in battle before.

But there was no fighting today, no explosions ringing off in the forest to describe the prescence of clashing dragons. The bells had rung today, announcing the arrival of a man Fairy Tail had awaited eagerly for three years. The speakers in Magnolia started directing people, "Magnolia will now enter the Gildarts shift! All civilians go to your designated locations!" At the guild, Wendy blinked in confusion at the announcement, "Gildarts shift?" Sting sat on the railing of the second floor and grinned at her, "Yeah. Gildarts uses Crash Magic. He gets lost in thought sometimes, and if he's not careful, he'll destroy anything he touches." Lucy gaped at him, "How much of an idiot is this guy?! So they restructured the whole city just for this?" Sting nodded at her, "Yup. Just look outside, you'll see what they mean by, 'Gildarts shift' " The three mages walked up to the door and watched as the city began to _move. _Houses were lifted and moved around like puzzle pieces, until a long path was created in the city that led straight to the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy's jaw dropped, "THE CITY MOVED!" she shrieked. Wendy was speechless, and Sting grinned at the girl's amazement.

A lone figure appeared off in the distance and started walking towards them. The White Dragon laughed fiercely, "Here he comes!" Happy and Lector flew up beside him. Happy grinned, "Aye!" Lector smirked, "You gonna fight him, Sting?" Lucy turned to them in shock, "Eh?! Why would you want to fight a crazy dangerous guy like that?" Happy rolled his eyes at her, "Because he's _Sting _silly." Lucy thought about that for a moment. "You have a point." Sting glanced at her suspiciously, "What's that mean?" The blonde girl sighed and patted his shoulder, "It means there's no one quite like you Sting." The White Dragon didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in her voice and just grinned, "Thanks, Lucy!" He threw an arm over her shoulder. Lucy looked decidedly uncomfortable at the gesture, and turned bright red when Happy sniggered, "You liiiiikkkke her!" It was meant as a joke, but Sting didn't deny it at all. And that fact, if it was possible, made Lucy blush even more. The White Dragon's mind smirked in satisfaction. _You're not the only one who can play the dumb blonde sometimes, Lucy. I win this round._ A few minutes passed, and the lone figure finally reached the guild.

Lucy was still standing next to Sting, and she asked quietly, "That's Gildarts?" The Dragon Slayer nodded, "The strongest man in Fairy Tail. And if you ask me, one of the best mages in Fiore." The Spirit Mage stared at him in surprise, "Really?" Sting nodded again, "Easily. If you put Erza and Mirajane against him, I don't know if they could win. Even if it was me, Gajeel, _and_ Rogue three on one, we still might lose. He's that powerful." Lucy realized that Sting must really have respect for the S-Class mage for him to admit something like that. Never once had she heard him talk about how he would probably _lose _in a fight against someone. Looking back at Gildarts, she saw that the tall man was reacquainting himself with his guild, looking around and studying new faces that had popped up while he'd been gone. Sting grinned and stepped forward, "Hey there, old man. Long time no see." Gildarts turned to him, and after a moment of hesitation, smirked in recognition, "Sting! Been a while! You got taller since I last saw you!" The Dragon Slayer laughed, "It's been three years after all." The S-Class mage also laughed, "So it has, so it has." "Gildarts!" Makarov called him from the bar. Gildarts turned to him with a grin, "Ooh! Master! Nice to see you again!" Makarov's face was stern, "So let's hear how the job went." The S-Class mage scratched the back of his head for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

He looked a little tense, "No good. I couldn't pull it off." The guild became silent in shock. Then people started whispering furiously to each other, "He failed?" "The one and only Gildarts failed a quest?" Lucy glanced at Sting worriedly. The White Dragon's face had shock written all over it. She tugged on his arm to get his attention, "What kind of job could be so hard that even someone like Gildarts couldn't complete?" Sting shook his head, "It was a hundred year quest. A job no one has done in over a century. I don't know the details of the job, but this one in particular has killed several high-caliber mages. As far as I know, he's the only one who's come back alive." Lucy visibly paled, "Just what is this hundred year quest?!" Sting didn't answer her, he didn't know himself. Gildarts called him again and the White Dragon's attention snapped back to the S-Class mage. Gildarts scratched his head, "Sting, where's that fireball of a brother you've got? I thought something noisy was missing when I walked in. I haven't seen him since I got here." The guild got very, very quiet. Ur stepped forward, "Gildarts-" "Ur, stop." Everyone turned to Sting as he interrupted the Wizard Saint. He faced Gildarts's questioning look with a sigh, "Natsu disappeared. Two years ago." Gildarts's eyes widened in shock, "Se-seriously…?" He recovered quickly, but the S-Class mage was obviously shaken, "I see…so that's why…Dammit, I'm sorry guys." Sting looked across the room at Lisanna, who's eyes flashed briefly with pain while she clenched the white scarf around her neck. Gildarts noticed too, and glanced at the White Dragon with an unspoken question. Sting said nothing, but his mouth moved silently, _I'll tell you later._

Gildarts rubbed his forehead for a moment and took a seat at the bar before he took a deep breath, "Sting, when I was on this job…I met a dragon."

And all eyes flew to the S-Class mage once more.

Gildarts looked disturbed, nervous even, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't Igneel, this one was black." Sting was frozen to the spot with huge eyes, but he managed to choke out, "Where?" The S-Class mage met him with an intense gaze, "The Sacred Peak of Zonia. And thanks to that, I failed the quest." Rogue, who was standing beside Gajeel, stepped forward, trying to keep the shock out of his voice, "What do you mean?" Gildarts appraised him for a moment, but Sting intervened, "He's a Dragon Slayer too, Gildarts. Answer the question." The S-Class mage sighed and stood up from his seat at the bar, shrugging his cloak off as he spoke, "_This _is what I mean." Sting's breath caught in his throat. With the cloak gone, Gildarts revealed a prosthetic arm and leg, as well as a large bandage around his waist. The faces in the guild were horrified. The S-Class mage kept talking, "It happened in a flash. He took my arm, my leg, and even one of my organs." He put the cloak back on, hiding the grisly sight from his guild. "I don't know what kind of fellow Igneel is, or how any of the other dragons might be." He glanced to the side at Rogue and Gajeel, who looked shocked at the damage this unknown dragon had done to the S-Class mage, before he continued, "But that black beast is a menace to humanity. There isn't a person alive who can beat that thing."

Sting was still in shock, but he broke the silence Gildarts left in his wake, "W-well that's what the Dragon Slayers are for! With our magic, even that black dragon can't-" "If that's what you honestly believe, then I won't stop you if you choose to look for it. But he won't be at Mount Zonia anymore. This dragon flies around the country, maybe even the entire world, for all I know." Gildarts interrupted. The White Dragon looked at the ground, gritting his teeth. The S-Class mage sighed and held a hand up, "I'm beat, so I'll go home to sleep. Come by my place later, will you, Sting? Brush me up on all the things I missed." Sting nodded at him, only half paying attention. Gildarts left the guild stunned from the news of the evil black dragon, and the damage it had done to their beloved friend.

A few hours later, Sting walked away from Gildarts's house. He had told the S-Class mage the story of Natsu's disappearance, and had left Gildarts to mourn alone for a while. The man had been like a father to both him and his brother, and Gildarts took the blow like a real parent would. He also promised to have words with Lisanna later, to apologize for his carelessness before. Now Sting was going to Kardia Cathedral since Natsu was on his mind. _How much longer? _he wondered. Mystogan's revelations weeks ago seemed like they would never come. His Dragon Force training was going well, Oracion Seis had been defeated…The White Dragon's train of thought was cut off as he reached his brother's gravestone, and saw a familiar figure standing before it. "You too, huh?" he asked. Lisanna turned around with a startled look, but settled down when she saw it was Sting. The take-over mage nodded at him, "Yeah." They stood beside each other for a while, staring up at the red eyes of the mighty stone dragon atop the platform behind Natsu's grave.

Sting cast the girl beside him a sideways glance, "It won't be long now." he promised. Lisanna nodded, "I know, it's just hard…I keep worrying that when we find him, it'll be too late. What if he's hurt and that's why he can't come home?" She looked worried sick, but the White Dragon tried to sound optimistic, "Natsu is Natsu, he's a tough nut to crack. He wouldn't let something like an injury slow him down, there's a different reason." Lisanna flashed him a grateful smile and unwrapped the scarf around her neck. She hugged it to her body lovingly, "You're right. There's no way Natsu would give up like that. If he heard us now, he'd probably yell and make a scene." Sting laughed, "That sounds like my brother, all right. Hey, Gildarts wanted to talk to you earlier, so why don't we head up to his place?" Lisanna smiled again, "Okay!" The two mages walked away from the stone dragon

Pantherlily, the Captain of the Royal Army's First Division, stared at the floating masses of rock in the sky from the highest window in the east tower of the Royal Castle. One in particular caught his attention. The country of the exceed, Extalia. The location of the operation he had sworn to stop, along with his friend and comrade of two years, Drake. Pantherlily had found him badly injured and unconscious on a mission two years ago, and, like he had done so years before with Mystogan, helped nurse him back to health in secret. When Drake had told him about his history, Pantherlily realized he had found an ally. A few months before Drake had appeared, the huge exceed had found a secret file in the King's records that would destroy Extalia, and as much as he disliked the country, he felt an obligation to save his fellow exceed. But he couldn't do it alone, and he had found an ally in Drake once he had described the plan that had been created by the King. Drake had agreed to help him, and began to serve in his division, but he quickly showed that he was a very capable fighter. Lily trained him personally for a year with a sword, and now he was the Captain of the Royal Army's Second Division. "Firedrake" was a formidable opponent, but also had a playful side when he wasn't fighting. Only Pantherlily and Drake's lieutenant, "Wraith" knew his true identity. Wraith was the third person in on their plan to stop the King, as he had suffered losses during the Wizard Purge two years prior. He was almost as good a fighter as Lily and Drake, and he was very loyal to them and their cause.

To hide his true identity, which would probably get him killed if anyone else found out, his hair was dyed white, an odd choice, but from what Lily understood, a personal one. Drake wore a black, long sleeve jacket with a high collar that covered the lower half of his face, revealing only his dark eyes. The jacket was cut short just under his chest, showing the hard muscle of his lower back and stomach, with a zipper that ran along the entire front length. He wore baggy white pants with black stripes along the sides and dark boots. He always carried his sword with him called, "Igneo." The blade was colored dark red with streaks of orange along the length, so it constantly looked like it was on fire even when Drake didn't use it's magic. The hilt was black, and long enough to allow it's wielder to shift from one to two hands at will. Igneo was long, about 4 1/2 feet in length, so Drake usually carried it on his back, like Lily did with his Buster Marm. The blade was too long for a sheathe, so Drake kept it in a magic wrapping that slid off easily at his touch.

Pantherlily glanced at Drake, who was standing beside him, also staring at the floating boulders in the sky. Lily knew his friend well, and that look often showed up when he was remembering his home. He missed them, and would sometimes tell Lily or Wraith about his old comrades back home. The huge exceed smiled fondly at the teenager, and turned back to the sky, "It happens tomorrow. The anima." Drake nodded, "I know." Lily chuckled at that. The problem with Drake was normally to get him to shut up, but when they talked about the plan, he was all serious. Lily patted his shoulder, "Lighten up. In a few days, we'll have completed our goal, and you'll be going home." "Yeah, you're right. I've got a lot of explaining to do when I get back." he replied with a laughing tone. The huge exceed nodded sagely, "Indeed." "Captain, sir." The two Captains turned in unison to see Wraith. The lieutenant was wearing a dark gray jacket with long coattails and a high collar, along with a pair of black pants and boots. Wraith had very long, straight black hair that reached the center of his back. A sword hung from his left side. The lieutenant continued, "Erza has requested your presence in the war room, Captain Drake. The King has ordered her to eliminate the renegades before they can disrupt the anima plan, so she has requested your and Sugarboy's assistance." Drake sighed, "She really doesn't trust me, huh?" He and the Third Division Captain had a rivalry of sorts, and they fought frequently, but never determined a victor between the two of them. Apparently, that meant being distrusted by her.

Pantherlily looked thoughtful, "I think she's probably testing you. She expects you to refuse since you're a higher rank. Play her game. Go on this mission and let her see with her own eyes your commitment." Drake nodded silently, and Wraith stepped forward with a quiet question, "Should I notify my brother to warn them?" The Second Division Captain was still for a moment before he answered, "Wait until dark. And just tell them to be on guard." The lieutenant nodded as Drake stepped away from Pantherlily towards the steps, who murmured quietly, "I know this will be difficult for you. If it makes it easier, just wound them. Erza won't notice the difference as long as there is blood on your sword." Drake was silent again as he reached the steps. He didn't look back as Wraith followed him, and replied simply, "I know."

There would be blood.


	31. Edolas

_****_**Okay, so I've got some important news! Around the time this goes out, I'm going to finish changing a mistake I made a few chapters earlier. Just to confirm, I meant to make Skyadrum female, so I'll change the text to fit this. It might not SEEM important right now, but it's vital for a scene I want later, so yeah. Anyways, I left a VERY big surprise in this chapter(You'll never see it coming) so enjoy! As always, thanks for reading! **

**P.S, reviews are appreciated! You guys are a big help to my inspiration!**

_Chapter 31: Edolas_

Lucy sighed at the bar. It was pouring outside, and it was getting late. She didn't feel like going outside to go home on the dark, wet streets. But it was so _boring _waiting for the rain to let up. Lucy was sitting with Levy and Cana, going over her novel plans with the Solid Script mage while Cana chugged a barrel of alcohol and gave an occasional comment. The guild was quiet, surprising since all three Dragon Slayers were in the same room. Sting had called for a temporary cease-fire, apparently. Today was an important day to him, and since Rogue wasn't the type to brawl on command with his brother, Gajeel killed time by reducing the guild's silverware collection. Lucy shook her head as she saw him bite a steak knife in half, "Do you think he ever cuts his mouth with sharp objects like that?" she asked. Levy smirked, "Doubt it. His mouth's probably tough as nails." Cana grinned at her, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The Script mage turned red and mumbled at her to shut up. "Charle! Don't be so mean!" The girls turned around to see Charle walk away from a protesting Wendy, and an obviously deflated Happy. Lector and Frosch also looked a little uncomfortable, staring after the white she-cat. After a moment, the three cats ran after her, along with Wendy. Lucy frowned, "Wonder what that's all about?" Cana shrugged, "Who knows."

Sting walked up and took a seat next to Lucy, "Charle's just a little out of it today, it's not exactly nice outside. Most of us are ticked off by the weather." The blonde girl still looked a little concerned, "Maybe you should go help Wendy. Not that I don't trust the cats, but it is pretty bad out there." The White Dragon thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." "Hey, Sting!" They turned around as Lisanna called over. The Take-Over mage was wearing a black raincoat and had an umbrella in her hands. She waved at them, "I'm gonna head over now. Wanna come with?" "Go on ahead without me. I'm gonna go find Wendy and the cats, so I'll meet you there, ok?" Lisanna nodded and stepped outside into the rain, opening the umbrella as she did so. Lucy glanced at Sting, "Where are you going?" The White Dragon chewed his lip for a moment, "Kardia Cathedral. She wanted to spend some time at Natsu's grave." Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, today's the…Do you mind if I come? I've never been there before." Sting grinned at her, "Sure, just grab a raincoat. I'll come get you once I sort out the issue with Wendy and the cats." Lucy smiled brightly and nodded at him. The Dragon Slayer walked off, leaving Cana an opportunity to get in a parting comment before Lucy escaped, "You liiiiiiiikkke him!" The blonde girl blushed, "Shut up! You're as bad as Happy!" She then ran off to find a raincoat before Cana could interrogate her further.

Sting followed Wendy's scent through the streets. It was tough with the rain washing it away constantly, but he found her quickly. With a start, he noticed she wasn't alone, though the cats were nowhere in sight. Mystogan was with her. The White Dragon ran up to them, suddenly curious. Why would Mystogan reveal himself to Wendy? His thoughts were cut short as the S-Class mage fell to one knee. "Hey! Are you okay?!" Sting asked. Wendy turned to him and Mystogan looked up, "I can't hold it back anymore, Sting. Anima's breaking through, I hope you're ready." The White Dragon's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" The S-Class mage put a hand on the ground to support himself, "I'm sorry, there's no time…" Wendy turned and started running back to the guild. Sting flashed one last glance at Mystogan before chasing after her. Alarm bells were ringing in his head. Something was very, very wrong. He head a yelp and saw Wendy had tripped and fallen ahead of him, "Are you alright?" he demanded. The girl nodded, and started to get up, but then she froze. She was staring at something in the water collected in the street. Sting frowned, "What's wrong?" Wendy looked up into the sky with big eyes. The White Dragon followed her gaze and took a sharp breath. There was a huge funnel forming in the sky, the center of it glowing iridescent blue. Sting stared at it with wide eyes. "What the _hell _is that?" he whispered. Lightning started crackling in the funnel. The two Dragon Slayers raced for the guild.

And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, the entire city started to break apart in glowing energy that was condensed together and sucked up into the funnel above. Wendy screamed while Sting threw his arms around her, guarding the girl with his body while the event passed. He flashed a glance at the sky when the glowing energy was all but gone. The last of the city vanished into the funnel, and large shockwaves were released from the core in the form of crackling blue lightning. It left nothing but a wasteland in it's wake. Sting released Wendy and stared at the result. The Dragon Slayers were stunned into silence. Wendy looked around with big eyes that were quickly filling with tears, "Wh-what is…?" The White Dragon shook his head. He felt numb, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Someone groaned a little ways away from them, and the Dragon Slayers whipped around at the noise. Wendy shrieked as two sets of hands burst from the ground, but then ran at them when the bodies that followed turned out to be Gajeel and Rogue. The little Dragon Slayer crouched by them, her voice heavy with concern, "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Rogue frowned and shook his head, while Gajeel groaned and cracked his neck. "What the hell just happened? Feels like I took a dirt nap." The Iron mage growled. "You _did _take a dirt nap, dumbass." Sting replied. Gajeel looked up at him with an angry retort ready, "Oh, yeah? Well-whoa…" The Iron and Shadow Dragon's realized that their surroundings had changed. Rogue's eyes grew wide, "What is this?" "This is the effects of Anima." The Dragon Slayers turned to see Mystogan walking up.

Sting raised an eyebrow, "Anima? What's that?" "It's a hyperspace magic used by the kingdom of Edolas. They use it to absorb Magic Power from this world, since it isn't created naturally in theirs." The White Dragon's eyes widened. "Edolas…So, on the other side of that thing is…" he trailed off, but Mystogan nodded. Rogue stepped forward, confused, "Where is everyone? What happened to the people?" The S-Class mage shook his head, "They've been turned into Magic Power and absorbed as well. Most likely, they're being held in the form of a giant lacrima on the other side." The Dragon Slayers were frozen in shock. Mystogan continued, "I can get you there, but it's going to be dangerous. Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless potential in Edolas, you'll be hunted for sure." Gajeel scoffed, "So what? We walk in, kick their asses, and beat it." The S-Class mage shook his head again, "I wish it were that simple, but you're going up against an army." The Iron Mage shrugged, "Four Dragon Slayers might as well be called the equivalent of a small army. We _could _do it." "Shut up, Gajeel." Rogue snapped. The Shadow Dragon was not happy. All of a sudden, his mate had been turned into Magic Power and taken away from him. Angry dragons were not the most humorous of beings-especially when what made them angry concerned their mates.

Sting was lost in thought, but some movement in the empty landscape caught his eye. Something on the ground was flapping around in the light wind that blew through the wasteland, something he recognized. The Dragon Slayer ran over to it while Wendy called him from behind, "Sting, where are you going?" The White Dragon stopped at the flapping object and carefully pulled it from the ground. He held the cloth in his hands, his mind racing. _Natsu's scarf…_Sting looked up at the gray sky, still crackling with energy. _My brother's on the other side…Along with everyone else, _he thought. "Sting?" he turned with the scarf in his hands to see the others behind him. They gave him questioning looks that cleared when they saw the object between his fingers. Mystogan continued his question, "Do you want to do this?" The White Dragon blinked and looked at his fellow Dragon Slayers. They nodded at him, in silent agreement. Sting looked at the scarf in his hands and came to a decision. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and met Mystogan with a determined look, "Yes."

Mystogan nodded at him and pulled out a glass bottle with little spheres in them, "These are ex-balls. In Edolas, your magic doesn't work normally, but these will allow you to use your magic on the other side." He uncapped the bottle and gave each of the Dragon Slayer's a pill, which they swallowed. The S-Class mage continued talking, "I'll send you over with my magic. From there, go east. You should reach the Royal City in a few day's travel. Try not to draw attention to yourselves-if the army finds out that Dragon Slayers are loose in their lands, they'll hunt you down mercilessly." He removed a stave from his back and tapped the ground with it. The Dragon Slayers were suddenly airborne, hovering over the ground. Sting looked at Mystogan with a frown, "What about you?" The S-Class mage replied quickly, "I'll be heading to a different location in Edolas. There is some business I have to clear up before I meet you at the Capital. Oh, and one more thing," Mystogan fixed them with an intense look, "If you can help it, don't use your Dragon Force. Like I said before, the nature of Dragon Slayer Magic is different in Edolas, as is the Dragon Force spell. If you do need to use it, try to make sure few people see it. You'll see what I mean if things go badly." He tightened his grip on the stave, and the Dragon Slayers suddenly rocketed into the air, towards the funnel in the sky. Light raced past their eyes as they flew through the hyperspace magic, before a massive burst of white filled their vision.

Sting opened his eyes tentatively, still sore from the flash of light, but they flew open in shock almost immediately. They were in the sky, hovering over a huge forest. The air around them was filled with floating boulders, some the size of small mountains. Beyond the sky, the space was littered with large objects that resembled planets, but they were incredibly close. The Dragon Slayers took it in with wide eyes, the sight was breathtaking. But what they started to notice was that, more importantly, they were very high up in the air. And now they began to fall.

Wendy screamed. Sting grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, holding her tight so she didn't get free and clutching Natsu's scarf in desperation with his free hand. Rogue yelled as they fell, "Any bright ideas?!" The White Dragon shook his head. Wendy was too busy screaming in fear to say anything, so it fell to Gajeel to figure something out, "Tch! I guess we should try Dragon Force. I know Mystogan said not too, but I think this qualifies as a bad situation, okay?!" Sting shouted, "Alright! You first! It was your idea!" The Iron Dragon glared at him, but said nothing. _If something bad happens when we use Dragon Force, HE can figure it out for us! I'm not getting screwed over in a stunt! _he thought. They watched Gajeel's body glow with power for a moment, then something completely unexpected happened. The normal metal scales appeared, but that wasn't all. Suddenly, six iron blades burst from his upper back, three in a row on each shoulder, shortening in length as they went down. A long, spiked metal tail followed, sprouting from his lower back. A pair of thick, curved iron horns grew on either side of his head. Claws erupted from his hands and feet. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they fell. Then Gajeel screeched, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Wendy stared at him for a moment and screamed again, "GAJEEL'S A DRAGON!" Sting's jaw dropped, "SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL?!" "WHO GIVES A DAMN, JUST FLY US DOWN YOU OVERGROWN IRON LIZARD!" Rogue roared. Gajeel seemed to snap out of his shock and shook himself. His, 'wings'(if that's what the iron blades protruding from his back really were) shifted a little, and suddenly Gajeel flew forward and grabbed Sting, who still had Wendy in his arms, and his brother by the back of their shirts. They winced slightly as his claws cut through their shirts and into the skin. The Iron Mage flew down, managing to slow their descent enough for them to land safely.

The Dragon Slayer's feet touched the ground, and they collapsed with relief. Sting stared at Gajeel, who was examining his body in shock, "I think _now _we know why we shouldn't use Dragon Force. That's…that's insane…" Wendy got up and poked one of the, 'wings' on the Iron Mage's back, "How can you fly with these?" she asked. Gajeel shrugged, still uncertain, "Beats me. I could feel a weird pressure, so maybe it's magnetism. I can't move them very much, so unless you've got a better idea." His brother was staring at the steel tail, which was twitching slightly. Rogue prodded it with a foot, "I find this _extremely_ disturbing." Gajeel turned around and lifted the tail slightly to observe it. He grinned, "Those spikes look badass. They might pack a punch in a fight. Interesting. Hey, what do you guys look like when this happens?" He pointed at Rogue, and then at Sting. His brother raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious." Gajeel shrugged, "Just an idea. If you're not familiar with it when you need it, you could have trouble. You don't have to use it constantly, just be ready to." As he finished, his body glowed and went back to normal as he deactivated Dragon Force. He felt the holes in the back of his shirt and tch'd, "I need some new clothes. And new shoes." he realized, looking down at the holes poking out of the front of his boots. Sting shrugged, "Just be glad you don't need new pants." The Iron Mage shuddered, "Now that you mention it."

Rogue surveyed the surrounding area with keen eyes. He growled in disappointment, "Well, I guess Mystogan dropped us off in the middle of nowhere. Anybody have a clue where east is?" "Nope." Gajeel grunted. Sting shrugged again and Wendy shook her head no. The Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, I guess we'd better go through the forest. There's only a cliff in that direction." He pointed towards where they'd first come from, a steep slope that Gajeel had managed to get them past in his Hybrid Dragon Force State. Sting nodded at him, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." The group walked together into the woods, taking in the alien landscape with caution. Their senses were on high alert, unsure what creatures might be living in the mysterious world. A few hours passed, and they were getting nowhere. Gajeel tripped over a root when he wasn't looking and his face met the hard earth. The Iron Mage sat up spitting, "All right, that's it! One of you use Dragon Force to fly up and figure out where the hell we are!" His brother growled at him, "Why us? You've already used it here, so why don't you go since you're more familiar with it?" Gajeel glared at the Shadow Dragon, "Cuz' I saved your asses. That's why." He said it like it explained everything. Which, apparently, it did.

Rogue sighed and shrugged his cloak and shirt off, as well as his boots. The White Dragon raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you-" "I'm not going to ruin my clothes like this guy over here. Hold onto them for me, will you?" He handed his stuff to Sting, who shrugged and took the bundle from him. The Shadow Dragon took a deep breath and stepped away from the group, "Here goes…" Like with Gajeel, his body formed the black scales his normal Dragon Force created, but he also began to hybridize like his brother had earlier. Long, but thin twisted bone-white horns sprouted from the sides of his head and curved out and then forwards. His hands and feet grew jet-black claws. Large, black wings formed on his back, very similar to a bats. The Shadow Dragon's tail was much different than his brother's, being much longer, finishing off with an arrowhead shape. To be honest, it looked like a whip, thin and covered in black scales. Rogue appraised the transformation with raised eyebrows. Wendy hid behind Sting, "You look kinda scary…" It wasn't a lie. The Shadow Dragon's red eyes really stood out against the black scales on is face, and became quite intimidating with his additional dragon qualities. He shot the girl an apologetic look, "Sorry. I'll do this fast." Rogue spread his wings and shot up into the air, hitting the group with a gust of wind. Gajeel yelled at him, "Hey, watch it you shady reptile!" Sting smirked. They were going to get a whole new range of insults with this.

Rogue didn't take long. He flew back down after a couple of minutes and deactivated Dragon Force once his feet touched the ground. Wendy looked slightly more comfortable with that, but the Shadow Dragon was frowning. His brother grunted, "Didja find anything?" Rogue nodded, "Well, yes, but…You'll have to see it to believe it. It's this way." He grabbed his cloak and boots from Sting and walked away, putting them on as he went. The group walked for a few minutes, before the Shadow Dragon stopped them at a small clearing. In the clearing, was a large, twisted tree, with a banner being connected between two branches above it. The White Dragon frowned at the symbol on the banner, trying to process the image. Then realization dawned on his face and he took a sharp breath, "Is this…Fairy Tail…?"


	32. The Fairy Hunters

**Yes, nice big chapter! This one was a little longer than I thought it would be, but I added some funny stuff, so it was worth it. Lots of new mysteries in this chapter, so enjoy! As always, thanks for reading!**

**P.S, Again, reviews ARE appreciated!**

_Chapter 32: The Fairy Hunters_

Sting stared at the guild, if it was the guild. He almost stepped forward to check it out, but Gajeel put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait. Remember what Mystogan said? Our guild's in a lacrima. This must be Edolas's Fairy Tail." The others took a moment to let that sink in. Wendy's eyes were big, "Maybe we should go in. Maybe they can help us find the Royal City." Rogue nodded at her, "I have to agree, but we need to be careful. If this _is _Edolas's Fairy Tail, we have no idea if the people in there are ones we know. They could be different people entirely, that we've never even seen before. Not that that matters anyways, we don't know any of the people in there." The White Dragon nodded silently, before he took a deep breath and opened the doors. The inside of the guild was bustling with people, who looked up as the ragged group walked in. "Sting? Is that you?" The White Dragon looked to the side and started in surprise. The person who called him was Lucy, but she was…different. Very, very, _different. _The blonde girl was wearing very revealing gothic attire, and she the look on her face, while surprised, wasn't the kind one he usually saw. This Lucy looked tough, and she smirked at him, "What the hell is this, Halloween? Why'd you guys dress up like that? Hey, Sting, who're those two? I can sorta recognize Gajeel with the studs, but what about them?" She motioned towards Rogue and Wendy, who were staring at the blonde girl with raised eyebrows. Wendy hid behind the White Dragon, "Lucy's scary…" "What'd you say, little brat?!" Lucy yelled. Sting held his hands up, "Hey, quit it!" The blonde girl actually _growled _at him, but stopped harassing the little Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel whispered quietly, so only the Dragon Slayers, with their keen hearing, could pick up his words, "That's weird…Maybe everyone in Edolas is the opposite of their Earthland selves…" Rogue shook his head and replied in the same, quiet tone, "Wrong. Look at _that._" He nodded to a blue-haired girl a little ways off, and Wendy gasped, "Is that supposed to be me?!" Sting took in the sight with wide eyes as Rogue continued, "Not opposite. _Different. _These people are ones that have lived in Edolas their entire lives. Like a parallel reality to Earthland." "Hey, Sting!" The White Dragon turned as the blonde girl called him again. 'Edo' Lucy cocked her head to the side in question, "Where's Natsu? Wasn't he with you?" Sting took a sharp breath. _She's seen Natsu? Is it MY brother, or…is it my counterpart's? Are we even RELATED in Edolas to begin with? _The Dragon Slayer scratched the back of his head, "Um…well, you see…" _"Rogue?!" _Sting turned to see what he guessed was the Edolas Mirajane. She had huge eyes and was covering her mouth with her hands. The Shadow Dragon blinked at her, not really sure what to say, "Uh, yes?" Edo-Lucy also stared at him, "N-no way…but…you..you _died_. You _can't _be…" she trailed off. The other people in the guild were murmuring in shock.

Rogue cursed inwardly, _Damn! So I'm supposed to be dead. Wonderful, as if things weren't complicated enough already. _He opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly tackled by an overexcited Mirajane. The Shadow Dragon crashed to the ground, staring up at the girl with surprise. Tears were pouring down her face, "You're alive…" she sniffed a little. Rogue sat up and held his hands up in surrender, "H-hold on, I'm not who you think I am…" Edo-Mira frowned and tilted her head, "What do you mean?" Sting picked up, "He's right. I think you've got us confused with other people." "What the hell does that mean?" Edo-Lucy stepped forward with a glare on her face. "You come in here dressed all weird and shit, and now you tell us we don't know who you are. Very funny, Sting. Seriously, who _is _that?" She pointed at Rogue, but the White Dragon protested, "I'm not messing with you. We're _not _the same people." Edo-Lucy threw her hands up in the air, "You've lost it." "What did you say?!" Sting growled at her. The blonde girl seemed surprised at his anger, but only momentarily, "S-sorry." Now it was the White Dragon's turn to be surprised. Across the hall, a girl who he assumed was the Edolas Levy scoffed at Edo-Lucy, "What's wrong Lucy? He just said he was different, so why are you afraid of him?" Edo-Lucy glared at her, "I'm not scared, you skinny mechanic. It's just…Sting never gets mad at people." Edo-Levy laughed, "I knew it! You ARE scared of him!" "Shut up, shorty! You wanna fight?!" The blonde girl yelled. The White Dragon was puzzled as he watched the girls fight, which was an oddity in itself to him, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. _Why would Lucy, even if it's a different Lucy be AFRAID of me? What kind of person is my counterpart that could make someone like her so nervous? _

The Dragon Slayer's were locked in the center of attention, and it was getting out of hand fast. Rogue was trying to stay cool and keep a tearful Edolas Mira from completely breaking down for whatever unknown reason she had. Sting was trying to figure out what was wrong with Edo-Lucy's behavior around him, and had completely zoned out. Wendy just stared with big eyes stuck on the fighting Edo-Lucy and Levy. Apparently, Gajeel was the only one _not _in a state of disarray, but he now became the focus of the fighting girls. Edo-Levy walked up to him and pointed straight in his face, "Look at this guy, Lucy! There's no way this metal-studded bastard is the same sneaky reporter we know. He's obviously a different person!" "Yeah, right! So he changed his wardrobe, big deal! He's still the same pain in the ass that he always is, what with making Sting and Natsu drive all over Edolas!" Gajeel's eye twitched. _Metal-studded bastard? Sneaky? Pain in the ass? _The Iron Mage could only take so much with a straight face, but now the fighting girls pushed it too far. Edo-Lucy snapped, "What kind of idiot could fall for this, other than you, Levy? This guy's definitely Gajeel! He's a living frankenstein with all those bolts in him, and his clothes are shitty, but he still sucks!" "I know he sucks, you damned amazon woman! But I'm telling you he's different! That reporter's too classy to have such a shaggy head of hair! It's even worse than yours!" His hair. His sleek, black pride and joy, mocked by a little girl. And then compared to the head of a _blonde._

It was too much for the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox to take.

He grabbed both girls by the back of their hair and yanked them, shrieking, into the air. The people in the guild protested and Sting yelled at him, "Gajeel! Cut it out!" The Iron Mage didn't hear him. He held both girls up and roared in their faces, "WHO THE FLIPPIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKIN' TOO, YOU DAMN BRATS?!" The guild got very, very quiet. Edo-Lucy and Levy looked stunned as he continued to rant, "I can take being called a metal-studded bastard. Pain in the ass too, and even frankenstein! But do _not _bring my hair into it, unless you want me to shave you bald and put you through torture worse than hell. Believe me, I'll do it." The girls stared at him in amazement. Sting took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Gajeel. Put them down. We didn't come here to fight." The Iron Mage laughed, "We've got time. We need to get to the Royal City, right? I'm sure I can get some answers out of them." His evil grin made even the tough, punk girls cringe. Wendy gasped, "But Gajeel, that's Levy! You wouldn't hurt her!" Gajeel scoffed, "There's no way someone with no taste like this chick could possibly be the bookworm. I wouldn't hesitate a sec-OWW!"

He doubled over in pain at the last part as Edo-Levy kicked him between his legs and screamed at him, "WHO HAS NO TASTE, YOU SCRAP-IRON BASTARD?!" That was it. Gajeel couldn't take it anymore. He dropped Edo-Lucy and got in the offending party's face, baring his fangs in a maniacal grin, eyes twitching in fury, "You've just bought yourself a ticket to hell, shrimp. And there aint' no way back from this trip." The girl wasn't afraid at all. On the contrary, she yelled right back at him, "Oh, yeah? Well, that's a good offer, but I think it's _ladies _beat down _guys _first. You're no gentleman, so I won't call you one!" They glared daggers at each other for a few seconds. Then Rogue interfered, "Hey, Gajeel." His brother turned to him, "What is it?" The Shadow Dragon pointed at Levy, "Maybe _she's _your counterpart." He said it with a straight face. The guild was quiet for exactly three seconds. Then Gajeel and Edo-Levy roared at him in unison, "LIKE HELL, YOU SHADY BASTARD!" Sting took the cue, and nodded sagely, also straight-faced, "Definitely counterparts. They even say the same things." The White Dragon's words were met with murderous looks from the two fighting people, but he kept on talking, despite the fact that he was _dying _on the inside. He made a mental note to tell the other Levy about this later. "Look, we didn't come here to fight with you, we just want some information. Gajeel, no torturing them!" He caught the Iron Mage as he snuck his hand behind Edo-Levy, stopping him in his tracks and earning another glare. Edo-Lucy frowned at him, "That metal bastard-" "HEY!" "-Oh, shut up, said that you wanted to find the Royal City. Is that why you came?" Sting sighed with relief and nodded. _FINALLY! _Edo-Mira cast an upset look at Rogue, "Well, after all that, I guess I can believe you guys aren't the same people we know. So, who are you? And how did you get here?" The White Dragon took a deep breath, "Well, it's like this…"

A little while later, Sting finished telling the Edolas Fairy Tail their story. Edo-Lucy stepped forward when he finished talking, "So, let me get this straight. You all come from a completely different world called Earthland." He nodded at her. "You four were sent here by some Mystogan person to save your friends, who have been turned into a giant lacrima for the kingdom to use as magic power." Another nod. "In addition, you guys are trying to take on the Royal Army by yourselves, with your, uh, Dragon Slayer Magic, to pull this off." Nod. Edo-Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Well, it sounds completely ridiculous, but you guys are definitely not the people we know." Gajeel scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess it does, but it's the truth." The blonde girl looked like she was disappointed and relieved at the same time, "Well, I guess that means Natsu's not coming back yet, but at least he's still with our Sting." Edo-Levy sniggered at her, "Yeah, you miss your little boyfriend, don't you?" "Shut up, Levy!" Sting raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Boyfriend? Natsu? What about-" he stopped himself. Edo-Lucy tilted her head at him in question, "What?" The White Dragon shook his head, "It's nothing…" He felt weird, like his insides were burning, and he couldn't believe he'd almost said his thoughts out loud: _What about me?_ Sting had never been upset like this before, but he didn't show that his mind was racing. _I guess I'm just shocked that Natsu's counterpart is together with Lucy in this world, but…_He had never really considered it before, but the more he thought about Lucy being with someone else, even her counterpart, the more he hated the idea. And he suddenly realized what was bothering him. _Am I jealous of the Edolas Natsu? _He cast the thought aside almost instantly. No way. Why would he, the mighty White Dragon of Fairy Tail, be jealous of his brother, or even of his counterpart? Sting shook his head. He could think about that later.

Edolas Mira looked a little deflated, "So, you're not the Edolas Rogue?" The Shadow Dragon gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. I don't know what happened here, but I guess that my counterpart is…well, you know better than I do. I apologize for upsetting you, Mirajane." The girl shook her head, "No, it's not your fault…I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did…" she trailed off. Rogue watched her carefully, "Maybe it's none of my business, but what happened to-" "THEY'RE HERE!" Everyone's heads turned to the sound of the Edolas Nab yelling at the top of his lungs as he burst through the door. He yelled again, "THE FAIRY HUNTERS ARE HERE!" People in the room gasped and the Edo-Levy flew to a machine in the back of the guild with a shout, "I'll get the transporter ready!" Edo-Jet ran up to Nab, "How many? Who did they send this time?" Nab was breathing heavy, "Knightwalker, as usual. Sugarboy, a-and…" Edo-Droy yelled at him, "Who else, Nab?!" The man looked scared, "Drake. They sent Firedrake this time." The guild went absolutely still. Edo-Mira whispered in a horrified voice, "They sent the Captain of the Royal Army Second Division to attack us?" Edo-Elfman bawled in tears, "This is really it! We'll all die, for sure!" Sting stood up with a shocked look on his face, "Hold on! Who are the Fairy Hunters?!" Edo-Lucy tch'd and frowned, "They're the Captains of the Royal Army, the ones sent to hunt down and destroy every guild in existence. Our guild is the last, so I guess you could call us a dark guild." The Dragon Slayers were stunned. But they're questions were halted by an odd sound at the door. Everyone whipped around at the sound of steel cutting wood. The door was slashed in several places in rapid succession, but held firm. Then a foot tapped the wood and it fell to pieces.

A man stood in what used to be the entrance, leaning on the hilt of a long, crimson and orange sword with it's tip dug into the ground. He had spiky white hair, and was obviously very well-muscled. He wore a black jacket with a high collar so the lower half of his face was hidden, only showing his dark eyes. The jacket was cut off just below his chest, and the man also had baggy white pants with black stripes and dark boots. Sting watched Edo-Lucy's face pale, "Captain of the Royal Army Second Division, Firedrake, and the burning longsword Igneo." Drake lifted his sword from the ground, propping it on his shoulder as he stepped forward into the guild, causing everyone else to backpedal immediately. He looked around, observing the faces there. Edo-Jet took a hesitant step forward with Droy, glaring at the man, "Where are the others? I thought Knightwalker and Sugarboy came with you?" Drake shrugged, and spoke with a voice that was surprisingly young, "They fell behind. It won't be long before they get here, but I'm enough to deal with you for now." Edo-Jet tch'd and crouched to the ground, "You've got some nerve saying that! You're seriously underestimating us if you think we'll just sit here and let you kill us! I'll show you how that cocky attitude'll do you in!" Jet's boots flashed, and he charged at the teenager with incredible speed. Edo-Lucy yelled at him, "Idiot! Stay away from him!" Sting's blood ran cold at the look the Captain gave the attacking man, "It's the other way around. _You're _underestimating _me_." Drake vanished from sight for a split second, moving _much_ faster than Jet, and was suddenly between him and the rest of the guild. The Captain lifted his sword off his shoulder, and flicked the tip towards the ground. A small drop of red fell from it. Behind him, Jet collapsed as a massive gash appeared on his back.

Edo-Lucy screamed, "JET!" Sting couldn't believe it, but he quickly turned and hid Wendy from the sight, pressing her to his chest. The little girl was shaking in fear, she had already seen the damage. Gajeel and Rogue looked stunned, and the Shadow Dragon whispered, "So fast…!" Edo-Droy roared at the Captain in fury, "You bastard! How dare you do that to Jet!" He almost sprinted forward, but Edo-Lucy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him back, hissing, "Dumbass! Don't just charge in like he did!" Drake nodded at the blonde girl, "You should listen to her. She's keeping her cool, unlike you." Sting couldn't tell if the Captain was provoking him or not, but Edo-Droy broke free of Edo-Lucy's grip and swung a mace at the teenager. Drake brought his sword up slowly as he approached, with a quiet murmur, "Do you ever learn?" He swung the Igneo blade up with sudden speed and cut the mace in half. Edo-Droy had time to blink in surprise before the Captain slashed a large wound in his chest, causing him to collapse. The guild went silent in shock. Edo-Lucy's eyes never left their attacker as she called over her shoulder, "Levy, how much longer?" "Too long, at this rate." she replied in a scared voice. Edo-Mira stared at the Captain in terrified amazement, "He didn't even use magic…" Edo-Lucy tch'd, "I guess the rumors were true. You _are _a beast, just like Gajeel said." Drake blinked at her calmly, "A beast, huh…I guess so. Truthfully, I don't enjoy killing, like Knightwalker-I hate it. I actually like your little renegade group, too. We've put you through hell, but you're still going strong, and that's something I admire. But this was an order from King Faust himself, so I have to do it." The faces in the guild had gone from terrified to stunned.

Drake's eyes became focused on Edo-Lucy, "So you're Lucy Ashley, eh? Erza was right, you do look tough." The White Dragon froze, "Erza?" he whispered. Edo-Mira, who was standing close to him, whispered back, "Yeah, Erza Knightwalker, the Captain of the Royal Army Third Division. She's the, 'Fairy Hunter'." Sting's eyes widened at that, and he glanced back at Drake, who Edo-Lucy replied to, "I'm flattered. But why would you care who I was?" The Captain sighed, "Because, unfortunately, you're described as one of Fairy Tail's most wanted members. Because of that, and Erza's attitude towards you, when you're captured one day, she'll put you through absolute hell before you die. I hate it when Erza tortures people, and to be totally honest, I'd rather put you out of your misery before it really begins." He lifted his blade and grasped the hilt with both hands, widening his stance to rush them. Edo-Lucy quickly took out her whip, and the rest of the guild backed up a bit, also bringing out weapons. Drake looked at his target, and Sting saw something flash in the Captain's eyes. _Regret? _he wondered. This teenager seemed oddly familiar to the White Dragon, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was that stood out to him. His thoughts were cut off as Drake flew at Edo-Lucy with blinding speed, appearing as a blur to all but the trained eyes of the Dragon Slayers. The crimson blade Igneo was suddenly slashing down at the blonde girl, who realized she couldn't dodge in time and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sting released Wendy and activated his White Drive without a second thought, grabbing Edo-Lucy and leaping aside to avoid the attack. The blade nicked his side, but it was just a scratch, otherwise completely missing them. Edo-Lucy's eyes flew open in surprise, staring at the White Dragon and the light emanating from him with a stunned expression, "Wh-what did you just do?!" Sting let her go and faced Drake, who stared at him in shock.

Then Gajeel and Rogue were on him.

Gajeel turned his arm into an iron blade and swung at the Captain, while Rogue lunged and slashed with his katana. Drake recovered quickly, stopping the Shadow Dragon's blade first with his own, before grabbing his wrists to immobilize him, and then using Igneo to block Gajeel's swing. He held them both off on his own with surprising strength, but he left his back open. Sting leaped to the side to get an open shot, so he was facing the door and the Captain's open back. The White Dragon shouted, "Keep him still!" Drake's eyes widened and he whipped his head to the side to watch Sting take a deep breath, before shouting, "White Dragon's Roar!" A beam of light shot from his mouth, much to the surprise and amazement of the Edolas Fairy Tail. But the Captain wasn't fazed. With a mighty heave, he tossed Gajeel and Rogue to the side and spun around, slamming the tip of Igneo into the ground in front of him. The laser breath hit the edge of the blade and was cloven in two smaller bursts, which passed Drake on either side harmlessly and crashed into the walls. Sting tch'd as Gajeel and Rogue came to his side to regroup for another attack. Edo-Lucy was on the ground behind them, and she spluttered, "Th-this is Earthland magic?!"

The Captain looked at the Dragon Slayers with wide eyes, "You, in the middle with the scarf, you're…" "Drake!" A voice shouted from outside, and interrupted whatever he was about to say. Edo-Levy cried from the back of the guild, "Erza's here! But she's too late! Activating transporter now!" The guild began to shake with magic power, and the voice shouted from outside again, "Drake, get out of there! They're moving!" The Captain tch'd and shifted his footing, but Sting didn't give him the chance, "Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away!" He charged in with Gajeel and Rogue, but Drake didn't move like they expected him to. Instead, Igneo started to glow, and the teenager fixed them with a glare as he murmured, "Volcano." The sword flashed and suddenly Drake was engulfed in a pillar of fire that burned the attacking Dragon Slayers and sent them flying backwards. The flames blazed a hole in the ceiling, which the Captain jumped through and into the air, exiting the guild as it transported in a burst of light.

Drake stared at the molten remnants of the spot where Fairy Tail had been. A giant legion landed next to him, and he heard footsteps sound in the forest behind him as Sugarboy walked up. Erza Knightwalker leaped from the legion, landing safely on the ground and walking up to him. The three Captains observed the scene in silence for a moment, before Sugarboy sighed, "So close. We nearly had them this time. Did you kill any, Firedrake?" Drake hesitated, but then he nodded, "Yes. Cross Jet and Droy off the wanted list." Erza clicked her tongue in surprise, "Really? I didn't think you had it in you." Normally, Drake would have met her with an angry retort, but he was too disturbed to argue right now. Erza noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him, "What's wrong?" The teenage boy shook his head slowly, "No, it's nothing. I missed Lucy Ashley, that's all." Sugarboy guffawed, "The legendary Captain prodigy, miss a target? That's a first. Those troublesome fairies really _are _good at running away, if they managed to dodge even your blade." Erza still looked a little suspicious, but then she shrugged, "It doesn't matter. We don't know where they went now, so let's just go back to the castle. The lacrima should be there, by now." Drake nodded absently, following her and Sugarboy onto the legion. He remained silent, and still, as the beast flew them to the castle. _Sting…_

_What are you DOING here?_


	33. So Much Alike

**Alright you guys, I need your help! I'm getting through the Edolas Arc at a good pace, but I have a bigger problem. I said I would make a sequel to this one, and I stand by my word, but there's a teensy little issue that happens to be incredibly important: **

**I need a title for the next story!**

**So, I need your help to get that title through my head. Get a hold of your friends, your friend's friends, anyone, and message me what you think I should call it! I might use your idea if it really hits home, or I may combine a few ideas together, I just won't know until I see them. Anyhow, the winner/winners who REALLY get my attention will get a sneak peak at a major battle scene in the GMG Arc coming in the sequel, so get people all over from fan fiction and elsewhere and PLEASE help me!**

**As always, thanks so much for reading!**

_Chapter 33: So Much Alike_

Sting blinked his eyes open. His body hurt all over, and his arm felt like it was on fire. He tried to sit up, but two small hands pushed him down. "Stay still. I'm trying to heal you." The White Dragon looked to the side to see Wendy start using her Sky Magic, slowly healing the burns on his arm and wrapping it in bandages. Sting winced in pain slightly, trying to remember what had happened. His eyes widened and he turned back to the little Dragon Slayer at his side, "Did Drake get away?" She nodded, "Yeah. He knocked you and Rogue out cold. Gajeel's got a hard head, so he got lucky. I just finished treating them, as well as Jet and Droy." There was a commotion in the back of the room. Gajeel was arguing with Edo-Jet and Droy, a familiar sight for Sting, while the rest of the guild watched in silence. The Iron Dragon had burns on his arm like Sting, but he didn't seem to be in pain. Jet and Droy seemed a little groggy, and their chests were covered in bandages, but they still managed to yell at the Iron Dragon. The White Dragon groaned and got up with Wendy's help, walking over to stand beside Rogue. The Shadow Dragon turned his head to watch him come up, "You're awake." Sting grunted and gestured to the fighting people, "What's this all about?" Rogue looked disturbed, but he shook his head.

Gajeel hissed at Edo-Jet, "Idiot, you must have real shitty eyes if you couldn't even notice _that!_" "Well, excuse me if I don't have the eyes of some metal dinosaur. I think you just like to fight, but there's no way I was outclassed! He got lucky is all." The tall man yelled back. Sting stepped forward with his hands up, "Okay, what's going on?" he asked. Gajeel shook his head, "These idiots don't believe me. That Captain bastard was holding back during the fight." The White Dragon's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Edo-Droy huffed, "Yeah, right! He was just a kid! 'Beast' my ass! If he couldn't kill someone with a sword that big, he can't kill anyone in the first place!" _"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" _The guild fell silent as Edo-Lucy screamed at them, "Didn't you seehow _fast_ he moved? Didn't you see how _easily _he swung that sword? He wasn't trying to kill you at all, hell, he even said he didn't want to in the first place! Yeah, he cut you, but those injuries barely broke the skin!" The White Dragon stared in shock and turned to Wendy, "Is this true?" The little girl nodded, "Yes, their injuries weren't even as bad as yours" The blonde girl continued, "Drake didn't even hit an organ in either of you, and I find that impossible to believe at the speed he was going, unless he was holding back the whole time." Edo-Jet and Droy looked disgruntled, but undeterred, "So what's your point?" Jet growled. Edo-Lucy took a deep breath, "My point is that he could have cut you in half without batting an eye, but he didn't. He only used his magic to escape, and those three got worse injuries than you when Drake was on the _defense. _That was like taking on a lion with it's claws sheathed. He held back so he didn't kill you." The members of the guild were absolutely still as they processed this. Edo-Mira clasped her hands together in front of her, "I guess we should count ourselves lucky. If he was really serious…" She shuddered as if she were imagining the devastation the Captain could have done.

Sting was still in shock, but he recovered relatively quickly. He asked another question, slowly, "Among the Captains in the Royal Army, where does Drake rank power wise?" Edo-Mira thought about it before she replied, "He's the Captain of the Second Division, so technically, he's number two, but there's more to it than that. The Captain of the First Division is an exceed named Pantherlily, so naturally, he gets the first spot without an argument. He _is _very powerful, but if you're going by power, _he _ranks second, not Drake. Pantherlily's position is more of a formality since he's a representative of the exceed, but Drake is arguably the most powerful Captain in the army, even with Erza. But to be honest, after seeing what he was capable of doing today…It wouldn't shock me if he was the most powerful human in Edolas…" The room was quiet for a while. Then Gajeel sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure out a way to avoid that beast, or knock him out fast if we meet him on the way to the Royal City." Edo-Levy gawked at him, "After seeing _that _you _still _want to go on this suicide mission of yours?" Rogue nodded, "Of course. The Captain's are a roadblock, for certain, but we'll find a way around them…Or maybe _through _them." he added. Sting grinned, "There's always that." Edo-Lucy stepped forward, shaking her head, "I don't care if you four want to keep going, but at least wait until tomorrow. We contacted our Sting and Natsu earlier, and they should get here tomorrow morning. Sting said he and Natsu would take you to the edge of the Royal City, so stay here until they get back." The White Dragon shot her a grateful look, "Thanks a lot, Lucy." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more and walked off towards the bar. Sting stared after her for a moment, remembering his odd feelings earlier, before he shook himself and walked to a table to get some sleep.

Drake slashed another dummy into pieces before burning it to nothingness. The Castle of the Royal City had a sparring arena in a corner of the huge structure, a place where the soldiers went during their free time to fight each other. But it also had seperate rooms created by the castle's Chief of Staff and Head Scientist, Byro, for the Captains to train in. Since their power was often too much for the lesser soldiers to withstand in a normal match, Byro created a room for each of the five Captains that was capable of withstanding their overwhelming power. In addition, he created armed dummies that would give them a challenge when they decided to practice, artificial beings that would give most of the normal soldiers a good run for their money, but for Drake, they were just fodder to take his emotions out on. Igneo seemed to blaze in fierce delight as it cut down it's prey. The Captain had just defeated his third wave of enemy dummies, and now a fourth group appeared into the room, about sixteen enemies at this point. Drake was getting tired of crushing them-they were boring since they just weren't strong enough to withstand his attacks for long, and only got annoying because there were so many. He decided to end it with this last wave. Drake fell to one knee and buried Igneo into the ground, almost to the hilt. "Flare Pillar." he growled. The part of the blade still visible glowed red for a moment, before glowing orange cracks appeared in the ground around him. They sought out the dummies, making circles around them all before a tower of fire erupted inside the circle and completely incinerated them.

The Captain tugged Igneo out of the ground with little effort and replaced it on his back, the magic cloth swirling around the blade to cover it after losing contact with his skin. The door to the room opened behind him, and his lieutenant, Wraith, walked inside. The lieutenant nodded at him, "I thought you might get bored after that. Impressive Magic Power, as always Captain." Behind the high collar, Drake smiled. He cracked his neck before replying, "Do you wanna have a go? I think the fifth wave is supposed to have twenty opponents." Wraith thought about it for a moment, before he nodded, "Yes, I suppose I could. I haven't swung a sword in a few days, anyhow, so I might as well stretch a little." The Captain nodded, "Be my guest." He stepped to the side as Wraith walked forward and unsheathed his sword from the side. The blade appeared to be the average weapon for a lieutenant, but early on in his enrollment in the Second Division, Wraith had proven to his Captain time and time again that he was worthy of a magic weapon, and Drake had convinced Byro to go the whole nine yards with the task.

The first few dummies ran forward swinging weapons, and the lieutenant easily cut them down, at first just with the normal blade. About six or seven of them went down this way, but then the rest grouped together and charged him at once. Wraith held his sword straight up in the air and commanded, "Moon Lancer." The sword glowed brightly before transforming into a large black lance that covered his whole forearm. The lieutenant pointed the weapon at the charging dummies and murmured, "Zero Flash." The tip of the lance generated a small black sphere that condensed magic power into it, before it released the energy in a beam of darkness. Wraith altered the direction of the beam quickly to cut down every dummy, slicing them in half on contact. After a second or two the beam dissipated, and all that was left of the fifth wave was a bunch of steaming bodies.

Wraith held the lance up in the air, and it degenerated back into his sword, which he sheathed. Drake walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good job. You've gotten better at using it." The lieutenant simply nodded, "Thanks to you and Captain Pantherlily, that is. If not for you, I wouldn't even have this weapon." The Captain laughed, "You're always so formal. When are you going to lighten up a little, huh?" Wraith smiled slightly, but then frowned, "Maybe once I get back." Drake stopped laughing and watched his lieutenant carefully. He knew Wraith well enough to know _exactly_ who he was thinking of, and that was a field he was familiar with. The Captain's eyes softened, "Maybe. Let's take a walk, okay?" The lieutenant hesitated, but then nodded. The two of them left the battle room and walked over to the highest point on the east wall. It gave them a good view of the exceed capital, Extalia, and allowed them to look down on the city and further out at the desert beyond it. They were silent for a while, standing alone on the wall.

Drake broke the silence, since he knew Wraith never would, "She's okay. I didn't hurt her." The lieutenant visible relaxed and flashed him a grateful look, "Thank you. I heard about Jet and Droy, are they really…?" The Captain shook his head, "No, they're not. I went easy on them, they might be down for a few days, but that's it." Wraith nodded, "I see…Captain, may I-" "Wraith. Call me by my name. You're my lieutenant, but you're also my friend. This isn't army business, so loosen up a little." Drake interrupted before he could continue. The lieutenant hesitated, but then agreed, "Alright then…may I ask a question, Drake?" The Captain nodded, "Sure. What is it?" Wraith looked over at the city in silence for a moment. "What brought about that fury to your attacks earlier? I've never seen you that intense, even during your fights with Erza. What happened on the mission to bother you like this?" Drake blinked in surprise, but conceded the point. He knew his friend well, and vice versa. The Captain was quiet for a while, gazing out over the desert plains around the city.

"There…were some people at Fairy Tail I never thought would come here. People _I _know." Wraith flashed a look at him in surprise. "What? But how?" Drake shook his head, "I don't know. But the point is, they're here now, and somehow, they can use Earthland magic." The lieutenant blinked in shock, "I won't ask how, since it doesn't seem like you know yourself. But who was it, exactly? To have gotten you so riled up…Was it 'her'?" The Captain shook his head, "Thankfully, no. I would be hunting them down at this very second if she got dragged into this, but I think she may already have been. If _they're_ here, then I'm guessing that lacrima is the rest of them. Only four were at Fairy Tail back there, so the others must be imprisoned." He stared up at the huge lacrima, held safe on a giant floating boulder in the sky. "That's not all…I knew one of the people back there, but I'm convinced the other three were also Dragon Slayers. Otherwise, they would have been turned into magic power like the rest." Wraith's eyes widened, but he regained his calm persona quickly, "What are you going to do? If Faust finds out, he'll send a party after them." "I think that's exactly what we'll have to do." Drake replied. The lieutenant started in surprise, "What? But then-" "The plan goes into motion in two days, and trust me, those four will help out a lot if we explain what's happening." he finished. Wraith stared at him for a moment, but considered the statement more closely, "I see…you want to bring them in and let them loose in the castle. That could buy us the time we need…and reduce the number of enemies that we meet on the way. But are you sure they'll listen? You've never met three of them, and you haven't seen that one in almost two years. And now they're under the impression that you're an enemy."

Drake shook his head, "I have to try. They're here to do the same thing we are, so we need to join up. I'll talk to Lily about it later, and see if we can send out an armed unit to capture them. I don't think they'll be hurt much, and I can take control of them once they arrive here. We'll hide them until the plan starts, and then let them run riot in the castle. That might give us a better chance to pull this off." Wraith was silent for a while as he processed the idea. "I don't want to see this turn into another Wizard Purge, Drake. I'm not sure I could bear it." The Captain rested his hand on the lieutenants shoulder, "Believe me, I know. I've got a lot more in this now than just going home, so I understand the pressure you're feeling." Wraith smiled, "I can't believe this situation. You and I are so much alike, it's hard to imagine how this could get any more ironic." Drake laughed, "I guess so. What, with everyone being in danger, thinking we're long gone…then there's _those _two. That's maybe the most ironic bit, huh?" The lieutenant hummed in thought and nodded, "Indeed." The two stood in silence for a time, reminiscing over their friends and homes. Drake finally turned around, "We'd better go. Someone'll miss us for sure. And I'm getting hungry for dinner." "Agreed." Wraith replied. The heads of the Second Division left the wall, heading back to the castle as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

When Sting woke up again, it was nighttime outside. He raised his head drowsily from the table and looked around. Everyone else was asleep, sprawled out wherever they could find somewhere comfortable. Well, almost everyone. The White Dragon blinked as he saw Mirajane walking outside though the destroyed doorway. Frowning, he stood up and stretched for a moment, before following her out. Sting looked outside and saw her walking around the side of the building, or uh, tree…whatever it was, he decided. He walked after Mira quietly, not sure if he should disturb her. The White Dragon watched as she reached an especially low branch protruding from the side of the guild, and started to climb it. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. _What is she doing? _he wondered. These thoughts were cast aside as he saw her lose her footing. Mira gasped as she fell, but Sting ran forward quickly and caught her. The girl stared at him in shock and surprise for a moment, before she smacked his chest, "God, Sting, you scared the hell out me!" The White Dragon put her down on her feet, "You're welcome. What do you think you're doing, climbing a tree in the dark? Scratch that, why do it in a _dress_?" he asked. Mira blinked, as if she realized her mistake, and looked down, "Sorry, I just…Can you help me up there?" She pointed at the top of the guild, and Sting thought about it for a moment before he sighed, "Is it really that important?" The girl nodded, looking determined. The White Dragon shrugged, "Okay, I guess." Mira smiled and turned back to the branch as she spoke, "I just need you the keep me steady when I-kya!" She squeaked as Sting simply wrapped his arms around her and leaped up to the roof in one go. He set her down carefully, and Mira stepped away shakily and turned around at him, "How did you-Oh, right, Dragon Slayer." "Yep." The White Dragon said. The roof of the guild had a trunk coming out of it, creating a smaller tree with a small space between the roots. Mira took a seat in the gap, while Sting leaned against the tree.

Sting watched Mira's face quietly, taking in the cast of emotions that appeared on it. Happiness first, with a soft smile, followed by a deep sadness that came with moist eyes. The girl's shoulders began to wrack as she cried. The White Dragon stammered, "H-hey, what's wrong?" Mira sniffed a little, "Sorry, this place reminds me of someone I knew…we used to come up here all the time together." Sting stared at her, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help…" She laughed and rubbed her eyes, "You're sweet, kind of like our Sting. He's nice too. I wouldn't mind telling you, if you don't mind." The White Dragon shook his head and took a seat next to her, "Not at all." Mira sighed and stared up at the stars in the sky, silent for a moment. "Our guild's at the end. That was our last transportation, back then. The transporter's out of magic now…And we're losing our will to keep going on like this." Sting looked at her in shock, "What do you mean? You're just going to give up?" The girl shook her head, "I don't know, maybe…You have to understand, we've lost so many of our friends to the Fairy Hunters, and I, as well…My sister was killed two years ago." Mira hugged her knees and cried. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened and he choked, "Lisanna's dead here?" The girl nodded, her eyes hidden in the pale skin of her legs and took a shuddering breath, "She wasn't even in the fighting, she was just trying to help…and it was meaningless in the end. I couldn't stop him, even though she told me to always keep him at my side. I broke my promise, and we just left him behind." Sting stared at the girl with concerned eyes, "What happened here? What the hell did this to you?" Mirajane brought her eyes up to meet his, the big blue eyes raining tears down her face. Her body trembled and she bit her lower lip. Then she whispered, "The Purge, Sting. The Purge happened. In one way or another, it killed every one of us."


	34. Purging Skya

**Sorry this took a while, guys! I was busy, so I didn't have enough time to get out the following chapter with this one, but I'll make up for that tomorrow. Oh, btw...I added a little, ah...EXTRA reward to that little contest I was talking about. Just to be clear, the sequel will mostly focus on the Dragon Slayers during the Tenrou and GMG arcs, for those of you who are curious. The new reward is something I added to further get you inspired to help me. The winner/winners may now choose to get a sneak peak at a major battle in the GMG arc, or a SIZZLING StingXLucy scene coming up in the sequel. Well, that's where my devious head draws the line, so as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 34: Purging Skya_

"The Purge? What's that?" Sting asked. Edo-Mira sniffed and looked at the ground, still hugging her knees, "It was an order from the kingdom. In Edolas, magic is limited, and the first priority is the Royal City. When magic started to run dry two years ago, the King decreed that all Wizard Guilds must shut down in order to preserve the remaining magic power. And of course, some of the guilds refused. It was our way of life, we couldn't just give it up." The White Dragon frowned, "So, then what happened? Did he finally convince the others to stop?" Mira shook her head and buried her face in her knees, voice hoarse and crying, "No…none of us gave in." The Dragon Slayer tilted his head, "Then how-" "It was a massacre, Sting. He killed _everyone_." Sting's blood froze. The crying girl kept on going, "The King sent the army in to, 'Clean us up' as he put it. All the Captains were there, except Drake. He's a new addition to their ranks. Erza was at the head back then, she wiped out entire guilds herself. When it first began, the army sent in a unit to purge Blue Pegasus, so we went to help them."

_Mira gasped as a huge legion landed on the Blue Pegasus building, crushing it and everyone inside. She couldn't believe it, the army was fighting on the streets in the middle of a city. Civilians were getting caught in the crossfire, wounded were everywhere, and the dead lay motionless where they had fallen. The white-haired girl almost threw up at the sight of Karen run through with a spear, her eyes frozen wide the same way they'd been before the blade pierced her. Mira cupped her mouth with her hand and turned away. A hand grasped her shoulder and she spun around with a shriek. She let out a relieved sigh when she realized it was Rogue, giving her a startled expression past the camouflage bandana he always wore to cover the lower half of his face. The other mage stared at her with concern, "Are you all right?" he demanded. She nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'm okay, you just surprised me is all…Karen's back there." The girl motioned behind her with her hand. Rogue looked over her shoulder and his eyes narrowed at the grizzly sight, "There's nothing we can do, now. The army's got reinforcements coming in, we need to retreat." Mira stared at him, "But, Pegasus-" "-Is done, Mira. They're all gone, even the Master. We have to get out of here before they get us." Rogue said. The girl hesitated, but then nodded, running with him towards their guild. They had transported to a hidden spot by a ravine, and the entire guild ran for it, carrying their wounded along with them. _

_Mira saw Lisanna run out of the guild with wide eyes. She started towards her sister, "Pegasus?" she asked. Mira shook her head. Lisanna's eyes brimmed with tears, but she shook them off, "We need to go. Come on!" They ran back to the door, but at that moment, Lucy screamed, "AMBUSH!" Mira froze alongside Rogue and Lisanna, her head whipped around to see a group of soldiers erupt from the surrounding forest and charge them. She quickly pulled out her sword and shield to fight back, calling out, "Lisanna, get back inside! This isn't a fight you can win". Her sister opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and ran towards the door, though she hung there and watched the fight as it began. Rogue pulled two black scythes from straps on his back. The guild armed themselves and met the attackers head on. Mira and Rogue fought side by side, slashing and stabbing in unison at their opponents. The masked warrior beside her kept her relaxed, and unafraid. Rogue was arguably the most powerful fighter they had, next to Lucy and Sting, cutting through the soldiers like a knife through butter. But there was more to her relaxed feeling than him being powerful. Just knowing he was here, still with her and not hurt made her relieved. She blushed to herself, remembering what Lisanna had told her earlier to stay at his side, that she was the only person who could keep him in control. He was the one she was worried about the most, however. He'd fought on the front lines ever since the Purge had begun, barely taking a moment to rest and recover, he seemed to be constantly fighting. Rogue had been dubbed the Demon in the Fairies by the army, since he took on the strongest of opponents and still cut down every person that met him in battle, like an immortal Demon. Mira faintly hoped the immortal bit was true. With his seemingly limitless strength, the ruby eyes with black clothing, and dancing scythes, she thought he would never fall. But even the Demon of Fairy Tail had a breaking point._

_Rogue was getting slower. At the start of the battle over two hours earlier, he had moved at an unbelievable speed, going faster than Jet's Falcon-Step magic. Any opponent that had seen him then had died soon after they glimpsed the dark, menacing figure. Now, Mira was easily keeping pace with him, and although she was fast herself, she knew that Rogue was reaching his limit once his speed went down. Mira watched him cut down another enemy, turning and calling to him, "Get to the guild, Rogue! You need to rest!" The Demon flashed a glance at her before turning his attention to another charging enemy, yelling back, "I can't! There's too many!" Mira opened her mouth to try again to convince him to go back and be safe, but she realized he was right. The army's reinforcements were swarming the forest, pushing the fairies back towards the ravine and away from the guild. Suddenly, one soldier, who seemed far more experienced than the rest, lunged at Rouge with a broadsword, separating him from Mira. The masked warrior parried and slashed at him, but the soldier dodged and swung up again. Mira's heart lurched when she saw the broadsword come within inches of Rogue's neck. The soldier must have been a lieutenant, he was too good to be a regular army recruit. He was driving Rogue back towards the forest, away from the rest of the group. Mira tried to shove her way past the attacking soldiers, but they pushed her back and forced her on the defense. She tried to look past them to catch a glimpse of Rogue. Her breath caught in her throat. The lieutenant had forced him to one knee, and was slamming on the magic scythes with his broadsword in an attempt to break his defense. _

_The lieutenant's sword suddenly glowed, and then increased in size. Mira's eyes widened as she realized the blade was similar to the exceed Pantherlily's Buster Marm. The huge sword smashed the scythes, which were in an X formation to block. Rogue cried out at the force and dropped his weapons, too weak to keep the intense blows from raining down on him anymore. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Mira thought. The Demon fell on both knees, just sitting on his heels, unable to stand. He glared at the lieutenant, who shrunk the blade back to normal and pulled back for a thrust. The blade shot forwards and Mira screamed, "NOOOOOO!" There was a sudden flash of white, and then Lisanna was there. She spread her arms out on either side to defend the fallen warrior, and the blade pierced her chest. The world seemed to freeze for Mirajane and Rogue, who stared up in horror at the girl. Mira screamed again, "LISANNA!" Her sister gasped in pain and collapsed as the lieutenant pulled the sword free from her body. Rogue caught her and stared, frozen at the dying girl. The lieutenant held his blade still, in respect for a fallen opponent's final words. Rogue whispered in shock, "Why did you…?" Lisanna stared up at him blood trickling from the corner of her lip, "Because..you make my sister happy…I..can't stand…watching Mira sad…" The Demon hissed in desperation, "You shouldn't have done this! It'll only make her hurt more!" Her eyes were glazing over, and she smiled, "But you can fix it…you're the only one who can…" Tears were falling down Rogue's face, but he still said, "You never think of yourself, do you?" Lisanna laughed slightly, coughing up blood with the strain. The Demon froze, "Lisanna, don't you dare die! You have to-" "It's okay…It's better this way..hey…keep Mira safe….promise…?" Her face set with a determined look. Rogue's shoulders were wracking as he cried, but he nodded and whispered, "I promise." Lisanna smiled again and closed her eyes, letting out one final, soft breath._

_Rogue lay her down beside him, eyes stuck on the ground. The lieutenant swung the blade up, with quiet words, "She was a brave girl. Her death will not be in vain, it will help bring peace." "Shut up…" The Demon growled. The soldier frowned at him, he didn't sound human. Then his blood froze. Rogue's eyes met his, twin orbs of blazing red fury, and he roared, "I'll tear you apart!" The lieutenant recovered from his moment of fear and swung down, but the scythes were already in Rogue's hands. He shot past the soldier with blinding speed, even faster than he had started the battle with. The lieutenant froze in shock, his sword dropping from nerveless fingers. Then he fell to the ground in three distinct pieces. The other soldiers in the clearing stared in horror, their morale falling quickly. Rogue glared at them with the furious, tear-streaked eyes, and that was enough. They ran out of the clearing without a second thought, leaving the battered guild to themselves. Mira rushed up to her sister, crying before she even got to her knees. The guild ran forwards, but the Demon shook his head, stopping them in their tracks. Elfman was the only one who continued, crying all the while for his little sister. The guild stood together in silence, tears falling to the ground like rain. _

_Then Sting walked up, his usually cheery personality all but forgotten, "We should take her with us. She needs a proper burial…we can't leave her here." Rogue nodded, too tired from battle and sadness to say anything. Sting walked past him and picked Lisanna up from the ground, before turning back to the guild and going through the door, the others following him. Jet and Droy helped Elfman walk back, leaving Mira and Rogue alone outside. Mira couldn't stand, could hardly breathe from crying, and tears continued to pour down her face as Rogue walked up to her. The Demon crouched down, murmuring to her, "We have to go. Can you stand up?" The girl shook her head, the big blue eyes meeting his as she held her arms out. Rogue got his arms around her and brought her into his chest as she wrapped his arms around his neck. He held her close, whispering to her, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should have been stronger, then she wouldn't have…" Mira shook her head, "It isn't your fault. It was her choice, she did what she thought was right, just like she always did. Lisanna never cared about what happened to her, as long as everyone else was alright." He hugged Mira close to him, whispering into her ear, "I'll fix it…I'll keep you safe, no matter what happens." The girl sniffed and smiled into his chest, "Thank you." "Rogue." The Demon looked over his shoulder at Levy, who stood by the doorway with a sad expression, "It's time to go. The other's are waiting." Rogue nodded, lifting Mirajane up into the air and carrying her inside as the guild transported away from the blood-soaked battlefield, and the unbearable pain that remained there._

Sting stared at Edo-Mira in shock before he whispered, "I can't believe that…What the hell kind of king would…" He trailed off, and Mira smiled bitterly, "He's a monster. Only a monster could cause so much pain and suffering." Sting frowned, "Hold on, then, what happened to the Edolas Rogue?" he asked. The girl trembled and looked away, "Right…that was six months after the Purge began…"

_Rogue panted as he was pushed back. 'Damn, she's strong!' he thought as Erza forced him back with incredible power. The guild had transported again, only to be ambushed on the other side. Erza Knightwalker, now Captain of the Royal Army Third Division, had attacked them single-handedly, crushing several of the weaker members, but not killing any, since Rogue had forced her away from the guild to fight her alone. Now, he was feeling the full power of a Captain, and her powerful magic spear, Ten Commandments, and he couldn't take another serious hit or he'd be done for. Erza stepped towards him with a smirk, "The mighty Demon of Fairy Tail, falling prey so easily…what a disappointment. I think I'll take that mask as a trophy once you're dead, but I could care less about what you really look like." Rogue tch'd and swung his scythes again, but the spear transformed and Knightwalker shouted, "Mel Force!" A burst of powerful wind blew the Demon away, sending him crashing into a boulder. "Rogue!" He turned his head as he got on his hands and knees to see Mira and the rest of the guild running towards him. He yelled, "No! Stay back!" They stopped, and Erza looked at them with a bored expression, "Well, they decided to come and die? How pathetically lame." She took a step towards them, brandishing her spear, and Rogue growled, "Don't you dare bring them into this!" He lunged at her, but suddenly she was in his face with a smirk, "Psych. You let your guard down." Her spear glowed and became two smaller versions of the original, and she swung one with burning fire down on him with a shout, "Blue Crimson!" The burning spearhead slashed him from the tip of his left shoulder, all the way down to his right hip, cauterizing it instantly as she cut. Rogue screeched in pain and collapsed._

_Mira screamed, "Rogue, no!" She tried to run forward to him, but Lucy held her back. Erza gave them a dark smile and started at them, "Now then, back to business-huh?" She suddenly stopped, as Rogue grabbed her ankle with an iron grip of a left hand, his right grasping one of his scythes. Erza tch'd and pulled her spear back, "You never learn, do you?" Mira's heart lurched, "Stop it, please!" "RUN!" The guild froze as Rogue shouted, "Get out of here! Go!" Mira stared at him, shaking her head slowly, "No…" Sting yelled with an angry tone, "Don't try and be a hero! Just stop now!" The Demon screeched, "GET OUT!" The others were shocked at him, but Lucy took the cue with a sad look. She turned, pulling Mira along with her and yelled, "Come on!" The guild hesitated, but then turned and ran back with her. Mira fought back, trying to get loose and run to the injured warrior, "No! We can't leave him!" She struggled to get away, but Lucy and Natsu pulled her back relentlessly, and wordlessly. Erza yelled at them as they ran, "Hey! Don't think you can escape!" She tried to get loose from Rogue's grip, but he wouldn't let her go. He growled at her, "I won't let you…You're dying with me. Crescent Harken!" The scythe in his hand and the one beside him glowed and rose up, spiraling around him and Erza, who's eyes widened, "What is this?!" Rogue glared up at her and roared, "Moon Night Bomb!" The scythes flashed white and exploded in a huge burst of magic power that enveloped the two fighting mages. Mira screamed one last time before the guild transported away, and she saw the blast destroy everything around it, "NOOOOOOO!"_

Mira fell silent as she finished. Sting couldn't believe it, "I..I don't know…what to say…" The girl smiled, "It's okay, it helped just talking a little…" The White Dragon cast a glance at her, "So..the reason you acted like that towards the Earthland Rogue…was because you and his counterpart were…" he trailed off, but the question didn't need to be spoken. Mira blushed for a moment, but it quickly faded away to be replaced with a sad look, "Yes." she murmured. They sat quietly for a while in the dark, unsure what else could be said. Sting finally broke the silence, "I can't understand what you've gone through losing the Edolas Rogue, but I understand Lisanna. In our world, it was Natsu who died two years ago." Mira flashed him a shocked look, as the Dragon Slayer continued, "I know what it's like to lose a sibling, and I can tell you that I suffered a lot as well. But I can promise you, that the four of us _will _take down the King from his throne. We'll make it so that you can stop running, forever." The girl stared at him for a bit, before she smiled, "Thanks a lot, Sting. Hey, let's go back inside, it's getting kind of cold out here." The Dragon Slayer grinned at her, "Sure." They walked to the edge of the roof, where Sting picked up Mira again and leaped to the ground, before putting her down and walking with her back into the guild to sleep for the rest of the night.

Wraith sat on the couch in his Captain's room, waiting for him to return with Pantherlily to tell him the verdict of their decision. All of the Captains had large rooms in the castle, their private quarters where only their friends were allowed to visit. Lily had agreed that they should tell the King to send out a squad to capture the Dragon Slayers, agreeing that the advantages of having four Earthland mages in the castle outweighed the potential risks. Wraith had voiced his approval, he would follow Drake to the end if it meant they succeeded in stopping the King and saved those precious to them, he owed the Captain his life. Wraith clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on them, his elbows propped on his knees. He remembered the day he'd been given a second chance to protect those he loved, the day he took his mask off forever and entered the underground battle to crush the ruthless kingdom, and it's dictator.

_He couldn't move. The blast had been so powerful, and now all the strength had left his body. His eyes were barely open, staring blankly as Erza stumbled to her feet and growled, "Damn you. They got away from me…" She walked up with her spear and prodded him, but he was too weak to react. The woman huffed, "Dead, huh? Well, there's no point taking a trophy if I didn't kill you, so just rot there with your damned mask." She walked to the legion a ways away, climbing on and flying off. The fallen warrior remained motionless for what seemed like hours, before he finally regained enough strength to crawl. He inched forward, not sure where he was going. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and two boots appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a spiky headed white-haired teenager with a long-sleeved black jacket that cut off under his chest, with a high collar that covered the lower half of his face. He had baggy white pants with black stripes, and dark boots. A large sword in wrappings hung from his back. The newcomer eyed him before speaking, "Looks like you ran into Erza. Am I right?" The fallen warrior managed to talk, despite his heavy injuries. "You're a member of the army, aren't you? Did you come here to finish…what Knightwalker started?" he hissed. The teenager shook his head, "No, I didn't. I hate killing. I watched you battle, earlier. You've got my respect for protecting your comrades the way you did." He was surprised, "You were here, the…the whole time?" The teen shrugged, "Yeah. I wanted to make sure Erza didn't do anything stupid, but I guess that was pointless. What's your name?" The fallen warrior was panting, but he kept talking, "Rogue. Rogue Skya." _

_The teen nodded at him, "I'm called Drake." Rogue started in surprise, gasping out, "Y-you? The prodigy lieutenant who just came out of nowhere…You're Firedrake…?" Drake crossed his arms, "Yeah, I am. But I'll be a Captain soon. Gildarts decided to retire, so he told me I'll be replacing him as the Captain of the Second Division." Rogue was silently grasping this, but he didn't understand, "Why…why are you telling me this?" The lieutenant was quiet for a bit, "Because…I want to know…If you want a second chance." The fallen warrior stared up at him, "What do you mean?" "I mean, do you want to die a hero, or live as one? I saw Mirajane back then, I know what's going on there." Drake answered. Rogue was surprised, but he still didn't get it, "I don't…" The lieutenant leaned down and crouched in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Do you want to save your friends?" Rogue's eyes widened, "Why would you care?" he demanded. Drake met his gaze unflinchingly, "There's something big happening behind the scenes at the kingdom, something I'm going to stop that could save your friends. I have friends I need to protect too, you know, and I care because you and I are alike." The lieutenant held out his hand at the staring warrior, "Rogue Skya. I'm asking you if you can help me save those precious to us. Will you take off that mask and fight with me to protect everyone we care about?" _

_Rogue stared in utter shock for a minute. "I'm you're enemy, but you'd still…?" he trailed off, but Drake nodded quickly, "I would, I'm not alone in this, but I still need help. Fight against the kingdom from the inside with me. Become MY lieutenant, I know you can." Rogue looked at the offered hand. 'A second chance to keep my promise…' He looked into Drake's dark eyes and took his hand, nodding silently in agreement. The lieutenant nodded back, "Well, then let's get you fixed up. Just rest, I'll bandage you and get you out of here. Oh, but one more thing." He motioned to his face, and Rogue didn't hesitate this time. He reached up and removed the mask from his face, tossing it aside. Drake looked at him for a moment before continuing, "I'll show you my face, as well." He pulled down the zipper on his jacket and the collar fell away to show the details of his face. Rogue's eyes widened and he whispered, "Nat…su…?" The teenager grinned, baring unbelievably sharp canine teeth, "Not quite. But I'll explain later, just rest for now. I've got a cover name, so I guess you need one too." He scratched the back of his head for a moment, but Rogue interrupted, "Wraith." Drake looked down at him in surprise, "Wraith? You sure? It's kinda dark…" The fallen warrior shook his head, "I used to be called a Demon by the army, now I'll be a wraith to protect my friends from the shadows." The lieutenant saw the determination in his eyes and nodded, "Okay then. We'll need to remove your guild stamp, as well, but I can do that while you rest. Leave it to me, I won't let you die." Rogue, now Wraith, nodded, and closed his eyes to sleep as Drake began to wrap his injuries in bandages, repairing the damage where he could. His mind was racing. 'I'll fight to the bitter end to help this man crush the kingdom and save everyone. Sorry guys, but I might be a while…so please stay alive and wait for me…!'_

Drake walked into the room with Pantherlily behind him. Wraith looked at him carefully, and the Captain nodded, "It's a go. He sent Erza out immediately." Lily grunted, "Now, let's hope nobody gets seriously hurt doing this." The lieutenant murmured agreement, "Indeed."

It was a small hope, to say the least.


	35. Captured

**Alright, gonna update you guys on the contest so far. Please remember that this contest will go on until the last chapter of the Edolas Arc, so don't give up hope for winning just yet! Right now, Wrath Dragneel's holding the prize for first with, "The Dragon Champions" so give it your all! As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 35: Captured_

Someone was prodding Sting's arm. The Dragon Slayer raised his head groggily and stared at the person responsible for waking him up with half-open eyes. Wendy murmured, "They're almost here. We need to get ready." Sting sleepily stood up, stretching his arms out and yawning loudly. Edo-Lucy smirked at him, "Tired, much?" The White Dragon just nodded, not really in the mood to talk. He walked outside with the two girls, where the rest of the guild was waiting with Rogue and Gajeel. The Shadow Dragon cast him a sideways glance, "Late, as usual, I see." Sting didn't get angry like he normally would. Edo-Mira's story about the Purge the night before had made him look at things differently, and he just couldn't help remembering the sacrifice the Edolas Rogue had made for the sake of his guild. He noticed that Mira was staying far away from the Shadow Dragon, and avoiding even looking at him. Edo-Lucy tapped his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "What's your deal? Your'e very quiet, is something wrong?" Sting shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing…Just some stuff from yesterday that Mira told me…" The blonde girl's eyes darkened, "Did she tell you about the Purge? I thought that might be on her mind considering…" She motioned in Rogue's direction and the White Dragon nodded, "Yeah, that's it." He didn't lie completely, but Edo-Lucy was also a reason why he was in disarray. Sting was still confused about the burning feeling he'd had the other day; he wasn't sure if he really _was _jealous of the Edolas Natsu, or what, but it'd been bothering him ever since. He was surprised to find that he really wanted to see the Earthland Lucy as soon as he could. The White Dragon froze at the direction his thoughts were heading. Usually, he only flirted in Fairy Tail as a joke, but the prospect of actually experiencing this made him uneasy, made him remember what had happened before…

Sting shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from his head. _I'll have to be more careful when I get back. I can't let that happen again…_he thought, finally managing to concentrate. The Dragon Slayer frowned as he heard an odd sound approaching, "What's that?" Edo-Lucy's eyes brightened, "They're here!" The strange noise got closer, and Sting saw a vehicle racing towards them. It swerved to a stop right in front of the guild and the doors opened. Sting raised an eyebrow as a person he instantly knew was the Edolas him stepped out of the passenger seat. He was wearing a white T-shirt and dark pants and boots, with a ragged cloak around him. A sword hung from his side. Other than the clothes and sword, Sting couldn't tell any outside differences between himself and his counterpart. The other teen looked expressionless, not smiling, but didn't appear upset, either. Edo-Mira stepped forward, "Welcome back. How was the trip?" Edo-Sting shrugged, still expressionless, "It was alright. We got the last lacrima the black market had, but it's probably only enough to transport us one time." He pulled out a small orb that glowed with magic power, handing it to Edo-Levy to place in the transport machine. Edo-Sting looked over at his Dragon Slayer counterpart, and raised an eyebrow as well, "Just like Lucy said, exactly the same." The White Dragon nodded, "This is an odd feeling, for sure." They both studied each other quietly, before someone else got out of the car and came around, "That's really weird. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Sting looked up and his eyes widened momentarily when he realized the other person was the Edolas Natsu.

Edo-Natsu walked forward, nervously looking between the two Sting's. The White Dragon eyed him curiously. The Natsu he knew was never intimidated by anything, but then, this wasn't the Natsu he knew. Edo-Lucy walked up and hugged the teenager, who froze in place. She mumbled quietly, but Sting's keen ears caught the words, "Idiot, where the have you been? You scared the hell out of me…" Edo-Natsu gulped, "Uh, Lucy…?" Everything was quiet for a moment, then suddenly, the punk blonde was on the boy's shoulders, drilling her knuckles into the side of his head with a yell, "Capital punishment! Screwdrive Crush!" Edo-Natsu screamed, "AAAAGHHH, I'M SORRY!" The White Dragon's jaw dropped at the sight, "Okay, definitely NOT the Earthland Natsu. He'd kick your ass if you started doing that to him." Edo-Lucy paused in her torture and stared at him, then smirked, "Really? That sounds kinda fun…" Gajeel laughed, "Hey, this blonde chick's kinda dirty. Hard to believe she's bunny girl's counterpart. Gee-hee!" "What'd you call me, you scrap-iron bastard?!" She yelled back. Edo-Sting snorted, "Don't deny it, Lucy, you really are sometimes." The blonde girl glared at him, but said nothing, instead going to look for Edo-Natsu, who had vanished while she was distracted. Sting frowned at his counterpart. There was nothing joking about his tone like Gajeel's had been, but it wasn't offensive either. It was just…empty. There was little to no emotion in his voice, and it kind of disturbed the White Dragon. Edo-Sting called out, "Natsu, get back here. You have to take these guys to the Capitol, remember?" Edo-Natsu snuck out from the crowd and made a run for the car, slamming the door shut as Edo-Lucy finally caught sight of him. "You go with them. I'll guard the guild for a bit." Edo-Sting murmured. The blonde girl smirked and nodded, climbing into the passenger seat. A scream was heard swiftly after, and Sting shook his head, "Those two, in a relationship? What, does the Edolas Natsu even get a choice?" The guild behind him roared with laughter, and Edo-Lucy yelled from the car, "What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Edo-Sting motioned to the car, "Natsu can drive you to the edge of the Royal City. From there, you're on your own, but there's a guy who hangs around the castle who might help you out. He's a reporter, and he's got inside information on the plan the King's got in mind. As for who he is…well, I think you'll recognize him quickly." the teen turned away and walked into the guild without another word. Sting followed his counterpart with his eyes, but then something clicked in his head and he paled, "We have to go in transportation?" Edo-Mira frowned, "What's wrong with that?" Wendy laughed nervously, "Well…these guys get severe motion sickness, but don't worry! I'll use Troia to cure you temporarily." "Phew, thanks Wendy." Gajeel sighed in relief. Edo-Jet snorted, "Sting, with motion sickness? Jeez, you two are totally different, other than looking exactly the same. Don't tell me Earthland Natsu's like that too?" The White Dragon reached up to his neck and grasped the white scarf wrapped around his neck, "Yeah, him too. All Dragon Slayers are like that…or at least most of them. Wendy seems to be an exception." The little girl clasped her hands behind her back shyly, "Well, I think maybe that's because I'm nowhere near as strong as you guys…" Edo-Lucy leaned out of the car, "Well, do your little spell thingy and let's get going! It's a long way to the Royal City and back, I want to be home before it gets too dark." Wendy nodded quickly and began to cast Troia on the older Dragon Slayers. Once that was done, they all got into the car and the shy, Edo-Natsu suddenly did a gear shift in personality, "All right! Let's roll!" he said excitedly. The vehicle rumbled to life, and shot off at high speed. Wendy squealed and her, 'brothers' gripped the seats nervously. Edo-Natsu, however, shouted, "GO FIRE!" and raised the speed even more. Sting shut his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that they were going absurdly fast in a vehicle driven by a seemingly crazy happy teenager.

It took hours, but eventually, they reached the edge of the city. Edo-Natsu swerved the vehicle to a stop by the edge of an overhang looking over the Capitol. Sting finally opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep sometime during the trip, and now felt a little more refreshed from the long night before. But he quickly got out of the car; it seemed Wendy's Troia was wearing off, and he was quickly followed by Gajeel and Rogue. Edo-Lucy smirked from her seat, "Happy to be out?" "Damn right, we are." Gajeel growled, a little weak. She laughed, and Edo-Natsu leaned around her, "If you go to the western area just outside of the castle, there's a bar. The journalist Sting told you about should be there; we told him to expect you just in case." Sting grunted, "Bar in the west by the castle, got it." Edo-Lucy looked a little apologetic, "Sorry, we'd help you more, but…well, we're wanted fugitives. Going in there would be like handing them our heads on a silver platter." Rogue shook his head, "It's fine, you've already helped us a lot by taking us here. Just get back to Fairy Tail in one piece." "Leave kickin' their asses to us." Gajeel said with a grin. The blonde girl smiled, and started to close the door, but Sting stopped her, "Hey, Natsu. You might not be my _real _brother, but…It's good to see you're alright." The salmon-haired teen blinked in surprise as he replied, "Um, thanks, I guess. Be careful in there." The White Dragon nodded, before Edo-Lucy closed the car door and then the vehicle sped off back where it had come from. Sting grasped the scarf around his neck and turned to the city, "Now, then…Let's see what these guys have got." The other Dragon Slayers walked up beside him, staring down at the Royal City with determined eyes. And for the 'brothers', and to a lesser extent, Wendy, their dragon instincts fixed the look of hungry predators on their hunting grounds.

Wraith strode through the hall to Drake's room quickly. _Damn it, Gajeel, that would have been nice to know earlier! _he thought. The lieutenant had met with his brother to exchange information again, and Gajeel had paled when he mentioned that Erza was hunting the Dragon Slayers. He informed Wraith that Fairy Tail was escorting the Earthland Mages to the Royal City, and were supposed to meet with him. The lieutenant had immediately returned to the castle, which was where he was now. He burst through the doors to his Captain's room, and Drake looked up in surprise from where he was talking with Lily, "What's wrong?" he asked. Wraith shook his head and closed the door behind him, "You won't believe what I just found out." he growled. The lieutenant wasted no time informing them of the Dragon Slayer's movements. When he was finished, Drake swore, "Dammit, it's getting complicated already! If we had known that, we could have just snuck them in and no one would have ever known they were here!" Lily crossed his arms, "This makes things tricky…I didn't think Fairy Tail would ever venture this close to the Capitol…We made a tactical error." Wraith rolled his eyes, "If Gildarts found out about this, he'd probably turn in his grave." Drake laughed, despite the situation, "Yeah, probably. It's not a total loss though…You said Fairy Tail got their hands on some magic power, right?" The lieutenant nodded, and the Captain continued, "Then this could work out alright. If Erza does find them, they can transport and buy more time by making her track them down again. In the meantime, the others have no idea the Dragon Slayers are already here, and we can catch them off guard. Also, Erza not being here makes our job that much easier." Lily considered this, "That's true, but that's also assuming they don't get caught in the city. Your brother's counterpart has a high bounty on him, so they'll still be hunted here." Drake nodded, "I know, but they're strong. They should be able to keep out of trouble…I think…" The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that his brother would get himself into some sticky situation. That wasn't very reassuring.

The Dragon Slayers slipped quietly through the streets of the Royal City, avoiding unwanted attention. Rogue had found a clothing shop earlier, and had snuck in to steal a couple of dark cloaks that covered their faces with hoods. Sting looked around as they went, "Damn, this place is a lot bigger than I thought." "Tch, are we even going the right way?" Gajeel growled. The group heard a commotion a little ways ahead, and they picked up the pace slightly to see what was going on. A group of about four soldiers appeared to be arresting someone, a blonde girl who looked exactly like…Sting's eyes widened, _"Lucy?!" _"How? The Edolas Lucy's long gone, so this must be the Earthland one, but wasn't she turned into a lacrima?" Rogue asked. Wendy shook her head, "That doesn't matter now, she needs help!" The White Dragon walked forward, "I'll get her." "Don't make a big mess." Gajeel grunted. He nodded as he went, getting closer to the scene. The soldiers had Lucy pinned to the ground, where the Spirit Mage was protesting, "Hey! I haven't done anything wrong! What's your deal?!" One of the soldiers grunted, "You're Lucy Ashley, one of Fairy Tail's strongest members. That's the only reason we need to arrest you-gah!" he fell to the ground, unconscious. The other soldiers froze in surprise, but Sting lunged at them with enhanced speed from his White Drive, knocking them all out in seconds before picking up Lucy and fleeing the scene. Off to the side, a tall, hooded figure watched them leave.

He ran through an alley to the street on the other side. The blonde girl almost shrieked, "Put me do-" "Shut up!" The White Dragon hissed. Lucy stopped and stared up at him, "Sting?" "Finally. Who did you think it was?" Sting replied with a grin, putting her down. Gajeel, Rogue, and Wendy walked up to them from the shadows of the alley, Gajeel growling, "You could have made less noise, blondie. Would have made things easier." She glared at him, "Well, excuse me. I'm so sorry I got upset from almost being arrested." Wendy stepped forwards, "How did you get here?" Lucy frowned, "Horologium saved me when the anima sucked up Magnolia. Then Mystogan found me and sent me here after he told me what was happening. Oh, he gave me these too!" She pulled out a glass bottle with ex-balls in them. Gajeel motioned for them, "I'll hold onto those." Lucy nodded and handed them to him. He then placed the ex-balls in his pocket. Lucy motioned to an area east of them, "I heard from some people in the streets that the lacrima is in the town square, so I was heading over when those soldiers caught me. Would someone mind telling me why they did that?" Sting scratched the back of his head, "Well, here's the thing…" It took a while to explain everything to Lucy, about the Edolas Fairy Tail and her own punk counterpart. When he was finished, the blonde girl's eyes were wide, "Whoa…That's really different…" Gajeel snorted, "Damn right. Now show us where the lacrima is, and let's finish this." Lucy nodded and started to lead them away, but Rogue stopped her, "Take my cloak. My counterpart's dead, so they won't be looking for me." He handed the cloak to her and she thanked him, putting it on.

When they reached the town square, a massive crowd of people was surrounding a giant blue crystal-the lacrima. Rogue eyed the scene for a moment before he started talking quietly to the rest of the group, "Gajeel and I will walk around on the edge of the crowd to see if there's any openings we can use to get at the lacrima. Sting, you, Wendy, and Lucy go into the crowd and get up close. Try and find a weak point in their security." Lucy chirped from behind the White Dragon, "Mystogan said that when you find the lacrima, destroy it with your Dragon Slayer Magic. It should reverse the effects of anima and change them back to people." Sting cracked his knuckles, "That doesn't sound so hard. Let's do it." The group split up and walked their separate ways. Sting led the way into the crowd, Lucy and Wendy right behind him. They got as close as they dared to the huge crystal, when a tall, but certainly old man with a staff stepped onto a platform just in front of the lacrima. The cheering in the crowd doubled and the man raised his arms to the sky. Sting narrowed his eyes, "I wonder if that guy's the King." Wendy nodded, "I think you're right…" The King put his hands up for silence, before he began talking, "Citizens of Edolas! What you see before you is our future! This mass of magic power that will keep our country running for eternity! But…" To everyone's surprise, and the Fairy Tail mage's horror, he brought the staff in his hand back and slammed it into the lacrima behind him, breaking off a piece. "This amount of magic power is just trash compared to what we will soon have! In just a short time, it will _rain _magic power upon us!" The crowd cheered and screamed even louder.

Sting stared at the broken crystal on the ground. Complete, and utter _fury _engulfed him, his pupils reduced to slits, his fangs started to grow, and he hissed. The White Dragon strode forward, about to let loose on the tyrant with everything he had, but Lucy ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. The girl was trying not to cry, shaking as she held him back, "Don't. Please." He strained against her, growling lowly, "I can't. That bastard just…!" She sniffed, "We all feel the same way, Sting. Please, just hold on." Sting fought against her for a moment more, before he stopped, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The three mages then turned around and walked away from the crowd, silently. They met up with Gajeel and Rogue, whose eyes were dark with rage. Gajeel growled, "That old fart's got some nerve doing that. He clearly doesn't know he has angry dragons in his city." Rogue shook his head, "There aren't any openings from what I can see, but that's to be expected with the King here. That wasn't the whole lacrima." The White Dragon stared at him, "What do you mean?" "One side of the lacrima was rough, but the other side was smooth. They cut this piece off from a bigger one." the Shadow Dragon replied. The group processed this quietly, before Rogue sighed, "So, we have to find the other piece, as well. I think we should meet up with the journalist Edo-Lucy mentioned, and put a plan together. We can't do anything here right now." The others agreed silently, walking away from the roaring crowd and it's seemingly mad dictator.

The group walked a few blocks away, still avoiding attention. They got to the area Edo-Lucy had sent them to and started to notice something wasn't right. Wendy rubbed her hands together, "Is it just me, or does something seem…different than earlier?" "I sense it too. There's a pressure in the air." Rogue answered. It was making them uneasy. The air felt thick, and heavy. Sting growled, "I don't like this. Let's get out of here." The others agreed without another word, and started to turn around when suddenly, the civilians in the area started to fall down unconscious. Lucy gasped, "W-what's happening?!" Gajeel hissed, "Who cares, just go!" They started to run, but a tall, hooded figure stepped in their path in the middle of the street. The stranger was much taller than them, and was wearing a ragged, black cloak that covered his eyes. A massive war hammer was strapped to his back. The group stopped in their tracks. Rogue's eyes widened, "Get back!" He and Gajeel backpedaled immediately, and the others started to follow, but then the pressure in the air doubled. Wendy and Lucy gasped from the force, falling to the ground. Sting ran up to them with a shout, "Lucy! Wendy!" They were unconscious, and he glared at the figure in front of them, hissing, "'What did you just do?!" The man unstrapped the war hammer from his back and tapped the wooden end of the weapon on the ground. Suddenly, the pressure got so intense that Sting was smashed into the ground. _What_ _the hell?! Gravity?! _he thought. Gajeel roared behind him, "Hold on, we're coming!" The White Dragon screeched, "No, run you idiots!" The Iron and Shadow Dragons paused behind him, before deciding there was nothing they could do, and bolted off before the pressure captured them as well.

The man was still for a bit before he walked up to the fallen mages with a sigh, "Man, you guys move too fast. I had to chase you all over the city to get close enough for my magic to work. Well, those other guys got away, so I guess I'll have to track them down later…Jeez, what a pain." Sting glared up at him, still unable to see his face. The man looked down on him, and his tone became surprised, "Still awake? Wow, you're a toughie, I'm impressed. Well, let's get you outta here." He replaced the hammer on his back, and the pressure lifted. Almost instantly, Sting lunged at him, swinging a fist at the stranger's face. The man caught it with little effort, holding him up in the air. "And you can still move after that…Impressive." He used his free hand to grab the White Dragon by the face, and slammed his head into the ground with crushing force. Sting gasped in shock, now unable to move. _This guy…! What insane power! _he managed to process that through his head before he fell unconscious as well.

Gajeel watched from a rooftop as a group of soldiers appeared and captured the fallen mages. He growled, "Dammit, who was that guy?!" Rogue shook his head beside him, "I don't know, but we need to find this reporter quickly. Let's go." The Dark Dragons left the area, heading over to the bar Edo-Lucy had mentioned. They were about to walk inside, when a person with a hat stopped them, "Are you two the ones Sting said were coming?" Gajeel shot a glance at Rogue before he nodded, "Yeah, that's us. Who're…?!" The man looked him in the eye, and the Dark Dragons realized that this man appeared almost identical to Gajeel. The man snickered, "Gee-hee. Just like he said, the spitting image. But we can talk more at my place. It's this way." Edo-Gajeel led them away from the bar and to an apartment. He looked around carefully to make sure they weren't being followed before he opened the door and ushered them inside, closing it quickly behind them as he stepped in as well. Edo-Gajeel called out after he locked the door, "I brought them. Your turn." The Dark Dragons stared at him for a moment before a figure stepped out of the shadows from a corner of the room. Rogue's eyes widened as he recognized the person before them.

Captain of the Royal Army Second Division, Firedrake.

The Shadow Dragon hissed at Edo-Gajeel, "Bastard! You set us up!" The man held his hands up in surrender, "No, no, not at all. Please, hear him out, he's not your enemy." Gajeel opened his mouth to let loose a furious retort when Drake interrupted him, "He's right, I'm on your side. Just listen to me, will you?" The Iron Dragon glared at him, "And what makes you think we'll listen to you?" Drake paused for a moment, before he reached up to his jacket and undid the zipper. The high collar fell away and exposed the details of his face. The Dark Dragons took a moment to process that, but then their eyes widened in shocked realization. Rogue whispered, "You…you're…" Gajeel grinned, "Gee-hee!"

"So _that's _how it is!"


	36. Reunions

**Oh, you're going to hate me when you read this. Seriously, I may have worked my most evil idea ever into this chapter. I gave a certain person a certain weapon that I will comment more on in the next chapter, but needless to say, the world would probably end if that certain person was given such a weapon in reality. Mmmm...not much else to say, so thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 36: Reunions_

Sting blinked his eyes open and groaned from a massive headache. He looked around, realizing he was in a prison cell with Wendy. Lucy was no where in sight, and he and Wendy were bound in cuffs. He couldn't feel any magic power in his body, or sense any coming from the little Dragon Slayer beside him. Wendy was awake, sitting up beside him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Sting nodded, also sitting up, "What happened?" She shook her head, "I don't know. When I woke up, we were in a totally different room. There was an old person there, and you and I were strapped to some machine. I fell unconscious again after that, but when I woke up, we were here, and I couldn't feel my magic power anymore…" Sting frowned at that. He wondered if the cuffs were the cause; the army in Earthland used similar methods to imprison mages. Sting shook his head in confusion, "What did they do to us?" "Byro extracted some of your magic power and put it into the castle." The two Dragon Slayers head's whipped up to see a figure looking at them through the bars of the cell. With a start, Sting realized it was the same person they'd encountered at the Edolas Fairy Tail. Firedrake.

He glared at the Captain, hissing, "What are you guys gonna do with our power?" Drake shook his head, "Not us. Them. I'm not helping Faust's crazy idea, I'm trying to fight it." Wendy's eyes got wide, "Wait, is that why you held back at the Edolas Fairy Tail? You barely hurt Jet and Droy…Are you…could you be on our side?" The Captain nodded at her, "Yeah, but I can tell you more later. We've only got a small window to get you and the ah…I'm assuming it's the Earthland Lucy out of the South Tower. Gajeel and Rogue should be at the lacrima in the square by now…" Sting stared at him, "Gajeel and Rogue? You met them? How?" Drake flipped a switch hidden in the wall by the cell, and the bars sank into the ground. He stepped inside, undoing the cuffs on the Dragon Slayers as he explained, "The journalist you guys came to meet is the Edolas Gajeel. He was in contact with me and my lieutenant, Wraith. We were sneaking information out to the Edolas Fairy Tail to keep them one step ahead of Erza. He told me you guys were coming, so I came out to talk to you, but Erza pulled a fast one on us, and you three ended up getting captured." The White Dragon processed this and frowned, "Who was that guy? He was strong as hell…" Drake snorted, "He's one tough bastard, let's leave it at that." "Captain, are you almost done? We need to hurry." Sting looked around the white-haired teen to see another person step around the corner and into the cell. He stood up, and looked the newcomer in the face, eyes widening in recognition, "Rogue? Hold on, I thought you were in the square with Gajeel. So, how are you here, too?" The man smiled slightly, "Well, I'm sure you're aware, but I can be in two places at once…In a manner of speaking." Sting thought about that for a second. Then it clicked. His jaw dropped, "You're the Edolas Rogue…But Mira said you died…?" Edo-Rogue's eyes flickered with sadness for a moment, "I almost did. Drake saved my life, and I hid myself here to fight the King from the inside. Once this is over though, I hope I'll be able to go home."

Sting turned back to Drake, "And what's your reason? You're turning against the King for this…And don't tell me it's just because you like the Edolas Fairy Tail, I'm not buying that a second time. Who _are_ you?" Drake paused for a moment and faced him head on. Those eyes. The dark orbs were hauntingly familiar, but Sting couldn't put his finger on it. Drake reached up to his jacket and started to pull the zipper there up, separating the clothing as he murmured, "I'm like Wraith-or Rogue-I got separated from everyone and ended up stranded here to fight against the King. Just like him, I've been wanting to go home for the longest time, which for me, is almost two years." The zipper separated the jacket completely, and fell away to reveal the details of the Captain's young face. Sting stared at him, the feeling of recognition multiplying by the second. Something was off though, and it took a moment to realize what it was. _His hair…_If the color weren't white, and were instead, for example, salmon, this person would be the spitting image of…Sting's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were wide, and filled with disbelief. It was all he could do to manage a whisper, _"Natsu…!" _Wendy gasped, "Th-this person is…! No way!" Drake-or Natsu, gave them a small smile, "Yeah. Been a while, Sting." The White Dragon was frozen to the spot, staring in shock at his brother. _His brother. _He was here, he was alive, and more importantly…he was in range. Sting, in the blink of an eye, swung and slammed his fist into the point of Natsu's jaw. His brother rolled with the impact a little to keep Sting from hurting his knuckles. Wendy almost shrieked, "STING!" Edo-Rogue looked uneasy, but did nothing. Natsu worked his jaw for a moment, rubbing the offended area. Then he gave Sting his characteristic idiotic grin, "I guess I deserved that." "Damn right, you did. But don't we need to go get Lucy? I can beat the hell out of you later." Sting growled. Natsu nodded, and led them off, zipping his jacket back together as he went.

As they moved to the South Tower, Sting stared at his brother. Natsu hadn't changed much, but the shock of white hair had caught him off guard. The White Dragon spoke as ran, "What's with the hair, Natsu?" His brother replied without looking over his shoulder, "My counterpart's a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail, remember? I needed a cover up, so Pantherlily and I dyed my hair to keep my identity a secret." Sting frowned, then realization dawned in his eyes, "You were thinking about Lisanna when you did that, weren't you?" Now Natsu looked over his shoulder, eyes pained and voice matching, "How is she?" The White Dragon was silent for a moment before he answered, "She's…pulling through. It wasn't easy at first. To be honest, when you…disappeared…she scared the hell out of me, but she's doing better now that she's had time to adjust. She really missed you. Still does." Natsu looked away, eyes saddened as Sting continued, "She never let this scarf out of her sight, though. Which reminds me, this is yours." He motioned to remove it, but Natsu shook his head, "Keep it. I'll take it back when we get home, but right now, I'm still Firedrake, remember?" Sting nodded, and kept the scarf on, still curious about some things, "So just how did you convince Gajeel and Rogue to go with your plan? I'm assuming you do _have _a plan?" Natsu nodded, "Yeah. That bit wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I told them when the lacrima's security would be weakest, and they didn't argue much." Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Gajeel didn't argue? That might be a first." Sting laughed, "I don't know, Levy's put him in his place before." Natsu stopped at a cell on the highest floor of the tower, "We're here. Stand back." The White Dragon frowned, "What's-" "This cell only reacts to Erza's touch. When you were captured, the soldiers sent a message for her to return, and she wanted Lucy in here to execute her personally. She really hates the Edolas Lucy, so I guess this is just entertainment for her." Natsu shook his head in disgust and removed Igneo from his back, swinging the crimson and orange blade back to cut the bars.

Gajeel walked into the crowd still around the lacrima in the square. He looked up at the clock tower just behind it, noting the time with anticipation. _Almost time. I hope you're ready, Rogue _he thought. The afternoon, Natsu had told them, was going to be the point when they would have the best chance of getting in their attacks on the lacrima. Rogue planned to create a distraction while Gajeel destroyed the crystal with his magic and reverted whoever was inside back to normal. Simple and straightforward, his kind of operation. He still remembered how impressed he'd been-however reluctantly-with Natsu's devious side. The sneaky bastard had been planning this out for close to two years, and it was impressive he'd been able to hide his true identity that long without slipping up. Gajeel wasn't sure if even he himself could deceive Raven Tail for such a long time. Gajeel ran Natsu's words from the night before once again through his head.

_"…So THAT'S how it is!" Gajeel said. Natsu smirked, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you guys back at the Edolas Fairy Tail, but things were a little crazy back there." Rogue shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I'm more curious about HOW you're here. How did you end up as a Captain in the Royal Army? I thought the kingdom was hunting Dragon Slayers?" Natsu crossed his arms, "Well, let's see…Two years ago, I went on a mission with Lisanna and her siblings." He swallowed, looking decidedly uncomfortable, but Gajeel interrupted before he could say anything else, "Oh, that explains the white hair. I knew something was off, that picture at the guild and the kid from Edolas Fairy Tail had pink hair." Natsu shot a look at him, with an irritated grin, "Yeah, that was the…inspiration. And my hair is SALMON not PINK!" Gajeel laughed, "Whatever you say, pinky." Natsu glared at him. Rogue could tell these two would be at each other's throats the first chance they got when they were back home, but they had priorities right now. He motioned to the Captain, and the teenager continued, "Two years ago, I lost consciousness during a mission. That was when I got sucked into the anima. There were lots of small anima all over the world, I think. I'm not sure why my Dragon Slayer Magic didn't stop it; maybe I lost too much of my magic power to keep the anima off, but it happened, and I ended up in the desert. Pantherlily found me there, and he helped me recover in secret once I told him I was a Dragon Slayer." Rogue frowned, "Why would he help you? He's a Captain too, isn't he? I thought the kingdom was hellbent on capturing Dragon Slayers." Natsu nodded, "They are, but Lily is an exceed-you know, cats like Happy and Lector? They're the only creatures here with magic power in their bodies. But Lily's way bigger than other exceed and pretty powerful." "Gee-hee. Sounds interesting." Gajeel was grinning with a thoughtful look. _

_Natsu went on, "Anyway, a little while before I got lost in Edolas, Lily found a secret file in the castle's security system that was a plan to rain down magic power on the kingdom. But it needed two things: Dragon Slayer Magic, and a large source of magic power, in this case, the lacrima, to work right. They would use the Dragon Slayer Magic to power a chain cannon that would fire into the lacrima- the whole thing is up on one of those floating rocks- and ram it into the exceed country, Extalia. Extalia is also floating above the kingdom, and it's where all the exceeds live." Rogue interrupted him with a hand, murmuring, "What do the exceed have to do with this plan?" The Captain looked a little angry, "The idea is that the lacrima will ignite once the Dragon Chain Cannon sinks into it, and when it rams against Extalia, the magic power in the exceed's bodies will fuse with the blast and rain down magic on the Capitol." The room got quiet for a while before the teenager went on, "That's why Lily helped me. If anyone else in the castle found out I was a Dragon Slayer, they would go after my magic power in a flash. He wanted to postpone this long enough for us to set up a plan, and it damn near took forever to work it out right. Since I needed to get home, I told him I'd help out, so we've been working together ever since. You guys surprised us by showing up in Edolas." Gajeel smirked, "So sorry for disturbing you." He didn't sound sorry at all, and kept going, "So what's this two-year master plan you came up with?" Natsu tapped his foot on the floor. The Edolas Gajeel was standing off to the side, looking a little out of place. The Captain took a quick breath, "Well, we had to change it a lot since you guys showed up, but basically the idea is we distract them long enough for you to destroy the lacrima with your magic. After that, Lily and I are going to reverse the flow of magic power in Edolas, and drain it all into Earthland." Rogue's eyes widened, "You're going to strip Edolas completely of magic power?" Natsu nodded, "Yeah. We didn't want to, but everyone here will never stop fighting for it as long as it's here. Lily, Wraith- my lieutenant, he's in on this too- and I decided it would be best if all the magic power left Edolas forever." Gajeel whistled, "That's one big deal, alright…So, when does this master plan start?" Natsu gave them a devilish smile, "Tomorrow afternoon. I need you two to do something for me…"_

Gajeel grunted to himself, reaffirming the words. He and Rogue would destroy the lacrima, then apparently, someone would come pick them up and take them to the lacrima in the sky. In the meantime, Natsu and his Lieutenant would rescue Sting and the others, while Edo-Gajeel planned out a course of action with the Edolas Fairy Tail via communication lacrima. He smirked. _All I gotta do is beat the shit out of a crystal. Too easy. _

He was right, but not in the way he implied.

Natsu cut the bars with Igneo effortlessly. Sting walked into the cell quickly, and caught sight of Lucy and a little girl with her. He frowned, "Whose this?" Edo-Rogue walked up behind him, "That's Coco. When we heard Lucy was captured, Natsu sent her up here to keep an eye on her while we got you two out of here. She's with us." The White Dragon growled, "Keep an eye on her? What do you mean?" Natsu flashed him a glance, "It's not Lucy I don't trust, it's Erza's men. They're as ruthless as she is, and I didn't want to leave them to guard her. I'm not sure what they might try, but I'm sure they _would _try something, and trust me when I say it, there'd be nothing good about it." Sting shuddered at the idea of the blonde girl at the mercy of men like the Edolas Erza, and he was suddenly grateful his brother had gone to such lengths to keep her safe. Natsu cut the cuffs on Lucy's wrists, while Coco walked up to him and Wendy with a smile, "Nice to meet you! If you're Drake- Oops! I mean Natsu's friends, I'm your friend too!" Wendy smiled back at her, but then frowned, "Why are you going along with this? What's your reason?" Coco laughed, "I don't really care about eternal magic power. I'd rather have eternal smiles, and I won't get that until the magic power's gone." Lucy was cut free and walked over to Sting, surprising him with a hug. He froze for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "Are you okay?" She nodded into his shoulder. Sting, despite his inner conflict, held her close for a while. Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. The White Dragon did, however, catch a suspicious glint in his eyes, and he was certain he would later be harassed for this little event later. Edo-Rogue interrupted them, "Time to go. Gajeel and my counterpart should be about to get to work, and Erza's only getting closer." Natsu nodded at him, "Right. Let's grab a legion and get to the other lacrima. It's going to take all five of us to blow that thing apart." Sting frowned at that, "Five? But you-" "Gajeel gave me an ex-ball, so I've got my power back now. He also told me about the little issue with Dragon Force, so I'm all set." Natsu explained. The group ran off back down the tower, a little more urgently.

They walked into the courtyard outside when Sting froze. The pressure from yesterday was back. That thick and heavy feeling in the air that smothered every ounce of his being. The other's noticed it too, and stopped with him. In the center of the stone courtyard stood the same man who had utterly crushed him the other day. His cloak was still on, so his face was hidden, but the war hammer was still there. Natsu laughed nervously, "Crap. I didn't think you'd still be around, I thought you'd be asleep or something." The man chuckled with a deep voice, "No such luck, Natsu. In a situation like this, I'm required to take control and stay alert at all times, remember?" Natsu was tense, and Edo-Rogue looked equally nervous. Sting whispered to his brother, "Who is that guy?" His brother shook his head, calling out, "Why don't you take that hood off? It's gonna fly off soon anyways, so might as well." The man shrugged and lifted his hands to free his head of the cloak. Sting's eyes widened.

The man standing before them was the Edolas Gildarts.

Edo-Gildarts cracked his neck, "Honestly, Natsu, I really didn't wanna do this, but Faust gives the orders. And he apparently thought Erza's idea was a good one, because he went through with it." Wendy let out a shaky breath behind them, "This was Knightwalker's idea?" Edo-Rogue tch'd, "Yes. She and Natsu have a sort of ah…rivalry that seems to border on mortal enemies. She doesn't trust him, so she asked the King to activate emergency war measures, in which case, _he _steps in." "Former Captain of the Royal Army Second Division, and Army Commander during special war times, 'Dragon Hammer' Gildarts." Natsu finished. Lucy stared at him, "Dragon Hammer?" Natsu nodded, "Yeah. That hammer he's got isn't an ordinary Edolas weapon. It's the only weapon there is- Edolas or Earthland- that uses pure Dragon Magic as it's source. It's centuries old, so nobody knows how it was made, but Byro thinks it was created by a wizard who found a stranded dragon here in Edolas. That dragon's power must have been gravity, however that works, and it was used to make the Dragon Hammer during an ancient war." Sting stared at the hammer in shock. _Pure Dragon Magic? No wonder the thing's so damn powerful!_ he thought, remembering the intense pressure it had put him under. Natsu went on, "Gildarts found that thing in some ruins years ago, and it was what made him the most powerful mage there is in Edolas." "H-hold on! Mira said you were the strongest mage here!" Wendy stammered. The Captain laughed, "Maybe among the other Captains, but against him? Definitely not. Gildarts is as much of a monster here as he is back home." "Are you just going to talk about me right in front of me? That's not very nice." The group's attention went from partial to full back on the man before them as he continued, "I taught you better than that, Natsu, and you Wraith. I knew about your plan from the get-go, and I admit I didn't want to interfere with it, but I've got to do something about you or Erza's going to get mad." Edo-Gildarts stepped forward.

The group backpedaled a few steps and Natsu spoke quickly, never taking his eyes off of Edo-Gildarts, "Coco, go around the courtyard with Sting and the other's and grab a legion. Get out of here and meet with Gajeel and Rogue-they should be almost done when you get there. Wraith, you're with me, we'll keep him busy." Sting protested, "Hey, I can help-" "Not here. I know the way he works, you don't. And you need to blow up the lacrima, remember?" Natsu interrupted him. The White Dragon growled with frustration, but conceded the point and left with Coco and the others to find a different way to the legions. The courtyard was silent for a while as the three of them faced off. Edo-Gildarts laughed after a while, "Well, this ain't bad. It's been a while since I've seen you two. Even though I went into retirement, they pulled me back into this business already…man, what a pain." he sighed, and took the hammer off of his back, holding it easily in one hand. Edo-Gildarts smiled at them, "You two were the best thing I contributed to this army, my most prized students. It makes me sad that I have to fight with you like this, but I'm also curious to see how much you've grown, so don't hold back." Natsu and Wraith said nothing, but they already knew not holding back wasn't an option if they wanted to get out of this alive. Natsu took Igneo off his back and Wraith unsheathed his sword. Edo-Gildarts spread his arms out to either side with a shout, "Well then, I have to stop you, and you have to keep going, so we're at odds, I guess. Shall we begin?" Natsu and Wraith charged him without another word.


	37. Fissure

**Okay, got this chapter done finally! I was too tired to write yesterday(Curse you, mondays) so sorry about that. I still need help, you guys! I'm getting some great ideas for the title of the sequel, but I know there are more great ideas still out there, so please share them with me! Other than that, not much else to say, but as always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 37: Fissure_

As Sting ran behind Coco with Lucy and Wendy, the Spirit Mage got beside him and spoke in a hushed tone, "Was that your brother back there?" The White Dragon nodded, not really sure what to say. Lucy seemed to sense he was worried and she smiled at him cheerfully, "Don't worry. You always said he was really strong. He'll be okay." Sting stared at her for a moment before he looked back in front of him. He wished he shared her optimism, but against Gildarts, Edolas version or otherwise, it was going to be a difficult fight even for Natsu. _You better not die here, Natsu. You owe Lisanna and I, not to mention Happy, that much. If you die, I won't ever forgive you._

Natsu and Wraith lunged at Edo-Gildarts, already activating their magic weapons. Igneo began to ripple with fire and the Captain swung at the Commander with a yell, "Flame Sphere!" A sphere of fire formed at the tip of Igneo, and was flung at Gildarts once it got to the size of a small car. Wraith held his sword out to the side and murmured, "White Moon Spear." The sword transformed into a long silver and gray spear with a pure white edge on the blade. "Flash Freeze!" he shouted. Wraith thrust the spear forward, releasing an swirling icy storm from the tip that raced towards the Commander. Gildarts just smirked as the attacks got closer, and he tapped the end of the Dragon Hammer's handle against the ground. Immediately, he was surrounded by intense gravity that forced the attacks straight down from where they'd gotten to, leaving him completely unharmed. Natsu and Wraith backed away from him a bit to avoid the crushing force. The Captain thought quickly, trying to see a weakness in their opponent's stance. He turned to his lieutenant, "I'm going to try something. Keep him busy for a moment, ok?" Wraith nodded and his spear turned back into a sword. He held it up in the air and spoke quietly, "Moon Lancer." The black lance encased his arm and he pointed it at Gildarts with a shout, "Zero Flash!" A beam of compressed dark energy was fired at the Commander, who held the business end of the Dragon Hammer out and blocked the attack easily. Gildarts grinned, "Come on, you two! I know you're better than this!" "Careful what you wish for." Natsu growled, thrusting Igneo almost to the hilt in the ground. "Flare Pillar!" he commanded. The blade glowed and small cracks began to race towards Gildarts, where the surrounded him in a circle.

Gildarts looked down and his eyes widened, "Oops! That ain't good!" He blew away Wraith's attack with a flick of the hammer, and started to bring it down to the ground when a tower of fire engulfed him. A moment later, the Dragon Hammer hit the ground with a resounding _thud, _and the flames were forced back into the ground where they did little more than warm the Commander's boots. The man roared with laughter, "Not bad, Natsu! Almost had me there!" "Almost? You should look up sometimes." Gildarts' head whipped up to see Natsu in the air above him, jacket zipped free and descending rapidly because of the additional gravity. Wraith suddenly realized the purpose of the earlier attacks. _He wanted Gildarts to strengthen the gravity going downwards to increase the speed and power of his own attack. The Flare Pillar was just used to blind him for a moment. Smart. _Natsu took a deep breath above the Commander and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of fire erupted from his mouth, surprising Gildarts just long enough for the breath attack to get in the vicinity of the intense gravity. The flames were shot straight down onto the Commander, who was able to leap aside to avoid it for the most part, but the left arm not holding the Gravity Hammer was burned slightly. Gildarts tch'd, watching Natsu land on the ground and quickly put some space between them. The Captain leaped back to Wraith's side with a growl, "Dammit, I missed. Guess I'm rusty. I haven't used Dragon Slayer Magic in way too long." The lieutenant shook his head, "That's to be expected, but it was a good try." Gildarts grunted affirmative, "Not bad at all. You used my own gravity to hit me. I almost forgot you were a Dragon Slayer, that little trick was a nasty surprise. Still not quite enough, though." Gildarts raised his arm and brought the Dragon Hammer to it's highest point with a grin, "My turn now, boys." Natsu tensed and hissed, "Get ready." "I know." Wraith murmured.

Gildarts swung the hammer down on the cobblestone with ease, and the gravity in the air intensified to an unbelievable level.

And quite simply, the courtyard exploded.

A shockwave of pure energy ripped through the area, blasting the stone foundation to smithereens and tore off the nearest walls of the castle itself. A huge crater was formed at the point of impact, some fifteen feet deep covering a diameter of roughly three or four times that length. Natsu and Wraith were sent flying in the opposite direction amidst scattering chunks of rock and debris. Several of the objects in the air smashed into them, furthering the damage caused by the sheer force of the attack. They crashed into the destroyed walls, knocking the wind out of them before they fell to the ground. Natsu managed to recover quickly and landed safely, but Wraith's footing was caught off a rock, and he slipped, falling on his back. The lieutenant coughed from the impact. _Damn, powerful as always, I see. It doesn't help he can do that over and over again. If that keeps up, there won't be much of a castle left by the time this is over, _he thought. Wraith staggered to his feet, readying his lance. Natsu was also set, watching the Commander, who was in the center of the huge crater, with wary eyes. Gildarts studied the hammer, then swung it back and forth a few times experimentally. He tch'd, "You ain't the only one whose rusty, Natsu. I think my muscles shrank since I retired; I remember those attacks making a bigger mess the last time I fought like this." Wraith's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he retained his composure, thinking rapidly. _It's true. Gildarts' attacks used to have more force to them. This is, after all, the same man who wiped out half a dozen guilds on his own during the Purge two years ago. I suppose we're lucky he's been handicapped like this. _But both he and Natsu knew it wouldn't last. It wouldn't take long before the Commander got his battle feel back, and then any chance of victory or even survival would be gone.

Lucy yelped on the back of the legion as a shockwave tore through the air. The beast they were riding bellowed in panic before settling down. "Lucy…Can't…Breathe!" The Spirit Mage jumped and lessened her grip on Sting sitting in front of her, who she had crushed when the force battered them. "S-sorry! But what was that?" Coco looked over her shoulder at them nervously, "Only Gildarts can use magic like this." Lucy's eyes widened as they flew over the destroyed courtyard. The place had been completely annihilated, and the few soldiers in the area were scattering away from the place quickly. Edo-Gildarts stood in the center of a huge crater, and on the boundaries of the hole were Natsu and Wraith, who looked winded, but otherwise unharmed. She still couldn't believe the damage that had been done, and looked at Sting worriedly, but the White Dragon flashed a nervous grin, "They'll be okay, remember? Natsu's really powerful." Lucy looked uncertain, unlike before. _I don't know if ANYONE can take a hit like that…Not directly, anyways. I hope they'll be okay…if not, then…Sting…_The Spirit Mage hugged Sting from behind, feeling the tense strain emanating from his body in the form of slight shaking. Lucy had never imagined he could ever be _afraid _of anything, but she knew the prospect of losing his brother immediately after finding him again frightened the White Dragon more than he would ever admit. Sting raised a hand and grasped her hand, holding it tightly against his chest. Lucy leaned forward and whispered in his ear softly, "He'll be okay. Just try and imagine the look on Lisanna's face when she sees him." Sting laughed a little, "Yeah. Thanks." Lucy hugged him a little tighter, noticing he didn't release her hand.

Natsu saw the legion fly over them, saw Sting with the others, and what he found the most interesting, saw the Earthland Lucy wrap her arms around his brother. Despite the situation, he raised an eyebrow and cracked a grin, though he frowned a little after a moment. _Did he get over what happened before? If he did, she must be quite a girl to break that shell…_Natsu shook his head to clear his thoughts, he could worry about that later. He turned his focus back to Gildarts, who propped the Dragon Hammer on the ground and leaned on the handle. Wraith spoke to him in a low voice, "What now? He's too good to fall for the same trick twice." Natsu narrowed his eyes, trying to remember everything he knew about his former Captain before he replied, "I'll rush him. When you see an opening, take it. I don't care if I'm in the way." The lieutenant watched his Captain carefully for a few moments. Then he turned back to Gildarts with a slight nod, "Understood." The Commander smirked, "Got another plan? Come on kids, I'm getting lonely down here." Natsu grinned fiercely and lit Igneo ablaze, slashing the blade to the side and engulfing the area he swung at in flames. He caught Gildarts' eye, and the Commander laughed, "Good! You're getting serious, so have at me!"

Natsu lunged at him with blinding speed, as Gildarts raised his arm and swung the Dragon Hammer at him. The Dragon Slayer ducked to the side, avoiding the swing by mere centimeters, before he slashed at Gildarts. The Commander used the handle of the mighty war hammer to parry, before twisting his grip and swinging at Natsu again. The Captain jumped up as high as he could with the afflicting gravity, flipping forward and began a downward stroke with the crimson sword. He stopped Gildarts' attack by landing on the business end of the hammer, forcing it into the ground. Igneo was inches from the Commander's neck when Gildarts grabbed Natsu's wrist and flung him away, regaining control of the Dragon Hammer. Natsu thrust his sword into the ground and used it to slow himself down. He looked up and saw Gildarts in the air with a two-handed grip on the war hammer. The Commander grinned and swung down with a bellow, "Mjollnir!" Natsu somersaulted backwards on the ground to get out of the way, before pushing himself up into the air with his hands. The Dragon Hammer crashed into the earth where he'd been moments before, crackling with power. Wraith, off to the side, recognized the attack and jumped up as well. Gildarts' attack was devastating. The Dragon Hammer released a massive burst of gravity that tore through the earth straight down, punching a hole in the ground that was ridiculously deep. The force of the blow released a second, stronger shockwave than the first that sparked with lightning, hence the name of the attack, "Mjollnir".

The electricity arcing in the air almost hit Natsu and Wraith, but they managed to deflect it with their weapons. Wraith saw an opportunity and pointed his lance at Gildarts. Though the attacks were devastating, the Dragon Hammer could only release that kind of power every so often in addition to sacrificing the intense gravity, and the lieutenant knew it. The lance buried itself in black energy edged with a dark green glow, and the power rocketed the airborne Wraith straight towards Gildarts. "Midnight Blitz!" he shouted. The Commander brought his hammer up again from the edge of the hole he created, and blocked the attack effortlessly, although Wraith managed to force him backwards several meters. By then, Natsu hit the ground and lunged at Gildarts from behind, his jacket flapping wildly. He gripped the handle of Igneo with two hands as the Commander pushed the lieutenant back, slashing with a roar, "Fire Fang!" The flames on the crimson blade turned blue, swinging in a deadly arc towards Gildarts just as Wraith pointed his lance at the Commander once more with a yell, "Zero Flash!" The beam of dark energy raced towards Gildarts as Natsu's attack came at him from the other side. Not missing a beat, Gildarts slammed the handle of the Dragon Hammer into the ground, activating the gravity field again and sending both attacks straight down where they had come. Natsu was almost crushed into the earth, but used his breath attack and forced himself backwards. He skidded to a stop, he and Wraith facing Gildarts from either of the Commander's sides.

Gildarts took a deep breath and sighed, "Phew, you two are keeping me on my toes, for sure. You really got stronger since the last time I saw you, which was about six months or so ago, wasn't it? You've both matured wonderfully." Neither of them answered. They didn't need to, nor did they want to. Gildarts had been a mentor to them for the better part of a year, almost two in Natsu's case. They regretted fighting him like this, but they couldn't afford to hold back. Natsu stood up, swinging Igneo to the side as he had done earlier, but without the explosive flames. "Thanks for the compliments old man, but we can't waste time here. Sorry about this." he murmured. Natsu met Gildarts' eyes, and his body erupted in flames. Red scales began to appear on his body, creating flame patterns along the sides of his chest and neck, as well as around his eyes. His arms became completely covered in scales from the elbow down, forming black claws at his fingers. A red tail with black spikes along the top appeared from his lower back. From his upper back, two large red wings appeared with a single dark spike on either one of their joints, with salmon pink webbing between the 'fingers' of the wings. A pair of curved black, forward facing horns erupted from the top of his head. His already sharp canine teeth almost became saber-like, clearly visible as he growled, "Dragon Force."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the transformation, while Wraith was utterly stunned. Although he knew Natsu was a Dragon Slayer, and that Dragon Force was his strongest spell, he never imagined the sheer depth of the transformation that would occur in the Captain. Natsu flew up into the air in a crimson blur of speed, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled and released a blast of fiery breath from his mouth that shot down at Gildarts. The Commander raised his hammer and blocked the attack with his gravity, but the sheer force of the roar actually pushed him down into the ground, temporarily immobilizing him as he struggled to deflect it. Natsu flew over to Wraith and grabbed him by the shoulders with his hands, being careful to not accidentally cut the lieutenant with the claws. After picking him up, Natsu flew towards the direction the legion had taken as quickly as possible. Wraith stared up at him, "We're leaving?" The Captain nodded, landing in a section of the street on the other side of the castle walls before deactivating Dragon Force to avoid attention. They started running through the streets towards the square. "Are you sure about this?" Wraith asked. "Yeah. It would take too long to beat him ourselves, and it would only attract attention. I can't believe one of the other Captains didn't come running in the middle of the fight, I was sure someone would have noticed that kind of battle." Natsu replied. The lieutenant nodded, accepting the reasons as legitimate, before he transformed his lance back into a sword and sheathed it, while Natsu placed Igneo on his back again. They ran as fast as they could, desperate to catch up with the others in the square.

Gildarts stared after the place where Natsu had flown away for a few minutes. Then he sat down and sighed, placing the Dragon Hammer to the side while he rested his elbow on his knees and his chin on his palm. He smiled slightly. _Good job, boys. You fought well. Now don't screw up this mission of your's, for my sake. I don't want to execute my own sons if they fail._


	38. Fly To Your Friends

**Whew! Pretty good size chapter here, plenty of surprises, and lots of action! This marks the beginning of the real battles between Fairy Tail and the Royal Army, so get ready! As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 38: Fly To Your Friends_

Gajeel heard an explosion off in the distance, and saw a large creature start flying towards the square. He tensed and prepared himself. _Show time, _he thought. The soldiers had all turned to the sound of the blast, muttering nervously to each other. Gajeel heard Rogue shout from out of sight, "It's an emergency! All soldiers back to the castle, quickly!" The military hesitated for a few seconds, but apparently decided to listen to him and ran off towards the castle. The lacrima was totally unguarded. Gajeel grinned and cracked his neck, "Gee-hee. Finally, I get to cut loose!" He leaped into the air and took a deep breath, yelling, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" The steel breath tore through the crystal, causing significant damage, but it was still in one piece. Black Steel decided to change tactics and turned his arm into an iron blade with a shout, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel slashed at the lacrima and cut it to ribbons. The crystal fell apart for a few seconds, then glowed and started to merge together into two separate points. They combined all the shards completely before the points of energy flashed brightly, forcing the Iron Dragon to cover his eyes for a moment. He blinked the light away, and then he realized that in place of the energy clusters, were Gray and Erza. They staggered to their feet, looking around with bewildered expressions before they saw him. Erza frowned, "Gajeel? Where are we? What's going on?" The Iron Dragon held his hand up for a second, "One thing at a time. Our ride's almost here, so I'll explain in a bit, okay?" "That was boring." They turned as Rogue walked up, and Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the pile of defeated soldiers behind him. "So instead of helping me, you beat down a couple of little boys in armor?" he growled. The Shadow Dragon shrugged, "You did it yourself, didn't you? Besides, if they had turned around and saw you breaking the lacrima, they'd have attacked us anyway. That little scramble gave me a chance to warm up." At that moment, the legion landed in the middle of the square.

Gray recoiled, "Whoa, what is that?!" "Like I said, it's our ride." Gajeel grunted, then paused for a second, "Oh, that reminds me, you two need ex-balls. You can't use magic here normally, but just eat these and it'll let you use it like you normally would." He pulled out the case of ex-balls and handed one each to Gray and Erza, who swallowed them. Sting dropped down from the legion and walked over to them, "Come on, let's go. We'll explain things on the way." The group quickly got onto the legion, which flew off as Wendy cast Troia on Gajeel and Rogue as she already had on Sting. The huge beast flew towards a large island of rock in the sky, where they could see a large, blue crystal emerging from the top. Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _That's the other part? It's freakin' huge, but whatever. All we gotta do is blow it to bits and everyone goes back to normal._

Natsu and Wraith ran into the square, looking up as they saw the legion flying off in the distance. Natsu grinned, "Good, they got a head start." "Perhaps, but what about us?" Wraith asked. "Are you going to fly us up there yourself?" The Captain shook his head, "Nope, we got our own ride. He should be here in a sec…oh, here he comes." Wraith looked where Natsu was facing and saw Pantherlily fly over to them. Natsu walked up to him as the huge exceed landed, "How'd it go? Did you break the key?" Lily tch'd and shook his head, "No, I did not. Erza showed up and interrupted me. She's onto us, and she convinced Faust to commence launching the Dragon Chain Cannon as soon as possible." Natsu swore, "Damn her. I didn't think she'd get back so fast." Wraith shook his head, "We've got bigger problems. If they're launching the cannon, then we've got five minutes at best. That's not nearly enough time to stop them _or _destroy the lacrima. The others won't make it with enough time to spare." Lily crossed his arms, "Then we've got to hurry and help them any way we can. There's no time, let's go!" He wrapped both of his huge arms around both Natsu and Wraith, before flying up to the floating stone island in the sky where the lacrima was.

"That's completely insane. All of that happened while we were in the lacrima?" Gray asked in disbelief. He and Erza were completely stunned by the turn of events, but the evidence was all around them. What shocked them both the most, without a doubt however, was the news about Natsu. The Requip mage's eyes were wide, "Natsu's been planning _all _of that here for almost two years? Are you sure it's the same hotheaded kid from back then?" Sting snorted, "Well, unless you know another fire-breathing idiot, then yes, it's him." "Hey, that's kinda mean, isn't it Sting?" Lucy asked. Gray shook his head with a grin, "Not at all. Wait until he gets back and starts raising hell all over again. It won't take long for you to understand why he's such a flame-brain. Sting, I hope you smacked him around good for taking so damn long." The White Dragon bared his fangs in a fierce smile, "Damn right, I did. I'm not done, but it'll have to wait." "Good, I owe him an ass-kickin' too ya know." Gray replied. Lucy sighed in exasperation, "MORE fighting? Really?" Erza smiled, "It's Fairy Tail after all." Coco pointed up ahead of them, "Almost there! Let's hurry!" The legion roared and increased it's pace until it reached the lacrima island, where it landed and allowed the group to jump off. Now they got a good look at the full size of the magic crystal. Gajeel whistled, "Damn, that's big." "I can't imagine us blowing this thing apart without using Dragon Force." Rogue put in. Wendy twiddled with her fingers, "Um, I can't even use Dragon Force…" Sting ruffled the hair on her head, "Don't worry about it. If you use your Support Magic, we can probably blow this thing up in one go." Lucy, Gray, and Erza stood off to the side. Lucy tilted her head, "Uh, why are we here exactly? It's not like the three of us can actually do anything here." Gajeel grunted, "Cover us. This place is full of strong people who'll probably be up here nice and quick since they know we're here. Make sure they don't get in our way." Gray smirked and Erza pulled out a sword out of sheer habit. Lucy looked less certain.

The bodies of the male Dragon Slayers began to emanate power, and they were on the verge of transforming when Sting caught sight of Natsu landing with Wraith and a huge black cat on the island. He turned and called him with a grin, "Hey, Natsu! Did you win?" The other Dragon Slayers hesitated and looked over at the teenager, but Natsu screeched, "Idiot, blast the damn lacrima! We don't have time anymore!" Sting's blood froze. Gajeel yelled, "What do you mean?!" The black cat opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, a huge tremor tore through the island. Erza spluttered, "Wh-what is this?!" "Shit, the cannon connected! It's going to fling the lacrima into Extalia!" The black cat growled. Suddenly, the blue crystal turned red and the island beneath them began to shift, slowly at first, but it quickly gained momentum and was soon flying towards another island in the air. Natsu roared, "Everybody off! We'll have to stop the island before it gets to Extalia!" The group started to get back on the legion, but then the island accelerated even more, tossing Lucy off of the rock with a scream.

Sting didn't have time to think. He jumped after her without another word, ignoring Wendy's shriek behind him. They were both falling fast, but Lucy was going faster thanks to the force of the island tossing her off. Sting's fingers brushed her's for a split second as they reached for each other, but he couldn't get a grip. The White Dragon started to panic. _I won't reach her in time! _Sting was thinking as fast as he could, but they were losing time and height. Then it clicked. _Dragon Force…that'll do it…_He was a little nervous about it since he'd never used it in Edolas before, but he was out of options. Sting closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could while they fell, feeling the power inside him starting to rise and alter his body. The white scales appeared on his chest, arms and face like normal, but now from the elbows down, his arms became completely encased in them and stormy gray claws grew from his fingers. A long tail grew from his lower back, with golden scales on the top and white scales on the underside, finishing in a cluster of gold-tipped white feathers on the end. A pair of feathered wings appeared on his upper back, also white with golden tips on the ends of each feather. Two curved, upward facing gold horns erupted from the top of his head. White feathers ran from the sides of his forehead and circled around to meet in the back, like a crown.

Sting flapped his wings instinctively and instantly gained distance on the falling Lucy. He flew up beside her, noticing her eyes were squeezed shut. The White Dragon moved beneath her so her back was facing his chest. He slowed himself as she fell and caught her just a hundred feet off the ground. Sting twisted and flew back up with a little difficulty, landing on a small floating boulder to recover from the rush of adrenaline and check on Lucy. Her eyes were still closed, so Sting set her down on her back. Lucy seemed to relax as she felt herself touch solid ground. The White Dragon stood up and looked back at the lacrima in the air, noticing that another legion was in the air along with Coco's and was flying towards them. Sting's eyes widened as he saw Erza on the beast, but narrowed when he realized this was the Edolas version Erza Knightwalker that had caused so much grief for the Edolas Fairy Tail. He let a bestial growl loose at her as she appraised him with a raised eyebrow. "So that's Dragon Force? You look more like a dragon than a human now…what an appropriate name for such a spell." Knightwalker said slowly, then smirked, "Well, whatever. Monster or not, I'll still enjoy killing you. Especially the Earthland version of that blonde pest Lucy Ashley." "S-sting?" The White Dragon turned around slightly and saw Lucy staring at him. He knew that it was the first time she had seen the Edolas Dragon Force, but the look in her eyes startled him. They were wide, and disbelieving. His enhanced ears caught the sound of her heart pounding furiously, and he realized what was wrong with her. _She's afraid of me? _Sting caught her gaze and she flinched slightly, so he turned away from her quickly. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Lucy didn't answer, so the White Dragon took that as a yes and went on, "Hey, I know this is probably pointless to say, but you don't have to be afraid of me." His eyes flashed with a glare at Knightwalker, who still faced them from the legion. "I'll do this quick so you're not scared anymore. Don't worry, I'll crush her and end this."

Sting flew off the rock towards the legion, who bellowed a challenge and came at him. Knightwalker laughed, "Are you stupid or something? Do this quick? Crush me-!" Sting rammed into the legion full force and threw it backwards by the horns with a roar. Knightwalker gripped the harness of the beast to keep herself steady, but barely managed to notice the White Dragon fly up beside her. She ducked and missed his oncoming fist by a hair's breadth. Knightwalker slashed at him with her spear, but he dodged and took a deep breath. "White Dragon's Roar!" he yelled, releasing the laser from his open jaws. The legion twisted and avoided the attack, giving Knightwalker a chance to retaliate. Her spear transformed into a glowing red warhead, and she leaped of the beast, swinging at the Dragon Slayer with a shout, "Explosion!" Sting caught the end of the spear, then his eyes widened as a burst of fire blasted out of it and encased him. Lucy screamed from the floating rock, "Sting!" The White Dragon flew out of the smoke, hissing as he saw Knightwalker land back on the legion, which came at him again. _Dirty tricks, huh? Two can play at that game. _Sting took another deep breath, causing Erza to smirk, "You think you can hit me with the same attack that missed earlier? Don't underestimate me, brat." "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting roared. Knightwalker's eyes widened as she realized this attack was far from the same, with the range and power being significantly different. If the White Dragon's Roar was designed to pierce, the White Dragon's Holy Breath was made to utterly destroy. The legion staggered in midair from the force of the breath's impact, beginning to fall from the devastating attack.

Sting flew back to Lucy as he saw Knightwalker's legion land on the ground. She still seemed afraid of him, but didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck. Sting was surprised not for the first time that day by the Spirit Mage, but Natsu's voice interrupted his chain of conflicting thoughts, "Sting, get up here! We don't have time to screw around!" The White Dragon looked up and realized that Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue were all in Dragon Force as well, waiting for him as Coco's legion flew down to pick up Lucy. Erza raised an eyebrow at him once they were close enough, "So that was my counterpart? How reckless. Lucy, come here! We have to stop the lacrima fast!" The blonde girl hesitated, flashing a nervous glance at Sting, who nodded at her. She jumped onto the legion as the White Dragon shot up into the air to meet the other Dragon Slayers, but a yell stopped him, "That's far enough! I won't let you interfere!" Sting looked down to see Knightwalker coming at Coco's legion with her own, which had recovered from the White Dragon's attack. She looked furious, and she pointed her spear at the group on the legion with a shout, "Mel Force!" A burst of high-pressure air flew at the legion, who twisted in midair, but couldn't dodge it completely. Wendy got a face full of the attack. Her mouth was open, and the pressurized air was forced down her throat. The little Dragon Slayer swallowed with a startled look. Knightwalker blinked in disbelief, then tried again with a shriek, "MEL FORCE!" Again, the burst of air flew at them, but this time Wendy's eyes set with a determined look, and she jumped off of Coco's legion straight into the oncoming attack, despite the protests from the group behind her.

She swallowed the attack a second time, then took a deep breath and _roared. _Sting blinked in shock as he realized the sound had come from Wendy. It was a little more high-pitched than the other Dragon Slayers, but the result was the same. Knightwalker's legion was sent flying by a surprisingly powerful blast of energy from the little Dragon Slayer. Wendy's body started to glow, and suddenly she transformed. As she dove at the falling legion, dark sapphire scales appeared on the sides of her neck and face. Her arms were encased in the same dark blue scales, her hands tipped with sky blue claws. Tufts of feathers grew around her wrists. A tail appeared from her lower back, light blue and covered in feathers. Two silver-blue feathered wings punched out of two small holes in the back of her top by her shoulders, getting darker towards the tips of the feathers. Small tufts of feathers grew from just behind her ears, and her hair seemed to grow a little longer, the ends of it becoming a light, almost white blue. Wendy took a breath and shouted, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The tornado of air caught the legion in the back of the neck, sending it screeching down to the ground. Gajeel's jaw dropped, "Are you _kidding _me? The kid learned _Dragon Force?! _Seriously?!" The other Dragon Slayers looked surprised as well, but not as much as Wendy, who squealed when she realized she had a tail and wings. Sting turned back to the lacrima, and his eyes grew wide, "Look at that!" The others turned to see an almost uncountable number of glowing objects take to the air from Extalia and charge the incoming lacrima. Coco gasped, "The exceeds! The exceeds are coming!" Natsu nodded, "Yeah, Lily's already over there with Wraith, let's go help them out!" "Yeah!" The group shouted.

As they got closer to the lacrima, which was almost to the exceed country, Natsu started to see the exceeds falling away from the incoming island of rock as their strength failed to resist the mountain of rock. Coco's legion was flying a little ways ahead of the Dragon Slayers, and Natsu's blood ran cold when he heard Erza scream, "HAPPY!" The Dragon Slayer's eyes locked on a small blue figure, who was the last remaining exceed between the lacrima and Extalia, and was about to be utterly crushed between the two giant objects. _How in the hell did he get here?!_ Natsu shot forward as fast as he could with a roar. He caught Happy in his arms, bracing his legs against the lacrima as it pushed his back against Extalia. The pressure was agonizing, but he gritted his teeth and bore through it. Natsu looked down at the exceed in his arms, "Happy! Are you okay?!" The little blue cat groaned and looked up at him with a dazed look. He blinked and then his eyes grew huge, "Nat…su..?" The Dragon Slayer was relieved, but he grinned and nodded, "Yeah." Happy's big eyes filled with tears and he hugged Natsu as best he could with his paws, "Natsu, you're alive!" Natsu laughed, then flinched and growled as the pressure on his legs increased. He was the only thing keeping the lacrima from crashing into Extalia, and it was starting to show. Natsu patted Happy's head, "Hey, buddy, I need a hand. Can you help me out?" The little blue exceed wiped his eyes and shook himself, staring into Natsu's face with a determined look, "Aye!" Natsu let go of him, and they both started pushing the crystal side by side with their hands. Natsu roared, "Max speed, Happy!" "AYE, SIR!" he yelled back. They pushed together for a moment, then Sting appeared at Natsu's other side with a grin, "You ain't dying on me yet, flame-brain." Lector flew up beside the White Dragon with a smirk. Within a few seconds, Gajeel, Rogue, and Wendy had all flown up with them and began shoving the lacrima with everything they had. Beside them were Pantherlily, Frosch, and Carla. The Dragon Slayers and the exceed pushed the rock back gradually, their wings flapping madly in their strain. After a little while, the other exceed recovered from their first attempt and pushed with them, and once there was room, Wraith jumped on Coco's legion from another floating rock as it got in there to help. It took what seemed like forever, but as one they all managed to force the huge crystal back and away from Extalia.

Everyone was panting from the effort, but Wendy laughed, "We did it!" Natsu grinned, but looked at Happy with concern, since the little cat looked exhausted, "How did you get here?" Carla floated up to them from Wendy's side, "We came through the anima to find you guys. We ended up in Extalia, but we didn't know what to do, so we waited and then you all showed up with the lacrima." She looked nervously at Wendy, "It _is _you, right? I knew things were different here, but…not _that _much." Carla gestured to the wings and tail, but the little Dragon Slayer smiled at her, "It's us, don't worry." The white she-cat smiled back and hugged her. Lector gave Sting a high-five, while Rogue patted Frosch's head. Gajeel and Lily just gave each other a smirk and a fist bump. Suddenly, the lacrima glowed brightly amidst the celebration, and then with a flash it disappeared. Rogue stared in shock, "What just happened?" "I sent it back to Earthland. Everyone will go back to normal, now." Sting spun around and his eyes found a man on a white legion. "Mystogan!" The man took off his mask and smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for you help, guys." Lily stared up at him, and Mystogan laughed, "It's been a long time, Lily. And you, Natsu. I'm glad you're both safe." Natsu grinned at him, while Lily nodded with slightly watering eyes, "I'm glad to see you safe as well, Prince. Thank you for what you've done here." Sting raised an eyebrow, "Prince?" Lily opened his mouth to say more, but then his eyes widened in shock and he screeched as a beam of energy ripped through his stomach. Mystogan yelled, "Lily!" Natsu whipped around and stared down towards the castle, where a flock of legions was coming from. The first three were carrying Knightwalker with a still smoking cannon, Sugarboy, and Hughs. Knightwalker screamed at them, "So what?! We'll just kill you all and start over! This changes NOTHING!" Gajeel hissed furiously, "Persistent bitch! How dare she do that to my cat!" "She's gone too far this time. I'll tear her apart." Natsu growled, literally spitting fire in rage. Sting bared his fangs down at the oncoming enemies and roared, "COME ON!"


	39. War Begins

**Ahhh, Fridays! Finally free from the curse of High School for two full days! Anyway, now you know who's fighting who, so all I gotta do is write the fights (Which I promise will be some of the best I have written thus far) I'm guessing that this story will be finished around chapter 45, so we're almost ready for the sequel! One last big push from you guys on a concluding title for me, and we'll be set! As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 39: War Begins_

The Dragon Slayers met the incoming legion flock with terrifying roars. The soldiers riding the legions tried to aim at the fleeing exceed with lacrima cannons, but they quickly learned to focus more on the five hybrid mages. The citizens of the Royal City later described the event as a clash with demons, as the furious Dragon Slayers tore through the Royal Army's numbers like paper. Screeches echoed throughout the night as the exceed who were too slow were turned into lacrima. Screams were heard from the soldiers who were flung off their mounts by the attacking Dragon Slayers. It was utter chaos. Natsu and Gajeel teamed up by landing devastating combination attacks of Iron and Fire Dragon Roars. Wendy flew around and created small tornadoes wherever her wings flapped, sucking the soldiers and sometimes even their mounts into the vortexes, but she mostly supported her comrades, not being the type to engage in such a dangerous battle. Rogue slipped quietly around the chaotic scene in the shadows. The soldiers who weren't careful often fell prey to his whiplike tail, as he flew silently behind them and wrapped the tail around their necks before hurling them into open air. Sting blinded his enemies with bursts of light before ramming into their mounts and knocking the riders off. The soldiers simply couldn't hit the smaller targets that moved faster than their eyes could follow. Within minutes, the army decided it would probably be best to take the fight to the ground, as nearly half of their aerial numbers had been decimated.

Knightwalker was the only one to reject the idea, despite pleas from Sugarboy and Hughs, "Cowards! Get back up here and fight! I'll have your heads for-!" She was cut off as Natsu came out of nowhere, grabbed her by the face, and threw her into the side of Extalia. The Dragon Slayer growled, "Erza, give me my sword back." The Requip mage, still sitting on Coco's legion, requipped Igneo and tossed it to Natsu, who caught and swung it with ease. Sting stared in surprise, "When did you give that to her?" "Before I used Dragon Force earlier. I asked her to hold onto it until we stopped the lacrima." he answered. Knightwalker crawled out of the crater she made and yelled at Natsu, "Bastard! So you betray us, and now you've got the nerve to get in my way?! Well?!" The Dragon Slayer hissed, "Can't be a traitor if I was never on your side. I'll take care of you myself." He flew over to her with a burst of speed, slashing upwards as he went. Knightwalker raised her spear and blocked the attack, but it forced her up the side of the floating rock island and up onto Extalia itself, where Natsu tossed her aside with a flick of Igneo. Gray shouted, "Natsu!" "Go on without me! Protect the exceed!" he yelled back. "Protect the exceed? Ridiculous!" Everyone froze as a deep voice reverberated through the air. Mystogan took a sharp breath, "Father…" "Father? I have no son! He died years ago, and I refuse to believe you are him!" The S-Class mage looked sad, but worried at the same time. Gajeel looked around and growled, "Where is he?!" "Down here, Dragon Slayer!"

The group looked down into the center of a circle amidst a ruined colosseum, where a large, spherical object lay. As they watched, the object split open and transformed into a large, mechanical beast. The voice of King Faust emerged from the machine, "Behold, this is the ultimate weapon of Edolas! The Droma Anim!" Mystogan frowned, "Droma Anim? That means, 'Dragon Knight' in our native language…" Faust continued his challenge, "It doesn't matter who you are as long as we have this! At one time it almost destroyed our world with it's power, but now I will use it to save the magic power in Edolas!" Rogue's eyes narrowed, "What a blatant lie. At least make it sound somewhat convincing." The Droma Anim opened it's mouth and fired a laser at Coco's legion, but Mystogan quickly flew in on his own legion and raised his staves with a shout, "Mirror Water!" The laser was sent straight back and impacted the mechanical monster with a large explosion, but as the smoke cleared, the machine hadn't been hurt in the slightest. Faust cackled, "It's useless! This machine itself is armor, none of your attacks will penetrate it's hide!" He released a flurry of missiles from the back, and despite Mystogan's defense, he was hit and the legion fell to the ground with a bellow of pain. Erza shouted in panic, "Mystogan!" "Ha! You may as well surrender now! None of you stand a chance against me!" the mad King declared.

He fired more missiles from the Droma Anim at Coco's legion, and despite it's speed, the beast was hit. It was larger than most other legions, so it staggered in midair, but the force shook off the people on it's back. Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and flew down, while Gray made a kite of ice and glided to earth. Coco's legion quickly recovered and picked up the falling girl it recognized as it's master along with Wraith. Sting caught Lucy again before the blonde girl could take out a Gate Key and flew them down to the ground with a backwards glance at the others. Lucy was still afraid of the Dragon Slayer's hybrid state. It just didn't seem _right _to her, he didn't seem to be the same teenager she'd come to treasure as one of her closest friends. She was used to him being animalistic sometimes because of his dragon magic, but now it was as if the dragon in him had taken over Sting, and the idea scared Lucy much more than she anticipated. The blonde girl closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder, trying not to think about it as they touched the ground. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to normal." The Spirit Mage looked up at him and watched the horns, wings, and tail vanish with the scales in a flash of light. Sting stared at her in the face, his expression a little hurt, but steady. Lucy shook her head, "I didn't mean to…" "It's okay. It kind of freaked me out too, but I'll try not to use it anymore if it makes you feel better." he interrupted. Lucy watched him for a moment, before she realized he was still carrying her, causing heat to flush her face. "U-umm, could you maybe put me down?" she asked weakly. The White Dragon blinked for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization and he hastily set the blonde girl on her feet, "Sorry about that…" Lucy stepped back a step or two before replying, "No, it's not your fault, I was distracted…" "Well, ain't you two the adorable couple, eh?" The two blondes whipped around and caught sight of a young man with dark purple hair and white hair, wearing a long, white and gold-trimmed coat. He swung a thin wand in his hands with ease as he spoke, "Sorry to break you up so young, but I'm gonna have to destroy you. I'm the Captain of the Royal Army Fourth division, Hughs." Sting stepped in front of Lucy with a growl, "It's the other way around. I'm leaving you way behind." Lucy glared at the Captain and nodded fiercely in agreement with the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu flew down to Extalia and landed a distance away from Knightwalker, who fixed him with a glare. He narrowed his eyes at her and flames burst from his body, enveloping his draconic body and dissipating the Dragon Force. "Why'd you stop using that spell? Do you actually think you can beat me on your own?" Knightwalker muttered. Natsu growled at her, "I've come pretty close before. And I won't use Dragon Force, or any of my Dragon Slayer magic against you to win this." She smirked, "Is that so? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that means your defeat is certain. I won't lose to a traitor who can't even take a life. Believe me when I say it, I've figured out more ways to kill people than you can even imagine." "I know that. You've made a monster out of yourself from killing so many. But it was the Purge that made you this way, and you'd better damn believe _me _when I say I'll make you go back to the way you were before the monster." Natsu lifted his right arm and pointed Igneo at her, "Time to wake up, Erza." He fixed Knightwalker with a look that made it impossible to tell what he was feeling. The Captain narrowed her eyes at him and shouted angrily, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu's eyes didn't waver at her tone, he just swung Igneo to the side and faced her with determination. Knightwalker kept glaring at him before she sighed and shrugged, "Well, whatever. You're crazy if you think you can beat me, but make me go back to the way I was before? Now you've lost it. Even if I wanted to, I can't just take my old life back, Natsu. I passed the point of no return a very long time ago." Natsu blinked in surprise at her use of his name, but he shook his head, "I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either. I'll prove it to you myself, so I hope you're ready Erza." The Captain closed her eyes for a moment and sighed again, "So be it. Come." Her eyes flashed open again and she pointed her spear at the Dragon Slayer just like he pointed his blade at her.

Gray jumped to the ground as the ice kite got closer to earth. He looked over and saw Erza land in her armor nearby. Gray started towards her when he caught a flash of silver in his vision. He reeled back just in time to avoid getting slashed by a sword, but it swung around and came at him again. The Ice Mage tch'd and made a sword of ice to block, but the other sword made the ice bend upon contact and continued towards him. Gray leaped backwards and avoided the slash again, looking up to get a look at his enemy. A blonde man in extravagant pink armor twirled the sword in a circle with a whistle, "Not bad, not bad. Was that ice? Such an interesting magic. Ah, where are my manners? Captain of the Royal Army Fifth Division, Sugarboy, at your service." Gray smirked at him, "Glad you were impressed by something so simple. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, Gray Fullbuster. Sorry Mr. Captain, but I have to kick your ass." Sugarboy raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Show me your power, Earthland mage."

Erza spotted Gray facing off with a man in armor. She thought about helping him, but then decided he would probably be alright on his own. Gray had a habit of getting angry when someone interfered with his battles…Well, most of the males in Fairy Tail got mad when that happened, but she pushed the thought aside and began to walk towards the mechanical beast the King was residing in. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She spun around at the voice and caught sight of a little old man smirking at her. His laughter was ghastly, ripe with age, "Heeheehee…So you're the counterpart of our Erza Knightwalker. How interesting. I wonder, are you Earthland mages anatomically identical to your counterparts in Edolas?" Erza narrowed her eyes, "What does that matter?" The old man shook his head, "It would be an exciting opportunity for me as a scientist to find out such things that no one else has ever found out before. I've never had the chance to dissect the body of an Earthland Mage, or had an identical copy to compare it to. How is it you store magic in your bodies? What is the nature of your magic, and how does it work? Ah! So many questions! Allow me to kill you quickly and quench my thirst for knowledge." The Requip mage glared at him, "You're disgusting. That kind of thinking is what I despise about scientists. Since you already know my name, I won't acknowledge you as an opponent unless you tell me yours." The old man laughed again, "Heehee! Fiery, just like Knightwalker. Very well, if it pleases you to know the name of your executor, I am Byro, Head Scientist of the Royal Army." Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at him with a deadly look in her eyes, "Then prepare yourself, Scientist Byro."

The Droma Anim aimed it's attacks at Coco's legion again, trying to finish off the girl and Wraith, who were still being held in the beast's claws. Faust bellowed from inside the machine, "Traitors will not escape alive! You shall all perish for your defiance!" He fired the missiles at the beast, but Rogue flew in on his black wings and unsheathed his sword. Shadow Steel cut through the projectiles like a knife through butter, reducing them to such tiny fragments the bombs didn't even go off. Then Gajeel turned his arm into an iron rod and roared, "Iron Dragon's Club!" He slammed the iron pillar into the back of the Droma Anim and forced it into the ground. Faust hissed, "You little bug! You actually caused damage to my armor, however minute. I'll squash you for your impudence!" The Droma Anim raised it's head to fire another laser from it's mouth, but Wendy flew in and stopped the King with a shout, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The tornado of breath slammed into the machine and shoved it's head to the side, making the laser miss completely. Wendy descended to the ground between Gajeel and Rogue to face the Droma Anim. Gajeel grinned, "Gee-hee. Not bad, shortstuff." She shook her head, "Not good enough. Your attack did more damage." "I think we should cut him down to size, don't you?" Rogue growled. Black Steel cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, let's!" Faust screeched at them, "Worms! I'll make sure you suffer before your destruction is complete! Prepare to be utterly crushed!"

Mystogan watched the Dragon Slayers face off with the Droma Anim from a ways away, hidden with an injured Pantherlily and the elders of the exceed, as well as their Queen, Chagotte. "Good luck, you guys. I'll try and do my part as well." he murmured. Lily stepped up shakily, his torso wrapped in bandages, "We have to reverse the anima, and we have to do it now. My Queen, it'd be best if you all prepared yourselves." Chagotte nodded, "Understood. But please Lily, be careful. You can't fight as you are now." "I'll keep him out of trouble. Do not worry." Mystogan promised. The enigmatic mage turned around and walked with Lily following behind him. _Edolas must change. And the time is now, _Mystogan thought.


	40. Strongest Team vs The Royal Captains

**Alright, finally reached 40 chapters! This one starts off a little easier than the others, so for those of you who thought this was intense, it just gets better and better from here. Each fight after this will only get more and more explosive, so buckle up! These last few chapters are going to drive you crazy! Thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 40: The Strongest Team v.s. The Royal Captains_

Sting and Lucy faced Hughs as he twirled the thin wand in his hand with a sadistic smile. The Dragon Slayer was standing in front of Lucy eyes locked on their enemy as he murmured to her, "I'll get in close and find out what his magic is. You hit him from a distance once you see an opening." Lucy protested weakly, "I'm not really that strong…I don't-" "I trust you. You can do it." he interrupted. She stared at the back of his head since he was still glaring at Hughs, and nodded, "Okay." Hughs held his hands out on either side, "Are you two done strategizing? I'd like to get started here before the others hog all the fun." Sting growled, "Ready when you are." The Dragon Slayer lunged at him without another word, encasing his fists in white light. Hughs grinned and pointed his wand at a nearby stream. Suddenly, the water burst out and flew at the oncoming White Dragon in a raging torrent. Sting's eyes widened, but he rolled aside and kept coming. The Captain spun the wand around in rapid circles, causing the water to form a liquid net around the Dragon Slayer. The net enclosed on him and trapped him in a sphere of water. Lucy shouted in panic, "Sting!" But the White Dragon glared at Hughs for a moment before he grinned. The water began to boil as he entered White Drive, then exploded as he released a breath attack in the form of a concentrated laser. Hughs recoiled in surprise and leaped aside, but Sting followed his movements with the laser. He almost hit him when the Captain tch'd and flicked the wand at the beam. The laser turned on itself and caught the White Dragon in the stomach, but it did little more than push him back. The Dragon Slayer skidded to a stop before rushing Hughs again.

The Captain flicked his wand again and the creek was aimed at Sting in a barrage of aquatic torpedoes. The White Dragon slapped his hands together and released bursts of light from open palms with a roar, "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" The rays of light collided with the water missiles in midair, but one of them got past Sting and flew towards Lucy. The Spirit Mage quickly pulled out a gate key and put it in the path of the oncoming attack. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee: Aquarius!" she cried. The key glowed upon contact with the water, and a mermaid with a jar appeared. Lucy pointed at Hughs, "That's the enemy, blast him!" The mermaid tch'd and raised the jar above her head with a growl, "The things I do for you…Oh, whatever. But after this I'm going on a date with my boyfriend." "Yeah, yeah, stop rubbing it in and get him!" Lucy shouted. Aquarius shot a glare at her, but said nothing as she swung the jar towards the Captain and released a flood of water from it. Hughs smirked, "Amazing magic, but you guys are making this way too easy!" The wand flicked towards the torrent and suddenly turned on the Fairy Tail mages. Aquarius gaped, "He stole my water?!" There was no time for anything else. The raging water was on them in a flash. Sting leaped backwards and crossed his arms in an X formation in front of Lucy. The blonde girl grabbed his shoulders from behind as the torrent slammed into them and forced them backwards. Aquarius disappeared in a burst of light. When the flood finally dissipated, Lucy spluttered, "A-are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm f-fine." Sting coughed a little as Hughs laughed at them, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I've got amazing master control of absolutely everything around here." Sting spat water and hissed at him, "Maybe, but it doesn't look like you can control living things." The Captain nodded sagely, "Smart, that's true all right. But it won't make a difference. I'm getting bored with you two, so guess I better use those little toys Byro made."

He pulled out two individual chain links from his coat pocket and clicked a button on each of them before tossing them to the ground. Sting growled, "Lucy, get ready." "My clothes are soaking wet, but okay." she answered. The chains at the ground suddenly split up and multiplied, until there were many links of chain that swayed in the air from their base at the earth like a bunch of iron snakes. Hughs smirked, "This is game over for you two. I hope you're ready to die." He pointed the wand at the chains and then swung it towards the Fairy Tail mages. The long links of chain wriggled in midair before lashing out at them. Sting turned and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist before he got them out of the way with a swift backpedal. When the chains pursued them, Lucy took out another key, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee: Taurus!" The bull appeared with a roaring moo, and he swung his axe at the chains. The weapon bounced off of them like he'd hit a wall, before the iron lengths wrapped around Taurus and crushed him, forcing the Spirit to dissipate in light. Hughs laughed, "Nice try, but these chains are special. Byro's amazing, he managed to find iron that's exactly the same as that on the Droma Anim to make these. Nothing can break them." Sting opened his mouth to retort, but Hughs swung the wand in his hand down and two chains burrowed underground. The White Dragon froze in place, head whipping from side to side. He spoke quickly, "Lucy, watch my back." "I'll do more than that! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee: Virgo!" she cried. The Spirit was summoned in a glowing light, and bowed to Lucy, "Princess, how may I help you?" Lucy cut to the chase, "There are some chains underground about to attack us. Can you stop them?" Virgo nodded, "Of course. Ah, I almost forgot. Take this, it's the Fleuve d'etoiles. It's a spirit whip that moves as you see fit." She tossed the handle of the whip to Lucy, who caught it easily, "Thanks Virgo!" The Spirit simply dug into the ground and disappeared.

Sting murmured, "See if you can use that thing to take that guy's wand. I'll deal with the chains. Just warning you, I might actually have to use Dragon Force here. I know it bothers you, but…" "It's okay, I understand." Lucy said quietly, but it was clear to the White Dragon the idea bothered her. It wasn't his normal Dragon Force that was the problem, just his transformation into a hybrid that seemed to make her nervous_. I'll blow them away with one go…that should give her enough time to disarm this guy, _he thought. The earth below them began to rumble. Sting's eyes flashed downwards just as the two chains hiding underground flung Virgo away and wrapped themselves around him, pinning his arms to his midsection. Lucy panicked, "Sting!" The White Dragon strained against his bonds, but the chains didn't budge, so he glared at Hughs, "Alright, I can't move. What now?" The Captain smirked, "You should take a closer look at those. You're missing something important." Sting didn't like the sound of that. He looked back down at the chains around him and saw something flicker. The Dragon Slayer paled. _A timer…you've gotta be…_"Lucy, get away!" he roared. The blonde girl flinched at his tone, but didn't move, "But what about-" she was cut off as she saw the chains start to glow gold. Her eyes widened, "No!" Sting stared down at glowing metal with huge eyes, but he had no time to do anything else. A flash of light, and the chains around him blew, enveloping him and Lucy in an explosion.

Hughs laughed, "Way too easy. I guess that makes me a Dragon Slayer!" "Not quite, bastard." The Captain stopped laughing and watched the smoke from the explosion clear with disbelief. Sting was crouching on all fours in his Dragon Force state, flicking his tail back and forth like a cat stalking prey. His eyes whipped behind him towards where Lucy had been, and he was relieved to see her safe inside Horologium. The clock spirit must have activated it's emergency summoning itself. Lucy stared at him from inside and mouthed, _Are you okay? _Sting nodded, "Yeah, just sit tight. I'll do this quick." Lucy didn't believe him. His entire form was shaking from the damage he'd taken. _He can't do this on his own. I have to help him! _she thought. As the Dragon Slayer flew at Hughs again, she stepped out of the clock spirit and he dissipated. Lucy held out her Fleuve d'etoiles in her hand and lashed out with it. The whip extended in a sparkling blue river of energy, and she willed it to go for the chains now aiming at Sting. It contracted, then raced for the iron and bunched all the chains together as it wrapped around them. Lucy tugged on the whip, making it cut through the chains and forcing them to detonate all at once. Hughs stared in shock, "What?!" Sting flew through the cloud of smoke and straight at the Captain with a ferocious snarl on his face. Hughs froze up and, out of instinct, held his wand above his face as if to block the coming attack. Sting roared, "White Dragon's Holy Fist!" The light encased fist snapped the wand like a twig and sent the Captain flying in the opposite direction. He crashed into the ground and fell unconscious.

Sting grinned, but then his Dragon Force dissipated and he collapsed. Lucy retracted the Fleuve d'etoiles and ran up to him. She dropped to the ground and cradled his head in her lap. To her relief, he was unconscious, but still breathing, and his injuries weren't as severe as she'd thought. Lucy smiled and began to stroke the Dragon Slayer's hair, getting the same purring sound out of him she'd discovered what seemed like forever ago. She whispered quietly to him, "Just rest, Sting. _I'll_ protect _you_ this time."

Gray tch'd. This Captain guy was better than he thought. Whatever the deal was with his sword, none of his ice attacks were doing anything to him. They would simply bend around the blade and away from Sugarboy. Gray had also discovered how annoying the man himself was. Sugarboy smirked, "Are you done playing around, Ice Boy?" "I told you to stop calling me that, you chinny bastard!" he yelled back. The Captain twirled his sword in a circle, "Hmmm? That wasn't very nice. Perhaps I should cut you down now with my Rosa Espada?" He pointed the blade at Gray and lunged at him. Gray put his hands to the ground and shouted, "Ice Make: Floor!" A sheet of ice covered the ground, causing Sugarboy to slip up, but he landed on the edge of his pointed chest plate and slid towards the Fairy Tail mage with surprising speed. Gray leaped aside as Sugarboy swung at him, putting a fist on his palm again, "Ice Make: Lance!" The spears of ice flew at the Captain, who flipped back up onto his feet and slashed the magic in rapid succession, but he failed to see Gray get in close. The Ice Mage punched Sugarboy away before using his magic once more, "Ice Make: Cannon!" He fired a beam of ice at the Captain, who slowed himself down from Gray's attack and stabbed straight into the beam with his Rosa Espanda. The ice bent around him once again, causing no damage whatsoever. Sugarboy skidded to a stop and ran straight through the beam of ice as he disabled it. He brought his sword back as the last of the ice disappeared and slashed at Gray.

Gray managed to dodge for the most part, but the Rosa Espada still cut him from one side of his chest to the other in a thin, straight line. He jumped backwards as Sugarboy laughed, "You're fast, Ice Boy! But I wonder if it will be enough?" "Dammit, stop calling me that! You're creepy enough without the weird nicknames!" Gray yelled. The Captain put a hand to his chest with an offended look on his face, "I am deeply, deeply hurt! Creepy? Weird? Whatever makes you say such things, Ice Boy?" Gray gave him a look of exasperation. _Oh, what the hell. I'm getting tired of this guy, _he thought. Sugarboy flicked his sword to the side and charged him again. Gray stood totally still as he approached. "Hmmm, what's wrong? Have you frozen like your magic, Ice Boy?" He swung at him again, smiling in satisfaction when the Fairy Tail mage's T-shirt was sliced in half. Then the smile dropped when Sugarboy realized it was just the shirt, not the mage himself. He spun around, but it was too late. Gray made a huge sword out of ice and crashed it into the Captain's armor with a bellow, "Cold Excalibur!" The armor cracked and then shattered as Gray sent Sugarboy flying into a boulder. The Captain slid to the ground gasping for air, but he didn't attempt to get up. Instead, he placed the Rosa Espada to his side and stared up at the sky. Gray watched him suspiciously before he grunted, "Oh, calm down, I'm done. I was simply wondering how Knightwalker's doing up there…" Gray watched him for a moment more before also looking up at Extalia. Explosions could be seen tearing the floating island of rock apart, but he couldn't see who was winning. _Be careful, Natsu…_

Erza faced Byro once more. The scientist was like a bothersome fly to her, throwing liquids from small containers that created various hazards for her to deal with. One of the liquids exploded into flames. No problem there. Erza requipped to her Flame Empress Armor and batted them aside. Next was liquid that expanded and became a tsunami. Again, boring. She used her Sea Empress Armor and cut straight through it. After that, Byro flung the contents of the next container to create a series of cyclones. Erza used her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacked with Circle Sword to break up the small storms. What was most irritating, was that Byro simply couldn't take a hint. As smart as he was, he continued to laugh and misjudge her power every time she deflected one of his attacks. Now he smirked as she cut up the Storm Liquid, "I think it's about time I end this. You should be honored! No one has ever seen my greatest masterpiece!" The little old man took out another flask and drank the contents himself. Erza's eyes narrowed as his body grew and changed color to dark red. Byro gained several new limbs in the form of tentacles, and spikes began to appear on his body. He laughed, now a deep, bellowing sound, "This is my Octopus Liquid! It grants me the power of the mythical monster, the Kraken!"

Erza appraised him for a moment before her body glowed and she shifted into her Purgatory Armor. "I see. Well then, since you showed me your masterpiece, I will show you something special as well. None have ever seen my Purgatory Armor and lived to tell of it." Byro cackled, "Is that so?! Then show me your power, Earthland Erza!" He lashed out with all eight giant tentacles at once. Erza sighed, "You fool. Is the difference between us not obvious?" She held her blade steady and lunged at him with blinding speed. Erza seemed to vanish completely for a few seconds, then reappeared behind Byro. The Scientist was frozen in place as he stuttered, "Impossible…!" His tentacles fell to the ground in multiple pieces, and his body was cut to ribbons. The Octopus glowed and transformed back into the little old man, who collapsed to the ground, totally spent. Erza flicked her black sword to the side and announced, "Your fate was sealed the moment you chose to fight me. I was not made an S-Class mage for nothing. Remember this defeat for the rest of your life, Scientist Byro." She requipped into her normal armor and looked over towards Gray. His opponent was also on the ground, but a distance away she could hear the sounds of the Dragon Slayers and the Droma Anim raging at each other. The Royal Army was starting to close in on Coco and Wraith, who were with the surviving exceed. Wraith would turn around and lash out at the soldiers, but there were simply too many for him to defeat alone. Erza motioned at Gray and pointed at the fleeing group with a shout, "Let's go!" The Ice mage nodded and the two of them ran towards the others to help their dire situation.

Edo-Gajeel watched the fighting a distance away, and spoke into his communication lacrima, "I've got the coordinates. I'm sending them to you now, so please hurry up. They can't last on their own, no matter how powerful they are." A voice spoke back, "Got it. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Edo-Gajeel grunted affirmative before putting the lacrima away. _They'd better be. It's time for my brother to come home._


	41. Ghosts in the Fairies

**Alright, next chapter! Things are getting intense, here. Just to let you know, I left some bits out of this for a purpose. I've been toying with the idea of doing a sort of prequel to The Lost Dragon Slayer following Natsu and Edo-Rogue/Wraith's adventures in Edolas. Of course, I would get the sequel to this up and running before I consider it, but tell me what you think! You'll see why I brought this up when you're done reading this chapter. As always, thanks for reading.**

**P.S. The contest is still on guys! More ideas for the title of the sequel please, it's over when I start writing the first chapter to it, so hurry with those names and good luck!**

_Chapter 41: Ghosts in the Fairies_

"Please hurry, you guys! They're catching up!" Coco yelped. Happy, Charle, Lector, and Frosch didn't bother to say anything. They were trying to avoid getting hit with the lacrima cannons the soldiers behind them were firing. Coco's legion had been too worn out after being hit by the Droma Anim to keep flying, so Wraith was defending them as they tried to find a safe area to hide in. Wraith tch'd as another beam went right by his face and he spun around. The lieutenant raised his sword into the air with a shout, "White Moon Spear!" Wraith pointed the long silver and gray weapon at the soldiers. "Freezingbreath!" he yelled. Icy mist began to circle around the blade of the weapon and took on the form of a howling wolf's head that released an icy cyclone from it's maw. Wraith swung the weapon in a horizontal line in front of him, creating frozen spikes from the breath that blocked the soldier's path. The spear transformed back into it's sword form as he turned around and ran towards the others, leaving the soldiers behind him to struggle with the frozen obstacle. Coco looked back at him, "Will that keep them off?" Wraith shook his head, "Not for long, but we can put some distance between us with this." Lector looked over his shoulder as he flew beside Coco and hissed, "Crap, they're coming!" Wraith's head whipped around and he saw a legion land on the ice spikes and crush them effortlessly. Half a dozen more legions were behind it. _Dammit, we can't fight all those off on our own. At best, I can hold them off for a few minutes myself. Coco and the exceed can't fight opponents like these…_

Wraith was thinking fast for a solution, but another presented itself. "Ice Make: Floor!" Suddenly the ground at the soldier's feet froze and they slipped and fell in a mass of flailing weapons and limbs. The legions simply took to the air, but they didn't get off completely. "Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" A flurry of swords flew at the flying beasts and cut them in several places, but didn't severely injure them. They roared and backed up, keen to avoid any further attacks. Happy cheered, "Gray, Erza, you're here!" The two Fairy Tail mages ran up to them. "Are you all okay?" Erza demanded. Wraith nodded, "We're fine. Though it's a bit odd to hear Erza, even if it's a different person, ask such a question." "My apologies. My counterpart appears to be a significant problem to you people." she replied. Gray turned back towards the soldiers, "More importantly, why don't we clean that mess up over there? Erza and I took down the Captains easily enough, it can't be too bad going up against a bunch of grunts." Coco frowned, "I don't know, there's really a lot of them…" Lector huffed, "That's no problem for mages like Erza and Gray. Especially if Sting and Lucy come here too. Then we'll be unbeatable for sure." "Sorry Lector…not quite this time." The others turned around to see Lucy and a half-conscious Sting with his arm around her shoulder. Gray stuck his hands in his pockets, "You look like crap. What happened to you?" The Dragon Slayer grinned weakly, "Almost went ka-boom. I'm fine though, see?" He tried to stand up on his own, and would have crashed to the ground if Lucy and Erza hadn't caught him. The Requip Mage shook her head, "Give it up. You're not fighting in that condition." Sting looked like he wanted to argue, but he just tch'd and looked away.

The soldiers surrounded them within a few seconds. The group made a protective circle around Sting, Coco, and the exceed. One of the soldiers stepped forward, "Lieutenant Wraith, sir! Please surrender! There's still time, you don't have to do this, sir!" Wraith sighed, "I'm sorry, you guys. But this _is _something I have to do, for everyone's sake, your's as well. I can't sway in my decision now." The soldiers looked disappointed and regretful, but they raised their weapons again. The same soldier from before looked down at the ground, "Forgive us then, sir…It seems we have no choice but to stop you with force." "It would appear so. Do not worry, this will be quick. Once the others succeed, all of this will end." Wraith answered. The soldier nodded, "For better or worse, then. Attack!" The group of soldiers charged them. The lieutenant whispered quickly to the rest of the group, "Please don't kill them. These are all men from my division, good men." Erza nodded solemnly, "Very well, then." "Let's go!" Gray shouted.

Edo-Gajeel watched the group rage against the soldiers. They were doing a good job of keeping them off, but he knew it was only a matter of time until they were overwhelmed. He clenched his fists and started running towards the city. _I can't waste time here. He said they'd come, so they'll come. Just hurry, you guys! Don't let Rogue die again! _

They fought for what seemed like hours. It was difficult to fight while covering for the injured Sting, as well as Coco and the exceed. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wraith were pushed to the limits to keep off the soldiers and legions that mobbed and harassed them. Several times, much to their dismay, Sting interfered whenever the soldiers got too close by lashing out with his own attack. Whenever he did that, he would immediately collapse, panting from the strain. Wraith narrowed his eyes as he almost fell unconscious after a third attack that protected Lucy from a legion's claws. _If he keeps that up, he's going to die. Dammit, this isn't going well…We need help! _he thought desperately to come up with a solution, but one presented itself to them. The earth rumbled beneath their feet and suddenly several large roots shot out from the ground, tossing the soldiers aside and strangling the legions. Wraith's eyes widened as a huge tree erupted from the ground behind them, with a banner hung between four branches over a door. _That's…! _The doors opened and a group of people poured out, armed to the teeth with magic weapons. Erza whipped around at them, "Who are they?!" "Edolas Fairy Tail…" Wraith whispered. Lucy stared at them, "That's the Edolas Fairy Tail? Are they here to help us-?!" She caught sight of the punk Edo-Lucy emerging at the front of the group. Edo-Lucy stopped in her tracks and stared at her for a few seconds in silence. Everyone in the battle was silent for a minute.

Then they both screamed in unison, "ME?!" Sting stared at them in a semi-conscious state. He mumbled, "Two Lucys…Gimme a break, here…what the hell did I do to deserve this?" Both Lucy's turned at him and yelled in unison, "What's that supposed to mean?!" He didn't answer them. The soldiers recovered and charged them again. Edolas Fairy Tail rushed forward, making a defensive wall between the exhausted group and the attackers. Edo-Sting walked up to them and raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming this is the Earthland Erza, not Knightwalker, right?" Erza nodded at him, "Yes. I'm sorry if I disturb you or your comrades; it appears my counterpart has quite a reputation here." Edo-Mira shook her head, "It's not your fault, we just wanted to make sure we weren't walking into another trap…" She looked down at the ground. Wraith stared at her, but no one seemed to catch on that he was the Edolas Rogue, not his Dragon Slayer counterpart. Sting watched them both for a moment, barely awake as Edo-Wendy bandaged his injuries, "What was it again…? Oh, Rogue…right…you should…tell..them…" he said. Wraith looked at him sharply, but turned away and said nothing. He'd _show _them who he really was. The lieutenant held his sword above his head as a legion tossed a group of his comrades to the side. He glared at the beast and murmured, "Crescent Harken." The sword glowed flashed white and became a long, black scythe. The blade was in the shape of the Fairy Tail emblem, beautiful and lethal all at once.

The Edolas Fairy Tail froze. Edo-Sting's eyes grew impossibly wide, the Edo-Natsu looked scared out of his mine. Edo-Lucy's jaw dropped. Edo-Mira stared in silence, unable to move or even breathe. They were all thinking the same thing: _It couldn't be…_Wraith proved them wrong. He surprised everyone by slashing at himself with the blade, but only cut his jacket. The clothing fell away, and revealed the long scar that ran from the tip of his left shoulder down to his right hip. It was black around the edges, showing that it had been burned at the same time the cut was made. That was all the Edolas Fairy Tail needed. Mira's eyes filled with tears and she shrieked, "Rogue!" He turned in time to get tackled by the ecstatic Edolas Mirajane. Wraith-the Edolas Rogue-was forced into the ground as she crouched over him, tears falling from the big blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, "Y-you're…how..you're alive!" His eyes softened as he looked up at her, "Yeah. Sorry I took so long." Edo-Lucy walked forward warily, "It IS you this time, right? If you're another fake, I'll kick your ass." Rogue shook his head, a smile breaking out on his face despite the situation, "It's me. I promise." "…You freakin' idiot. Were you even listening when I told you to stop playing the hero?" The others turned to the Edolas Sting, who looked upset, even a little angry. "Two years…two goddamned years, and NOW you show up again. We thought you were dead for TWO YEARS, Rogue!" he shouted. His expression became one of complete frustration. Mira crawled off of Rogue, "Sting, please…" "No, he's right. I should have told you, but I had to stay under cover. I'm sorry, Sting." Rogue bowed his head in apology.

Edo-Sting looked furious, but he bit his lip for a moment to control himself. Then he opened his mouth and uttered a single word; "How?" "Shouldn't we focus on the soldiers?" Lucy protested. Edo-Sting whipped his sword out and it flashed gold. He swung it at the feet of the soldiers and roared, "Terra Force!" The earth at their feet exploded and created a shockwave that knocked them all to the ground. The torn earth then softened into quicksand and immobilized them. Even the legions couldn't escape. Lucy flinched away, Gray's jaw dropped, and Erza raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. Edo-Sting sheathed the blade and turned back to Rogue, "Answer the question." The lieutenant sighed, "Well, it's like this…"

When he was finished telling them, the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail had mixed feelings. Most of them were excited beyond belief that their comrade, the Demon of Fairy Tail, was alive and back with them, but Edo-Sting still looked angry. He growled at him, "So, you've been plotting this since you…disappeared. You're the inside source Gajeel had that told us the movements of the army. So why…_why _didn't you at least _tell us? _Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to keep going after what happened? Rogue?" The lieutenant looked down at the ground for a while before speaking, "I'm sorry. Like I said, I had to stay under cover. And I didn't want to run the risk of me possibly being found out and dying before the plan came into play. I didn't want you guys to get any false hopes that I might be alive. But I know what I did hurt you all, and I'm so sorry for that." Edo-Sting glared at him for a moment more before he looked away. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Lucy swore she saw his eyes moisten. Rogue kept going, "The only thing that kept me going was Drake-The Earthland Natsu. He was in the same situation, so we found a way to survive with that sense of kinship we had." Edo-Mira frowned, "I understand that, but how did the Earthland Natsu end up here anyways?" Sting struggled to his feet with Lucy's help, "I told you it was an accident on a mission, remember?" Rogue shook his head, "It wasn't that simple. He told me what happened only once before…"

_Natsu and Mira collapsed to their knees, panting in exhaustion. Mira clutched her right arm, it was almost certainly broken. Several of Natsu's ribs were cracked and he was having trouble breathing. Elfman, consumed by the Beast, stood before them, growling as it approached them. Natsu choked on blood and swore, "Damn, he's strong!" "Elfman, snap out of it! Please wake up!" Mira shouted desperately. The Beast growled again and took a step towards them. At that moment, Lisanna flew in on her Take-Over wings. She landed in front of the injured mages, turning to them with panicky eyes, "Are you two okay? That looks like it hurts a lot…" Natsu grinned weakly, "We're okay. It's not that bad." Mira snorted, despite the situation, "Quit acting tough in front of my sister, Natsu. This isn't the time for something like that." The Dragon Slayer tch'd, but agreed with her, "Yeah, whatever. How do we deal with him?" Lisanna frowned, "Him? You mean the Beast? What's-" "Elfman tried to do a Take-Over on it, but he was taken over instead." Mira interrupted. Lisanna gasped, "That's awful!" The Beast growled at them once more, getting their attention. Natsu hissed, "Lisanna, get out of here. It's too dangerous!" She shook her head fiercely, "I'm not leaving you here. I'll stop him; he won't hurt me." Lisanna walked towards the berserk Elfman, but Mira protested, "Lisanna, don't! It's not him, he can't hear you!" She shook her head again, "Big brother's in there, I know he is. If we talk to him, he'll come to his senses. I'm sure he will…Right, Elfman?" Lisanna stopped a few meters away from the Beast, who tilted his head and stared down at her for a moment. Then it roared and lifted it's right arm into the air. Natsu forgot how to breathe, "Lisanna…don't do it…" She spread her arms out to either side and smiled at her out-of-control brother, "Please, let's go home, okay? Elfman?" It was completely still in the clearing for a second, as if time had stopped. _

_Then the arm started to fall._

_Natsu exploded into Dragon Force faster than he ever had before, shooting forward with blinding speed the moment he saw the Beast's arm so much as twitch. He grabbed Lisanna's wrist and pulled her back past his side, trading places with her. She yelped as her feet left the ground and she was thrown backwards a ways. Natsu was about to jump after her, but then his Dragon Force dissipated. The Dragon Slayer gasped and almost collapsed to the ground. _

_Almost._

_The arm hit him a moment later._

_Natsu was crushed by the force of the blow and sent flying away. Lisanna's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief, her lips opened for a second, unable to speak. Then she screamed, "NATSU!" The Dragon Slayer slammed into the ground with a sickening thud. Lisanna ran towards where he was lying on the other side of the clearing. The Beast growled at her and raised it's arm again, but Mira screamed at it and went into her Satan Soul, "STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" She slammed into the Beast with such force that it was lifted off the ground and rammed into the surrounding stone walls. Lisanna raced over to Natsu as the sounds of the Demon and the Beast's battle was taken outside of the clearing. She dropped to the ground at the Dragon Slayer's side, panting and crying. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Natsu staring off into space, but then he blinked slowly, and the blank look in his eyes became more focused. Lisanna cradled his head in her lap, staring down at him and crying all the while. Natsu looked up into her eyes, and whispered, "Lisanna…that you..?" She nodded, and took a shaky breath, "Please, don't talk. You have to rest…" Natsu blinked again, and raised his right hand off the ground to touch her cheek. Lisanna just stared at his face for a second, but then clasped his hand in hers and pressed it to her. The Dragon Slayer gave her a weak smile, "I can't feel my body, hardly…Too numb…" Lisanna's blood ran cold. It was really warm outside, and he was a Fire mage. He wasn't cold because of something simple like the weather. She shook her head slowly, tears falling from her eyes, "No…you can't die…you can't!" He took a shuddering breath and his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. Lisanna's heart lurched, "Natsu! Don't die, please! Stay awake!" _

_He coughed and his eyes regained control, but his breathing was getting lighter by the second. He gasped for air as he murmured, "I won't…promise…" Lisanna's shoulders were wracking from crying so much, but Natsu still smiled at her, "Lisanna…you don't have..to cry.." She sniffed and wiped her face, but the tears kept falling. She shook her head, "I can't help it. You're hurt so bad…" Natsu let out a small laugh, "Heh…I'm good at doing that..aren't I?" Despite herself, Lisanna laughed a little, "You're so reckless. Ur's really going to lecture you for this one." The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Icy…wench.." Lisanna laughed again, and smiled down at him. Natsu's eyes began to close slowly, and Lisanna felt his breathing get even lighter. "Natsu! Wake up!" she cried. The Dragon Slayer's eyes opened very slightly, then slowly widened. He stroked the side of her face with his hand, his expression was one of the rare instances he went completely soft. Lisanna bit her lip and swallowed. The lump in her throat made the movement hurt. Natsu's eyes started to moisten and he grinned nervously, "Man…I really..can't move…and it's…freezing…" Lisanna's heart froze. The tears were streaming down her face now, impossible to stop. She whispered to him, "Maybe I can help…" Lisanna bent down, almost hesitantly, and kissed Natsu on the lips. The Dragon Slayer barely had the strength to respond, but he still made her head swim. She pulled back after a second and stared into his eyes again. Natsu stared back, completely silent for a few moments before he weakly nuzzled her hand with his head and whispered, "Thank you…" His hand slowly fell from her face and onto the ground at his side. Natsu's eyes closed with tears emerging from the corners. _

_Suddenly, his body began to glow. Lisanna's eyes widened, "Wh-what is this…?" Natsu was lifted off the ground a few inches by an invisible force. Panicking, she threw her arms around his neck, trying to keep him down, "No! Natsu, stay with me!" Lisanna gasped when she saw that his body was starting to fade away into the light. She screamed, "No! You promised! Don't die, Natsu! Please!" Natsu's body faded so much it became intangible and her arms slipped right through what little remained before he vanished completely. Lisanna stared at the spot where Natsu had been moments ago. Her vision was gone; the tears were too much for her to see through. She couldn't speak, her throat was too dry. Her shoulders were wracking so hard, she couldn't even breathe. Lisanna felt something in her just break. It hurt so much, the strain on her body was too much to keep sitting up. She collapsed onto her side and curled into a ball. Lisanna stayed like that for a while, unable to do anything. A few minutes later, she faintly heard Mira's voice call her in panic, but she couldn't react. Lisanna gave up trying to stay awake and slipped into unconsciousness, taking what little comfort she could in the dark corners of her mind. But even there, she still cried to herself._

_"Natsu…"_

Natsu faced Knightwalker at the entrance to the city of Extalia. The Fairy Hunter looked determined to win and crush any hope he had of victory, and he knew she would if he didn't break her out of her shell. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not being serious. That's a mistake you'll regret." Natsu blinked and shook his head, "I don't think so. I'll get serious when you do." Knightwalker eyed him for a moment before she smirked, "Fair enough." Her spear went from it's normal form into Sylpharion. Natsu watched her carefully and swung Igneo to the side. Knightwalker's mouth set in a line and she spun her weapon in a rapid circle above her head before slamming the point into the ground in front of her. She glared at him, "Let's give it our all. Show me your true power." Natsu lifted his blade from his side and pointed it at her. The edge started to burn, like smoldering coals before a raging inferno grew. He growled at her, "I'm all fired up…"


	42. Pierce

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I wanted to get this chapter JUST right, since I knew it'd be a big one for you all. Oh, by the way, I decided to maybe make this a little more interesting. I've talked to a couple of you, but not many of you actually know much about me. I thought it might be interesting if I maybe answered a question or two every couple of updates, so if you're interested in knowing more about me, just send a message to my profile. You can write the questions on the reviews if you want, but I would prefer messages, if possible. As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 42: Pierce_

Knightwalker pointed her spear at Natsu and shouted, "Sylpharion!" She charged him with incredible speed, faster than normal eyes could follow. Natsu lifted Igneo and blocked the attack with the flat of his blade, but he was being forced back into the streets of Extalia. He realized she was about to pin him to the wall of a building and growled, "Fire Fang!" The flames on Igneo sparked iridescent blue and Natsu flung Knightwalker to the side as she attempted to back off from the burning sword. He lunged at her and stabbed with Igneo. She quickly moved to the side, but Natsu hissed, "There's more." He began to stab at her with blinding speed, and Knightwalker just managed to avoid the attacks, unable to strike back at such a close range with her long spear. But she watched his movements carefully, and grabbed his wrist the moment she had an opening. Knightwalker brought Ten Commandments back and stabbed at Natsu's head, but he ducked and twisted his arm so Igneo was pointing away from them. He lunged forward and caught Knightwalker in the stomach with his knee. She coughed from the force and released him, stumbling backwards. Natsu brought Igneo up above his head and swung down with a two-handed grip. Erza tch'd and her spear split into two smaller versions as she yelled, "Blue Crimson!" She brought the two small spears in a cross formation and caught Igneo between them. The blue spear glowed and started to freeze Natsu's blade, but he just snorted, "Nothing I can't incinerate!" Igneo's blue flames suddenly expanded and forced Knightwalker to fall back to avoid getting burned, but Natsu just brought Igneo above his head again and shouted, "Flame Sphere!" A sphere of flame, changed from blue to red, was created on the tip of the sword. Natsu flung the mass of fire at her once it reached the size of a small car. Knightwalker wasn't fazed, and her spear changed shape again. She pointed it at the fire sphere and shouted, "Gravity Core!" A sphere of intense gravity was formed at the tip of her spear, and then launched at the oncoming attack. The collision was explosive, obliterating several of the buildings on the abandoned streets into nothingness.

Knightwalker jumped back from the explosion and further into Extalia. She couldn't see anything past the huge cloud of smoke, but she was tense with anticipation. Erza pointed her spear at the center of the cloud, unable to wait, "Mel Force!" A burst of powerful wind tore the cloud apart to reveal Natsu crouching down, his blade buried almost to the hilt in the ground. He grinned as the burst of wind ran right past him, "Nice try. You should look down." Knightwalker's eyes widened and her head whipped to the ground. Burning cracks in the ground had surrounded her, originating from the sword in the earth at Natsu's hands. The Dragon Slayer yelled, "Flare Pillar!" A tower of fire erupted around Erza and encased her in the burning deluge. She leaped back, body smoking from the attack and tch'd. Natsu quickly removed Igneo from the ground and flew at her again, swinging the sword in an underhand arc. Knightwalker managed to block the attack with the blade of her spear, but Natsu flung her away further back with a powerful slash. She landed on the ground and skidded backwards, pointing the spear at him again, "Mel Force!" The burst of air shot forward at him, but he planted Igneo in the ground again with the edge facing the oncoming attack. The air hit the blade and was sliced into two smaller attacks that passed Natsu on either side harmlessly. The Dragon Slayer whipped Igneo out of the ground and the blade was encased in blue flames again. Natsu roared, "Soaring Fire Fang!" He slashed at her and released a crescent shaped flame from the blade that flew at Knightwalker. Erza spun around and pointed Ten Commandments further up the street with a yell, "Sylpharion!" She shot forward, avoiding the blue flames coming at her and put some distance between her and Natsu. The Dragon Slayer chased after her. They were almost to the palace.

Erza's Sylpharion carried her far away from Natsu's vision as she entered the palace of Extalia. Natsu dissipated the flames from Igneo and placed it on his back so he could run faster. He knew her game. _She wants to ambush me in there, huh? Whatever. _Natsu ran into the building and stopped once he was past the doors. It was a circular room with several different doors leading to separate areas. Natsu sniffed the air for Knightwalker's scent, even though he was already heading for the middle door as if following a sixth sense. His hunch was right, and he opened the door to see a long hallway leading to what he guessed was the throne room. Natsu ran down the hall and saw that the doorway was blocked by a thick sheet of ice, most likely from Knightwalker's Blue Crimson spear. Natsu growled as he removed his sword from his back, "You think that'll stop me?" Igneo didn't even light up, Natsu just slashed right through the ice and walked into the throne room. It was a large, rectangular room with green and white checkered floors and large pillars leading to the throne. Knightwalker was sitting in the empty seat of the Queen, one leg crossed over the other and Ten Commandments across her lap. The throne was elevated over the rest of the room with a small staircase leading to it. Natsu walked towards her, his boots echoing loudly in the silent room, and he stopped at the base of the steps several meters away.

The two Captains stared at each other for a while, trying to guess their opponent's thoughts. Erza's gaze was cold, but much calmer than earlier. Natsu was expressionless, his face giving away nothing. Then he lifted his left hand and held it out to her in a final attempt to avoid bloodshed. Knightwalker didn't react, just stared perhaps more intently than before. The room was completely silent for a while. Erza closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Then she stood up and pointed Ten Commandments at Natsu with a blank expression. The spearhead transformed into a cannon and fired a beam of energy at him. Natsu leaped up to dodge, but Erza fired another beam that knocked him down to the ground. The Dragon Slayer landed hard and stayed on the cracked floor for a minute. After a while, he stood up and faced her again. She stared down at him from her place by the throne, waiting for him to make the next move. Natsu swung Igneo to the side and it started to blaze. Knightwalker's eyes widened for a moment, then she smirked. Her spear transformed back into Sylpharion, and she rushed him. Natsu met her head on, colliding Igneo with Ten Commandments in a flurry of steel and fire. After fighting in close combat for a while, the Dragon Slayer grabbed the handle of the spear and slashed at her with his sword, but she dodged and the spearhead changed into a glowing warhead that exploded a second later. The force made Natsu release his grip on Ten Commandments and pushed him back. He stared into the cloud of smoke and watched as Erza swung the spear in a circle before her to clear the debris before holding Ten Commandments to her side. Natsu pointed Igneo at her as she walked closer. Erza smirked and she slammed the still-glowing spear into the ground, causing it to send a shockwave to Natsu's feet. The Dragon Slayer planted Igneo in the floor to block, but the force made him skid backwards. Erza slammed her spear into the ground again to create another explosion, and this time the floor in front of her and more importantly at Natsu's feet caved in and made him fall down into what seemed like a cavern underneath the palace.

Natsu saw that the cavern was surprisingly deep, and he realized that Extalia's stone island must have been hollow, because the depth was almost certainly to the bottom of the island itself. He looked up as he fell and saw Knightwalker jump down after him. She fired another Gravity Core at him, and he replied with Igneo, slashing the concentrated sphere of gravity in half. The force made him fall faster, however, and he was only getting closer to the stone floor. Natsu released a burst of fire from Igneo and pushed himself to the rock wall in midair. He then thrust the sword through the wall and started to slow himself. He managed to stop falling dangerously fast, but his feet still hit the ground pretty hard. Natsu crouched to his knees as he impacted the rock to cushion his landing somewhat. He saw Erza stab her spear into the side of the cavern several meters off the floor and stand on the handle. She stared down at him as Natsu stood back up and and faced her. The Dragon Slayer tugged Igneo free of the wall and saw light come through the hole, confirming his suspicions. The entire island of Extalia _was _hollow, bordered by a thin layer of stone no more than perhaps a foot or so thick. If Knightwalker realized this as well, she gave no sign of it. She jumped off the handle of Ten Commandments as she tore it from the wall and pointed it at Natsu. The head of Ten Commandments became a spear with a straight point and four edges curving inwards and downwards respectively. A red crystal was in the center of a diamond like structure in the spearhead. Natsu's eyes widened. He knew that shape all too well. He immediately brought Igneo to his side and lit it ablaze with every bit of power it had. The dark cavern was filled with intense light that seemed to make Igneo look like a blazing sun.

Erza fell down to him, and the spear became encased in crackling red and violet energy. Natsu swung up with Igneo blazing in flames so intense they'd gone white, and the heat made the rock and air around him sizzle. Natsu roared, "White Purgatory!" "Saint Spear Ravelt!" Knightwalker shouted. The attacks collided and pushed against each other for a few seconds before the entire cavern was enveloped in light.

Sting growled in annoyance. The soldiers had freed themselves from his counterpart's quicksand, and were fighting back even harder since their reinforcements had arrived. He couldn't care less about them. The White Dragon had recovered a bit from his battle with Hughs, though Lucy refused to leave his side. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. His inner conflict was starting to really bother him, but he pushed it aside once again. Sting was more concerned about his brother at the moment. The explosions on Extalia had stopped, and everything was silent. It made him nervous, just waiting like that. He had no way of knowing if Natsu was dead or alive, and those thoughts were starting to drive him over the edge.

_BOOM!_

Sting and every other person fighting flinched instinctively and turned to the source of the tremendous sound. To his utter shock and amazement, he saw that the entire island of Extalia had literally exploded to pieces from the inside in a burst of red and white energy. A shockwave visibly ripped through the core of the shattered island and scattered the debris from the explosion into the smoke of a huge mushroom cloud. Edo-Natsu curled into a ball and cried, "Th-the sky's falling!" "Wh-What the hell was that?!" Edo-Lucy stammered. Sting shot a stunned look at Erza, who returned it. He knew his brother had gotten stronger in the two years he'd been gone, and that Knightwalker was a formidable opponent, but he couldn't believe the amount of destruction they'd caused just the two of them. Gray shook his head, sweat beading down his forehead with a nervous look on his face, "Damn monsters, that's what." Something caught Sting's eye, and he realized it was two blazing meteors of white and red falling to earth. _No, not meteors…Natsu and Knightwalker…_he corrected himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Lucy. Her expression was solemn, "He'll be okay." Sting watched her for a moment before turning back to stare at the falling meteors again. They were slamming into each other and creating sparks wherever they hit. _Stay alive, Natsu…_

Natsu landed on one of the falling rocks, watching Knightwalker do the same a little ways off. The explosion had sent them apart from each other, but it hadn't stopped them from attacking each other in midair. While they were unable to use their strongest attacks again, they still struck at their opponent furiously. But it was starting to bother Natsu. He could feel with every impact that Erza was faltering. She was letting up on the pressure. The Dragon Slayer parried with Igneo as she rushed him with Sylpharion again. The blades locked together for a few seconds, leaving the wielders to stare at each other in the face for a moment. Knightwalker's face was calm, but she broke eye contact and looked away from Natsu before she flung him backwards. Natsu was starting to see her open up, let loose everything she usually kept behind her cruel persona. He could feel with every stab and slash of Ten Commandments that her resolve was failing. When she broke eye contact with him, he could see the focused serenity on her face betray the turmoil in her mind. Erza slammed into him with her Sylpharion once more, sending him off the rock they were falling on. He stared up at her as she leaped off the debris to strike him again. Natsu turned around and saw they were still very high up, but a nearby floating island of rock was hovering beneath him. He would probably land on it in a few seconds, but Erza was going to ram into him before he got the chance. Natsu looked back up at her for a moment. He could see the strain in her eyes as she fought to contain whatever was holding her back. The Dragon Slayer's mouth set in a line and he closed his eyes. Then he moved Igneo to the side, giving up his only guard. Knightwalker's eyes widened, but she couldn't slow herself. The speed of her dive kept her from letting up, and she could only stare as Ten Commandments pierced Natsu on the right side of his body, right under the ribcage. The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth in a soundless roar.

They crashed into the floating island of rock below, creating a crater where Natsu's body landed. Ten Commandments ran him through and pinned him to the rock beneath him. Knightwalker could only stare in shock for a moment, but Natsu didn't give her time to think. Gritting his teeth in pain, he brought his arm up and stabbed her in the belly with Igneo, also piercing her straight through her body. Erza froze for a few seconds, staring at the crimson blade impaling her with a stunned expression. She staggered back, letting out a cry of pain as Igneo was tugged free. As she collapsed, Natsu grabbed Ten Commandments and ripped it out of his body with a gasp. He put the spear down beside him before he released Igneo from his trembling fingers. The two of them clutched at their wounds, trying desperately not to scream. Natsu's injury was serious, but it was nothing compared to Erza's. The pain for her was indescribable and almost unbearable. They lay where they fell for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Once the pain had died down enough for them to think straight, Knightwalker broke the silence between them, "You just…you couldn't just give up, huh…?" Natsu growled weakly, "Not a chance…" She chuckled slightly at that, but gasped from the pain. As Erza caught her breath, the Dragon Slayer kept talking, "We're the same…" "What are you talking about now?" she gasped out. "You, me, Wraith…We've all given up time to be with someone precious to us so we could fight here…" he answered. Erza tch'd, "I didn't give it up. He was taken from me, and it was the same with you." Natsu was surprised, "What-" "I heard you telling Wraith that story once before, back in the North Tower…I admit, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you just…I realized we were more alike than I thought after that. I was uncertain, so I acted like I never trusted you completely." The Dragon Slayer took a moment to process that, "Well, that clears some stuff up. You do know who Wraith was, don't you?" She was silent for a while.

Knightwalker swallowed hard, "I knew. Almost immediately after he joined your squad, I knew." Natsu frowned, "So why didn't you do anything?" She sighed, "Natsu, for the longest time, I haven't known where Mystogan has been. When I thought he died a few years before the Purge…I was so angry and frustrated and confused. I didn't know how to handle it, I never grew up knowing my parents, knowing anybody who could teach me what to do. Mystogan was the only person that mattered to me back then, that boy I met wandering the streets one day. I guess I took out my anger by joining the army, and when the Purge started, I felt like I had someone to blame in the mages." The Dragon Slayer listened to her silently, then spoke, "I understand why you did it, but that doesn't make it right, Erza. Did you really find satisfaction in breaking the hearts of those people by killing the ones they cared about?" Erza took a shuddering breath, she was barely conscious, but her voice held, "Not really…To be honest, the only reason I kept doing it was so that I didn't feel alone. Didn't feel like the only person in the world who'd had everything torn from her. Every time I saw another one fall at my blade, I saw myself in their faces. Dying, whether physically or emotionally, either one made me feel just a little better of myself. But along the way, I turned into a monster." Natsu growled, "You're only a monster if you consider yourself one. I'm more of a beast than you are, I'm half-dragon, remember? But that doesn't make me any more of a monster than you are. No matter how badly you've made things, you can always fix them. It might take a while, years maybe, but the wounds you made will heal." Erza was silent for a time. Then she whispered, "Do you really believe that?" "Absolutely." The Dragon Slayer replied. The air around them fell quiet, before Erza spoke again, "You think they'll forgive us for destroying Extalia?" Natsu thought about it for a moment before he grinned up at the sky, "Probably not." She laughed slightly at that and agreed, "No, probably not."


	43. Dragon Knight

**Coming around the end here! Guys, I'm still taking story titles, so don't be shy about it, tell me your ideas! The sequel will probably start around Friday or Saturday, so you've still got a couple of days until the contest's up. Remember those juicy prizes for that lucky winner! A sneak peak at a battle scene from the GMG Arc, or a special StingXLucy scene coming up in the sequel. Right now, Wrath Dragneel still holds the winning title, "The Rising Dragon Champions" so you've got competition! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention this last chapter about the little Q&A thing I talked about. Still the same as far as ask me a question, but I forgot to say I'll post the answer on the following update whenever you ask, so you all can learn a bit more about me if you want!**

_Chapter 43: Dragon Knight_

Gajeel, Rogue, and Wendy faced down the Droma Anim in their Dragon Force. The tip of Gajeel's tail twitched slightly, Rogue flexed his claws, and every feather on Wendy's body bristled. Faust bellowed at them from inside the mechanical beast, "You dare defy me? I'll crush the three of you first, then. Afterwards, I'll beat some sense of obedience into that traitorous Captain of mine, and his escapade brother. None of you will get out of this alive, make no mistake about that!" Gajeel cracked his neck and growled, "You sound like a broken record. At least make it sound original, you talk like some common old bandit leader. It's pathetic." Faust screeched, "You dare to mock me?! I'll-" "Yeah, yeah, you'll grind our bones to dust, put us through hell, yatta, yatta, yatta. I've heard it all, old fart." Black Steel smirked. The King was livid, "PERISH AND DISAPPEAR!" Gajeel laughed, "Gee-hee! He's totally lost it!" Wendy looked kind of nervous, "I'm not sure that's a good thing…" "No, it's to our advantage. With his reason gone, he'll take unnecessary risks we can turn against him." the Shadow Dragon reassured her. The little girl still looked doubtful, but there was no more time to think. The Droma Anim lunged at them in a flash.

The three Dragon Slayers flew apart in different directions, Gajeel jumping right, Rogue left, and Wendy took to the air with her wings. The Sky Dragon took deep breath and cried, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The tornado of breath hit the top of the machine's head and slammed it into the ground. Left immobile for a moment, Rogue flew in on it's side and brought his hands above and then down on the Droma Anim with a roar, "Shadow Dragon's Night Raze!" A huge sphere of dark energy, further strengthened by the Dragon Force, exploded on the machine and sent it skidding straight towards the waiting Gajeel, who raised his arm up. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he bellowed and slashed down with a blade of dark metal. He would have decapitated the Droma Anim had Faust not launched a barrage of missiles at him and blasted him aside. Gajeel tch'd as he flew backwards out of the cloud of smoke, "Lucky bastard!" The machine stood up, having recovered from Wendy's attack. The King's cackling voice echoed around them, "Did you actually think you could best me that easily?" Rogue hissed to the other Dragon Slayers, "Our attacks did some damage, but it wasn't serious enough. Wendy, could you help out?" The little girl nodded and took to the air again. Faust tried to stop her by letting another flurry of missiles after her, but Gajeel took a deep breath yelled, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" The steel breath tore into the missiles and destroyed them, allowing Wendy to get up high above the battlefield. She held her hands out in front of her and chanted, "O' strength of arms to cleave the heavens…O' swift winds that run through the heavens…Arms and Vernier!" Gajeel and Rogue felt their bodies go light and power brimmed at their hands.

Rogue flew at the Droma Anim with incredible speed, his shadowy figure leaving images of himself as he raced around the machine. The King turned the mechanical beast's head back and forth in confusion. Faust screeched, "Remain still, you little fly!" Another barrage of missiles was fired and pelted the earth around the Droma Anim. Rogue avoided them all, taunting the King as he went, "Is that the best you can do? I can still move a little faster though." Faust roared, "Do not mock me little brat!" The Droma Anim opened its mouth and fired a high-concentration beam out at wherever it saw the Shadow Dragon's blurred image, but it was fruitless. Rogue danced around the laser with ease, darting closer as he unsheathed his katana and left a long scar along the metallic hide of the machine's leg. The King screeched, "Bastard!" "We ain't done yet, you freak!" Gajeel flew down and swung the iron sword extending from his arm once more. The Droma Anim leaped back to avoid it, but the Iron Dragon sliced off the last three feet of it's tail. Faust was taking deep breaths in an effort to contain himself, but there was seething fury in each breath he took. Gajeel crouched down and picked up the severed tail with a grin. The King hissed at him, "I shall make you pay for that…" Black Steel smirked and took a bite out of the tail, eating until there was nothing left. He swallowed and sighed, patting his belly and licking his lips at once. Gajeel burped and tried not to die laughing at Faust's rage, "Little brat, how dare you?! Do you have any idea how rare this iron is?" The Iron Dragon shrugged, "Must be pretty common, actually. Rare iron tastes way better. The quality depends on how rare it is. Trust me, I've had better." The clearing was silent for a moment. Then Faust screamed, "Hurry up and die, you damned worms!"

The Droma Anim started to transform, and magic power suddenly raced out of the earth and into the machine. The silver metal darkened to black, and the mechanical beast changed into an upright creature, a huge sword and shield in either of it's clawed black hands. Faust cackled, "Droma Anim: Black Sky! This is the forbidden form of the Droma Anim, where it's attacks are so powerful that they suck up all the magic in Edolas! You're fate has been decided, little Dragon Slayers! It seems your all wasn't enough to defeat me in the normal form, so prepare yourselves!" The huge mechanized being swung it's sword at them and the area around them exploded. Rogue hissed in pain and Wendy cried out as she fell to the ground. Gajeel avoided the blast and jumped onto the machine's back, his sword raised to stab it through the neck. As he ran up, however, several beams of light emitted from the Droma Anim's body and sent him flying off the beast and crashing to the ground. The machine kept up it's momentum, flying into the air and releasing a rain of glowing spheres that exploded on contact. The Dragon Slayers went up in a huge cloud of smoke as the Droma Anim landed safely. Faust laughed all the while, and when the beast touched the ground, he challenged, "So even the mighty Dragon Slayers can't resist this power! You should be honored, your deaths will grant my people an eternity of magic power!" "Deaths? Do you truly believe you've won?" Rogue's clear voice stopped the King's laughter. He stared at them from inside the mechanical armor.

Gajeel, Rogue, and Wendy stood before him, unharmed. Unknown to him, their Dragon Force had reduced the injuries they sustained to a point, but Wendy had quickly healed them before the smoke cloud faded away. For the first time since the battle began, no, for the first time in decades, the King felt fear. Seeing them seemingly unharmed after taking so many of his attacks swayed his confidence and resolve, and he faltered for a critical moment. The Dragon Slayers took their chance.

The three took a deep breath in unison. "Iron…" "Shadow…" "Sky…" "Dragon's ROAR!" They released three twisters of raging metal, darkness, and wind at the machine that united together into a massive chain of energy that smashed the Droma Anim into the ground. Faust had the wind knocked out of him from the sheer force of the impact, but he recovered from the fear. He scrambled to get the mechanical armor on it's feet, but the Dragon Slayers went after it with increased ferocity. Wendy flew at the Droma Anim's head and encased her foot in a tornado. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she cried. The tornado rocketed off her foot as she kicked the beast's head and crushed it to the earth once more. Gajeel lunged at the fallen machine and slashed at it a third time with a shout, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" He felt satisfaction as the Droma Anim's right arm was severed completely. Rogue unsheathed his katana as he rushed in. "Black Sword Art: Shadow Dragon's Tail Slice!" he hissed as he cut the left leg of the beast from the knee down with a sharp wave of shadows that flew from Shadow Steel. The Dragon Slayers backed away and watched the crippled machine from afar. Gajeel growled, "Have you had enough yet?" The area was silent for several long moments before Faust screamed at them, "YOU BASTARDS! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I WILL YEILD?!" The Droma Anim struggled to it's knees, using it's left arm as support. The King's breath was heaving in his fury, and he continued to rant, "I am the King of Edolas! My power is absolute, and limitless! Something like this won't stop me! Your full force will not be enough to defeat me!"

Rogue stared at him for a while before he sighed, "I see…It seems you have been misinformed." The other Dragon Slayers took up a silent cue. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble at their feet. The three stood several meters apart from each other, glaring calmly at their fallen enemy as towers of black, silver, and sapphire energy erupted from their feet and encased them. They spread their draconic wings and lashed their tails, never taking their eyes off of the Droma Anim. Faust's eyes widened as the energy took shape around the three Dragon Slayers. For Gajeel, a huge, silver dragon covered in metallic plates and scales like armor smiled at him viciously, licking it's lips as if it had sighted prey. Rogue's aura was that of a snarling black dragon whose form seemed to constantly shift with shadows, but like the Dragon Slayer, the eyes were what was most intimidating. Rather than red, they were a fierce, primeval yellow which contained a lust for battle. Wendy's sapphire tower became a sky blue dragon with feathers and bared fangs. It appeared calm, and regal, but it's hiss of anger betrayed it's serenity. The King suddenly felt the sheer terror of invoking the wrath of not one or two, but _three _of these overwhelming creatures. It wasn't just fear of injury or death, it was the complete leave of his senses. But what shook Faust to the core was Rogue's quiet murmuring, "_This _is our full force. We do not wish to kill you, so we held back in an attempt to spare your pitiful life. You have become very troublesome, however. We tire of holding back our true power. Taste it with your own flesh rather than your armor."

Faust was at a loss for words. He was very much terrified of these seemingly immortal creatures that commanded such incredible power. The Droma Anima was frozen on it's knees, it's remaining arm hanging limply at it's side. Gajeel looked to his brother, "Let's use, 'that' attack." Rogue nodded and whispered to Wendy, "Watch closely. Gajeel and I will finish this. Just increase his speed, please." The little girl nodded and cast Vernier on the Iron Dragon, who jumped up into the air with the Shadow Dragon and turned his lower legs into a drill. He spun rapidly, even faster than normal thanks to Wendy, and dove towards the machine. Rogue created a sphere of condensed shadow between his hands and tore it into two, spinning in a circle and sending two blades of darkness out. The two blades caught the end of Gajeel's drill, and started revolving around the Dragon Slayer until he was hidden behind a flickering veil of shadow. The Iron Dragon roared, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Revision; Karma Demon: Shadow God Spiral!" He drove the spinning point into the center of the Droma Anim's chest, piercing it and drilling right through like it was made of wood. Gajeel passed out the other side and stopped spinning, landing on the ground and skidding safely to a halt. Cracks began to appear all over the machine, and then the top half fell apart, exposing Faust sitting in the center with utter shock and terror written all over his face. Gajeel's attack had missed his head by inches, if that. The rest of the Droma Anim crumbled to the ground and fell to pieces. The King simply sat and stared at nothing, too lost for words to respond. Then he fell to a heap on the ground, unconscious.

Wendy did a little dance. "We did it!" she exclaimed happily. Gajeel grinned, while Rogue just smiled quietly. The three of them deactivated their Dragon Force, and it was then that they realized how exhausted they really were. Wendy would have collapsed to the ground had Rogue not caught her. Gajeel growled, "Damn, I missed. I wanted to take his head!" Rogue snorted, "You did it on purpose, don't deny it." Black Steel growled at him, stumbled over to the remains of the Droma Anim and started to chew on some iron. Wendy sat down for a moment to catch her breath, Rogue crouched beside her as she gasped, "I didn't think the aftereffects of Dragon Force would affect us this much…" The Shadow Dragon took a deep breath to ease his strained body, "Well, we have been fighting like this for a very long time…And you've never done it before. You should be proud you maintained it as long as you did." The little girl laughed a bit and put her hands on her knees to support herself, "Beginner's luck, maybe? You guys always said using Dragon Force for the first time is easy enough, it's doing it later that's harder, right?" Rogue chuckled, "Yeah." Suddenly, the glowing waves of magic power they'd seen entering the Droma Anim started flowing again in mass numbers into the sky. Gajeel paused in his meal and growled, "Oh, great, what the hell's going on now?" Rogue and Wendy just stared at the sky, uncertain of what to make of the new development.

"You guys!" The three drew their attention towards the side of the ruined colosseum, where the Edolas Fairy Tail was running with Sting, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. Coco and the exceed were with them as well. Lucy looked worried as she appraised them, "Are you all okay?" Wendy nodded, too exhausted to keep talking. Rogue glanced at her, then Gajeel, who ignored the group and continued stuffing his face, before speaking, "We're fine. How'd the battle go?" Gray smirked, "We won, of course." Sting looked around, nervous, "Have you seen Natsu? He and Knightwalker disappeared after Extalia exploded…" The Shadow Dragon shot him a concerned look, "No, we haven't seen him. Gajeel and I will help you search from the air." Wendy stood up on shaky legs, "I-I'll help too…" Sting shook his head vigorously, "No way, you need to rest." "No, I have to go. What if you guys get hurt? I have to heal you if something bad happens. I'm going." she said, determined. Her, 'brothers' watched her carefully for a moment, before she convinced them by inhaling a mouthful of air and eased her shaking. As she took a few more mouthfuls of oxygen to recover her power, Lucy walked up to Sting, "Be careful." The White Dragon flashed her a grin of sharp teeth, "Since when are we ever careful?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, instead entering Dragon Force with a little effort and flying up a distance in the air to wait for the others. Rogue flew up after him a second later, while Gajeel tch'd and left his meal reluctantly to hit the skies once more. Wendy took a moment to recover enough for her to transform again, but she made it back up to her, 'brothers'. The four Dragon Slayers flew off in different directions, trying to locate their fifth brother. Lucy Ashley stepped up to the others on the ground, "We need to go to the Royal City, and find out what's happening there. Let's go!" The group voiced their approval and they all ran towards the capital.

It was Gajeel who found Natsu and Knightwalker. The bellow he released from his lungs was enough for everyone miles around to hear. The other Dragon Slayers were onto him in a flash, flying up to the floating rock as fast as they could. The sight of the two fallen Captains shocked them. They were pale from blood loss, succumbing to two huge cuts in their bodies, Natsu from a stabbing wound under the right side of his body, and Knightwalker in the belly with a similar injury. Wendy covered her mouth with her hands, Rogue stared in stunned silence, even Gajeel looked disturbed. Sting was at his brother's side, desperately trying to find signs of life. His shoulders sagged in relief when he found Natsu's pulse still going. The White Dragon looked up at Wendy, "He's alive." "So's this one." Gajeel grunted, motioning towards the Edolas Erza. Wendy set to work on Erza first, despite Sting's protests, her injuries were more serious than Natsu's. The little Dragon Slayer healed the Fairy Hunter as best she could before moving on to Natsu. His injuries took less time because, by some stroke of luck, his vital organs had been almost completely unharmed. One of his lungs had been cut slightly, but it wasn't that hard for Wendy to repair the breach.

As he was healed, the Salamander's eyes flickered open, staring at the other Dragon Slayers. He coughed a little and tried to sit up, but growled weakly when Wendy forced him back down with a glare, "Stay down. I'm not done." Natsu blinked in surprise at her, but didn't argue. Gajeel smirked at him, "So, who got stabbed first?" The Salamander hissed, "I did. Isn't that obvious?" Rogue snorted in disapproval, "You let her stab you so you could stab her back? Not the best solution I've heard of to settle a battle." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, next time _you _can deal with her. If not her, then the Earthland Erza. If you don't get their blade stuck _somewhere, _then you're screwed." "Dumbass. Were you even thinking?" Sting growled. His brother opened his mouth to reply, but the White Dragon almost roared, "What the hell would I have told the others back home if you'd died on my watch right after I found you?! I'd kick your ass if you weren't so close to dying. Do that again, and I will personally hand you over to Erza, Mira, AND Ur for _real _punishment. And that's _after _I'm done beating the shit out of you." Natsu eyed him for a second, then looked away, "You're right, but I had to do it. Sorry if I worried you though." The White Dragon snorted, "Worried me. Damn idiot, I probably won't have to ask, but I'll make sure Lisanna hugs you to death when you get back. I'm not sure I'll tell her about this if you manage to keep a straight face." "Oooh? I'd like to see that. Gee-hee!" Gajeel laughed. Natsu sighed, "Oh, shut the hell up. We need to go to the Royal City, Mystogan and Lily should done by now. But we've got one more thing we have to do." He stood up and entered Dragon Force again, picking Igneo up off the rock. Rogue frowned, "And just what else do we have to do?" The Salamander cracked his neck and grinned, "Put on a show, of course."


	44. Goodbye, Edolas

**Man, one chapter away from the finale...but it's a good chapter. This was one of those chapters I didn't need to think about, I just knew how it was going to go. I hope you love it. Last push for the contest guys! It's over on Saturday, when I release the first two or three chapters of the sequel together as a start! I still want names for the sequel! Tomorrow, the final chapter of the Lost Dragon Slayer goes out. As always, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 44: Goodbye, Edolas..._

They met up with the Edolas Fairy Tail and the rest of their group first on the edge of the city. Natsu insisted on taking Knightwalker with them, and made the Edolas Fairy Tail swear not to harm the unconscious woman. (If you can call it negotiations at all, Natsu threatened to roast them alive if they broke their promise.) The Salamander handed Igneo over to Erza for safekeeping, as well as getting both himself and Knightwalker bandaged up following Wendy's emergency treatment. Then the Dragon Slayers flew over to the Droma Anim wreckage in their Dragon Force states to pick up Faust before flying back to the Royal City. Natsu gave the other Dragon Slayers the plan as they flew in amongst the glowing ribbons of magic power congregating in the sky, "Right, here's the idea…"

Mystogan and Lily stood before the controls to the anima, the S-Class mage having reversed the flow of magic power to leave Edolas and go into Earthland. Lily nodded approval, "Good, that's the way it should be." "Perhaps, but there's still one issue to address." Mystogan said, and went on, "The people of the country need someone to blame, someone who can answer for this. I will serve that role. Lily, you must execute me in front of the citizens to quell the panic. You're a member of the Royal Army, an Exceed, and a natural leader. They will listen to you. Please do this." Lily was silent for a time, "Forgive me, prince, but that is not our solution. It's going to have to be someone else." Mystogan gritted his teeth, "There _isn't _anyone else! How can you not-" "I think you'll find there is. It's all part of the plan." the huge exceed interrupted. A soldier walked inside the room and stood to attention, "Captain Pantherlily, there's an emergency in the streets that requires your attention." Lily turned around, "Good, he made it in time." Mystogan was confused, "Who did? What are you talking about?" The soldier answered him after a moment of hesitation, "Sir, there are five people running riot in the streets…well, I call them people, but…to be honest, I'm not sure that's what they really are." Lily nodded, "That's them, all right. Let's go check it out, shall we?" Mystogan and the soldier followed him outside to stand on the walls of the palace to observe the scene in the street. The S-Class mage's eyes widened at the sight, "Th-this is…!"

The people in the street were gathered in the square, staring up at a rooftop. On the rooftop were five creatures varying in size and color, but what didn't change among them were the scales on their bodies. And the faces. Mystogan knew them all. _Sting, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, and Natsu?! What are they-! Is that Faust?! _He realized the King-his father-was pinned crucifix style to the side of the building by Gajeel's iron straps. He also knew that all five of the Dragon Slayers were in Dragon Force, explaining their hybridized, draconic appearance. The extent of the change shocked even Mystogan, but there was no question what the citizens of Edolas saw in the five Dragon Slayers. Five demonic creatures who were attacking their city. Mystogan whipped around to look at Lily, "This is the plan? They'll be killed!" The exceed shook his head, "No, they won't. Just go with it. They'll challenge you; when they do, answer the call and lead the people." The S-Class mage opened his mouth to refuse, but at that moment Natsu started to laugh maniacally from across the square, "Hahahahahaha! I am the Great Demon Lord Dragneel! I've taken all the magic power from Edolas!" The people in the square were terrified. "What are those monsters?" "They took all the magic power?" "Someone help us!" Natsu took it all in and gestured to the King strapped to the building beneath him, "My servants defeated this weak guy you call the King, and your Captain from the Royal Army also got trashed." That wasn't entirely true, but nobody pointed it out. The few civilians who knew Natsu in Edolas didn't recognize the teenager in his Dragon Force form, or were simply too frightened to realize who it was.

Natsu kept it up, goading on the now angering citizens. "Our King!" "That bastard!" "How dare you hurt our great King!" The Salamander bared his elongated fangs and slowly spread his wings, "I don't like the sound of that. All those who get in my way…well, all of us will show you what happens! Eucliffe! Redfox! Cheney! Marvell! Unleash your power and raze this city to the ground!" The Dragon Slayers flew out in different directions, save Natsu, who remained where he was. Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and slashed at several buildings, effectively cutting them in half. Rogue slipped into the center of the crowd, and the mob charged him. The Shadow Dragon lashed out with his whiplike tail and sent the closer ones flying away. After that, the citizens backed up out of range and he simply stood in place and hissed softly at them. Wendy dove down from the air and let loose small bursts of breath that knocked over groups of people, but didn't seriously harm them. Sting put his hands together and released rays of light as he opened his palms. The rays collided into several buildings and leveled them. The people of Edolas screamed. "M-monsters! They're all so powerful!" "Are you kidding?! The Demon Lord hasn't even done anything yet!" "Just his servants are this strong?!" Natsu smirked at them, "That's right. You don't stand a chance, I've already won. But as a special favor, I'll give you all a taste of my power!" He took a deep breath and released a huge torrent of fire from his jaws in a roar. More screams of terror echoed throughout the square. "What the hell was that?!" "Fire from his mouth?!" The Demon Lord laughed again, "Which of you can hope to stand against me now?! With your magic gone, you're all helpless against me and my servants!" Gajeel growled at him, "Take it easy with the servant stuff you hothead!" "Oh, shut up!" Natsu growled back. Mystogan couldn't take it anymore. He shouted from the castle walls, "Stop it, Natsu!"

The citizens turned to him with questioning looks. Natsu followed their gazes until he caught sight of the S-Class mage on the other side of the square and grinned at him, "I'm the Demon Lord Dragneel. Are you going to challenge me? If you are, then come on!" Mystogan hesitated for a moment, then leaped down from the castle walls, and ran over to the square. As he came, Natsu nodded to Sting, and the White Dragon destroyed the straps holding Faust to the building before flying up into the air with him. The Salamander watched Mystogan approach and thrust one of his staves at the Dragon Slayer, "Sleep!" The magic flowed out of the stave, but immediately got sucked into the anima, much to the S-Class mage's shock. Natsu bared his fangs in a grin, "What's wrong?! Afraid since you can't use magic power?!" Mystogan tch'd and threw the staves aside. Natsu brought a burning fist into the air, "That's right. Magic is power!" He punched the building beneath him and it crumbled to nothing. The people screamed again and scattered away from the wreckage as Mystogan yelled, "Stop it!" Wendy looked nervous, "Natsu, isn't that a bit much?" Gajeel flew over to her, "Not at all. He's a devil with crazy amounts of magic power. And his opponent is someone with no magic power whatsoever. It's gotta be like this." The Demon Lord awaited his opponent on the destroyed ruins of the building.

Mystogan stopped a few meters away from him, "Stop it, Natsu. I have to be the one who takes blame for this." The Salamander cocked his head to the side, "Is that so? Well, I hate to disappoint you, Prince of Edolas, but I'm the demon, here. I think I can do anything I want." Startled murmurs began to echo among the crowd. "Did he say Prince?" "I think he did…" "Then that person is…Prince Mystogan!" "But how? We were told he passed away in an accident years ago!" Natsu laughed, "I'll tell you what happened." The crowd fell silent and looked at him as he went on, "My servants and I are from the same place that magic power's going. It's a completely different world where demons like us live. We took your Prince away to use as a hostage for taking all the magic power, but he got away, so we just decided to rely on our own power to pull this off." He glared at Mystogan in mock rage, "I guess this little brat managed to survive somehow, but this is fine. We can execute him way easier now." The people of Edolas looked stunned, but Mystogan just spoke in anger, "Give it up. This won't bring the people together!" Natsu smirked and lunged forward. The Dragon Slayer punched him in the face and into the ground. Cries of panic sounded. "Prince!" "Bastard! How dare you…" They scattered as Natsu breathed fire again to make them shut up. Mystogan sat up with a frustrated look on his face, "This is a farce! It won't work…No way!" He swung a fist at Natsu, but the Salamander brought his wing in front of him and blocked it effortlessly. He let Mystogan push the wing back a bit so he could look him in the face and growl softly, "Don't hold back." The S-Class mage narrowed his eyes and grabbed the wing, shoving it aside to kick Natsu in the chest. The Dragon Slayer flew backwards.

Cheers emanated from the people of Edolas. "Good one, Prince!" "Beat him down!" Mystogan looked around in uncertainty, but Natsu didn't give him time to think about it. The Salamander leaped at him again and punched him in the stomach. Mystogan coughed and skidded away, but lashed out with his own fist in reply. Natsu caught it with ease and the Prince swung at him with his other fist. The Demon Lord caught it as well, before his tail shot around him and wrapped itself around Mystogan's throat. He was lifted several inches off the ground and brought closer to Natsu, who released his fists so the Prince could grasp at the scaly limb around his neck. Natsu leaned forward and whispered to him with a grin, "We're switching. You and I are going back where we belong, so I have to give you the farewell ceremony." Mystogan's eyes widened, but Natsu spun around and snapped his tail aside, slamming the Prince into the street. Mystogan gasped from the force, but quickly recovered and got back on his feet. The Salamander gave him a sideways look, face expressionless. Mystogan tch'd and jumped at him again with a kick. Natsu blocked it with a wing and flung him aside as he retaliated with a punch. The Dragon Slayer growled as they engaged in close combat, "First: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" Mystogan blocked the flurry of punches and kicks and started to attack back as Natsu gave him a pained smile, "Remind me what the second bit was again?" "Second: You must not have outside contact with former clients after leaving Fairy Tail!" Mystogan replied, kicking at him. The Demon Lord ducked and dodged, his tail shooting forward to constrict the Prince's neck once more. He laughed, "That's right, I forgot. Third: Though our paths may diverge, you must continue to live with all your power!" Natsu lurched back as Mystogan kicked him in the jaw and forced the Dragon Slayer to release his grip. The Demon Lord clenched his fist and faced the Prince again, "You must never treat your life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love…" Mystogan bunched his fist together and grinned at him to finish it, "…for as long as you live!"

Natsu and Mystogan swung at their opponents one last time and caught each other in the jaw.

The people of Edolas stared anxiously for several moments as the two staggered back, but began to cheer when Mystogan kept his footing, while Natsu fell to the ground. The Dragon Slayer smiled up at him, "I hope we get to see you again sometime…" Mystogan looked hesitant, and a little sad as he smiled back, "As do I. Take care of them for me, Natsu. They need you, one more so than the others." The Prince raised a teasing eyebrow as the Salamander tch'd and looked away, slightly red in the face.

Then he and the other Dragon Slayers started to glow.

Natsu was lifted off the ground, causing Mystogan's eyes to widen, "You're body…!" "Yeah. This was the last bit of the plan. It was always supposed to end like this. Now we're both going home." Natsu answered. Wendy looked at her hands, "It's starting…" "Right, now let's put on a real show as we kick the bucket!" Gajeel said with a grin. Sting cracked his neck and stretched his wings, giving them a longing look, "Guess we're saying goodbye to these. Too bad, I liked flying around." "Wait until we get home. I'm sure you'll be flying all over the place once your brother's party starts." Rogue smirked. The White Dragon laughed, "Probably." Gajeel grunted at them, "Quit actin' all happy. We're supposed to be dying, remember?" From then on, the other Dragon Slayers pretended to roar in pain, flailing their wings and lashing their tails as they were sucked into the anima. Mystogan stared up at them in shock, "I never imagined…I knew the anima absorbed magic, but I never thought the people would go with it when it was reversed!" "Prince!" Mystogan turned around to see Lily floating up as well, arms crossed with a look of approval on his face, "It's my turn, as well. Farewell, my friend." Tears formed in the Prince's eyes, but he smiled and nodded, "Farewell, Lily."

As the Dragon Slayers rose, they caught sight of the Edolas Fairy Tail, and their friends from Earthland also getting sucked into the anima. Sting hollered a greeting, "Sup' guys!" Lucy turned in midair to face him, "Are we going home?" Natsu nodded, and looked down at the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail, who were in despair. "What do we do now?" "All the magic power's gone…" "How can we be a guild without magic?" Gray stopped them all by placing his fist against his chest, "Why can't you be a guild? As long as you've got your friends, that's your guild right there!" Lucy waved goodbye to her counterpart, and Erza nodded in respect at Knightwalker. Natsu stared down at Edo-Rogue and Mira, and his former lieutenant smiled at him, eyes moist with perspiration. Knightwalker sat beside Coco, who was crying her eyes out. Natsu felt a pang of sadness go through his body, as he called to them in a hoarse voice, "See you, guys. I'll miss you all so much…" He stopped talking and hesitated for a few moments. The people on the ground were about to reply, and Coco actually got up and took a step towards him, but then the Salamander roared, "Dammit! I hate saying goodbye!" He spun around and flapped his wings, shooting into the sky towards the anima. Sting called after him, "Hey, Natsu! Wait up!" The White Dragon grabbed Lucy and flew after his brother, followed by the other members of their group.

On the ground, Coco stared up at Natsu's disappearing figure with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "Why didn't he let us say goodbye?" "He couldn't, Coco." All eyes turned to Knightwalker, who smiled up after the retreating group with a sad look, "If he let us say goodbye, some part in him would always carry regret of leaving this place. It would mean he truly gave up ever seeing us again. I think he knows in his heart that somehow, we _will_ see him again one day." She stood up and focused her eyes on the Salamander one last time. "Let's say goodbye together; he'll hear our voices." Knightwalker murmured. Coco stared at her for a moment before looking back up at the sky. She clasped her hands together in prayer and closed her eyes, "Bye-bye, Natsu. I'll miss you too, I won't ever forget you. I'll keep my promise and run farther than anyone else ever has. I..Goodbye!" The little girl broke down into tears and started sobbing. Knightwalker crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. Even the Fairy Hunter started losing her composure, tears silently falling from her eyes, "Goodbye. I know we'll meet again, one day. This will not be a permanent exile. When our wounds from these past years scar over, perhaps we'll meet again. I wish you well, Natsu." Coco turned and hugged her, and Knightwalker wrapped her arms around the girl to offer what little comfort she could. Edo-Rogue stared up at Natsu, eyes still moist, beside a tearful Mirajane. He whispered up at him, "Goodbye, old friend. I'll miss the days when you were Drake, and I Wraith, when you were my Captain, and I your lieutenant. I will never forget how you saved my life, Natsu, and one of these days, I'll return the favor, somehow. It's time for you and Pantherlily to go, but I'll always remember you. Farewell, my brother." He bit his lip and looked down at the ground. Mira hugged him as he finally let the tears swell over his eyes. The Edolas Fairy Tail called after them, their own voices a chorus of goodbyes. And Natsu heard them all.

Sting tried to catch up with him, but he was flying fast. He was about to yell at his brother when he caught a sideways glance at his face that made his eyes widen. Tears streamed from Natsu's eyes, a sparkling river in the light of the anima. His teeth were clenched and his eyes screwed shut. Sting stopped himself and allowed his brother to let it all out. _It's happening to him again…he's losing everything precious to him a second time. Natsu…_There was nothing Sting could say to make him feel better, but Natsu replied to the calls below him in the only way he could. As he flew, he released a blazing torrent from his mouth in a roar. The fire was fierce, but beautiful, a curtain of flame that lit up the night sky even more than the anima. He roared until he no longer had breath, before he raced to the anima faster than ever. Natsu knew if he looked back, the sight of his friends would break him completely. The Salamander forced himself to swallow his sadness and touch the anima with his hand. His vision exploded in a burst of light as he whispered, "Goodbye, Edolas."

But he never looked back.


	45. I'm Home

**I can't believe it...The Lost Dragon Slayer is finally complete! But the sequel has yet to come! Last chance for the title competition guys! I post chapter 1 on Saturday, so if you've got an idea, hurry and share! Wrath Dragneel still holds the winning title with, "The Rising Dragon Champions" If you think you can outdo that, then try your best! I owe you guys so much, so as always**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

_Chapter 45: I'm Home_

The group returning from Edolas reappeared in the sky above the East Forest. The Dragon Slayers's Dragon Force ran out, canceling their draconic transformation and reverting it to normal before it vanished. Then they fell into a heap on the ground, crushing each other in a dog pile. Sting got up and looked around with a grin, "We're home!" The others got on their feet and observed the area, also confirming they really were back in Earthland. They also dragged back some surprise guests. The entire exceed population from Extalia had followed them home, and after some odd business between Charle and the Queen,(As well as Natsu apologizing for blowing their country to smithereens) the exceed flew off. Sting frowned, knowing he had forgotten something, but it took a moment to dawn on him, "Natsu, I've still got your scarf!" He unwrapped it from his neck and held it out to his brother. Natsu stared at the clothing for a moment before he took it and tossed it around his neck. The Salamander was still for a moment before he started to laugh, "I'm really home, aren't I?" Erza smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Not quite. When we walk through the doors of Fairy Tail, then you'll be home." Natsu looked a little nervous at the prospect of seeing his guild again after two years, but something else caught his attention.

He looked around, and realized something-or rather, some_one-_ was missing. Natsu called out, "Lily! Where are you?" "Here." The group looked over to find the huge black exceed, but they frowned when he was nowhere in sight. There was a sigh, and then they heard him again, "Down." Natsu looked to the ground, and his jaw dropped when he saw Lily had shrunk. The Salamander smiled nervously, "You sure got tiny." The black exceed rolled his eyes, "It seems Earthland doesn't agree with me. Anyways, my priority is getting into this guild that took care of Natsu and the Prince. All of the other Dragon Slayers have exceed partners," He pointed at the Iron Dragon, "Except for you, Gajeel. I'll work with you from this point on." Gajeel smirked, then to everyone's surprise, he grabbed the exceed and hugged him, crying, "I finally got a cat!" Sting's jaw dropped, "Wow, guess he just need his own cat. What a difference." But they had other things to do than just mess around.

Sting grabbed his brother's arm with a grin, "Let's get you home." Natsu just nodded and let his brother tug him in the direction of Magnolia. They ran through the forest for a while, and it rained all the while. As it hit their heads, Natsu's white hair started to return to it's normal salmon color as the water washed the dye out. By the time they saw Magnolia, only the tips of his spiky hair were still white. Natsu caught sight of the city he called home, and in the background, Fairy Tail. He took a step forward, but Sting stopped him, "Oh, hold on! I forgot something, so could the rest of you go ahead? We'll catch up with you at the guild. Don't tell anyone about Natsu yet." Lucy frowned for a moment, then realization dawned on her and she smiled, "I'm going too." Erza also seemed to catch on, "That's fine. We'll see you at Fairy Tail, Natsu." She ushered the rest of the puzzled group on, away from Natsu, Sting, and Lucy. The Salamander cocked his head to the side, "Sting, where are we going?" The White Dragon took a deep breath and looked him in the eye before answering, "Kardia Cathedral." Natsu stared at him for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he whispered, "Where?" Sting grinned, "Let's see if you remember home. We'll race you, just follow my scent if you can't remember how to get there." He swung Lucy over his shoulder piggy-back, (and made her squeal in surprise) activated his White Drive, and shot off towards the city. Natsu bolted after him, feet alight in flame. Sting zigzagged through the buildings to throw his brother off the trail and put some distance between them. He wanted to put a quick surprise together. Lucy laughed as he ran, and the White Dragon seemed to draw more speed out of her enthusiasm. In no time, they were at the entrance to the graveyard. Sting put Lucy down and ran towards Natsu's grave after deactivating his White Drive.

He led the blonde girl through the gravestones until the stone dragon on the pedestal was in sight. Someone wearing a black raincoat was standing in front of it with an umbrella over her head.

Lisanna.

Sting whispered to Lucy quickly, "I've got a plan. Just go with it, and try not to give me away." Lucy put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and nodded silently. Lucy and the White Dragon walked over to Lisanna, surprising her with a tap on the shoulder. She smiled at them, "Hey, you guys! I was afraid you weren't coming. What-! You two are soaking wet! Sting, you didn't even get Lucy a raincoat!" Sting raised an eyebrow, "Why's it my fault?" Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! Even you can be a gentleman sometimes, can't you?" "Hey!" he protested. Lucy giggled at that, causing him to frown in mock anger. The three turned back to the stone dragon, and Lucy stared at it in awe. "I never knew about this…It's incredible, maybe as good as my mom's." Lisanna smiled sadly, "It's the least he deserved." Sting watched her closely, before he turned to the dragon and closed his eyes with a smile, "Yeah. That's for sure." The Take-Over mage clenched the umbrella tightly and took a shaky breath, "Sting, I…I think I..might have lost…Natsu's scarf." Lucy covered her mouth with a hand, but she wasn't shocked, just trying to hide her smile. The White Dragon did a better job. He stared at Lisanna for a second before looking behind him. Natsu walked in the graveyard silently. His brother caught sight of them and stopped in his tracks. Sting gave him a grin and turned back to the grave with Lisanna. He sighed, "It's no problem." She flashed a glare at him and almost shouted, "No problem?! That was the scarf Natsu got from Igneel! He loved that scarf!" The White Dragon held his hands up in surrender, "I don't mean it's not important, it's just that I already found it." Lisanna stopped ranting and her mouth was left in a little 'o'. She closed it, then opened it again to ask, "Sorry, but where is it?" Sting couldn't resist the ridiculously big smile on his face that exposed his fangs. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "Over there." Lisanna frowned and turned to look behind her, "What do you…!" She saw him.

It took her a second to process that there was someone there, another second to see that that someone was wearing the scaled scarf she kept, then…She saw his face. His jacket was unzipped, so she got a clear look at his anxious expression. Lisanna took in the dark eyes, the spiky hair…her breath caught in her throat when she realized just how _familiar _he was. Sure, he was a little older and taller, but he hadn't changed that much. Then it hit her. Lisanna dropped the umbrella and completely froze, letting out a breathy whisper, _"Nat…su…?" _The Salamander swallowed and nodded nervously. For a few seconds, neither of them dared to move. Lisanna's blue eyes were wide in shock, and she was shaking. Natsu was stuck to the spot, unsure what to do or even say. Lucy whispered in Sting's ear, "Are they just gonna stare at each other all day?" The White Dragon looked between the two of them, and was about to say something that would snap them back into reality, but Lisanna beat him to it. She raced forward and threw her arms around his brother. Natsu froze for a second, then did the same, almost lifting her off the ground. Sting grinned and whispered back to Lucy, "That's more like it. Let's leave em' be for a bit, ok?" The blonde girl smiled and nodded, before the two of them quietly left the graveyard.

Lisanna was crying. She couldn't believe it, his reappearance in the graveyard had totally caught her off guard. She couldn't believe that she had her arms around him, and his around her. Lisanna cried out of relief, but also fear. It had been two years, how much had he changed in that time? She froze in his grasp, remembering the reason he'd been gone for so long. It had been her fault, if she hadn't acted the way she had back then, Natsu might have been able to stay. Natsu set her down gently and pulled back enough to look into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a questioning look as she looked away from him. The Dragon Slayer almost panicked, "Lisanna? What's wrong?" She flinched when he said her name, and looked back up into his eyes. Natsu searched her blue orbs, trying to find a hint of something in them. Lisanna took a shaky breath and looked to the ground, "It was my fault…I should've listened to you and Mira back then..Natsu-!" Natsu pulled her back to him and kissed her. She froze for a second, then closed her eyes and melted into him. Her hands latched onto the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. This time Natsu did lift her off the ground, so her feet hovered several inches in the air. He kissed her until Lisanna couldn't take it anymore and put her hands on his chest to push him back a little. Natsu put her down, and she gasped for air as she was released from his embrace. Lisanna played with the ends of his scarf, avoiding his gaze and blushing furiously. His hands fell to her waist and he just looked into her eyes. After she caught her breath, she finally looked back up at him, eyes still uncertain, but a little more hopeful. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her expression. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm home." Lisanna's eyes widened. She was still trembling as she bit her lip for a moment. Then she smiled, "Welcome back."

Lisanna hugged him again, tightly, and Natsu winced. She released him and backed up. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Natsu gave her a pained smile, "Nothing, it was rough getting back here." Lisanna stared at him for a moment, before looking him over. She realized his midsection was bandaged up, causing her eyes to widen in alarm. "You're hurt? What happened?" "He was being an idiot." They turned in surprise to see Sting reentering the graveyard with Lucy. The White Dragon smirked at his brother, "I win. Too bad Gajeel didn't get to see that. He'd have laughed his ass off." Natsu tch'd and growled at him, "Oh, shut up." Sting laughed at him while Lucy and Lisanna gave them confused looks. When the White Dragon finally recovered from his merriment attack, he grinned at his brother, "I know you're enjoying yourself here," He sniggered, causing Natsu to growl again and Lisanna to blush. Sting went on, "But the others at the guild still don't know you're alive. I'd say it's time you came home." The Salamander stopped growling and was quiet for a moment. Then he bared his fangs in a smile, "I'm all fired up." Sting laughed again, but turned around and started walking out of the graveyard again, Lucy behind him. Lisanna took Natsu's hand and led him out after them.

When they got in front of Fairy Tail, they heard a commotion inside the building. Lisanna gave Natsu a smile, "You ready?" The Salamander nodded, and released her hand to push the doors open. Inside, Erza had pretty much taken everyone hostage so they couldn't leave the guild. She, as well as the rest of the Edolas group were keeping them all there to wait for Natsu, but the guild members didn't know that. True, they were interested in Pantherlily, but they didn't know why Erza and the others wouldn't let them go. As the doors opened, Gajeel bellowed, "All you idiots shaddup! They're back!" The angry guild yelled back, totally ignoring him. "Don't tell ME to shut up!" "Scrap-iron bastard!" "What the hell's your deal?" Natsu couldn't help but laugh, "Wow. Two years, and nothing's changed." The guild went totally silent. Erza smiled, "You took your time." The Salamander shrugged at her, "Couldn't help it. I had to keep them in suspense for a little while, what kinda surprise would it be if everyone wasn't all wound up?" He grinned at the guild members, whose eyes were getting huge as they realized who he was. "Been a while, guys." Natsu said. The guild went completely, absolutely still. It was as though time had frozen, no one could believe what was happening. Then as one, they screamed, "NATSU!" They all started shouting questions. "You're alive?!" "Seriously?!" "Where have you been?!" "Are you hurt?!" "What the hell happened?!" Natsu put his hands up in surrender, but they charged him all at once, tears and stupid smiles, "NATSU!" "Shut up you idiots!" Sting roared and blasted them away. He crossed his arms and barked at them, "Yes, he's alive. Seriously! Yeah, he's all beat up, so try not to kill him. Ask him for the rest." Lisanna gave Natsu an accusing look, "I knew it. You _did _get hurt." Natsu gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. But it wasn't that bad." "Natsu!"

Makarov walked up, causing the guild to quiet down. Natsu looked down at the old man with a nervous expression. But the Master smiled at him, "I, no, everyone here believed in a corner of our hearts that you would come home. I'm glad we were right. Erza told us about Edolas. I'm not sure what hardships you've been through, but you're home now. That's what matters. Sting, you and Natsu should talk to me about what happened later." The White Dragon shrugged, "Sure, gramps." Makarov laughed, "Anyways, welcome home, Natsu!" The guild exploded into cheers. Natsu stared around at them, not really sure what to do. Elfman gave him an answer. The Take-Over mage stepped forward hesitantly, "Hey, Natsu…I'm sorry." Natsu looked at him in surprise, "What for?" Elfman scratched the back of his head, "For what happened two years ago. I lost control, and you took the hurt for it. I get it if you can't forgive me, but-gah!" Natsu punched him to the ground. The guild went into a shocked silence. The Salamander cracked his knuckles as he looked down on Elfman, his face expressionless. Lisanna took a step forward, "Natsu-" Sting stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Natsu stared at Elfman for a while, before he grinned, "You idiot. The hell are you apologizing for?" The Take-Over mage stammered, "Wh-what?" The Salamander shook his head, "I punched you because you thought you had to apologize. I hope everyone else told you this already, so for the last time, it wasn't your fault. And," He gave him an evil smile, "This wouldn't be a party without a fight!" The guild roared in approval. Elfman grinned back at Natsu and charged him. Gajeel laughed as he joined them, "Bout' damn time!" Gray yelled, "Bring it on, squinty eyes!" "Get ready, Natsu!" Sting roared. After that, all hell broke loose.

Fairy Tail went totally ballistic throughout the day and well into the night. Drinks were chugged until even Cana was stupid drunk, laughs rang out until throats were sore, and everyone beat the hell out of each other until even the Dragon Slayers were too tired to move. All the people fell asleep where they collapsed, no one went home that day. They rejoiced in Natsu's return, celebrating with everything they had. It was around midnight when everyone finally went down for the count. Bodies were lying down in the oddest of places and at the weirdest of angles. The guild hall was a total wreck, but it had been more than worth it. Natsu was home.

The next morning, Natsu blinked his eyes open. Everyone else in the guild was still out cold, filling the hall with snores. He yawned, and heard someone murmur in his ear. He looked to his side and saw Lisanna sitting beside him, still asleep, with her head on his shoulder. She looked happy, smiling in whatever dream she was having. Natsu's eyes softened when he saw that Happy was in her arms. Not for the first time since coming back, reality hit him. _I'm home…_The Salamander scratched Happy's head before raising his arm to caress Lisanna's face. She sighed and blinked her eyes open. Natsu froze, caught red-handed. Lisanna stared at him for a moment, but smiled, "Good morning." Natsu sighed in relief inwardly before giving her his characteristic grin, "Morning." She laughed before it gave way to a yawn, "Ahhhh! We should get up…" "Probably." the Salamander admitted. Lisanna closed her eyes and held her arms out, "Carry me, please?" Natsu laughed and picked her up. She still held Happy between her arms, the little exceed snoring softly. Natsu decided to take Lisanna back to her house, and was walking out the door when something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Lisanna noticed this and opened one eye to look up at him, "What's wrong?" Natsu nodded his head over to the side. Lisanna followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She whispered, "No. Way." Natsu couldn't take it. He walked over to a table and put Lisanna and Happy down. "I'm gonna get Reedus. Hold on a sec." he said with a grin. The Take-Over mage's eyes got even wider as she realized what he was going to do, and she smiled deviously, "He's gonna kill you when he finds out. You know that, right?" Natsu tried not to laugh, "Oh, I know." He snuck off and woke up Reedus, dragging him back to the scene. The artist was usually a timid soul, but alcohol had gotten the better of him, and he matched the Salamander's evil intentions with enthusiasm. He began to paint a picture of the scene before them, Natsu sniggering quietly as he watched.

The rest of the guild woke up quickly after that, and came over to see what the commotion was about. Their reactions were all the same, disbelieving, but totally loving Natsu's evil idea. Pretty soon, a crowd of sniggering people stood at the scene, trying not to die laughing. Mira had been the most excited, so much so, that Natsu and the newly-awakened Gajeel had to restrain her to make sure she didn't squeal her life out. Rogue shook his head at the victims, "I can't believe they're still sleeping through all this." Yukino giggled, "Promise you guys will never let them forget this?" Natsu and Gajeel grinned at her from where they were restraining Mira, "Never!"

Sting woke up with the feeling of something very warm draped over his body. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. There was a crowd of people surrounding him, trying not to laugh. He frowned, "What's your deal?" Reedus gave a piece of paper to Natsu, who literally fell to his knees from laughter for several seconds before he managed to stand up again. He took a deep breath and turned the paper in his hands around so Sting could get a good look at it. It was a picture of him, obviously, lying down on his back. He was asleep, but there was something…off. Sting blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but then paled when he saw that Lucy was lying on top of him in the picture. Something clicked in his head, and he whipped his gaze down. Sure enough, Lucy was sleeping on him, her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around him. With a shock, he realized his arms were around her as well. In fact, one of his hands was ah, right on her rear. The White Dragon's face went bright red. The guild couldn't take it anymore, and let it all out. They roared with laughter while Gajeel released Mira, who squealed at an unbelievable volume, "SO CUTE!" This caused Lucy to wake up. She raised her head and looked Sting straight in the face, centimeters away, for several seconds. Then she blushed madly and started stammering gibberish that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. They flew apart, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The White Dragon had an instinct for situations like this: Kill the instigator. His eyes flashed to Natsu, who pointed a finger at him and laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, "The…the l-look on your f-face! Hahahahahaha! Oh man, this picture's _totally _going in a scrapbook." Sting roared, "NATSU YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME THAT!" Natsu spun around and ran for his life past the crowd, screaming with glee, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" The brothers ran around the guild hall, Sting screeching threats and curses at his brother. Lucy continued to speak gibberish and almost passed out from embarrassment. Happy flew over to Reedus and then back to Lisanna with a piece of paper. The Take-Over mage raised an eyebrow, "Happy, what's that?" The exceed sniggered, "The second copy. Just in case Natsu gets caught." He turned it around to show a second version of the original painting. Lisanna laughed as he flew off to hide it in a scrapbook somewhere. She smiled as everyone watched the furious White Dragon chase down the Salamander.

_Welcome home, Natsu..._


End file.
